I'm With You
by KL Corregio
Summary: Ele foi seu professor...Foi seu amigo e seu amante...Foi seu marido e pai de seus filhos...Ele foi comensal e espião...Ela se tornou mulher ao lado dele e ele viu a bela flor desabroxar. E, em nenhum momento, ela se arrependeu de estar com ele.
1. Prólogo

**Titulo da Fics: **I'm With You (Eu Estou Com Você, em inglês)

**Autoria: **Hatake KaguraLari

**Shipper:** Severus Snape / OC

**Direitos Autorais:** Todos os personagens, lugares e sitações que você reconhecer pertencem a J.K. Rowling.

**Gênero: **Romance/Drama/Familia

**Censura: **16+

**Beta Reader: **Nizz Wolf Osbourne (Girls n' Roses)

**Sinopse: **Ele foi seu professor...Foi seu amigo e seu amante...Foi seu marido e pai de seus filhos...Ele foi comensal e espião...Foi seu quando precisou dele, foi do mundo quando o mundo precisou dele...Ela se tornou mulher ao lado dele e ele viu a bela flor desabroxar. E, em nenhum momento, ela se arrependeu de estar com ele.

**N/A: **Bom...essa é minha primeira long fics do HP. A fanfics esta com alguns capitulos prontos no pc, então as atualizações dependem dos comentarios. O titulo da fics é inspirado na musica de mesmo nome da cantora Avril Lavigne. Os capitulos são relativamente pequenos, cerca de 5 paginas de word em Times 12. Espero que gostem.

**

* * *

**

**1º de Setembro de 1977**

O Salão Principal estava em silencio, assistindo a seleção das casas.

Faltavam apenas 3 alunos.

-Stom, Kai - chamou a professora McGonagall.

Um garoto magricela, com os cabelos bagunçados e de óculos sentou-se no banco e teve o Chapéu Seletor colocado em sua cabeça.

-Grifinória! - anunciou.

O garoto saiu correndo em direção da mesa da Grifinória sob palmas, sorrindo.

O mesmo aconteceu com a aluna a seguir, Kira Tuner, que também foi para Grifinória.

-Wolfgan, Lily - McGonagall chamou a ultima aluna.

Severus Snape, sonserino do sétimo ano, que até agora conversava distraidamente com um de seus colegas, quase pulou da cadeira ao ouvir o nome "Lily".

Olhou imediatamente para a menina que se sentava no banco.

Era magra, baixinha e pálida.

Tinha madeixas levemente onduladas, pouco abaixo do ombro, acaju. Era inacreditável. Olhou para mesa da Grifinória, onde uma garota de sua idade, mas com a mesma descrição da garota que estava sendo selecionada, ria de alguma coisa sussurrada em seu ouvido por um garoto de cabelos rebeldes e óculos.

-Grifinória! -anunciou novamente o Chapéu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lily Wolfgan, Kira Tuner e Kai Stom se conheceram no Expresso de Hogwarts e, por coincidência ou destino, caíram na mesma casa: Grifinória. Os três estavam sentados juntos na mesa da Grifinória, Kira e Kai um ao lado do outro e Lily de frente para eles.

-Você enganou agente! - reclamou Kira, servindo-se de suco de abóbora - Você disse que seu nome era Scarlett!

-E é! - respondeu a ruiva, depois de engolir o pedaço de frango que tinha na boca - Lily Scarlett Wofgan. Acontece que eu o-de-i-o meu nome. Eu não sei o que minha mãe tinha na cabeça pra colocar nome de flor em mim! – completou.

Os outros dois riram e logo a ruiva se juntou a ele.

Depois de se fartar com aquela deliciosa comida, Scarlett, como preferia ser chamada, passava os olhos distraidamente pelas mesas das outras casas quando seus olhos se encontraram por alguns segundos com olhos cor de ébano, na mesa da Sonserina.

Um arrepio cruzou sua espinha e rapidamente desviou o olhar, corada.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1: O Novo Professor de Poções**

**1º de setembro de 1981**

Na mesa da Grifinória, duas garotas e um garoto conversavam animadamente sobre suas férias enquanto comiam.

Uma das garotas tinha os cabelos acaju, compridos e lisos, era pálida e baixinha. A outra era morena, a pele um pouco mais escura e era mais alta que a ruiva, os cabelos eram castanhos e ondulados, os olhos da mesma cor que os cabelos. O garoto tinha cabelo bagunçado, negros e era uns bons 5 centímetros mais alto que a morena, seus olhos eram azul piscina e tinha um ar divertido.

-Stom, duvido que você tenha conseguido fazer metade do que falou - a ruiva interrompeu a narrativa do garoto.

-Não só fiz como tenho fotos para provar, Lily, querida - respondeu o garoto, provocante.

-Se você me chamar de Lily mais uma vez, Stom... - rosnou a ruiva, ameaçadoramente.

-Calma, calma! - pediu a morena - Scarlett, você não quer ser expulsa e presa por arrancar a cabeça do Kai - falou, com a mão no ombro da amiga, que estava sentada ao seu lado, de frente para o garoto - E Kai, você pode até querer ver nossa ruiva expulsa e presa. Mas certamente não à custa da sua cabeça. Então, quieto - mandou.

-Ta, já me calei, srta. Tuner - disse o garoto, enfiando um pedaço de torta na boca.

As duas garotas reviraram os olhos, voltando suas atenção para a comida.

Scarlett, como, Lily Scarlett Wolfgan preferia ser chamada, passou os olhos pela mesa dos professores e seus olhos se encontraram com outros, cor de ébano, de um homem vestido totalmente de negro. Um arrepio cruzou sua espinha e rapidamente desviou o olhar.

-Quem é aquele cara todo vestido de negro na mesa dos professores? - perguntou a garota, encarando o próprio prato.

Tanto os olhos cor de ébano quanto o arrepio eram-lhe extremamente familiar.

Kai Stom e Kira Tuner olharam para a mesa dos professores, procurando alguém com a descrição da ruiva.

Acharam facilmente.

-Provavelmente professor novo. - constatou Kai - Ele me é familiar de algum lugar...

Kira deu de ombro e as travessas de comida foram substituídas pela sobremesa. Mas Scarlett não tirou os olhos negros dos pensamentos.

Olhou para onde o professor estava sentado mais algumas vezes durante o tempo restante do banquete. Seus olhos se encontraram mais duas vezes com os deles. E as duas vezes sentiu aquele arrepio na espinha. Não sabia exatamente o que era aquilo: Medo, respeito, admiração...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-E é com pesar que anuncio que nosso querido professor Slughorn está se aposentando e não lecionará este ano. - alguns murmúrios cortaram o silêncio no salão principal na pausa que Dumbledore fez - Seu lugar como professor de poções e diretor da Sonserina será preenchido por Severus Snape. - anunciou, indicando o homem sentado ao lado de uma obviamente insatisfeita Minerva McGonagall.

Os murmúrios se tornaram mais intensos quando anunciado que um homem silenciosamente acusado de ser Comensal da Morte, seria o novo professor de Poções.

-Silêncio! - pediu Dumbledore e foi prontamente atendido. - Devo dizer que Severus Snape tem minha confiança e qualquer um que estiver insatisfeito com minha decisão de contratá-lo, procure-me em meu escritório. Isso se estende aos pais dos senhores. Estão dispensados.

A conversa explodiu assim que Dumbledore pronunciou as duas últimas palavras, os alunos se levantando e se retirando do salão.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-O que Dumbledore tem na cabeça? - perguntou Kai, indignado, enquanto eles subiam as escadas em direção a Torre da Grifinória. - Como é que ele contrata alguém que é suspeito de ser seguidor de Você-Sabe-Quem para ser nosso professor?

-Ninguém sabe se ele ou qualquer outro é realmente seguidor de Você-Sabe-Quem. -defendeu Kira - E Dumbledore confia nele. Acho que ele sabe o que faz. Não acho que colocaria os alunos em risco. Se ele confia no Snape, quem somos nós para desconfiar? Afinal, Dumbledore derrotou Grindelwald! Ele é o cara!

-Kira, como você ainda consegue negar que tem uma paixão platônica pelo tio Dumbie? -perguntou Kai, fingindo indignação.

-Se joga no Salgueiro Lutador, Stom! - mandou a garota, revirando os olhos - O que você acha Scar? - perguntou para a ruiva.

-Não sei - respondeu hesitante - Ele me parece um pouco... Sombrio. - e o assunto se encerrou quando tiveram que se separar, já no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, Scarllet e Kira seguiram para o dormitório feminino e Kai para o masculino.

Os três, e muitos outros alunos, ainda pensando sobre a contratação do novo professor de Poções.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Muito obrigada pelos reviews: **Girls n' Roses **(Falou e disse, beta ;D), **Florence D. P. Snape **(Já disse, criemos uma campanha: "Queremos Severus Snape", adeptas não faltaram) e **Lundeen.**

E é isso ai povo, quanto mais reviews mais rapido eu atualizo!


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2: Aula de Poções Com o...Morcegão das Masmoras?**

O dia amanheceu nublado e uma brisa gelada varria os corredores do grande castelo.

Logo após a entrega do correio, a professora McGonagall passou entregando os horários de aulas aos alunos da Grifinória.

-O que é pior do que começar o ano com Historia da Magia? - perguntou Kira, fazendo uma careta ao olhar suas determinadas aulas.

-Ter dois tempos de adivinhação em seguida - respondeu Scarlett, também examinando o horário enquanto bebericava seu suco. História da Magia, dois tempos de Adivinhação, dois de Transfiguração e Herbologia. - Belo começo de ano - comentou sarcástica.

-Quando vai ser nossa primeira aula com nosso novo professor de poções? -perguntou Kai, que havia jogado seu horário junto com a revista de quadribol, esta que havia acabado de receber por correio, na esperança de que uma das garotas o lembrasse de pegar depois do café.

-Amanhã. - respondeu Kira - Primeira aula.

OoOoOoOoOo

O primeiro dia de aula foi exaustivo.

Os professores encheram seus ouvidos com recomendações e avisos sobre os N.O.M.s e passaram mais e mais deveres de casa.

Scarlett e Kira acordaram atrasadas na manhã seguinte. Tinham ficado até tarde acordadas, Scarlett explicando alguns conceitos de Transfiguração do ano passado para Kira, que não os havia entendido e que estavam sendo cobrados agora.

Vestiram-se as presas e encontraram Kai dormindo numa das poltronas de um Salão Comunal, este praticamente vazio.

Acordaram-no e ele reclamou, enquanto corriam para tentar tomar café:

-Caramba, pô! Eu fiquei mais de uma hora esperando vocês!

Scarlett parou de repente. Seus amigos demoraram alguns segundos para perceber e parar também.

-Que? - perguntou Kira, virando-se para a amiga.

-Esqueci meu livro de Poções - disse nervosa - Droga! Vão na frente, eu vou ter que voltar e pegá-lo.

-Você vai chegar atrasada! - avisou Kai. Mas a ruiva já saíra correndo na direção que viera.

OoOoOoOoOo

Kai e Kira correram para a aula de poções. Haviam perdido o café, então não tinham muito que enrolar no Salão Principal.

Quando chegaram à sala, o professor ainda não tinha chegado.

Sentaram-se em uma das primeiras bancadas que acomodavam 4 alunos cada. Os outros alunos, que esperavam do lado de fora a chegada do professor, foram entrando aos poucos e nada de Scarlett.

Snape apareceu na porta da sala e parou, examinando a turma com um olhar de dar medo. Algo se chocou contra suas costas, fazendo o professor se desequilibrar por alguns segundos antes de restaurar o próprio equilíbrio.

A criatura que se chocou contra ele não teve a mesma sorte: Scarlett caiu de bunda no chão.

-Ai! - exclamou a garota, fazendo uma careta.

A turma, que olhava a cena por cima do ombro, riu. Kai e Kira fizeram cara de dó.

Snape lançou um olhar, daquele tipo que mataria a todos se olhares matasse, fazendo os alunos se calar imediatamente. Nesse meio tempo, a grifinoria caída se levantou.

-Senhorita...

-Scarlett Wolfgan - completou a ruiva.

Snape olhou-a com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Lembrava-se claramente da seleção de uma ruiva de sobrenome Wolfgan no seu sétimo ano. Mas o nome dela certamente não era Scarlett.

-Wolfgan - repetiu o professor - Está atrasada. Receio ter que retirar 20 pontos da Grifinoria...

-Que? - Scarlett o interrompeu, chocada.

-... 30 pontos - se corrigiu Snape, virando as costas e entrando na sala. - E espero que seu atraso não se repita.

Scarlett ficou encarando as costas do professor, indignada, até ele chegar à frente da sala e se virar, fazendo sua capa farfalha. Fazendo parecer que o professor tinha asas negras atrás de si.

-A senhorita vai continuar ai parada, esperando eu tirar mais 10 pontos da Grifinória, ou vai entrar e se sentar para que eu possa começar minha aula? - perguntou ele, irritado.

Scarlett bufou e entrou, indo se sentar junto com Kai e Kira.

Snape começou a falar sobre seus métodos de ensino e sobre os N.O.M.s. Passou uma poção complicada, com que Scarlett não teve muitas dificuldades, excerto na parte de ajudar Kira e Kai sem que o professor percebesse, mas que fez alguns alunos quase entrarem em desespero. No fim da aula, ele passou um relatório a ser feito e dispensou a classe.

Scarlett saiu praguejando das masmorras: Além de lhe tirar 30 pontos pelo atraso, tinha feito a poção perfeitamente e tudo que ganhou foi um olhar disfarçadamente surpreso do professor.

-Aquele... Aquele... Aquele... - procurava um xingamento condizente - Morcegão das Masmorras! - exclamou furiosa.

-Morcegão das Masmorras? - perguntaram Kai e Kira juntos, fazendo careta.

-É! Vão me dizer que ele não parece um morcego gigante com aquela roupa toda preta e aquela capa farfalhando atrás dele?

-Ta... - disseram juntos de novo, achando extremamente estranho.

Mas o apelido pegou e, em menos de duas semanas, entre os alunos do primeiro ao sétimo ano da Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal, Snape era chamado de "Morcegão das Masmorras" pelas costas.

Todos os alunos logo notaram que Snape não era um professor junto: Ele obviamente favorecia a Sonserina, chiava ao menor erro dos alunos das outras casas e ignorava os dos seonserinos. O numero de detenções para alunos da Grifinoria, Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal aumentavam no mesmo ritmo que as pedrinhas nas ampulhetas diminuiam

Setembro se foi e outubro começou com o tempo agradável.

Os alunos do quinto ano se achavam totalmente imersos em deveres. As dificuldades nas aulas aumentavam gradativamente conforme o fim do mês ia chegando, e não parecia que iriam melhorar até o fim do ano.

-EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS! - gritou Kai.

Estavam na porta da sala de poções, sete semanas depois do início das aulas, esperando o professor chegar.

Todos olharam o grifinório quando este gritou.

-Ta, Kai, nós também não - disse Kira, com vontade de socar o amigo, enquanto Scarlett cobria os olhos com a mão, balançando a cabeça -Mas, Hogwats inteira nem precisa e nem quer saber disso.

-Você fala isso por que tem Scarlett em tempo integral para te ajudar! - reclamou o garoto.

-E eu tenho cara de professora de reforço, por acaso? - perguntou a garota em questão Scarlett.

Snape chegou à sala. Todos entraram e sentaram-se, em silencio. Ele logo começou a falar sobre o que fariam naquele dia: a Poção da Paz. Passou os ingredientes e instruções no quadro negro e mando-os começar.

Poções era a matéria favorita de Scarlett. Quando era pequena, tinha o habito de pegar os livros de poções do pai e ficar lendo, fingindo que as fazia. Tinha fascinação por venenos em suas mais variadas formas. Tinha paixão por ver um caldeirão cozinhando em fogo lento. Adorava ver o resultado das misturas, depois de prontas.

Era a melhor aluna de seu ano, segundo o aposentado professor Slughorn. Que sempre dizia não ter tido aluna melhor, excerto, talvez Lily Evans.

Scarlett mexia cuidadosamente sua poção. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que, quando viu, depois de um "Ai!" de Kai, seu caldeirão estava no chão, derramando toda a poção pela sala, e já estava em pé, gritando:

-CARALHO! KAI, O QUE VOCÊ FEZ SEU FILHO DA PUTA?

Snape e toda a turma imediatamente olharam para ela.

Por alguns segundos ninguém se mexeu, falou ou fez qualquer coisa que não fosse encarar Scarlett, que se tocou o que acabara de gritar.

-Ferrou - murmurou pra si mesma.

-Senhorita Wolfgan - começou Snape, se levantando e indo em direção à aluna, obviamente nervoso - O que a senhorita pensa que esta fazendo usando esse linguajar chulo em minha sala e jogando seu caldeirão no chão dessa maneira?

-A culpa não foi dela professor! - defendeu Kai, se levantando - Eu queimei meu dedo no fogo e sem querer bati meu cotovelo no braço da Scarlett.

Snape olhou de um para o outro, ponderando.

E finalmente chegou a uma conclusão:

-50 pontos pela distração - disse olhando para Kai e voltou seus olhos para Scarlett - e 50 pelo linguajar e o escândalo da senhorita. Detenção, os dois. Limpe a sujeira que fez, Wolfgan. Ajude-a, Stom. Os dois estão com 0 no trabalho do dia.

Scarlett ia reclamar revoltada.

Mas Kai fez ela se abaixar e começar a limpar a poção derramada.

-Cala a boca! Você quer que ele tire mais alguns pontinhos? - sussurrou, bravo.

Scarlett bufou e deu um tapa na cabeça de Kai.

-Ai! - reclamou baixo.

-Cala a boca! Você quer que ele tire mais alguns pontinhos? - repetiu a frase dele, imitando-o de uma maneira idiota.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Agradecimentos aos reviews: **Florence D. P. Snape **(Capitulo um pouco maior ;D) e **Rossonera **(Tambem amo esses tipos de fics)

Beta, cade você? Ò.ó

**O Miniterio do Escritores adverte:**  
**Reviews fazem bem a imaginação, a inspiração e ao coração!  
Então:  
DEIXE REVIEW! =D**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3: 31 de Outubro**

Às oito horas em ponto, Scarlett bateu à porta da sala do professor Snape.

Escutou a voz dele mandando-a entrar e o fez. Snape estava sentado atrás de uma escrivaninha, corrigindo deveres. Ela parou à frente dele e o professor levantou os olhos do pergaminho para ela.

-Vejo que aprendeu ser pontual, senhorita Wolfgan. - comentou ele - A senhorita irá separar a casca, a seiva e as sementes daquelas vagens selvagens - disse, indicando uma enorme bacia, cheia até a boca de vagens laranja fosforescente e gordas, que estava ao lado de uma mesa com uma faca e um caldeirão em cima e outras duas bacias vazias do outro lado. - Despeje a seiva no caldeirão, coloque as sementes em uma bacia e as cascas na outra.

Scarlett assentiu, tomando seu posto atrás da mesa.

-Se a senhorita não conseguir terminar com essa bacia hoje, continuara amanhã à noite. -completou o professor, voltando à correção dos deveres.

-Mas amanha é Dia das Bruxa! - reclamou Scarlett.

-Então sugiro que comece logo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O sábado de 31 de outubro amanheceu com o céu limpo e azul.

Scarlett, Kira e Kai se encontraram no Salão Comunal e desceram para o café juntos.

-Tô quebrado! -reclamou o garoto, estalando os músculos dos ombros - O desgraçado do Filch me fez lustrar todas as armaduras do 5º andar sem magia! Vocês sabem há quanto tempo aquilo lá não era limpo?

-Eles estão ficando tão sem ideias pra detenções que até as armaduras entraram na dança -comentou Kira - O que você teve que fazer Scar?

Scarlett tinha a cara emburrada e parecia estar com o pior humor do mundo.

-Pela cara dela, acho que teve que lavar as comadres da Ala Hospitalar - chutou Kai, Kira fez cara de nojo. Scarlett fuzilou o amigo com os olhos.

-Tive que separar a casca, a seiva e as sementes de vagens selvagens - respondeu.

-E por que você esta com essa cara então? - perguntou Kai, perdido.

-O maldito morcego estendeu minha detenção. Vou ter que continuá-la hoje.

-Mas hoje é Dia das Bruxas! - exclamou Kira.

-É o Snape, Kira! - disse Kai, como se fosse óbvio que o professor não ligava para nada, exceto fazer a vida dos alunos a mais infeliz possível.

Kira balançou a cabeça negativamente, indignada.

Chegaram ao Salão Principal ao mesmo tempo em que o Correio Coruja. Sentaram-se um ao lado do outro e uma coruja das torres pousou em frente à Kira, trazendo o Profeta Diário, antes se quer de começarem a se servir.

Kira pagou a coruja e pegou o jornal. Passou os olhos pela pagina e suspirou, com pesar.

-Que foi? - perguntaram Scarlett e Kai juntos, Kai com a voz abafada pelo pedaço de bacon que já tinha na boca.

-Você-Sabe-Quem - respondeu e não precisou de mais nada para que os dois se inclinassem para ler a matéria.

A manchete era a mesma de tantas outra vezes: "Ataque à Bairro Trouxa", havia uma foto da marca negra pairando sobre uma lanchonete totalmente destruída, logo a baixo do titulo da matéria.

Os três amigos leram a matéria em silencio. Quando terminaram, se entre olharam e, num acordo silencioso, deixaram a mesa e foram em direção aos jardins. Nem um dos três com estômago para comer depois da tenebrosa leitura.

Não comentaram as atrocidades descritas no jornal. Aquele tipo de coisa estava infelizmente comum do lado de fora dos muros do castelo. Mortes, torturas, desaparecimentos... Terror.

Passaram um resto de manha agradável no jardim, conversando amenidades, sentados a beira do lago. Só entram no castelo novamente perto da hora do almoço e foram para o Salão Principal, mortos de fome.

-Quando vai ser o primeiro jogo da Grifinória? - perguntou Scarlett, entre uma garfada e outra.

-No primeiro sábado de novembro - respondeu Kai.

-Acha que Sthil será tão bom quanto o Tyler? Soube que ele foi chamado pelos Tornados para ser o novo artilheiro.

-Sim, foi - respondeu sonhador - Ele, Lin e Kathy tem sincronia. Além de ter boa mira e força. É difícil defender a goles que ele lança.

Kira permaneceu calada enquanto a conversa sobre quadribol se fez presente, só ouvindo. Kai era goleiro da Grifinória desde o terceiro ano e naquele ano tinha sido nomeado capitão da equipe. Kira odiava quadribol desde que conhecera o esporte, em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Só ia mesmo aos jogos para não ficar sozinha no castelo e por consideração ao amigo.

Scarlett era fã de quadribol. Mas, apesar de se dar bem com uma vassoura, preferia assistir a jogar.

Passaram o resto do dia fazendo lições à beira do lago e conversando.

Quinze para as oito, quando todos comiam no Salão Principal, Scarlett olhou em direção a mesa dos professores, na esperança de Snape ter esquecido sua detenção e estar apreciando o banquete. Bufou frustrada e se levantou, se despedindo dos amigos e rumando para as masmorras.

Quando entrou na sala, Snape estava na mesma posição do dia anterior. Ele olhou-a entrar e indicou a mesa onde trabalhara antes, sem nada dizer. Scarlett se dirigiu a seu posto e começou a trabalhar, também sem se pronunciar.

Eram quase onze horas e Scarlett já quase podia ver o fundo da bacia. Começou a trabalhar mais rápido, na esperança de não ter outra noite de detenção quando escutou um grito de dor e surpresa vindo de Snape.

Ela olhou imediatamente par o homem, assustada. Ele segurava o antebraço esquerdo e tinha os dentes trincados.

-Pro-professor? - gaguejou a garota, se aproximando hesitante.

Snape a olhou, parecendo só se lembrar naquele instante que tinha uma aluna com ele na sala.

-Esta dispensada, senhorita Wolfgan - disse, trincando os dentes, numa falsa calma.

-Mas eu... O senhor...

-ESTA DISPENSADA! - gritou ele, interrompendo-a.

Scarlett arregalou os olhos, largou a faca que segurava no chão e correu para a porta. Quando chegou nela a abriu e hesitou, olhando para trás.

-O senhor não quer que eu cha... - tentou dizer, mas foi interrompida por outro grito:

-50 PONTOS A MENOS PARA A GRIFINÓRIA! E SE A SENHORITA NÃO SE RETIRAR EM UM SEGUNDO, SERÃO MAIS 100!

Scarlett saiu correndo, deixando a porta entreaberta atrás de si, espantada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quando chegou ao Salão Comunal, este ainda tinha bastante gente. Estava um pouco ofegante, só parara de correr um pouco antes de chegar ao quadro da Mulher Gorda. Kira e Kai estavam sentados perto da lareira, fazendo o trabalho de feitiços que Flitwick passara na aula passada.

Ela sentou ao lado deles, ainda chocada pelo comportamento do Mestre de Poções.

-Pensamos que o Snape só ia te liberar um pouco antes do toque de recolher - disse Kai, parando de escrever.

-Que foi? - perguntou Kira, notando sua expressão.

Scarlett contou. Quando terminou, Kira e Kai pareciam tão chocados quanto ela.

-Snape te liberou antes de terminar a detenção? - perguntou Kai, incrédulo.

-Kai! - repreendeu Kira.

-Ta, parei - disse - Mas que isso é chocante, é! - e recebeu um olhar torto da Tuner.

-Eu não to entendendo é nada - murmurou Scarlett, afundando no sofá. Kai e Kira se entre olharam. Se a ruiva não estava entendendo, imagine eles.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O dia seguinte começou absolutamente normal. Normal até o momento que os alunos apareceram no Salão Principal para tomar o café da manha.

O primeiro fato estranho foi à falta de mais da metade do corpo docente. Por ser domingo, pouco se preocuparam com isso. Mas, os três grifinórios não deixaram de se perguntar se a ausência de Snape e Dumbledore tinha algo a ver com a noite passada.

Depois, o dia todo não se viu um único professor andando pelos corredores. No almoço nem um dos professores ausentes no café estava presente, idem ao jantar.

Os alunos foram dormir se perguntando se acontecera algo. Sem, no entanto, desconfiarem do que se passava. Alguns pensavam temerosos, que alguma coisa poderia ter acontecido à Dumbledore. Outros cogitavam a possibilidade de Snape ter sido descoberto como agente das Trevas. Outros ainda cogitavam Voldemort ter tomado à escola. Cada aluno pensava algo diferente. Nenhum chegou nem perto do que foi revelado pela manhã.

A mesa dos professores estava novamente vazia na manha seguinte. Os alunos começaram a comentar, quando uma enxurrada de corujas, pelo menos uma para cada estudante presente, o que não era normal, invadiu o ar e começou a entregar cartas e berradores.

Os berradores haviam sido enfeitiçados para abrirem tão logo os alunos os tocassem, gritando todos quase ao mesmo tempo. Todos falavam sobre o mesmo assunto, cartas e berradores: O Lord das Trevas, Você-Sabe-Quem, havia sido derrotado.

A algazarra foi geral. A manchete do Profeta Diário exibia o rosto de vários Comensais capturados e uma historia com poucos detalhes, mas muita alegria e alivio.

Poucos minutos depois da chegada das corujas, Dumbledore entrou no Salão e todos se calaram quando o diretor começou a falar:

-É com satisfação e pesar que confirmo os boatos sobre a queda de Lord Voldemort, que pelo que vejo já chegaram aos ouvidos de vocês. Por algum motivo desconhecidos, na noite do dia 31 de outubro, Voldemort perdeu seus poderes ao atacar o filho de Lily e James Potter, Harry Potter, que sobreviveu com apenas uma cicatriz. O senhor e a senhora Potter não tiveram a sorte do filho. Gostaria que fizéssemos um minuto de silencio pelos dois corajosos bruxos que morreram protegendo o filho.

O Salão inteiro permaneceu calado por um minuto. Após isso, Dumbledore continuou:

-As aulas de Transfiguração e Poções não serão aplicadas hoje. Agora, creio que todos querem comemorar a derrota das Trevas.

O homem deixou o Salão da mesma forma que entrou.

Kai, Scarlett e Kira se entre olharam, compartilhando a mesma pergunta: Por que Snape não iria dar aula?

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Primeiramente, queria dizer que quase chorei escrevendo esse capitulo. Tenho um apego muito grande com a Lily e o James e a morte deles me deixa...Ç.Ç

Agora, queria agradecer as fofas que me deixaram review: **Florence D. P. Snape** (As coisas entre a Scar e o Sev só vão esquetar mais lááááá pra frente), **Rossonera** (O mesmo que disse para a Flor digo a ti), **Coraline D. Snape **(Não digo nada sobre o final da fics nem sobe Cruciatos U_U) e **Yasmin Potter**, que deixou review em todos os capitulos *-* e uma autora muito feliz (Scarllet que não oussa você chamando-a de Lily, ela é otima em Feitiços, só pra avisar)

E vamo deixa review ai em, gente!


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4: Comensal da Morte**

A semana passou de maneira anormal dentro e fora dos muros de Hogwarts. A derrota de Voldemort, atrocidades cometidas por Comensais desesperados, que estavam sendo capturados e julgados, alguns morto. Não era exatamente a paz que todos esperavam com a derrota do Lorde das Trevas, mas tinham fé que logo tudo estaria em paz.

"_Homem de Você-Sabe-Quem em Hogwarts?_

_Severus Snape, professor de Poções e diretor de uma das casas de Hogwarts, contratado no começo do ano letivo por Albus Dumbledore, está sendo acusado de ter a Marca Negra, símbolo de Você-Sabe-Quem e de seus homens, que se auto-intitulam Comensais da Morte._

_O professor foi proibido de voltar a lecionar até seu julgamento, que será realizado __dia 6 de Novembro, sexta-feira, e, se considerado culpado, será condenado a prisão perpetua em Azkaban._

_Em entrevista, Albus Dumbledore, diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Ordem de Merlin Primeira Classe, Membro da Confederação Internacional e Chefe da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, alega que o senhor Snape é inocente."_

A reportagem era capa do Profeta Diário da quarta-feira seguinte à queda de Voldemort e foi assunto por toda Hogwarts o dia todo.

-Você acha que naquela hora foi algum sinal? - perguntou Kira pra Scarlett, quando elas e Kai estavam sentados no Salão Comunal, aproveitando a folga das aulas de Poções.

-Bem... Dizem que os Comensais da Morte tem a marca no braço, não? - perguntou Kai -E se ele estava apertando o braço então... Acham que a marca pode ter ardido ou alguma coisa assim quando Você-Sabe-Quem perdeu seus poderes?

-Mas Dumbledore disse que ele era inocente! - Kira reclamou.

-É, mas o titio Dumbie também pode errar, não pode? - perguntou o garoto.

Scarlett permaneceu calada enquanto os amigos continuavam a discutir sobre a culpa ou inocência de Snape. Ela estava perdida. Não sabia o que pensar. Ela vira o homem gritar de dor na mesma noite que Voldemort morreu. Provavelmente o que ele segurava em seu antebraço esquerdo era a Marca Negra.

Então por que ela não conseguia acreditar que Snape era um Comensal da Morte? O homem era obviamente a favor do sangue-puro, era sonserino. Tudo pesava contra ele!

-Não é Scar? - perguntou Kira. Scarlett não respondeu - Scarlett! - chamou de novo.

-O que? - perguntou, saindo de seus pensamentos.

-Eu perguntei se você viu a Marca Negra no braço do professor Snape - a garota repetiu a pergunta

-Não, eu já disse milhares de vezes que só o vi com a mão no braço - respondeu Scarlett, impaciente. Kai e Kira discutiam esse teoria desde que o professor sumira e, com a reportagem daquela manha, a discussão se tornara mais intensa. Ela já tinha repetido o que viu nos últimos dois dias pelo menos duas vezes a cada hora.

-Ta vendo! - exclamou a amiga, triunfante.

-Encare logo os fatos, Tuner! Um: Snape é um Comensal da Morte e dois: você só esta defendendo ele porque o tio Dumbie acredita nele e você tem uma paixão platônica por ele!

-Por Merlin, Stom! -Kira levantou, derrubando o livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que tinha no colo - Quando você vai crescer e parar de fazer piadinha idiotas em momentos sérios?

A garota deu as costas e saiu pelo buraco do retrato, pisando duro.

-Que foi que eu fiz? - perguntou o garoto, perdido.

-Você ainda pergunta? - perguntou Scarlett, arqueando as sobrancelhas e pegando o livro da amiga no chão, guardando na mochila dela e saindo também, com a mochila das duas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Ele é um idiota! - era a frase que Kira repetia a cada cinco minutos, se referindo a Kai, desde que sairam do Salão Comunal.

-Justamente por ele ser um idiota que ele não vai se tocar se você não disser! – repetiu pela décima vez Scarlett, que andava ao lado da amiga rumo à sala de Transfiguração.

-Ah! Claro! Vou chegar nele e dizer "Oi, Kai! Como vai? O céu esta bonito hoje, não? Ah! E, a propósito, eu gosto de você desde o nosso segundo ano, sabia?" Vai ser lindo! - exclamou irônica.

-Você acabou de ser irônica ou foi só impressão minha? - perguntou Scarlett, fingindo-se de desentendida.

-Só impressão sua, Scar, só impressão sua. - respondeu, rindo junto com Scarlett.

As duas se sentaram à frente e, quando Kai entrou apressado na sala e se sentou ao lado de Scarlett, Kira, que estava do outro lado da amiga, virou a cara para o dever que deveriam entregar naquela aula, acrescentando alguns detalhes.

Kai olhou com cara de quem não entendeu, Scarlett revirou os olhos, McGonagall entrou na sala, fazendo todos ficarem quietos.

Na sexta-feira seguinte, o Profeta Diário lembrou a todos o que ninguém tinha esquecido: O julgamento do professor Snape.

Dumbledore, como esperado, não apareceu nem no café da manhã, nem no almoço. Dar aulas naquele dia foi intensamente difícil, pois todos queriam saber qual seria o destino do Morcegão das Masmorras. A professora Sprout desistiu de fazer os alunos prestarem atenção na aula quando só restavam seis alunos na turma sem nenhuma mordida da planta que deviam podar, dispensando a turma mais cedo.

Em adivinhação, a professora Sibila fizera previsões nefastas sobre o futuro do professor Snape, deixando alguns alunos que acreditavam em tudo que ela dizia aterrorizados. Até a aula de Historia da Magia, sempre tão silenciosa e monótona foi preenchida por sussurros.

Quanto mais a hora do jantar se aproximava, mais os alunos ficavam impacientes. A ultima aula do dia, Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, foi totalmente ignorada pelos alunos do quinto ano da Grifinória e Sonserina, que se perguntavam o que teria acontecido no julgamento.

A sineta mal havia começado a tocar e os alunos já corriam em direção aos seus Salões Comunais. Em pouco tempo as mesas do Salão Principal já estavam lotadas. Snape e Dumbledore estavam sentados à mesa, junto com todos os outros professores, o que causou novas ondas de comentários.

Quando todos já estavam presentes, Dumbledore se levantou. Os alunos silenciaram imediatamente. Dumbledore passou os olhos pelo Salão e anunciou, sorrindo:

-Inocente de todas as acusações - e bateu palmas, fazendo a comida aparecer nas travessas de ouro.

Os alunos começaram imediatamente a conversar. Kira lançou um olhar de "eu te disse" para Kai, que estava separado da garota por Scarlett. Ele apenas bufou, enfezado, se servindo de empadão. Scarlett ignorou os amigos e olhou para o professor Snape.

Ele não parecia feliz. Estava sentado em seu lugar, ao lado da professora McGonagall, com a mesma cara desgostosa de sempre. Muitos alunos olhavam para ele. Então por que, por Merlin, ele tinha que encarar justamente ela? Perguntou-se quando os olhos negros encontraram os seus.

Scarlett não desviou os olhos. Não era o olhar mortal que ele costumava lançar aos alunos. Aqueles olhos cor de ébano estavam diferentes. Pareciam mortos.

Snape levantou-se e se retirou do Salão Principal. Scarlett o acompanho com os olhos até ele sumir de vista, ficando a encarar o local aonde a capa do professor sumira.

-O que você ta olhando, Scar? - perguntou Kai, olhando por cima da cabeça da amiga para tentar enxergar o que sua amiga encarava há algum tempo, sem nem perceber a saída de Snape do Salão.

-Nada - respondeu, voltando os olhos para seu prato vaio.

Sequer havia se servido ainda.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Demorei mais que o habitual para postar, desculpem, eu só queria ver se o numero de Review subia (e, olhem! subiu =D) e terminar de escrever o capitulo nove, que estava enroscado desde que eu começei a postar a fics.

Beijos as minha queridas leitoras que deixaram review: **Florence D. P. Snape **(Sev tava sendo acusado de ser Comensal, dó =/ ), **Rossonera **(Sem preocupações por 10 anos? XD Vai pensando...), **Yasmin Potter **(Obrigada por ajudar a melhorar meu ingles XD. O Sev é bastardo pq ele...é bastardo XD) e **Amanda Lais** (Olha, leitora nova ;D Seja bem-vinda, ta ai um capitulo novo).

**REVIEW EM! ****\/**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5: Natal em Godric's Hollow**

Depois do julgamento, Snape continuou a dar aulas normalmente. Seu humor piorara de tal forma que até mesmo os sonserinos se tornaram suas vitimas. Poções se tornaram uma tortura para a maior parte dos alunos.

Novembro e Dezembro passaram tão rápido que, quando Scarlett deu por si, já estava arrumando as malas para passar o feriado na casa de Kai.

Era como uma tradição: no 1º ano passaram o feriado juntos em Hogwarts. No segundo, Kai chamou-as para passar na casa dele. No terceiro foram pra casa de Kira e ano passado para a de Scarlett.

Os pais de Kai eram bruxos e moravam em Godric's Hollow. Os três puderam ver a casa semi-destruida dos Potter de perto.

-Difícil de imaginar que, dois meses atrás, Você-Sabe-Quem entrou por esses portões e perdeu seus poderes - comentou Scarlett.

-Me dá arrepios só de pensar que Você-Sabe-Quem pisou aqui -Kira disse, se abraçando.

-Então você deveria ter arrepios cada vez que andava por Hogwarts -disse Kai, balançando a cabeça.

Era dia 23 de Dezembro e eles não tinham absolutamente nada para fazer. Lá estavam eles, parados em frente ao portão da casa. Durante o pouco tempo que estavam ali, sempre aparecia algum bruxo diferente para olhar-la. Havia uma placa em madeira, com escritos dourados em frente ao portão, onde vários bruxos deixaram seus nomes, iniciais ou mensagens de incentivo a Harry Potter.

-Onde os Potter foram enterrados? - perguntou Kira.

-No cemitério daqui - respondeu Kai distraidamente, lendo as mensagens deixadas para o menino-que-sobreviveu.

O garoto parou de ler a placa e olhou as amigas, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Não temos nada pra fazer - argumentou Kira.

-Não é meio mórbido ir num cemitério só por que não se tem nada pra fazer? - perguntou Scarlett.

-Hã... - Kira procurava outro argumento.

-Tsc! Vamos logo! - chamou, tomando a direção do cemitério de Godric's Hollow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Papai falou que o túmulo deles fica perto dos de Kendra e Ariana Dumbledore - disse Kai, quando adentraram os portões do cemitério.

-Dumbledore? - perguntaram juntas as garotas, surpresas.

-Sim - respondeu, tomando um caminho à frente - Mãe e irmã do tio Dumbie, respectivamente. Minha avó era amiga de Kendra.

As garotas se entreolharam, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e seguiram ele. Andaram poucos minutos e pararam em frente a um túmulo de mármore escuro, onde os nomes da mãe e da irmã de Dumbledore estavam gravados, juntos com suas datas de nascimento e morte.

-"_Porque onde estiver o vosso tesouro, aí estará também o vosso coração." _Alguém além de mim acha que essa frase é a cara do tio Dumbie? - perguntou Scarlett.

Kai levantou a mão, como se estivesse em uma aula e quisesse responder uma questão do professor. Kira revirou os olhos.

Foi quando escutaram um barulho de passos e olharam para frente. Duas fileiras à frente, uma figura totalmente de negro estava parada, de costas para eles.

-Pro-Professor Snape? - gaguejou Scarlett, surpresa.

Snape se virou bruscamente, fazendo sua capa negra, a mesma que usava em Hogwarts, farfalhar atrás de si. Ele franziu o cenho para os alunos, parados olhando surpresos pra ele.

-O que os senhores estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou.

-Eu moro aqui! - respondeu Kai, gesticulando.

-O senhor mora em um cemitério? - ironizou Snape.

-Na vila - corrigiu-se - E o que o senhor faz aqui? - perguntou.

-Não creio que isso seja da sua conta, senhor Stom - respondeu o professor.

-Gente, achei o que viemos procurar - chamou Kira, que enquanto Snape e Kai discutiam andou até o lado de Snape.

Kai e Scarlett foram até lá. Parando ao lado de Kira. Snape olhava-os com o cenho franzido.

Lá estava escrito em uma pedra de mármore resplandecente:

_James Potter, nascido 27 de março de 1960, falecido 31 de outubro de 1981  
Lily Potter, nascida 30 de janeiro de 1960, falecida 31 de outubro de 1981._

_Ora, o último inimigo que há de ser aniquilado é a morte._

-"_Ora, o último inimigo que há de ser aniquilado é a morte." - _sussurrou Scarlett.

-Por que os senhores estavam procurando o túmulo dos Potter? - perguntou o professor, ainda com o senhor franzido.

-Não creio que isso seja da sua conta, senhor - repetiu Kai sorrindo cínico.

-Não sei se o senhor tem conhecimento disso, senhor Stom. Mas eu ainda sou seu professor e o senhor me deve respeito.

Kai abriu a boca pra responder, Scarlett deu um tapa na cabeça e mandou:

-Cala a boca, Kai!

Kai soltou um murxoxo de indignação, mas ficou quieto, passando a mão onde a ruiva tinha batido nele. Do jeito que Snape era, Scarlett tinha certeza que ele daria uma detenção ao garoto na primeira oportunidade que tivesse.

-Desculpe-o, professor - pediu Scarlett - Ele é um idiota.

Snape ficou encarando a ruiva por algum tempo. Deu as costas aos alunos e volto a encarar os nomes gravados no mármore. Decidiu-se por ir embora, quando Kira perguntou:

-Eles foram seus amigos, professor?

Ele olhou para a garota, que esperava receber uma resposta atravessada como a dada para Kai. O homem ponderou um pouco e depois respondeu:

-Eram do mesmo ano que eu, quando eu era aluno em Hogwarts - e virou-se, indo para os portões do cemitério.

Os três amigos se entre olharam. Scarlett não sabia se fora impressão sua, mas, a voz de Snape parecia carregada quando ele respondeu a pergunta. Algo parecido com dor, talvez remorso ou amargura.

Os amigos deram de ombro. Ficaram pouco menos de 5 minutos em frente ao túmulo dos Potter. Quando começaram a andar para a saída do cemitério, Scarlett notou algo aos pés do nome de Lily Potter. Abaixou-se para ver.

Era um lírio branco. Parecia que acabara de ser colhido e a neve não o cobria, levando-a chegar à conclusão que ele acabara de ser posto ali.

-Scar? - chamou Kira, quase no portão.

-Já estou indo! - respondeu, se levantando e olhando para o lírio do alto. Mordeu o lábio inferior, pensado. Snape levaria uma flor para apenas uma colega?

-Scarlett! - chamou novamente Kira. A garota repetiu a resposta anterior e correu em direção aos amigos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O Natal amanheceu nevando. Kai foi acordar Kira e Scarlett no quarto de hospede. Tomaram o café da manha com o Senhor e a Senhora Stom e depois foram abrir os presentes.

Kira ganhou dos amigos um livro sobre medicina bruxa, o sonho de carreira da garota era ser curandeira, e dos pais um livro sobre ervas.

Kai ganhou uma vassoura nova dos pais, Scarlett deu-lhe uma edição nova de "Quadribol Através dos Séculos", a antiga o amigo tinha esquecido em algum lugar do passado.

Scarlett ganhou dos pais um livro avançado de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e do amigo um guia de poções que queria há algum tempo.

Kira deu para cada um dos amigos um colar com um pingente em forma de uma estrela de 5 pontas. A estrela era dividida em três partes: uma era de ouro, a outra de prata e a ultima de bronze. Cada uma das três partes tinha uma pequena pedra encravada.

-São três colares - começou a explicar - Um para cada um de nós. A prata representa a Scar, o bronze o Kai e o ouro me representa. Quando estivermos em perigo, a pedrinha ficara vermelha. Se estivermos tristes, a pedrinha ficara cinza. Se estivermos felizes, a pedrinha ficara azul. Quando precisarmos encontrar uns aos outros, a estrela ira apontar para o lado certo. - ela deu um colar para cada um e colocou o próprio.

As três pedrinhas estavam azuis. Os três sorriram.

-Ah! - exclamou - Mais uma coisa! Abram a estrela.

Os amigos abriram e, pelo lado de dentro, um dos lados da estrela era um mini-porta-retrato e tinha uma foto dos três juntos, abraçados. Era uma foto bruxa, se mexia.

-Gostaram? - perguntou Kira.

Os outros dois não responderam. Simplesmente abraçaram a amiga.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Beijos para minhas leitoras queridas que deixaram review: **Yasmin Potter** (É titio Dumbie Supreman XD E aqui o Sev é da Scar mermo U_U), **Coraline D. Snape** (perdoada! Tomara q goste desse), **Rossonera** (Olha, se vc quiser adotar vai ter que ser guarda compartilhada XD), **Florence D. P. Snape** e **NanaTorres** (Deve ter sido complicado pra ele, dó .-.)

Capitulo sobre o natal quase no natal oo' Atualizei rapidinho em! Quero review!


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6: Orientação Vocacional**

Os dias se arrastavam em meio a todos os trabalhos e deveres de casa.

Fins de semana em Hogsmeade?

Era uma cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras, uma passada na Dedos de Mel e voltar para o Salão Comunal, para estudar para os N.O.M.s que estavam cada vez mais perto.

As aulas de Poções continuavam a mesma coisa.

Scarlett não sabia se era impressão sua, mas parecia que Snape passara a ignorar sua existência. Ele passava pela mesa que ela dividia com Kai e Kira, distribuindo comentários ferinos sobre as poções dos amigos e nem ao menos tentava encontrar um defeito na sua.

Ao mesmo tempo em que os dias pareciam cada vez mais compridos, os meses pareciam mais e mais curtos.

Janeiro, Fevereiro, Março e Abril voaram.

A Grifinória estava na frente no campeonato de Quadribol e na lanterna no campeonato das casas.

Os alunos do quinto ano começaram a ter orientação vocacional com os diretores de suas casas.

A de Kai foi numa terça, fazendo-o quase quicar de felicidade por perder parte da aula de poções, e a de Kira foi logo em seguida. O garoto queria seguir carreira como jogador profissional de quadribol e a garota queria ser curandeira.

A de Scarlett foi três dias depois, numa sexta à tarde. A ruiva quase se esquecera, chegando um pouco atrasada.

-Desculpe-me, professora - pediu, entrando na sala da diretora da Grifinória - Eu esque... - ela parou de falar, ao ver que não era Minerva McGonagall que estava na sala.

Albus Dumbledore lhe deu um sorriso bondoso e lhe indicou a cadeira a frente, dizendo:

-Não tem problema, minha querida. - Scarlett se sentou. - Deve estar se perguntando por que eu estou aqui. Minerva teve alguns problemas e precisou se ausentar e eu estou fazendo o favor de substituí-la nas orientações.

Scarlett pensou em perguntar por que ele e não outro professor. Pensou em perguntar se McGonagall estava bem. Pensou em perguntar varias coisas. Mas, o simples fato de estar a sós em uma sala com Dumbledore lhe tirou a fala. Percebeu que estava parecendo a Kira, com toda aquela admiração. Mas Dumbledore, apesar de velho, tinha um ar imponente e poderoso.

Dumbledore aguardou um momento, esperando Scarlett se pronunciar. Como a garota ficou calada, ele seguiu:

-Certo senhorita Wolfgan, a senhorita tem alguma ideia da profissão que deseja seguir quando deixar nossa querida Hogwarts? - perguntou o diretor.

-Hã... Bem... - começou - Eu estive pensando que gostaria de, talvez, seguir carreira como mestra de poções.

Dumbledore sorriu gentil.

-Gosta de poções, senhorita Wolfgan? - perguntou.

-Desde pequena, senhor – respondeu ela.

-Certo. Se é isso que deseja, lhe é exigido um mínimo de três N.I.E.M.s e nenhuma nota abaixo de "Excede Expectativas" e, ainda, um estágio com um mestre de poções, depois de um curso com duração de dois anos.

Scarlett ouviu quieta, apenas assentindo.

-Suponho que gostaria de saber as matérias que terá que fazer? - perguntou Dumbledore, o sorriso não deixando seu rosto.

-Sim, senhor - respondeu.

-Poções, Herbologia e Astronomia. Também aconselho Feitiços e Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, se aceitar minha opinião. O professor Snape não aceita alunos com media abaixo de "Ótimo" em sua turma de N.I.E.M.s. As professoras Sprout e Sinistras estão feliz com um "Aceitável" e em Feitiços e Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, é exigido "Excede Expectativas". - informou - Mas, pelo que vejo de suas notas, senhorita Wolfgan, a senhorita não encontrara muitas dificuldades em conseguir as notas necessárias.

-O-obrigada, senhor – agradeceu, corando pelo elogio.

-Alguma duvida? - perguntou Dumbledore.

-Sim, senhor, tenho algumas... Gostaria de saber como funciona o curso. – perguntou.

-Creio que a melhor pessoa para resolver essa sua dúvida seria o professor Snape, senhorita - respondeu Dumbledore - Se for de seu interesse, posso pedir a ele que lhe ceda um pouco de seu tempo para esclarecer suas dúvidas.

Scarlett arregalou os olhos.

-Nã-não há necessidade, professor! - gaguejou.

O sorriso de Dumbledore se ampliou um pouco, Scarlett pensou com aquele homem parecia ler seus pensamentos.

-Não creio que o professor Snape vá se incomodar em ceder alguns minutos de seu tempo para uma aluna aplicada como a senhorita.

-Desculpe, professor, mas eu duvido que ele vá gostar disso. - soltou, sem realmente se preocupar se estava sendo desrespeitosa.

-Minha querida - começou o diretor, bondosamente - Severus não é nenhum dragão incompreensivo que só sabe soltar chamas para aqueles que lhe dirigem a palavra.

A ruiva não comentou, mas, pra ela, Dumbledore tinha feito a perfeita descrição do que representava Snape para mais de 90% dos alunos.

-Continuo achando não ser uma boa ideia, senhor - insistiu Scarllet, mesmo curiosa.

-Eu insisto. - disse Dumbledore

Scarllet refletiu por um minuto. Sua curiosidade e a necessidade de fazer várias perguntas falaram mais alto.

-Está bem, professor - concluiu, suspirando.

-Certa, senhorita - disse o professor - Falarei com Severus. Creio que nosso encontro está concluído.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

O sábado amanheceu ensolarado e a maioria dos alunos passou o dia nos terrenos da escola. Fosse zoando com os amigos ou estudando, - caso dos alunos dos quintos e sétimos, que se preparavam para seus exames de N.O.M.s e N.I.E.M.s, respectivamente.

Kira, Scarllet e Kai tinham acabado de almoçar e estavam saindo do Salão Principal em direção à Torre da Grifinória para pegar o material de estudo e irem para os terrenos da escola, quando uma aluna pequeninha e bonitinha do primeiro ano parou em frente à eles.

-Você é Lily Wofgan? - perguntou a pequena, corada, para a ruiva.

-Sim. - respondeu Scarllet, fazendo uma careta ao ouvir seu nome.

- O-o diretor pediu para eu entregar pra você - gaguejou, estendendo um pedaço de pergaminho para a mais velha.

Scarllet pegou o pergaminho e agradeceu a garota. Kira e Kai olharam interrogativos para ela, que esclareceu, voltando a andar:

- Dumbledore deve ter falado com o Snape.

Os dois fizeram caretas, seguindo-a. Já na Torre, os três pegaram seus materiais e foram para a margem do lago.

- Não vai abrir a carta do tio Dumbie? - perguntou Kai, sentando ao lado das garotas na grama.

- Ah... é. - lembrou-se, pegando o pergaminho entre seus pertences.

_Cara Senhorita Wofgan_

_Venho por meio dessa informar-lhe que é esperada pelo Professor Snape nas masmorras na segunda-feira após as aulas. _

_O Professor Snape pede que não se atrase._

_Albus Dumbledore._

-Não disse? - reclamou, após bufar, estendendo o pergaminho para Kira que pegou e leu junto com Kai.

-Você já não esta satisfeita com o tempo que passa nas masmorras em aulas e detenção? - perguntou Kai, indignado.

-Cala a boca, Kai! - disseram as duas garotas juntas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Domingo foi um dia agradável, como sábado, e segunda-feira não amanheceu diferente. As aulas transcorreram normalmente e, ao final do dia, os alunos dos quintos e sétimos anos só queriam jantar e dormir.

Scarllet, logo que saiu da aula de Herbologia, correu para o castelo, se lavou o mais rápido que pode e quase voou para as masmorras, praguejando. Se Kai não tivesse derrubado esterco de dragão em seu cabelo, não estaria atrasada. Tinha que se lembrar de azarar Stom quando voltasse para a Torre da Grifinória.

Chegou à porta da sala de Snape ofegante e nervosa. Colocou as mãos nos joelhos e respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de se endireitar e bater na porta, recebendo um "_E__ntre."_ seco do professor e acatando a ordem.

Snape estava sentado atrás da escrivaninha. A sala não mudara absolutamente nada desde a última vez que viera ali. Exceto pelo fato de ter uma cadeira em frente à escrivaninha do mestre de poções.

- Esta atrasada, senhorita Wofgan - repreendeu o professor - Eu não tenho a noite toda para responder suas perguntas, então sugiro que se sente e as faça logo - disse o professor, de má vontade.

Scarllet mordeu a língua, engolindo uma resposta mal educada e se sentou em frente ao professor, murmurando uma desculpa. Alguns segundos se passaram e ela nada disse. Snape pareceu se irritar e se pronunciou:

- Senhorita, como já disse, eu não tenho a noite toda!

- Desculpe professor - disse, quase revirando os olhos. - Eu gostaria de saber alguns detalhes sobre a carreira de mestre em poções.

- Creio que o professor Dumbledore já tenha me dito isso, senhorita - respondeu o professor, ácido.

Scarllet engoliu outra resposta atravessada e pegou um pergaminho de dentro do bolso da saia, entregando-o ao professor.

Snape pegou o pergaminho, desdobrou-o e começou a ler. Era uma lista muito bem organizada de perguntas sobre a carreira, o curso e o estágio. Não pode deixar de se surpreender com a organização e a seriedade das perguntas e, pela primeira vez desde que começara a dar aula, sentiu que teria realmente prazer em responder as perguntas de um aluno.

Scarllet se surpreendeu também.

Primeiro, Snape, enquanto respondia suas perguntas, começou a ser educado. Segundo, o conhecimento do professor a fascinou e, terceiro, quando Snape não estava sendo grosso, ela pode notar que era muito agradável manter uma conversa com ele.

As perguntas do pergaminho acabaram, mas as que a garota tinha não, então, ela continuou a despejá-las e Snape a respondê-las. Quando deram por si, era quase meia-noite.

- Creio que esteja realmente tarde e nossa conversa tenha que parar por aqui, senhorita Wolfgan - disse o professor se levantando, gesto que foi imitado pela aluna. - Se tiver mais alguma duvida a senhorita pode me procurar depois das aulas.

Scarllet assentiu e Snape a guiou até a porta, abrindo-a para ela. Scarllet já ia saindo quando Snape disse:

- Se Fich lhe pegar pelo caminho, diga a ele que estava em meu escritório

Scarllet sorriu para o professor e saiu andando pelos corredores das masmorras. Nunca pensou que diria aquilo, mas, até que Snape não era tão ruim.

**

* * *

**

**Nota da autora:**

Agradecimentos e beijos para as leitoras que deixaram review: **Coraline D. Snape **(Foi a surpresa XD), **Rossonera **(É, por ai! XD Desculpe se eles estão pequenos .-. É que eu não consigo fazer capitulos muito grandes .-. Mas até que eu atualizo rapidinho, vai! =D), **Yasmin Potter **(É isso ai, Byn! Não é da conta do Snape se eles pretendem profanar um tumulo ou qualquer coisa assim U_U As coisas ainda vão demorar um pouquinhozinho pra ficar quente...mas eu espero que não desanime ae!) e **Florence D. P. Snape **(O Kai é foda e todo mundo ama ele, ponto XD)

O capitulo foi repostado porque estava cheio de pequeno erros que passar despercebidos por mim e minha beta. Desculpem o atrasa no capitulo 7, ele sera postado logo depois desse com explicações.


	8. Capitulo 7

**Titulo da Fics: **I'm With You (Eu Estou Com Você, em inglês)

**Autoria: **Hatake KaguraLari

**Shipper:** Severus Snape / OC

**Direitos Autorais:** Todos os personagens, lugares e sitações que você reconhecer pertencem a J.K. Rowling.

**Gênero: **Romance/Drama/Familia

**Censura: **16+

**Beta Reader: **Florence D. P. Snape

**Sinopse: **Ele foi seu professor...Foi seu amigo e seu amante...Foi seu marido e pai de seus filhos...Ele foi comensal e espião...Foi seu quando precisou dele, foi do mundo quando o mundo precisou dele...Ela se tornou mulher ao lado dele e ele viu a bela flor desabroxar. E, em nenhum momento, ela se arrependeu de estar com ele.

**N/A: **Bom...essa é minha primeira long fics do HP. A fanfics esta com alguns capitulos prontos no pc, então as atualizações dependem dos comentarios. O titulo da fics é inspirado na musica de mesmo nome da cantora Avril Lavigne. Os capitulos são relativamente pequenos, cerca de 5 paginas de word em Times 12. Espero que gostem.

Scarllet correu até a Torre da Grifinória.

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Kira e Kai**

Ao chegar lá, o Salão Comunal estava praticamente vazio. Tanto Kira quanto Kai já haviam ido para seus dormitórios e, quando chegou ao feminino, Kira já dormia.

Scarllet tomou um banho quente e colocou o pijama, deitando de barriga pra cima na cama, encarando o teto. Nunca imaginara que Snape podia ser simpático quando queria e, apesar dele ser um Mestre de Poções, nunca imaginara que ele tivesse tanto conhecimento.

Se perguntando se Snape continuaria simpático, ou voltaria a tratá-la como antes, Scarllet adormeceu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quando Kira cutucou Scarllet pela manhã, a garota virou para o outro lado e continuou a dormir, resultando em um atraso das duas, o que impossibilitou Scarllet de contar como fora seu encontro com Snape na noite passada.

Por sorte, os três conseguiram chegar a tempo para a aula de poções. Snape entrou logo depois deles e não demorou em passar uma complicada poção.

Como Scarllet desconfiava, o tratamento de Snape para com ela não se modificou. Agora, pelo menos, ele olhava para sua poção e continuava seu caminho, sem comentários.

No fim da aula, eles separaram amostras de suas poções e colocaram na mesa do professor. A de Scarllet tinha um tom perfeito de púrpura, enquanto a de Kira e Kai estava mais para roxo escuro, parecido com a cor que ficava um olho depois de um soco.

A segunda aula do dia era Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, nos jardins.

Ao chegarem lá, o professor Kettleburn, um homem alto, não tão alto quanto Dumbledore, de cabelos e barba rala, sem dois dedos da mão esquerda, os esperava na orla da Floresta Proibida.

Depois da terceira aula, Transfiguração, Kira, Kai e Scarllet estavam famintos. Foram um dos primeiros a chegar ao Salão Principal. Kai comeu rapidamente, pois tinha um trabalho para terminar antes da próxima aula.

Logo que ele saiu da mesa, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha de cada uma, o que fez Kira corar, Scarllet perguntou, cética:

-Até quando você vai continuar nisso?

Kira suspirou, mexendo com o garfo a comida, sem realmente comê-la, e, então disse, levemente desanimada:

-Acho que não por muito tempo.

-Sério? - perguntou Scarllet surpresa.

-Sim - respondeu. - Eu desisti de manter isso só pra mim. Eu... vou contar pra ele hoje à noite, quando ele chegar do treino de quadribol.

-Bem... - Scarllet procurou o que dizer - Boa sorte.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

O dormitório delas estava vazio quando Scarllet entrou e sentou-se em sua cama. Olhou as outras três camas de suas companheiras de quarto, parando por um momento na ao seu lado, onde dormia Kira.

A garota suspirou, pegando o livro de Historia da Magia, um pergaminho já escrito pela metade e um tinteiro, deitando de bruços na cama e continuando a redação que Binns passara para a próxima aula.

Kira estava lá em baixo agora, esperando Kai voltar do treino. Scarllet teria ficado com a amiga, mas Kira praticamente a expulsou. Pensou se Kai já havia chegado e se eles já estariam conversando, ou se Kira sairia correndo assim que ele chegasse perto.

Terminou de reler a redação pela segunda vez depois de pronta e colocou seu material ao lado da cama. Sentou, abraçando os joelhos contra o corpo, encarando a porta do quarto. Nem dois minutos depois esta foi aberta, fazendo Scarllet se esticar. Mas não era Kira quem entrara, era Marta Smaler, uma garota baixinha e gordinha que não falava muito, mas tinha a maldita mania de chamá-la por seu odiado nome.

-Oi, Lily - cumprimentou Smaler, indo até seu malão e o abrindo, procurando alguma coisa no meio da bagunça que era lá dentro.

-Oi - respondeu Scarllet, sem se dar ao trabalho de corrigí-la -Você viu o Kai?

Marta parou para pensar por um momento, já com o que procurara em mãos, um livro antigo, de capa de couro de dragão.

-Não. - respondeu - Não vi nem Kathy nem Lin também. Eles não devem ter voltado do treino, ainda.

-Obrigada. - agradeceu pela informação.

-De nada, Lily - disse Smaler, saindo do quarto.

Katherine Watson era sua outra companheira de quarto e era artilheira do time da Grifinória. Ela era loira, de estatura mediana e bonita. Sempre andava com os dois batedores do time, Scott e Alan Gowen, irmãos, um do 5º e outro do 6º ano.

Lin Smaler era irmã mais velha de Marta e muito diferente da irmã. Ela era alta e tinha um físico de dar inveja a qualquer uma garota. Lin estava no 7º ano e já recebera dois convites para a liga profissional de quadribol.

Scarllet tentou puxar na memória qualquer coisa que podera fazer para passar o tempo mais rápido. Lembrou que Kira tinha lhe pedido pra revisar sua tarefa de poções. Levantou-se e fuçou nas coisas da amiga até achar o pergaminho e se pôs a, praticamente, refazer a tarefa.

Duas horas depois, quando terminava a "revisão", Kathy entrou no quarto, suada e cansada, cumprimentando Scarllet e indo direto para o banheiro.

Foi a meia hora mais torturante que Scarllet já passara dentro daquele quarto, sem saber o que estava acontecendo entre os dois amigos. Então se lembrou do colar que Kira havia dado a eles de presente de natal e correu até seu porta-jóias.

Abriu e pegou o colar que sempre usava mas que, por ter acordada atrasada àquela manhã, esquecera de por. Olhou para a parte dourada da estrela de cinco pontas: a pedrinha que geralmente estava azul ou roxa (o que Scarllet descobrira ser estresse) estava cinza.

Desceu as escadas do dormitório correndo e, ao chegar ao Salão Comunal, passou os olhos por todo ele, procurando Kira ou Kai.

Avistou o garoto sentado em uma poltrona em frente à lareira, fitando a madeira queimada.

-Kai! - chamou Scarllet, parando em frente dele - Cadê a Kira?

Kai olhou pra ela e perguntou, cenho franzido:

-Você sabia?

-Sabia e se você me perguntar por que eu não te contei, eu te soco! - respondeu impaciente. - Cadê a Kira?

Kai apontou com a cabeça o buraco do retrato, se levantou e subiu as escadas do dormitório masculino.

Scarllet saiu pelo buraco, sem pensar no horário, procurou a amiga por todos os cantos que achava que ela poderia estar, Até que a encontrou, na torre de astronomia, sentada no parapeito de uma das janelas, olhando o céu estrelado. Kira tinha os olhos vermelhos e as lágrimas ainda caíam, a menina soluçava vez ou outra.

Scarllet andou até ela e a abraçou. Kira deitou no peito de Scarllet e chorou mais. Ficaram algum tempo assim, Scarllet acariciando os cabelos da amiga.

Aos poucos, Kira parou de chorar e Scarllet a soltou, sentando de frente pra ela.

-O que aquele idiota fez? - perguntou Scarllet.

-Disse que nunca me viu desse jeito. - ela disse, com um sorriso triste - Que eu e você somos as irmãs mandonas que ele nunca teve e que nunca quis que eu gostasse dele desse jeito. Ele não foi exatamente sensível. Foi apenas... Kai.

Scarllet riu e Kira deu um sorriso verdadeiro.

-Ele disse que não quer que nossa amizade acabe e que, se eu quisesse, ele fingiria que aquela conversa nunca aconteceu. - continuou - E eu não consegui dizer nada, só sai correndo que nem uma besta. Acho que ele acha que eu não quero mais falar com ele.

Scarllet segurou a mão de Kira e disse, sorrindo gentil:

-Vai ficar tudo bem, Kira.

Kira sorriu também e a abraçou. Ficaram abraçadas por um longo tempo, apenas desfrutando da amizade uma da outra, quando ouviram a porta da torre abrir e olharam imediatamente pra lá.

Snape estava parado na porta, olhando pra as duas com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Parecia fazer a ronda nos corredores, o que levou as duas a pensar que, provavelmente, já passara há muito o horário do toque de recolher. Ele tinha a varinha em punho, com uma luz na ponta.

-Posso saber o que as senhoritas estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Snape.

-Desculpe, professor. - pediu Scarllet, as duas se levantando do parapeito - Não vimos que já passava do horário.

-Isso não responde minha pergunta, senhorita Wolfgan - disse Snape.

-Minha culpa, professor - disse Kira, era perceptível por sua voz que chorara. - Aconteceram algumas coisas e eu saí correndo do salão comunal sem me preocupar com o toque de recolher.

Scarllet ia abrir a boca e protestar, dizendo que não era só culpa de Kira. Mas Snape falou antes:

-Creio, então, que devia se preocupar mais com o horário, senhorita Tuner. - ralhou. - Sugiro que, da próxima vez que brigar com o namorado, corra para seu dormitório e não pra fora do Salão Comunal. Teria o mesmo efeito.

Kira baixou a cabeça e Scarllet ia protestar novamente, sendo interrompida pela segunda vez:

-Vão logo para a Torre da Grifinória, antes que eu dê uma detenção para as senhoritas! - mandou, dando uma última olhada para as duas garotas, girando nos calcanhares e, com a capa farfalhando atrás de si, saindo pela porta da torre.

Kira levantou a cabeça rapidamente e olhou para a porta, boquiaberta. Scarllet tinha as duas sobrancelhas arqueadas, em surpresa. Snape sequer tirara pontos da Grifinória. O que diabos tinha acontecido com ele?

Scarllet e Kira se entre olharam por um momento e resolveram ir logo para a Torre da Grifinória antes que Snape se desse conta que acabara de deixar passar uma maravilhosa oportunidade de fazer a Sonserina passar a Grifinória no Campeonato de Casas.

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Gente, 1001 desculpas pelo atraso, aconteceram uma serie de coisas que me impediram de postar nesse fim de ano. Mas aqui estou eu novamente! Não vou abandonar de geito nenhum essa fics, ela virou meu chodó.

Como podem perceber, mudei de beta. Espero que o trabalho da Flor agrade vocês tanto quanto o da Nizz.

Beijos pra meninas que me deixaram review: **Girls n' Roses **e **Coraline D. Snape**

Por fim: Cade review? Review cade?


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8: N.O.M.s e Férias de Verão**

O sol brilhava no céu e refletia no lago. Os jardins de Hogwarts estavam verdes e o céu azul. Mas nem mesmo o melhor tempo podia melhorar o humor dos alunos do quinto e do sétimo ano quando Junho chegou.

Os deveres fora substituídos por revisões, as horas vagas por estudos e, numa noite em particular, Kai estava tão concentrado nos estudos que só se lembrou que tinha marcado treino de quadribol quando já eram quase 10 horas da noite e Alan Gowen, Lin Smaler, Miranda Jargo e Paul Sthil entram pelo buraco do retrato, furiosos com seu capitão. Ao que parece, Katherine Watson e Scott Growen, do mesmo ano que Scarllet, Kai e Kira também haviam se esquecido do treino por causa do estudo.

Lin, que era artilheira e do sétimo ano, ralhou por meia hora na orelha de Kai, dizendo que se ele tinha que estudar, ela também tinha e que se aquilo voltasse a acontecer, ela reportaria a McGonagall, porque um capitão tinha que ter responsabilidade e tempo, coisas que Kai parecia não ter.

Alan, irmão mais velho de Scott e batedor do sexto ano, junto com o irmão, apresentou um discurso parecido ao irmão, pelo pouco que deu para se escutar dos gritos dele, do outro lado do Salão Comunal e a bronca de Kathy, artilheira, ficou por conta de Miranda, apanhadora do quarto ano e Paul, artilheiro do terceiro, que, na verdade, só reclamaram até a garota se irritar e subir para o dormitório, gritando que eles não sabiam como era quase endoidar de tanto estudar.

Depois de Lin subir para seu dormitório, pisando duro e bufando, Scarllet e Kira olharam para Kai, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

-Que foi? - perguntou, na defensiva - Eu juro que não fiz de propósito! Essa revisão de Poções está me deixando doido!

As garotas deram de ombro e eles voltaram a estudar, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Kai e Kira não conversaram sobre o assunto depois que ela lhe contou sobre seus sentimentos. Foi meio que um acordo silencioso que nenhum dos dois falaria sobre aquilo e o clima entre eles ficou realmente estranho. Mas, isso só durou uma semana e logo Kai voltara com as piadinhas sobre Dumbledore e os dois voltaram a ser eles mesmos. O que foi um alívio para Scarllet, que, sinceramente, não saberia o que fazer se a amizade dos dois não voltasse a ser como era antes.

Três dias depois do treino de quadribol esquecido de Kai, eles receberam as datas, horários e qualquer outra informação relevante referente aos exames dos N.O.M.s.

Durante duas semanas, os alunos do quinto e sétimo ano se dedicaram a fazer os exames escritos pela manha, os práticos à tarde e a revisarem a matéria do dia seguinte à noite.

No domingo que antecedia o primeiro exame, Herbologia, todos estavam tensos e nervosos, fazendo revisões de ultima hora. Scarllet, Kira e Kai se revisavam fazendo perguntas uns aos outros. As duas garotas precisavam ir bem nesse exame e Scarllet não era exatamente boa com plantas.

A segunda-feira amanheceu ensolarada e quente. O exame teórico foi feito no Salão Principal: As mesas das casas foram substituídas por dezenas de carteiras individuais. As questões não foram complicadas pra quem ficou um mês fazendo revisão. Mas, o pratico foi levemente desastrosos para Scarllet: Quase no fim do exame, uma planta roxa com um olho e uma boca, que nem se quer fazia parte de seu exame, a mordeu. Fez mais dez minutos de exame, até desmaiar e passar a noite na enfermaria, revisando Feitiços a partir do momento que recobrou a consciência, escondida da enfermeira.

Scarllet saiu da enfermaria na manhã seguinte apenas na hora do exame. Encontrou com Kira e Kai no Saguão de Entrada e os três entraram no Salão Principal juntos para o exame teórico de Feitiços.

Na quarta tiveram de Transfiguração e Kira estava uma pilha de nervos no café-da-manhã, deixando o ovo e o bacon cair toda hora do garfo. A noite, Kira se meteu de cara nas revisões de Poções e pediu a Scarllet toda ajuda que ela podia dar. Foi o unico exame que Scarllet teve a plena certeza que passara.

-Não fui tão mal assim... - disse Kai, já sentado a mesa do Salão Principal, na hora do jantar - Eu acho... Espero... Na verdade...

Na sexta, Kira e Kai tiveram uma folga enquanto Scarllet prestava o exame de Aritmancia. Fora extremamente complicado e ela não tinha certeza se passara. Mesmo assim, era uma matéria que a garota, passando ou não, não pretendia cursar no próximo ano.

Os três passaram o fim de semana estudando e, na segunda seguinte, a folga foi de Scarllet, enquanto Kira e Kai prestavam o exame de Adivinhação.

Na terça, o exame de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas não foi o que se podia chamar de difícil, para Scarllet, sendo a matéria preferida dela, depois de Poções.

-Pelo menos um N.O.M. eu tenho certeza que consegui - foi o que Kai disse, dando de ombro, ao fim do exame pratico.

Na quarta foi à vez de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Kira voltou no castelo quase azarando Kai, por este lhe ter dado um susto quando um tronquilho quase espetou seu olho e ele gritou, fazendo-a derramar leite que tentava oferecer aos porcos-espinhos para identificar um ouriço entre eles no examinador

Na quinta tiveram Astronomia, sendo o exame pratico a noite. Scarllet achou que foi bem, Kira tinha certeza e Kai parecia que tinha levado um balaço na nuca.

-Quem foi a anta que inventou de fazer um exame a meia-noite? -foi o que ele perguntou, depois de ser acordado de cima de seu mapa ao fim do exame, quando iam em direção a Torre da Grifinória.

E, na sexta, o tão aguardado fim: História da Magia.

E foi com um grande alivio que Scarllet, Kai, Kira e todos os outros quintanistas deixaram a sala de exame naquela tarde, sabendo que não precisariam se preocupar novamente com N.O.M.s até o meio de Julho.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Mais um ano que se foi! - exclamou Kai quando se sentaram em uma das cabines do Expresso de Hogwarts.

-Nem acredito que estamos voltando pra casa de novo - comentou Kira - É tudo tão incrível. Toda vez que eu acordo em casa nas ferias eu me pergunto se Hogwarts não foi um sonho.

-Quando se é criada sabendo da existência de Hogwarts as coisas são mais fáceis de acreditar - disse Scarllet.

-É... Lembro de quando meu primo, Ferdinando, foi pra Hogwarts quando eu tinha seis anos e nas ferias de verão ele foi lá em casa e ficou jogando na minha cara que ele tinha ido e eu não - disse Kai, perdido na lembrança.

-E o que você fez? - perguntou Kira.

-Quebrei minha vassoura de brinquedo que eu tinha ganhado no Natal nele - respondeu Kai -Eu não devia ter feito aquilo...

-Não mesmo, seus pais devem ter te dado uma bronca - concordou Scarllet.

-Não, a bronca e o castigo valeram a pena! - se explicou - O que não valeu foi ter que esperar quase dois anos pra ganhar outra vassoura.

As meninas riram da cara de pau de Kai e continuaram:

-Lembro de uma vez, quando meu irmão era vivo, eu e ele saímos de casa pra brincar sem avisar a mamãe - disse Scarllet - Quando voltamos pra casa, Jhonatas tomou uma surra.

-Desculpe Scar - disse Kira - Mas era normal seu irmão apanhar...

-Aliás... Seu irmão era um terrorista - adicionou Kira.

-Apanhar da mamãe? - perguntou Scarllet.

-Tia Megan desceu o pau no seu irmão? - perguntou Kai, impressionado - Caramba, ela deve ter realmente ficado preocupada!

Os três riram.

-Quando a Amalie nasceu - começou Kira - Eu morria de amores por ela. Pensava que eu podia brincar de boneca com ela e uma vez quase a deixei cair no chão. Um dia, quando ela tinha só alguns meses de nascida, de alguma forma com a minha magia, a fiz flutuar do berço que ficava no quarto dos meus pais até meu quarto e fique cuidando dela o dia todo. Minha mãe ficou desesperada atrás da Amy e quando viu ela no meu quarto, ela não sabia se gritava comigo ou se ficava surpresa. Essa foi a primeira manifestação da minha magia que eu lembro.

Eles continuaram o resto da viagem rindo e contando historias de criança, piadas e jogando snap explosivo.

Quando chegaram à estação, a mãe de Scarllet, Megan Wolfgan, a esperava e foi recebida com um grande abraço.

Ela estava junto com os pais de Kira e Kai e os cinco conversavam antes dos filhos chegar. A irmã mais nova de Kira, Amalie, que tinha oito anos, estava junto dos pais dela e abraçou a irmã assim que a viu.

Despediram-se com promessas de cartas e telefonemas de mais um ano escolar.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Depois de um mês de férias e se falando apenas por carta, Scarllet, Kira e Kai foram passar um fim de semana na casa de Kira para fazerem nada juntos.

Os três estavam jogados na varanda da casa dela. Jogando cartas com um baralho que Kira tinha e as duas garotas ensinaram Kai a usar. Quando Amalie chamou-os, avisando que tinham chegado as cartas de Hogwarts.

Os amigos se entreolharam e correram para dentro, quase derrubando a pobre Amalie que os xingou e foi repreendida pela sra. Tuner.

As três corujas que trouxeram as cartas já eram pontos pequenos no céu quando olharam pela janela da cozinha. As cartas estavam em cima da pia, em pergaminho, endereçadas em tinta verde e com o lacre de Hogwarts.

Os três se entre olharam novamente e, ao mesmo tempo, Kira e Kai disseram para Scarllet, empurrando ela em direção as cartas:

-Você primeiro!

-Seus... Seus... - começou Scarllet, mas resolveu não terminar, pegando a carta, a abrindo, tirando o envelope e desdobrando:

RESULTADOS NOS NÍVEIS ORDINÁRIOS EM MAGIA

Notas de aprovação: Notas de reprovação:  
Ótimo (O) Péssimo (P)  
Excede Expectativas (E) Deplorável (D)  
Aceitável (A) Trasgo (T)

RESULTADOS OBTIDOS POR LILY WOLFGAN

Aritmancia A

Historia da Magia A

Astronimia E

Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas O

Feitiços E

Herbologia E

Poções O

Tranfiguração E

Trato de Criaturas Mágicas E

Scarllet encarou suas nove notas por algum tempo. Kai e Kira liam o pergaminho por cima de seu ombro.

-Cara - começou Kai - Se o meu for metade disso, mamãe sai feliz.

Scarllet riu e, pegando-a em cima da pia, jogou a carta endereçada a Kai Stom na cara dele.

Kai abriu a carta e foi a vez de Scarllet e Kira espiarem por cima do ombro dele. O garoto só não passara em Adivinhação e Astronomia, tirando um Ótimo em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Excede Expectativas em Transfiguração, Trato de Criaturas Mágicas e Feitiços e Aceitavel em Historia da Magia, Herbologia e Poções.

-Uau! - exclamou ele - Não fui tão mal quanto eu pensava em Herbologia... Pelo menos passei...

Foi à vez de Kira e nesse momento a Sra. Tuner e Amalie se juntaram aos três.

Kira engoliu em seco antes de desdobrar as caras e ver suas notas: Igual a Kai não passara em Adivinhação e também em Historia da Magia, um Ótimo em Herbologia e Poções, o que a fez suspirar de alivio, Excede Expectativas em Feitiços, Trasfiguração e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e um Aceitavel em Trato de Criaturas Mágicas e Astronomia.

-Muito bom! - exclamou a Sra. Tuner, sorrindo. Scarllet sabia que a mulher não entendia muito do mundo da magia, por ser trouxa, mas notas escolares era algo que qualquer pai, bruxo ou trouxa, entendia perfeitamente.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Pra começo de conversa, mais 1000 desculpas por demorar quase um mês! Mas a culpa dessa vez não foi (toda) minha! Minha beta sumiu! Alguem viu a Florence por ai? Eu não .-.

Então, como prometido a uma das leitoras que mandaram review desesperada pelo capitulo novo, Flor não apareceu e eu postei sem betagem. (Desculpem pelos erros .-.)

Os resultados dos N.O.M.s da Scarllet (as vezes eu esqueço que o primeiro nome dela é Lily...quase pus "Scarllet Wolfgan" XD) ficou meio bagunçado, eu tentei arruma, mas não teve geito, espero que tenha dado pra entender .-.

Beijos e obrigada para as leitoras que deixaram review: **Coraline D. Snape** (Algo aguarda tanto o Kai quanto a Kira no futuro, a Kira num futuro mais proximo. E, outra, cliche demais os dois melhores amigos ficarem juntos XD), **Yasmin Potter **(Também rimuito escrevendo isso. Mas, faze o que...é o Kai XD) e **Amanda Lais **(Como prometido, tá ai o capitulo! Espero que tenha gostado e não tenha ficado a desejar ^^)

**O ministerio da saude adverte:**  
**Reviews fazem bem para a inspiração e imaginação!**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9: Mudanças**

O Salão Principal e a maravilhosa comida, a cama de dossel no dormitório e a companhia constante dos amigos. Era bom voltar pra casa depois de um duro ano letivo. Mas voltar para Hogwarts depois de dois meses em casa era simplesmente melhor.

-É, sexto ano... -Scarllet disse quando ela e Kira entraram no dormitório depois do banquete de 1º de Setembro.

-Pois é... Ano que vem agente se forma - disse Kira - Da pra acreditar que já fazem seis anos desde daquele dia no Expresso em que eu cai em cima de você e o Kai riu da gente, nos convidando pra dividir a cabine com ele?

Scarllet riu com a lembrança, Kira riu junto. As duas se abraçaram e se trocaram para dormir. Na manhã seguinte começariam o sexto ano.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No dia seguinte, depois do café-da-manhã, os alunos do sexto ano tiveram que esperar os diretores de suas casas para terem a confirmação de seus horários.

Scarllet, Kai e Kira esperaram McGonagall terminar o café e foram os últimos da Grifinória a falar com ela.

-Muito bem - disse ela, consultando suas anotações - Senhor Stom... Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Tranfiguração, Feitiços, Trato de Criaturas Mágicas e Herbologia. Certo. -completou, batendo a varinha num formulário em branco que se preencheu sozinho e o entregando a Kai - Cinco aspirantes já se inscreveram para a equipe de quadribol. Passo a lista para o senhor ainda hoje, se possível.

Kira foi liberada para cursar Poções, Herbologia, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Trasfiguração, Feitiços e Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.

-Senhorita Wolfgan, devo dizer que fiquei muito satisfeita com suas notas. Não são exatamente muitos os alunos que passam em todas as matérias que cursam. Parabéns!

Scarllet corou com o elogio e sorriu.

-Obrigada, professora.

McGonagall deu um pequeno sorriso em resposta, entregando o formulário com as matérias de Scarllet, as mesmas de Kira.

-Ah! Senhorita Wolfgan - chamou a professora, quando os três já se afastavam em direção a aula de Feitiços. - O diretor pediu que comparecesse em sua sala, antes de ir para a aula. Venha comigo.

Scarllet, Kira e Kai se entreolharam, se perguntando o porquê de Dumbledore pedir isso. Com um aceno de cabeça para Kai e Kira irem para a aula na frente, Scarllet seguiu a professora McGonagall.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Pararam em frente a uma Gárgula de pedra, no fim de um corredor, e McGonagall disse:

-Sapo de Chocolate.

A Gárgula saltou para o lado, revelando uma escada em espiral. A professora fez sinal para que a aluna a acompanhasse e começou a subir.

No final da escada havia uma porta, na qual a professora bateu e recebeu imediatamente um "entre" lá de dentro.

Albus Dumbledore estava sentado atrás de uma escrivaninha. Seu escritório era ricamente decorado com os objetos mais estranhos e curiosos que Scarllet já vira e, nas paredes, quadros de bruxos velhos e majestosos dormiam.

-Bom dia, senhorita Wolfgan, Minerva - cumprimentou o diretor.

-Bom dia, professor - respondeu a garota. A professora respondeu o cumprimento do diretor e, com um pedido de licença, se retirou.

-Creio que gostaria de se sentar - disse, apontando a poltrona à sua frente.

Scarllet se sentou levemente intimidada pela presença do grande bruxo, era a segunda vez que ficava sozinha em um aposento com Dumbledore.

-Senhorita Wolfgan, devo lhe parabenizar por suas notas nos N.O.M.s. - começou o diretor, sorrindo - Minerva deve ter lhe dito que não são muitos os alunos que passam assim, em todas as materias.

-Obrigado, diretor - agradeceu Scarllet, novamente corando - A professora disse sim.

-Bom - concluiu, seu sorriso diminuindo - Mas não foi por causa das suas maravilhosas notas que eu a chamei aqui, senhorita Wolfgan.

Scarllet ficou tensa. Dumbledore percebeu.

-Pode relaxar querida - disse o velho - Não a chamei aqui para lhe dar uma bronca ou nada parecido. - disse, fazendo Scarllet ficar mais calma - Chamei a senhorita aqui para oferecer-lhe o cargo de Monitora da Grifinória do sexto ano.

Scarllet arregalou os olhos, espantada.

-Desculpe professor Dumbledore. Mas... E Marta? - perguntou a garota. Só então percebeu que não virá a colega de quarto nem no jantar, nem na hora que foram dormir, nem quando acordaram e se quer no café-da-manhã ou quando foram falar com McGonagall. Se perguntou como não deu falta pela colega antes.

O velho encarou-as por cima dos óculos de meia lua. Suspirou e disse pesaroso:

-Chegou a meu conhecimento esta manhã que a senhorita Smaler foi assassinada no dia 31 de agosto por três Comensais da Morte fugitivos, senhorita Wolfgan.

-Co-como? - perguntou Scarllet, chocada. Marta Smaler dividia o dormitório com ela Kira e Katherine Watson desde o primeiro ano e, apesar da garota não falar muito e a chamar por seu odiado nome, era uma boa companheira e às vezes até estudavam juntas na biblioteca.

-Sinto muito, senhorita Wolfgan. - disse o diretor - por lhe dar essa noticia tão de repente. Sei que a senhorita Smaler era sua companheira de dormitório e que deve ser chocante saber do falecimento dela.

Scarllet ficou encarando Dumbledore por quase um minuto antes de dizer alguma coisa.

-Desculpe professor, eu... Marta esta mesmo morta? - perguntou, sem consegui acreditar.

-Receio que sim, senhorita.

Scarllet ficou mais um tempo em silencio. Encarando o próprio colo. Tentando absorver a informação. Algumas lágrimas caíram de seus olhos. Aquela guerra maldita tinha realmente acabado quando o Lorde das Trevas sumira? Pelo que via agora, a resposta era não.

Dumbledore respeitou o silencio da aluna por quase cinco minutos.

-Desculpe senhorita Wolfgan - chamou, Scarllet levantou a cabeça secando as lágrimas que caíram - Mas... Eu preciso de sua resposta e a senhorita precisa se dirigir a suas aulas.

Scarllet olhou par ao diretor, confusa. Só então se lembrara do cargo que fora oferecido a ela logo que chegara.

-Eu não sei professor... - hesitou - Eu? Monitora?

Dumbledore a encarou, por cima dos oclinhos de meia-lua e disse:

-Depois de ver seu empenho em ajudar seus amigos a passar nos N.O.M.s e no próprio resultado do seus, creio que a senhorita é merecedora de um cargo de tal responsabilidade.

Scarllet corando novamente, respondendo:

-OK, professor. Eu... Eu aceito o cargo.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Scarllet já tinha perdido metade da aula de Feitiços, então resolveu voltar par ao Salão Comunal e esperar os amigos para o período livre deles.

Teria uma reunião com os monitores na noite seguinte. Ela ainda não acreditava: Marta Smaler morta e ela era monitora.

Quando Kira e Kai chegaram, Kai reclamando do que Flitwick já passara logo no primeiro dia, perguntaram o porquê de Dumbledore ter chamado Scarllet em seu escritório.

A ruiva chamou os amigos para dar uma volta nos jardins e contou a eles sobre a morte de Marta e que agora ela era monitora. Kira chorou um bocado, ela, junto com Katharine Watson, era a pessoa com quem Marta mais conversava da escola inteira, incluindo a própria irmã da garota, Lin Smaler, que havia se formado no ano passado.

-Cara! - exclamou Kai - A Lin deve estar péssima! Logo agora que ela entrou para as Harpias!

O silencio predominou os amigos, Kira chorava silenciosamente, encostada em Scarllet. Depois de alguns minutos, Kai se levantou, avisando que iria escrever uma carta para Lin.

-Kathy já sabe? - perguntou Kira, pouco depois da saída do amigo.

-Não - respondeu Scarllet - Dumbledore vai fazer um anuncio na hora do jantar. Mas pediu pra eu contar a Kathy antes, para não ser tão chocante.

-Eu conto - se ofereceu - No período livre depois do almoço eu falo com ela.

Scarllet assentiu e as duas foram para o Salão Comunal pegar o material da próxima aula.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A sala estava exatamente igual aos anos anteriores. Este ano, porem, havia muito menos alunos: Quatro sonserinos, quatro corvinais, dois lufanos e quatro grifinórios, entre esses Scarllet e Kira.

Snape colocou todos para dentro. Kira e Scarllet se sentaram juntas em uma carteira na frente da sala. Snape parou à frente de todos e examinou longamente cada um dos 14 alunos.

-Devo dizer que o número de alunos não me surpreende. Mas, creio que a partir de agora as aulas terão mais rendimento, já que seus colegas cabeças-ocas não estão mais aqui para atrapalhar.

Snape continuou com o discurso, sempre passando os olhos pelos alunos com um olhar duro e frio. Scarllet não prestou atenção no que exatamente o Mestre de Poções falava. Ficou boa parte do discurso dele imaginando o porquê do professor ser tão frio, desdenhosos, grosso e arrogante.

No fim da aula, Snape passou uma lista de poções no quadro e os mandou fazer uma pesquisa minuciosa sobre cada uma delas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Almoçaram os três no Salão Comunal e Kira sumiu, provavelmente indo falar com Kathy. Scarllet e Kai ficaram no Salão Comunal. O garoto tinha recebido a lista dos aspirantes a integrantes da equipe de quadribol e ele e Scarllet analisavam cada um dos candidatos.

-Você poderia se candidatar - disse Kai, depois de lerem e discutirem sobre quase todos os nomes da lista.

-Eu nem tenho uma vassoura, nem tenho talento pra isso, Kai. - respondeu Scarllet.

-Já te vi voando - disse Kai - Você voa bem.

-Voar é uma coisa. Voar com uma goles em baixo do braço, desviando de dois balaços e de outros quatorze jogadores é outra totalmente diferente.

-Chata! - xingou Kai - O que, exatamente, Joanne Blake quer se inscrevendo para tentar o teste? - perguntou o garoto, voltando a olhar a lista, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Joanne Blake? - perguntou Scarllet, puxando a lista da mão de Kai pra si e lendo - Provavelmente cair da vassoura e quebrar o pescoço para não ter que prestar os N.O.M.s

Kai riu.

Joanne Blake era grifinória do quinto ano e era, alem de tudo, insuportável. Era público que ela não só tinha um "tombo" por Kai, mas por todo e qualquer garoto mais velho que ela que tivesse um pouco de fama sobre si. Seja como bom aluno, monitor ou jogador de quadribol. Miranda Jargo, apanhadora da Grifinória do mesmo ano que a garota, dizia que a garota era burra como uma porta e não saberia diferenciar um Dementador de um Bicho Papão.

Meia hora depois, Kira apareceu no Salão Comunal. Os olhos vermelhos e um pouco inchados, revelando que tinha chorado novamente.

-Como a Kathy esta? - perguntou Kai, preocupado.

-Pior que eu, pode ter certeza - disse a garota, se largando no sofá entre os amigos.

-Isso é possível? - Kai tentou animá-la, sem sucesso.

Kira deu um sorriso forçado a Kai e deitou a cabeça no ombro de Scarllet, fungando e recebendo um cafuné da amiga.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O mês de Setembro se foi na mesma velocidade que o de Novembro. Os deveres se acumulavam e os vários tempos livres quase não eram suficientes para fazê-los.

Na ultima aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, eles tinham fechado a matéria. Agora a turma da Sonserina e Grifinória caminham em direção a orla da Floresta Proibida com certo entusiasmo, querendo saber que criatura iriam estudar.

Quando chegaram à orla da Floresta, o professor Kettleburn, que havia perdido a mão esquerda durante as férias, a mesma onde anteriormente lhe faltavam dedos, os esperava, juntamente com Hagrid, o guarda-caça. Ele trazia um pedaço de carne quase do tamanho do professor no ombro e sorriu para os alunos quando esses se aproximaram.

-Muito bem, muito bem - começou o professor de maneira animada quando o ultimo dos alunos chegou - Presumo que já conheçam Hagrid, o guarda-caça de Hogwarts. Ele irá nos ajudar na aula de hoje. Sigam-me.

O professor começou a andar para dentro da Floresta, Hagrid na sua frente. Os alunos se entre olharam e precisaram de um segundo chamado para seguir o guarda-caça e o professor.

-O que será? - perguntou Kai animado.

-Unicórnios fofinhos certamente não são - disse Scarllet, Kai riu.

-Centauros? - sugeriu Kira, Scarllet e Kai olharam pra ela com o um sobrancelha arqueada.

-Centauros? - repetiu Kai fingindo indignação, balançando a cabeça - Centauros?

Scarllet riu, tropeçou em um tronco, quase caiu e mostrou o dedo do meio para os amigos que riam da sua cara.

A maioria dos alunos olhavam para os lados a todo momento, como se esperassem um ataque a qualquer momento. Hagrid e o professor iam conversando na frente.

-É fantástico - comentou Kettleburn - Acho que Hogwarts é o único lugar onde se tem um rebanho tão grande assim, domesticado. Incrível, você, Hagrid! Incrível!

Andaram por uns dez minutos até Hagrid dizer ao professor que ali estava bom, pondo a carne no chão.

-Certo - disse o professor - Eles certamente serão atraídos pelo cheiro da carne. Mas acho que seria melhor se chamá-los, Hagrid.

-Claro, professor - disse ele - Vão gostar de saber que sou eu.

Ele se virou e soltou um estranho grito agudo que ecoou por toda a floresta escura. Os alunos continuaram apreensivos, olhando para todos os lados, assustados. Hagrid gritou novamente, a turma continuou olhando nervosa, o professor Kettleburn soltou uma exclamação e Scarllet viu a mesma coisa que ele: A cara draconiana, os olhos brilhantes, brancos, o corpo esquelético e magro de cavalo, as asas negras. Os animais que puxavam as carruagens da escola: Testrálios.

Scarllet olhou em volta. Kai e Kira, juntamente com a maioria dos alunos, excerto um outro grifinório que olhava outro testrálio se aproximar pela direita, ainda olhavam em volta, nervosos e ansiosos, esperando.

Scarllet sorriu e cutucou Kai, apontando a carne que era comida pelo primeiro testrálio e mais dois, que haviam chegado, e o garoto fitou confuso a carne, por um momento, até entender e soltar uma exclamação.

-O que? - perguntou Kira com o cenho franzido.

-Testrálios - disseram Kai e Scarllet juntos. Kira fez cara confusa os outros dois fizeram sinal pra ela prestar atenção no professor.

-Certo, certo - disse o professor - Por favor, levante a mão quem pode vê-los.

Scarllet e o garoto da Grifinória levantaram a mão. O professor olhou em volta. Mais uma aluna, da Sonserina, levantou a mão, olhando enojada o cavalo comer.

-Professor, o que devíamos estar vendo que só Wolfgan, Phanton e Holpe vêem? -perguntou Katherine Watson.

Kettleburn apontou a carne com a única mão que lhe restava e, quando a turma olhou em direção a carne, algumas garotas deram gritinhos assustados, outros alunos entenderam o que se passava e a grande maioria só fitou a carne com sem entender nada.

-Testrálios, querida - disse o professor - Um rebanho inteiro deles, aqui em Hogwarts, criado por Hagrid.

Hagrid sorriu orgulhoso, passando a mão no dorso de um animal que passava ao seu lado.

A aula prosseguiu de maneira interessante e, ao final dela, os alunos saíram da floresta e deram de cara com uma neve branquinha caindo pelos jardins de Hogwarts, o chão já levemente forrado.

-Cheguei a pensar que não nevaria esse ano - disse Kira, sentada a mesa do Salão Principal, na hora do jantar, quando Scarllet os alcançou depois de falar com a professora de Transfiguração.

-O que McGonagall queria? - perguntou Kai.

-Terei que ajudar na decoração de Natal - respondeu, se sentando e servindo-se de frango assado e suco de abóbora.

-Ah! - exclamou Kira - Falando em Natal, minha mãe mandou uma carta perguntando se nós vamos passar o feriado lá em casa. E eu já respondi dizendo que sim. Então nem adianta dizer que não vão!

-Não que a gente fosse negar, mas, você é bem persuasiva quando quer em? - disse Scarllet irônica.

Kira mostrou a língua para Scarllet, imitando uma criança malcriada. Scarllet tacou um osso de frango na amiga.

-Depois o infantil sou eu! - disse Kai, em tom falsamente repreensivo.

As garotas mostraram a língua pra ele e os três riram.

* * *

Bem, eu posso dar vários motivos para meu atraso de mais de cinco meses. Entre eles, o falecimente de uma pessoa importante, a falta de net em momentos criticos e a falta de uma beta. Espero que todos que liam voltem a er porque dessa vez NÃO VOU sumir de novo! Tenho a história escrita até o capitulo 14 aqui e pretendo termina-la ainda esse ano!

Agradeço a todos que deixaram review e ja agradeço antecipadamente aos que não desistiram da IWY: **Misato **(é, eu também queria ter um boletim desse .-. Meu pai ta p*** com meu 4 em fisica T_T), **Amanda Lais **(Desculpa mesmo, não deu para postar antes, me sinto horrivel em fazer isso com quem le .-. Ja ta acc no orkut viu =D) e **Lundeen** (Bem-vinda de volta =D De fato, eu não consigo fugir da personalidade do Severus .-. isso está me deixando em muito mals lençois em escrever o envolvimento dos dois x.x).

Algumas pessoas já me perguntaram quando é que vai rola algo entre os dois. A resposta é: Nem Merlim sabe '-'. Como já disse, tenho até o capitulo 14 aqui no pc e até agora está realmente dificil por aqui. Eu espero que vocês não se irritem com a falta de romance...Mas...acho que pra quem leu Harry Potter minha falta de pegação aqui não prejudica xD, tipo, pô, foram 5 livros pra rola alguma coisa '-'

**PRECISO DE UMA BETA!** Quem poder me ajudar, eu não sou muito exigente. Só precisa ter uma boa noção de português (tipo acentuação e pontuação, que é onde essa autora mais falha) e um pouco de tempo livre para corrigir os erros com calma mais sem demorar anos '-'. De bonus, le o capitulo antes de todo mundo e ainda rola uma outra spoiller q eu posso acabar soltando ;D


	11. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10: Perda**

-Anda logo, Kai! - mandou Kira, impaciente.

Os três amigos andavam por uma rua mal iluminada, o chão ainda com vestígios da neve do dia anterior. Kira trazia um enorme urso de pelúcia marrom e Kai rodava as peças de um cubo mágico, totamente entretido. Era 27 de Dezembro e voltavam de um parque de diversões trouxa.

-Calma! - disse ele, virando as faces do cubo - Caramba! Isso é mais difícil que as aulas do Snape!

Kira revirou os olhos, Scarllet riu.

-Serio Kai! Deixa pra brincar com isso depois! - disse Kira - Ta tarde já. Minha mãe já deve estar preocupada com a gente.

-A culpa não é minha que você não sossegou enquanto não ganhou esse urso ai - disse ele, apontando o urso que Kira abraçava.

-Para Kai! - repreendeu Scarllet - Não a culpe por não consegue acertar dez latinhas empilhadas com uma bola se não tentar pelo menos 15 vezes!

-Ha-ha! - fez Kira, enquanto Kai ria - Muito engraçado! Se alguém tem culpa aqui é o senhor Stom que fez questão de ir a cada um dos brinquedos do parque e sete vezes na Montanha Russa!

-Foram seis! - corrigiu o garoto, fingindo-se de ofendido. - E na sexta vocês não me deixaram ir! Então foram cinco!

Os três viraram uma esquina e continuaram andando, quando, as suas costas, ouviram uma voz de homem:

-Ora, ora! - exclamou, cheio de malicia - Veja Antonin, três menininhas indefesas andando essa hora... Sozinhas!

-Que descuido, não, Thor? - perguntou outra voz, e gargalharam.

Kai, Kira e Scarllet se viraram rapidamente, sacando as varinhas. A sua frente, três homens adultos riam. Kira soltou o urso e o cubo mágico de Kai bateu no chão com um baque.

Um era grande, loiro e fortão, tinha a varinha em mãos, balançando com a mão ao lado do corpo. O outro era pálido e tinha o rosto desfigurado, cabelos escuros e virava a varinha entre os dedos, em sinal de descaso. O último era o atarracado e barbudo, se quer tinha a varinha em mãos e em seu sorriso malicioso faltava um dente.

-Olhem! Eles estão armados! - disse o barbudo, em falso tom de desespero - O que faremos?

E os três riram de novo, levantando as varinhas, o barbudo sacando a sua de dentro das vestes, e cada um gritando um feitiço.

Quando o loiro fortão levantou o braço para lançar o feitiço, em um mísero segundo entre identificá-lo e se proteger, Scarllet viu a tatuagem no braço do bruxo, sob a luz de uma das poucas lâmpadas acesa dos postes de iluminação: A Marca Negra.

-SÃO COMENSAIS DA MORTE! - gritou, defendendo mais um feitiço do grandão e lançando outro.

Kira dava combate ao barbudo, enquanto Kai enfrentava o último deles. Scarllet procurava desesperada uma solução em sua cabeça, enquanto pensava em como podia se defender dos feitiços e atacar ao mesmo tempo. Eram alunos do sexto ano e aqueles três eram Comensais da Morte. Quando tempo iam durar e o que eles fariam com ela e seus amigos?

Que Merlin os ajudasse!

Scarllet não soube como. Mas, num momento de distração do grandão, conseguiu atingi-lo com um estupefaça, ao mesmo tempo em que Kai era içado pelo calcanhar por um feitiço lançado pelo Comensal que ele combatia.

-KAI, SEU IDIOTA! - gritou a garota, pulando na frente do amigo e conjurando um feitiço escudo para defender os dois de um feitiço que o Comensal lançara, gargalhando.

-Valeu ruiva! - agradeceu o garoto ainda de cabeça pra baixo, ignorando o xingamento, enquanto Scarllet atacava e se defendia de novo.

Atacar, defender, atacar, defender, atacar, defender... Scarllet não conseguia pensar em mais nada alem disso. Não conseguira ter uma chance de soltar Kai do feitiço que o mantinha preso de cabeça pra baixo e, pelo que podia ver pelo canto do olho, Kira também não. O garoto conseguira recuperar a varinha e a ajudava como podia, dando cobertura para as duas amigas.

-AVADA KEDRAVA! - ouviu a voz do grandalhão que derrubara a uns bons minutos atrás pronunciar.

-SCARLLET! - gritou Kai, quase ao mesmo tempo.

Scarllet estancou. Esperou o feitiço lhe atingir e a consciência do mundo se esvaziar. Um segundo se passou como um minuto e ela sentiu algo bater em suas costas. Não um feitiço. Mas um peso que bateu e escorregou, indo para o chão.

Virou rapidamente, sem pensar que estava no meio de um duelo contra um Comensal da Morte e que isso podia custar sua vida, e a ultima coisa que viu antes de ela mesmo cair e perder os sentidos foi os olhos vidrados de sua melhor amiga, levemente encobertos pelos cabelos castanhos que caiam-lhe sobre o rosto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abriu os olhos e encarou o teto de madeira escura. Piscou algumas vezes, sentindo uma leve dor de cabeça. Levou quase cinco minutos para lembrar o que tinha acontecido, sentando num pulo e gritando com a pontada na cabeça, que fez a dor se intensificar.

A dor passou aos poucos e pode ver que estava num quarto pequeno e um pouco sujo. Era mobiliado apenas pela cama em que estava sentada, um guarda-roupa e uma cômoda, tudo em madeira escura.

A porta do quarto se abriu, assustando Scarllet que apalpou o bolso do jeans que vestia, procurando a varinha. Um homem alto e vestido totalmente de negro estendeu-lhe o que procurava e só então Scarllet olhou seu rosto.

-Pro-professor Snape! - gaguejou.

-Vejo que acordou, senhorita Wolfgan - disse ele, ainda com a varinha estendida.

Scarllet pegou a varinha, sem saber o que dizer. Ficaram em silencio absoluto por um minuto que mais pareceu uma hora para Scarllet.

-O que... O que aconteceu? - perguntou ela, quebrando o silencio.

Snape a encarou por mais alguns segundos antes de sentar na beira da cama.

-Três alunos meus estavam duelando contra Comensais da Morte à porta de minha casa e eu intervi para ajudá-los e chamei os aurores. Antonin Dolohov, Thor Rowle e Leonard Jugson foram capturados e levados para Azkaban.

Scarllet encarou os próprios pés por alguns segundos antes de se lembrar da ultima coisa que se lembrava antes de apagar.

-E Kira e Kai? - perguntou preocupada.

-O senhor Stom está bem. Quando cheguei Jugson acabará de estuporá-la e ser estuporado por ele, que estava pendurado de ponta cabeça. Não teve nenhum ferimento grave.

Scarllet esperou que o professor continuasse e lhe dissesse que Kira também estava bem. Mas ele não continuou. A voz dela quando perguntou estava embargada:

-E-e Kira?

Snape olhou pra ela. Ele não tinha a mesma expressão indiferente no rosto de sempre. Parecia um homem cansado e que já vivera muito mais do que seus prováveis 20 e poucos anos.

-Sinto muito, senhorita Wolfgan - foi a única coisa que ele disse.

Não que precisasse dizer mais.

Scarllet fechou os olhos e deixou as lágrimas caírem. E elas vieram sem qualquer esforço. Ela abraçou os joelhos e os soluços não demoraram. Mais uma vez por causa daquele monstro que se intitulava "Lorde" uma pessoa inocente morrera. Mesmo morto ele não deixava o mundo bruxo em paz. Quando aquilo ia acabar? Provavelmente só quando cada um de seus seguidores estiver atrás das grades em Azkaban.

_Ou mortos! _Pensou Scarllet, com amargura.

Snape deixou o quarto poucos minutos depois. Scarllet não se importou. Kira Alana Tuner, sua melhor amiga desde seus 11 anos, estava morta e nada mudaria isso.

* * *

É, eu matei a Kira '-'

Quem esperava por isso, levante a mão. Posso ser sincera? Pretendia matá-la desde quando a criei. Sim, eu sou mal, bwahahahaha =D

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e dessa vez eu não demorei nem um mês U_U Finalmente desimpaquei lá no capitulo 16 e to conseguindo escrever \o/

Em breve, estarei postando mais uma fics do Harry Potter no site e gostaria que minhas leitoras queridas lessem também. Até o momento ela se chama "For You" mas não sei se continuará com esse titulo.

Obrigada as duas fofas que não desistiram de mim e deixaram review *-* **NanaTores** e **Mrs V**

**AINDA PRECISO DE UMA BETA!** Quem poder me ajudar, eu não sou muito exigente. Só precisa ter uma boa noção de português (tipo acentuação e pontuação, que é onde essa autora mais falha) e um pouco de tempo livre para corrigir os erros com calma mais sem demorar anos '-'. De bonus, le o capitulo antes de todo mundo e ainda rola uma outra spoiller q eu posso acabar soltando ;D


	12. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11: Mudanças**

Scarllet entrou em seu dormitório. Deveria estar no jantar. Mas estava sem fome nenhuma. Andou até o centro do quarto e olhou a sua volta.

Não havia mais quatro camas no quarto. Agora eram só duas. O quarto era apenas seu e de Kathy agora. Marta e Kira nunca mais entrariam ali. Marta nunca mais a chamaria de Lily e não estudariam juntas na biblioteca. Kira nunca mais lhe abraçaria, nunca mais lhe faria companhia, não escutaria mais seus receios e nem desabafaria com ela.

As lágrimas voltaram sem que conseguisse segurar. Caminhou até sua cama e se sentou, deixando-as caírem sem qualquer impedimento. Segurou o pingente que se encontrava pendurado em seu pescoço por uma correntinha de prata: A pedrinha cravada na parte prateada da estrela de cinco pontas, assim como na de bronze, estava cinza. A da parte dourada tinha a pedrinha negra a mais de uma semana.

Quando Kathy entrou no quarto, cerca de uma hora mais tarde, Scarllet tinha a cortina da cama fechada e estava em silencio, fazendo a colega pensar que estava dormindo. Mas a ruiva não conseguiu dormir. Toda vez que fechava os olhos, o rosto sem vida da amiga dentro do caixão não lhe deixava em paz.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voltar à rotina do castelo depois de ter enterrado parte de si não foi fácil. Fofocas sobre o que aconteceu na noite de 27 de dezembro circulavam a escola inteira depois de sair uma reportagem no "Profeta Diário" sobre a captura de três comensais, a morte de mais uma estudante e o envolvimento de Scarllet, Kira e Kai na historia. Scarllet era perseguida por olhares e cochichos por onde passava.

Kai estava totalmente mudado. Não aparecera no velório ou enterro de Kira. Não lhe mandara um unica carta nem respondeu a que ela mandou. Não voltou na cabine com ela, e sim o substituto no time da Grifinória de Lin Smaler, que se formara no ano passado e agora era artilheira do Harpias de Holyhead, James Carrol e sua corja de amigos. Quando fora falar com ele, o garoto lhe dera um oi e quase saira correndo.

Scarllet entrou sozinha na sala de Poções no dia seguinte a seu regresso para Hogwarts com um peso no estomago e vontade de sair correndo. Lembrar do sacrifício de Kira pra passar no N.O.M. de Poções e dos micos que a ruiva vira os dois amigos pagarem naquela sala, não só nas aulas do Snape, mas principalmente nas de Slughorn lhe dava vontade de chorar. Por que mesmo o idiota do Kai mal estava falando com ela? Idiota!

Ela se sentou na frente, sozinha. Seu estomago deu uma volta. Snape entrou na sala e os poucos alunos calaram-se imediatamente. Ele se postou na frente de todos e seus olhos pousaram na ruiva na primeira fileira por algum tempo antes de começar a aula.

O sinal do almoço bateu algum tempo depois. Scarllet se demorou mais do que o necessário para colocar sua amostra de poção no frasco, por na mesa do professor e guardar seu material.

Quando todos os alunos já haviam saído, Snape pareceu notar que Scarllet ainda permanecia na sala.

-Algum problema, senhorita Wolfgan? –perguntou.

Scarllet demorou um pouco para responder, escolhendo as palavras, suspirou e disse:

-Eu queria agradecer, professor –Snape fez cara interrogativa e ela tratou de se explicar –Se não fosse pelo senhor, eu e Kai não estaríamos vivos.

-Eu gostaria de ter salvo mais de duas vidas aquela noite, senhorita Wolfgan –disse o professor –Eu sinto que a senhorita Tuner tenha morrido daquela forma. Ela era uma aluna claramente esforçada.

Scarllet deu um pequeno sorriso. Snape elogiando uma Grifinória não era todo dia que se via isso.

-Sim, ela era –disse. Ela fugia de falar sobre Kira com qualquer pessoa, (Talvez se Kai não estivesse sendo um bastardo, conversaria com ele) mas com Snape parecia não doer tanto. E ela não entendi o por que e nem sabia se queria mesmo entender.

-Não sei se a senhorita e o senhor Stom tem sorte ou talento. Mas, não é qualquer um que conseguiria enfrentar três Comensais da Morte quase de igual para igual.

-O-obrigada –agradeceu a ruiva, corando.

Ficaram em silencio por alguns segundos. Até Snape se pronunciar:

-Se a senhorita não tem mais nada a dizer, acho melhor irmos para o almoço.

-Certo –disse Scarllet, virando as costas e correndo para fora da sala.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Scarllet se sentia perdida. Era difícil prestar atenção nas aulas e dormir a noite era quase impossível. Não havia um único dia que não sonhasse com 27 de dezembro. McGonagall chamou-a em sua sala mais de uma vez durante o ano letivo. Scarllet se sentia bem conversando com a diretora da Grifinória. Ela era compreensiva e gentil, apesar do ar severo. Para Scarllet, lembrava muito sua mãe.

Voltar para casa no fim do ano letivo nunca foi um alivio tão grande. Scarllet passou as férias todas em casa. Kai não mandou uma única coruja durante os dois meses. Scarllet estava ficando realmente furiosa com o garoto. O que aquele idiota estava fazendo? Por que estava se comportando como se ela também estivesse morta?

A garota adquirira o habito de olhar constantemente a estrela em seu pescoço. Mas ela parecia até quebrada. Parte dourada, pedrinha preta. Parte prata e bronze, cinza. Isso quase a irritava mais que o fato de Kai não mandar uma droga de coruja.

Scarllet acordou na manha do dia 1º de Setembro com sua mãe lhe chamando. Levantou e fez sua higiene matinal, descendo para a cozinha, onde Megan e Thomas Wolfgan já tomavam café-da-manhã.

-Bom dia! –desejou Thomas para a filha, tomando um gole de café.

-Bom dia! –respondeu a garota, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha da mãe.

-Bom dia, Lily, querida. –desejou a mãe, enquanto Scarllet se sentava.

-Mãe! –exclamou, exasperada.

-Nem venha com essa, Lily Scarllet! –repreendeu Megan, sorrindo. –Espero que um dia você pare com essa besteira! Lily é seu nome e é um nome lindo!

-Scarllet também é meu nome! E a senhora sabe que eu detesto esse nome! Mãe! Eu tenho alergia a flores e nem gosto delas!

Megan riu, perguntando:

-E o que isso tem a ver? Não é por que você não gosta de uma coisa que ela não seja bonita.

Scarllet revirou os olhos, desistindo. Sua mãe nunca renegaria o nome que lhe deu.

-Sua mãe me contou que agora você é monitora chefe –começou Thomas, tomando o

ultimo gole de café –Parabéns!

-Obrigada, pai –agradeceu a garota, indiferente.

Thomas suspirou. Megan olhou da filha para marido com pesar.

Terminaram de tomar café e, com um aceno de varinha, Thomas pôs a louça para se lavar.

-Não precisava –disse Megan, pegando sua bolsa em cima do balcão da cozinha enquanto Scarllet ia pegar seu malão –Eu poderia cuidar disso quando voltasse.

Thomas apenas sorriu, pegando a chave do carro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A primeira semana de aula do setimo ano foi parecida com a do quinto: Professores encheram seus ouvidos com recomendações e avisos sobre os N.I.M.s, trabalhos atraz de trabalhos, pressão...Tudo isso misturado a falta dos melhores amigos e a monitoria estava deixando Scarllet louca.

Logo depois do jantar do primeiro dia de aula, Scarllet tentou abordar Kai, pedir explicações ou qualquer coisa. Mas o garoto foi evazivo e logo conseguiu sair de perto dela, com a ajuda de seus novos amiguinhos, deixando Scarllet mais irritada ainda.

As matérias de N.I.E.M. eram complicadas e exaustivas. Chegava na Torre da Grifinória depois do jantar e se jogava numa poltrona, se metendo em meio a pergaminhos, livros, tinteiros e penas.

As poucas horas sem estudar eram preenxidas pelas rondas e reuniões. Como Monitora Chefe, Scrallet devia dar o exemplo e não podia faltar a nenhuma delas. Esquecer momentaneamente de Kai era facil, dormir a noite ainda era complicado, as vezes tinha que disperdiçar algumas horas de estudo fazendo poções calmantes ou de Sono sem Sonhos. Podia pedir na Ala Hospitalar, mas não queria continuar preocupando McGonagall, que tanto a ajudará no ano passado.

Tentou falar com Kai mais três vezes antes do primeiro jogo de Quadribol da temporada, no começo de Dezembro. Todas as vezes Kai encontrava uma desculpa e fugia.

Era vespera do jogo quando, depois da ultima aula do dia, antes do jantar, Scarllet fez uma ultima tentativa de falar com Kai. O garoto deu uma desculpa esfarapada que tinha esquecido seu estojo de poções na sala, deixando Scarllet furiosa e sem qualquer apetite, esquecendo do jantar e subindo para a Torre da Grifinória. Kai era um completo desastre para inventar desculpas. Ele se quer fazia mais Poções!

Deitou em sua cama e ficou encarando o teto. Bufando ocasionalmente. Desistia! Não ia mais tentar falar com aquele imbecil. Ele que se explodisse em mil pedacinhos com um _Expulso _bem no meio da testa!

Virou para os lados incontaveis vezes antes de adormecer e sonhar novamente com aquela noite, onde um homem de capa negra sem rosto milagrosamente a defendia do _Avada Kedavra_.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Scarlet não foi ao primeiro jogo de Quadribol da temporada, pela primeira vez desde que começara a estudar em Hogwarts. Também não participou da comemoração da vitória, alegando para Kathy que estava com dor de cabeça, subiu para o dormitório e lá ficou finalizando os trabalhos de segunda e terça-feira.

Nas semanas seguintes teve que, junto com o outro Monitor-Chefe, Atilla Sven, da Corvinal, coordenar os outros monitores e ajudar na decoação de Natal, que passou em casa.

-Ta tudo bem, mãe? -perguntou Scarllet, depois de mulher derrubar o copo que a garota lhe passara para ser seco.

Era vespera de Ano Novo e Scarllet estava lavando a louça enquanto Megan secava. Megan estava destraida e derrubando as coisas com frequencia e Scarllet conhecia sua mãe bem o suficiente para saber que isso era sinal de que ela estava preocupada com algo.

-Sim, querida. -disse a mulher, se abaixando para pegar os cacos de vidros, Scarllet secou a mão no guardanapo e pegou a varinha no bolso. -Não me cortei.

-Deixa, mãe, eu ageito isso. -disse ela, apontando a varinha para o copo -_Reparo!_

-Oh! É verdade! Esqueci que minha filhinha agora é uma bruxa maior de idade! -disse Megan, em tom de brincadeira, pegando o copo consertado.

-Vou terminar logo com essa louça -disse a garota, apontando a varinha para os pratos e murmurando um feitiço. Os pratos começaram se lavar sozinhos -e você agora me conta o que esta te preocupando.

-Não estou preocupada, Lil -disse a mulher, colocando o copo em seu lugar no armario.

-Mãe, eu te conheço a 17 anos e você não me engana, dona Megan! Destraida, derrubando coisas por ai. O que ta acontecendo?

-Serio, Lily, não é nada com que você tenha que se preocupar, querida. -disse a mulher, sorrindo.

Scarllet encarou o rosto da mulher. Megan era muito bonita, mesmo com seus 45 anos. Tinha cabelos castanhos um pouco puchado para o vermelho, lindos olhos verde e um sorriso que parecia emanar calma, mesmo nas horas mais dificeis.

-Mãe...-tentou a garota novamente, mas foi interrompida pela campanhinha.

-Vou atender, deve ser seus tios.

Megan saiu pela porta da cozinha, deixando Scarllet sozinha. A ruiva suspirou. O que sua mãe estava lhe escondendo?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voltando pra Hogwarts, voltando pra rotina do castelo, voltando para a falta dos amigos.

Fizera um ano. Um ano que Kira não estava mais lá. Um ano que o idiota do Kai definitivamente era classificado como um idiota.

Se jogou na cama após as duas primeiras aulas do dia, era o primeiro periodo livre do dia, e encarou o teto. Ficou alguns minutos pensando. Pensando em como não conseguira arrancar uma unica informação da mãe, pensando nos N.I.M.s, em Kira Tuner, Marta Smaler, Kai Stom...Jhonatas e Matthew Wolfgan...

Se levantou depois de algum tempo, pegou sua mochila e foi para a biblioteca. Passou pelo Salão Comunal que estava quase vazio, excerto por alguns alunos do sexto e setimo ano com periodo livre, e saiu pelo bucaco do retrato.

Chegou a biblioteca e pegou alguns livros sobre Criaturas das Trevas. Sentou-se em uma das mesas e pegou pena, pergaminho, tinta e o livro de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas

Começou a fazer o trabalho. Não tinha escrito nem cinco linhas quando alguém sentou-se em sua frante. Levantou os olhos do pergaminho e deu de cara com Kai.

O garoto estava desacompanhado e com cara envergonhada. Scarllet encarou ele por alguns segundo com uma sobrancelha arqueada e voltou-se para seu pergaminho, decidida a ignorá-lo.

-Er...Oi -disse o garoto. Scarllet continuou escrevendo -Eu...queria conversar com você...

-Estou oculpada no momento, se não notou -disse de maneira curta e grossa.

-É... -ele respondeu, ficando quieto.

Passou-se quase meia hora assim. Scarllet lia algumas coisas em algum dos livros, escrevia. Kai a encarava. Scarllet o ignorava.

-Eu...notei que você não foi no jogo, no começo de dezembro -ele quebrou o silencio.

Ela o ignorou. Mais dez minutos em silencio.

-Scar -chamou ele com a voz cansado -Pô, me escuta aqui!

Scarllet parou de escreve e encarou o pergaminho por alguns segundo. Parecia contar até 10 ou algo assim. Levantou a cabeça lentamente, com um olhar ameaçador:

-Faz um ano que estou tentando fazer você ME ouvir, Stom! -disse, zangada -E não estou usando hipérbole! E você tem fugido como quem esta sendo ameaçado receber um Cruciatos cada vez que deixa me falar por mais de um minuto! Por que, exatamente, eu haveria de querer te escutar agora?

Kai abriu e fechou a boca pelo menos três vezes, sem emitir som algum. Scarllet bufou, votando seus olhos para o pergaminho.

-Scar -ele chamou de novo, hesitante -Eu...eu sei que...É que...

Scarllet bufou, pegou a varinha, apontou pro pergaminho e murmurou um feitiço para secar a tinta, enrrolou o pergaminho e enfiou-o na bolça junto com as outras coisas e já ia se levantando.

-Scarllet! -chamou Kai enquanto a gorota ia em direção a saida da biblioteca -Perai! -disse, indo atras dela

-Me deixa em paz, Stom -disse -Não quero papo com você.

-Scar! Me escuta! -pediu -Eu tenho cido um idiota...

-Que bom que tomou consiencia disso! -ironisou ela, parando e se virando, de frente pra ele. -Já dividiu a novidade com seus amiguinhos voadores maravilhosos?

-Scarllet! -ele exclamou -Porra, assim não da pra fala com você!

-Que bom! -finalizou, dando as costas e voltando a andar.

-Por favor, Scar! -pediu ele, indo atrás -Me escuta! Por Merlim! Eu quero conversar com você!

-Chegou tarde, Stom! -disse ela, sem parar-Agora quem não quer falar com o covardezinho da Grifinória sou eu!

-Eu não estava fugindo! -ele disse e pararou para pensar -Ta, eu estava fugindo! Agindo como um rato em vez de um leão! Só que você tem que entender que foi dificil pra mim isso tudo!

-Dificil pra você, Stom? -ela perguntou, parando e olhando para cara dele, os olhos marejaram, Scarllet não sabia como expressar sua frustração.

-Scar...

-Stom, me esquece! -ela quase gritou -Eu-não-quero-olhar-na-sua-cara! -ela disse lentamente, se virando e ia começar a andar quando ele segurou seu braço.

-_Expelliarmus_. -disse, sacando a varinha, Kai voou alguns metros e caiu de bunda no chão.

-Ai! -exclamou o garoto, com cara indignada. -Por que você me atacou?

-Eu falei pra você deixar em paz, Kai! O proximo vai ser um pior, pode ter certeza!

-O que esta acontecendo aqui? -Scarllet escutou a voz lenta e grave dizer a suas costas e se virou instantaneamente, ainda com a varinha na mão.

-Professor Snape...-falou a garota, sem saber como se explicar.

-Senhorita Wolfgan , não te disseram que é proibido o uso de feitiços nos corredores, ainda mais para atacar outro estudante? -perguntou o professor, com explicito desagrado na voz.

-Sim, senhor -ela respondeu.

-Então por que exatamente a senhorita esta azarando o senhor Stom? -perguntou Snape, acido e continuou, sem esperar resposta -Detenção, amanha, às 8 horas na minha sala e 30 pontos a menos para Grifinória. E que isso não se repita! Como Monitora Chefe, a senhorita tem que ser exemplo para os outros alunos!

-Sim, senhor -ela respondeu. Kai nesse meio tempo se levantou do chão e estava de pé esfregando o traseiro com cara de dor.

-O senhor está machucado, senhor Stom? -perguntou Snape.

-Não, senhor -respondeu Kai -Eu tô legal.

A sineta do almoço tocou e Snape voltou-se para Scarllet:

-Não se atraze, senhorita Wolfgan -e deu as costas para os dois alunos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A ultima aula de sexta-feira foi Transfiguração e, quando a sineta tocou, McGonagall pediu para Scarllet esperar e assim que todos os alunos sairam, a professora começou um discurso de como ela fora inrresponsável e que, como aluna e Monitora Chefe, jamais devia usar feitiços nos corredores, que dirá pra atacar um outro aluno. Que esperava mais dela, sendo uma aluna tão brilhante e de boa conduta.

-Professora -Scarllet interrompeu, quase meia hora depois -Desculpa, mas a senhora não pode continuar depois? -perguntou, sorrindo amarelo -É que eu vou acabar me atrazando pra detenção...

McGonagall lhe lançou um olhar severo e a despençou.

Scarllet correu para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória e deixou suas coisas em seu dormitório. Estava rezando que desse tempo de comer alguma coisa antes de ir para detenção quando chegou ao Salão Comunal novamente e McGonagall estava lá, paracendo espara alguém.

-Senhorita Wolfgan -chamou ela, andando até ela.

Scarllet pensou que a professora iria recomeçar o discurso e quase chorou de frustração. Teria que ir para detenção sem comer.

-Sim, senhora? -disse, depois de conter um suspiro.

-O Diretor quer vê-la -a Diretora da Grifinória disse, a expressão dificil de ler. -Agora.

Scarllet quando perguntou o que tinha feito. Mas parou antes mesmo de abrir a boca. Era obvio. Iria levar outra bronca e provavelmente perder seu cargo de Monitora Chefe.

-Sim, senhora -ela respondeu e McGonagall fez sinal para segui-la.

Passaram pelos corredores desertos, a maioria dos alunos estava jantando, até chegar na gargula de pedra. McGonagall disse a senha (Bala de Limão) e mandou a garota subir, não indo com ela.

Scarllet subiu as escadas em espiral e bateu na porta, recebendo um "entre" de lá de dentro e a abrindo. Entrou e olhou a sua volta. O escritório do diretor estava exatamente igual ao ano passado, quando fora chamada lá para receber a proposta de ficar com o cargo de Monitora, depois que sua ex-colega de quarto, antiga monitora, fora assassinada.

-Boa noite, senhorita Wolfgan -disse o Diretor, sentado atrás de sua escrivaninha.

-B-boa noite, professor Dumbledore -a garota disse e o diretor lhe sorriu , indicando a cadeira em frente a sua escrivaninha.

Scarllet andou até ela e se sentou. O diretor a fitou em silencio por quase um minuto.

-Creio -começou Dumbledore -que a senhorita tinha uma detenção com o professor Snape, hoje as oito horas.

-Sim, senhor -o estomago de Scarllet afundou. Era exatamente sobre a detenção que o Diretor queria falar.

-Não precisa se preocupar -continuou o Diretor -Já mandei avisar ao professor Snape que a senhorita não poderá comparecer a ela hoje.

-Certo...senhor... -respondeu Scarllet, sem entender.

O Diretor ficou mais alguns segundo calado. Scarllet não sabia se o encarava ou encarava as próprias mãos em seu colo. Se sentia como uma criança que fizera algo errado e não sabia como se desculpar.

Dumbledore suspirou e voltou a falar:

-Senhorita Wolfgan... No ano passado, eu a chamei aqui para lhe oferecer o cargo de monitora...

O estomago de Scarllet deu cambalhotas, desviou os olhos do Diretor e passou a encarar o próprio colo.

-...e na mesma ocasião contei para senhorita sobre a morte de uma de nossas alunas, a senhorita Marta Smaler...

Scarllet levantou o rosto e encarou o Dumbledore com um olhar interrogativo, sem entender por que ele estava falando da morte de Marta.

-...Sinto, senhorita Wolfgan, que as duas vezes que a senhorita esteve aqui no meu escritório, seja para lhe dar noticias tristes.

-S-Senhor... -Scarllet começou a pensar mil e uma coisas.

-Esta tarde, senhorita Wolfgan, sua mãe entrou em contato comigo...

Scarllet se sentiu um pouco aliviada, sua mãe estava bem.

-...sinto muito, senhorita Wolfgan, seu pai faleceu nesta manhã.

* * *

Bem, aqui está o capitulo 11. Demorei um pouco, eu sei '-' Mas a inspiração não ajudava lá no capitulo 17 e eu tinha feito birra comigo mesma e me prometido que só postaria quando desepacasse U_U (Vlw, Deh!)

É, o Kai é bobão, pra quem ainda não sabia. E não, não to matando um personagem por capitulo, por mais que pareça '-'. No próximo capitulo descobriremos um pouco mais sobre a vida de Scarllet e o momento de deixar Hogwarts está chegando.

Agora, uma questão: O que vocês preferem que eu poste primeiro: Mas uma fics com Severus ou uma com Remus? ;D

Espero que tenham gostado da capitulo e também espero reviews '-' Beijos a **Renata Lazuta Nascimento **(obrigada, darling, e seja bem-vinda por aqui), **NanaTorres **(é, eu matei a Kira '-' (2)) e **Amanda Lais **(Claro que sua opinião vale de alguma coisa! Se não fosse pelos leitores, o que seria dos escritores? E, bem, até meia hora atrás nem eu sabai como esses dois iam se desenrrolar xD) que deixaram review

**AINDA PRECISO DE UMA BETA!** Quem poder me ajudar, eu não sou muito exigente. Só precisa ter uma boa noção de português (tipo acentuação e pontuação, que é onde essa autora mais falha) e um pouco de tempo livre para corrigir os erros com calma mais sem demorar anos '-'. De bonus, le o capitulo antes de todo mundo e ainda rola uma outra spoiller q eu posso acabar soltando ;D


	13. Capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12: A História**

Scarllet encarou Dumbledore por o que lhe pareceram longos minutos, tentando digerir o que o Diretor acabara de lhe contar. Ela não sabia o que dizer. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Ela não sabia o que sentir.

Desviou os olhos para suas mãos, várias coisas passando em sua mente, em um turbilhão de pensamentos. Deveria chorar? Peguntar da mãe? Perguntar o que houve?

-O que...aconteceu? -perguntou ao diretor finalmente.

-Ao que parece, seu pai estava doente, senhorita Wolfgan. Sua mãe pode dar mais detalhes sobre isso. Ela gostaria que a senhorita passasse esse final de semana em casa.

-Eu...tenho permisão, senhor? -perguntou ela, olhando para o Diretor, que assentiu.

-A senhorita vai por pó de Flu diretamente para sua casa.

-Sim, senhor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Saiu pela lareira e quase caiu de joelhos. Se recompos e tirou um pouco de fuligem que tinha em seu uniforme.

-Senhorita Wolfgan -chamou Minerva McGonagall, se levantando de sua escrivaninha e vindo até ela -Quero dizer que sinto muito pelo seu pai, querida -disse, pondo a mão no ombro da aluna -Thomas Wolfgan foi meu aluno, em seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts. Era um ótimo aluno e uma exelente pessoa. É uma grande perda.

-Obrigado, professora -Scallet murmurou.

A professora encarou a aluna por alguns segundos antes de suspirar e dizer, tirando a mão do ombro da garota:

-Bem, suponho que a senhorita gostaria de passar em seu dormitório antes de ir para primeira aula. -Scallet ascentiu -Tenha um bom dia.

-A senhora também -respondeu Scarllet, indo em direção a porta.

-Ah! -exclamou a professora, fazendo Scallet olhá-la -O professor Snape pediu para lembrá-la que a senhorita ainda tem uma detenção com ele. Hoje, as 8 horas em sua sala. Pediu também para que não se atraze.

-Certo -respondeu, saindo da sala da Diretora da Grifinória.

Thomas Wolfgan estava doente. Era aquilo que estava preocupando sua mãe no Natal. Homem orgulhoso, dizia que não era nada e, na manhã da sexta-feira, teve uma parada cardiaca e não chegou a tempo ao hospital.

Megan estava desolada. Se fazia de forte, como sempre fizera. Mas não enaganava a filha. Scarllet queria ter ficado mais tempo com a mãe. Megan não quis e disse que não queria atrapalhar os estudos dela. Scarllet suspirou, chegando até seus dormitório e se largando na cama. Ainda tinha meia hora até a primeira aula e só precisava pegar seus livros.

O que estava sentindo? Não sabia descrever. Era estranho. Quando chegasse em casa, não veria mais sua mãe sorrindo e servindo um café ao seu pai, ele lendo o jornal, tentando manter uma conversa com ela. Suspirou e seus olhos marejaram. Sua mãe sempre dizia que ela tinha os olhos de Thomas.

Algumas lágrimas cairam e ela desisitiu de pensar. Pegou suas coisas e foi para primeira aula do dia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Levou suas coisas até o dormitório e desceu as escadas para o Salão Comunal, que estava quase deserto, a maioria dos alunos ainda estava no Salão Principal, jatando.

Mas uma pessoas estava parada, encostada em uma das poltronas de frente para as escadas do dormitório feminino, parecendo esperar alguém.

-O que você quer, Stom? -perguntou quando o garoto desencostou da poltrona e veio em sua direção.

Kai não disse nada. Apenas a encarou por alguns segundo antes de envolvê-la com os braços, a abraçando com força.

Scarllet sentiu sua cabeça bater no peito do garoto. Ele havia crescido. Antes ela era apenas uma cabeça mais baixa que ele. Agora sua cabeça pegava exatamente em seu peito.

-Desculpa -ele musrmurou em seu ouvido. -Eu fui um grande idiota.

Scarllet sentiu as lágrimas virem. Enterrou a cabeça no peito de Kai, o abraçando de volta e chorando. Chorou como na noite fria de Dezembro, como talvez devesse ter chorado no enterro do pai. Chorou tudo que estava entelado em sua garganta e sentiu algumas lágrimas molharem seu cabelo. Kai também estava chorando.

Ficaram abraçados por um tempo. Quando finalmente se soltaram, Kai sorriu pra ela, ainda com o rosto molhado.

-Eu fui covarde. Eu só pensei em mim. Eu me culpei e não pensei que você também poderia estar se culpando. E...

-Ta, Kai! -ela cortou, rindo -Para de falar que você esta me assustando com toda essa sensibilidade.

-Ei! A senhorita esta insinuando que eu sou insensivel? -perguntou ele, se sentindo de ofendido.

-Não, Kai, estou afirmando mesmo. -ela respondeu, zombeira.

Ele riu e a abraçou de novo, Scarllet também riu.

-Prometo que nunca mais vou fazer uma idiotice dessa! -ele disse, soltando-a.

-Ok, eu acredito. –ela respondeu, sorrindo e revirando os olhos.

-Ruiva, é melhor acretidar mesmo em! –ele disse, lhe dado um croque na cabeça.

Ela exclamou um "ai" e ele riu. Scarllet riu também.

-Scar...-Kai chamou, serio –Cê ta legal?-ela fez cara interrogativa -Eu...fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu pra você passar o fim de semana em casa.

Scarllet fitou o chão por alguns segundo antes de levantar o rosto e dizer, com um sorriso pequeno:

-Ta sim...Droga! -exclamou -Kai, seu idiota!

-Que foi que eu fiz dessa vez? -perguntou ele, a garota já corria em direção ao buraco do retrato e as unicas coisas que entendeu antes dela desaparecer pela abertura foi "detenção", "Snape", "babaca" e "atrazada"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Scarllet correu o maximo que pode e parou em frente a porta do escritório do professor de poções. Bateu na borta e escutou um "entre" lá de dentrou e assim o fez.

A sala não mudara nada desde sua ultima detenção com o Diretor da Sonserina. Ele estava atrás de sua escrivaninha, mas não parecia fazer nada excerto esperá-la.

-Atrasada, senhorita Wolfgan -ele disse.

-Desculpe, professor -ela respondeu e sua voz saiu levemente embargada. Só então Scarllet se lembro que a menos de cinco minutos atrás estava chorando quase desesperadamente abraçada à Kai e que devia estar com os olhos vermelho e os cabelos bagunçados.

Snape a encarou por alguns segundos, o que a fez corar, e assentiu com a cabeça, fazendo sinal para ela se aproximar, o que a garota fez.

-A senhorita é uma das melhores alunas em poção que tenho, e devo dizer que isso desde que eu começei a lecionar, senhorita Wolfgan e me lembo que a senhorita deseja seguir carreira. E já que é necessario que a senhorita cumpra essa detenção, creio que ela possa ser proveitosa. A Ala Hospitalar esta precisando de poções calmantes, visto que os N.O.M.s e N.I.M.s estão chegando. Creio que a senhorita saiba prepará-la.

-Sim, senhor, eu sei -respondeu Scarllet. A garota tivera que preparar pra ela mesma essa poção diversas vezes no ano anterior.

-Certo. Os ingredientes e tudo que vai precisar esta naquela bancada -apontou para uma espécie de balcão encostado em uma das paredes onde havia um calderão, uma balança e diversos potes de ingredientes. Scarllet ja ia se dirigindo para lá quando Snape voltou a falar: -E, senhorita Wolfgan -ela se virou -Meus pesames pelo seu pai.

Scarllet o encarou por alguns segundo. O dia todo ouvira isso de seus outros professores e de alguns colegas que ficaram sabendo. Suspirou.

-Obrigada, professor.

Se virou para o balcão e começou o preparo da poção que em si não era dificil e demorava pouco mais de duas horas para ser feita.

O silêncio prevaleceu na sala por algum tempo. O unico barulho que se ouvia era o da faca de Scarllet cortando os ingredientes e, depois de alguns minutos, a pena de Snape se arrastando pelo pergaminho.

Scarllet chegou em uma parte da poções que ela precisava ferver em fogo lento por meia hora, antes de ser mexida por mais cinco minutos e estaria pronta. A garota olhou para o professor e o viu corrigindo provas. Se virou no banco em que estava sentada e passoua fitar Snape.

O homem não demorou a perceber que era encarado pela aluna e levantou o rosto. Os olhos dele encontrou os dela e Scarllet sentiu um conhecido arrepiu cruzar sua espinha.

-Severus Snape... -Scarllet sussurrou, a imagem de um aluno calado e de certa forma estranho e misterioso, usando o uniforme sa sonserina se formou em sua mente.

-Disse alguma coisa, senhorita Wolfgan? -perguntou o professor.

-O senhor...O senhor fez seu setimo ano em 1977-1978? -perguntou.

-Sim, senhorita. -respondeu o professor, o cenho fransido.

-Eu lembro do senhor! -ela disse -Lembro que uma vez eu o encontrei no corujal e...

-Eu também me lembro, senhorita Wolfgan -ele cortou -Foi no dia 17 de março. Eu havia acabado de receber uma carta de minha mãe notificando o falecimento do meu pai quando uma pirralhinha da Grifinória resolveu tombar comigo e me derrubar em cima de um monte de...caca...de coruja.

Scarllet não pode deixar de rir, corando. Até se tocar que Snape falara da morte de seu pai.

-Ah...Desculpe senhor...eu...não quis desrespeitar a...

-Memoria de meu pai? -perguntou o professor -Não creio que eu vá me importar muito com isso, senhorita Wolfgan.

Scarllet se calou e o encarou. O professor sustentou o olhar por mais alguns segundo antes de voltar a escrever em seu pergaminho.

-Hã...eu...-começou, hesitante -Eu também não me dava bem com meu pai, senhor.

Snape parou de escrever novamente e a encarou, sem nada dizer. Foi quase como se pedisse para continuar

Scarllet ficou quase um minuto calada antes de continuar:

-Meu pai era o melhor amigo do irmão da minha mãe quando os dois estudavam em Hogwarts. Ele foi passar férias na casa de meu tio uma vez e lá conheceu minha mãe: Dois anos mais velha, linda, educada, encantadora e...um aborto.

"Os dois se apaixonaram e algum tempo depois de meu pai terminar Hogwarts, eles se casaram. Tanto ela como ele eram de familias de sangue-puro, o que certamente deixava a impossibilidade da minha mãe em fazer magia um profundo misterio.

Meu avós paternos foram contra e não aceitavam minha mãe. Eles diziam não ter preconceitos...Desde que o filho deles não se casasse com uma trouxa ou com uma aborto.

Um ano depois do casamento, minha mãe engravidou. Foi uma festa quando Jhonatas Wolfgan nasceu no dia 27 de Dezembro de 1960.

Seis anos depois eu nasci, Jhonatas nunca manifestou qualquer sinal de magia. Meus avós enxiam os ouvidos do meu pai e ele começou a realmente achar que um filho aborto era o fim do mundo.

Não que meu irmão ajudasse...Ele era uma verdadeira peste e quando eu nasci ele ficou muito ciumento, fazendo de tudo para chamar a atenção e meu pai nunca teve muita paciencia e...bem...meu pai batia muito no meu irmão.

Quando Jhonny fez 11 anos e a carta não chegou...Meu pai não bateu nele, não xingou, não fez nada. Ele saiu de casa sem falar nada e só voltou no dia seguinte, ofendendo todo mundo e fedendo a alcóol.

As coisas não melhoraram nos anos seguintes. Meu pai sempre mal humorado, trabalhando ou bebado. Eu não sei como minha mãe suportou.

Meu pai tinha medo que eu também fosse um aborto. Ele era distante, não lembro dele me dirigindo uma palavra de carinho ou me dando um abraço nenhuma vez, apesar de também nunca ter levantado a mão pra mim. Eu tinha medo dele. Minha magia, talvez por causa desse medo, não se manifestava e isso parecia deixá-lo pior.

Foi no aniversário de 13 anos de Jhonatas. Minha mãe estava numa gravidez já avançada e meu pai passava esse dia em especial afogando suas magoas no bar.

Naquele dia ele já chegou bebado em casa. Minha mãe e ele discutiram e ele gritou com ela, descendo as escadas que davam asceso aos quartos e indo para sala, onde Jhonatas brincava comigo.

Minha mãe veio atrás, pediu pra Jhonatas ajudá-la a descer as escadas. Meu pai gritou que a deixasse cair, 'Não queria mais um aborto para envergonhá-lo', batendo a porta e saindo.

Jhonatas o xingou e foi em direção a minha mãe. Ela tentou descer sem ajuda e tropessou nos próprios pés, rolando a escada.

Ela mandou Jhonatas chamar meu pai quando viu o sangue. Eu vi Jhonatas atravessar a rua correndo pela janela e desaparecer. Também vi quando ele reapareceu do outro lado da rua, pisando duro, correndo, atravessou a rua sem olhar e não viu o caminhão que vinha em sua direção.

Meu pai chegou em casa só no dia seguinte e quem encontrou lá foi meu tio que lhe deu a noticia: Jhonatas e Matthew, meus dois irmãos, estavam mortos.

Meu pai chorou sobre o corpo de Jhonatas de forma desesperada em seu enterro. Ele parecia arrependido...Minha mãe o perdoou...Eu não...Nunca consegui tirar a imagem do meu irmão sendo atropelado e minha mãe agonizando da mente."

Scarllet se calou depois de terminar a narrativa. Snape continuou encarando-a.

-Desculpe, professor -ela disse, depois de um tempo -Não devia ter contando isso...Não há sentido...Eu...

-Tudo bem, senhorita Wolfgan -cortou Snape -Mas...Acho que já está na hora de mexer a poção.

Scarllet franciu o cenho e demorou alguns segundos para lembrar que estava fazendo uma poção calmante. Se virou no banco e olhou a ampulheta que estava ao lado do caldeirão, marcando o tempo. Os ultimos grãos de areia cairam e a garota passou a mexer a poção.

Durante os cinco minutos em que virava a colher no sentido horário, Scarllet ficou se perguntando mentalmente por que contara aquilo para seu professor de Poções e por que Snape não mandara ela calar a boca logo que começara. Ela não entendi por que, mas se sentia bem conversando com o professor, ou mesmo na companhia dele. Suspirou, dando uma ultima virada e apagando o fogo que ardia em baixo do caldeirão. Ela suspirou e se virou, olhando para o professor que continuava a escrever em um pergaminho.

-Professor Snape -ela chamou, o homem levantou a cabeça e a olhou -A Poções esta pronta.

Snape se levantou e foi até onde ela estava, se enclinou em direção ao caldeiração e examinou a poção.

-Certo, senhorita Wolfgan -ele disse -A poção esta perfeita, como esperado da senhorita.

Scarllet sentiu-se corar. Apesar de já ter presenciado o lado agradável do professor, ele não costumava elogiar seus alunos, muito menos os Grifinórios.

-Está dispensada -ele disse -E, acho que não preciso dizer que a cena que presenciei quinta-feira passada não deve se repetir, certo?

-Não, professor -Scarllet disse, se incaminando a porta -O senhor pode ficar tranquilo que eu já me acertei com o Kai. Não creio que outra criatura consiga tirar-me do sério.

Snape encarou-a por alguns segundos antes de ascentir e Scarllet sair.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Eu nem acredito que eu consegui! -exclamou Scarllet, contente, enquanto iam ela e Kai, juntos, para a aula de Transfiguração, logo após a primeira aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas do mês de Abril.

-Eu pensei seriamente que seu patrono seria uma coruja, Scar, combina perfeitamente com você e seus olhos esbugalhados e sua mania de ser inteligente. -Kai disse, em tom de zoação

-Serio? -perguntou ela, se fingindo de pensativa, como se levasse a serio o que Kai falara -E eu imaginei que o seu seria um macaco!

Scarllet se sentou na carteira mais a frente e Kai se sentou ao seu lado.

-Ei! Eu não tenho nada a ver com um macaco! -protestou.

-É verdade -concordou Scarllet -Tá mais pra um jumento...

-Obrigado mais estou satisfeito com a minha raposa. -disse ele.

-Raposa? Eu jurava que aquilo era um gamba!

-E seu "lobo" que mais parece um cão vira-lata?

Os dois se encararam com caras bravas por alguns segundos e cairam na risada. McGonagall entrou, fazendo-os parar e começou a falar:

-Antes de começar a aula, eu gostaria de falar com os senhores sobre o Baile de Formatura que acontecera na fim de semana seguinte ao fim dos N.I.M.s, dia 15 de Julho.

Ouveram varias reações: Alguns garotos gemeram descontentes, algumas garotas deram suspiros sonhadores e, atrás de si Scarllet pode escutar um murmurio infeliz "Dançar...". Kai e ela se entre olharam e quase cairam na risada novamente.

-Os senhores certamente sabem que neste baile é costume as familias estarem presentes. Os senhores poderam convidar quem quiserem. Mas eu peço que tenham bom senso tanto em quem convidar como no numero de convidados. Os trages, obviamente são formais.

Alguns garotos gemeram novamente e novamente algumas garotas suspiraram.

-É costume nosso também que os oito Monitores formandos, os dois de cada casa, abram a valsa com um professor ou professora...

Scarllet encarou a professor, espantada, ela teria que o quê?

-E, sim, senhor Baker, todos os formandos teram que dançar.

O garoto atrás de Scarllet e Kai, Faust Baker, companheiro de dormitório de Kai, soltou outro murmurio infeliz.

McGonagall continuou a falar sobre detalhes do baile por toda a aula. Scarllet não prestou muita atenção. O que diabos a professora queria dizer com "abrir a valsa com um professor"?

O sinal anunciando o almoço tocou e McGonagall segurou-os na sala por mais quinze minutos antes de dispensá-los. Scarllet e um outro garoto, Scott Gowen, batedor do time de quadribol da Grifinória e monitor, esperaram todos os outros alunos sairem.

Os dois alunos se entre olharam e chegaram a conclusão que tinham ficado para trás pelo memos motivo.

-Professora McGonagall... -chamou Scott

McGonagall arrumava alguns papeis em sua gaveta e pareceu só perceber a presença dos dois alunos quando Scott a chamou.

-Sim, senhor Gowen? -perguntou, fechando a gaveta em que mexia.

-O que a senhora quis dizer com "os Monitores tem que abrir a valsa com um professor"? -ele perguntou

-Exatamente o que disse, senhor -ela respondeu, com a expressão severa de quem achava simplesmente inutil ter que explicar algo tão obvio. -Que os senhores, os senhor, a senhorita Wolfgan e os outros seis monitores formandos abriram a valsa da formatura com um professor, ou, no seu caso, professora. E creio que o senhor já sabia disso, levando em conta que estivera na formatura de seu irmão e, se me permite dizer, até mesmo achou muito...divertida...a dança dele com a professora Vector.

-Ah...É... -o garoto pareceu se lembrar e se perder dentro da lembrança.

-Senhorita Wolfgan, a senhorita também tem alguma duvida? -perguntou a professora.

-Era...a mesma do Scott, professora -Scarllet disse

-Então vejo que já foi resolvida e podemos ir almoçar -finalizou a professora, se dirigindo para a porta da sala

-E...Hã...Professora... -chamou Scarllet

-Sim? -perguntou a mulher, se virando.

-E nós temos que _convidar _o professor? -ela perguntou, quase em panico.

-Naturalmente, senhorita -respondeu McGonagall -Era só isso?

Scarllet assentiu, com uma careta. Por Merlim, por que ela não recusou o cargo de Monitora no 6º ano mesmo?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Se você pretendia dançar com o professor Depp, pode esquecer. Aquela Britney Jones, a monitora da Sonserina, acabou de convidar ele.

Scarllet tinha acabado de sentar em uma das poltronas do Salão Comunal e abrir seu livro "Mil Venenos e Antidotos" no seu primeiro e unico perioudo livre do dia, quatro dias depois da aula de Transfiguração que a professora McGonagall usara pra falar do baile, quando Katherine Watson se sentou do seu lado e lhe fez o comunicado.

Demon Depp era o sétimo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas da turma do 7º ano. Mas, entre todos eles, com certeza Depp era o que os alunos, especialmente as aulas, menos queriam que se fosse no fim do ano. O homem devia ter entre 20 e 30 anos, tinha cabelos castanhos escuros que estavam sempre bagunçados e olhos claros. Estava sempre com a barba por fazer e era muito, muito _charmoso_.

-Bem...Eu sinceramente não tinha pensado exatamente em que professor -deu enfase na palavra "professor", mostrando seu panico -eu vou convidar.

-Bem, aquela monitora da Corvinal...como é o nome dela? -perguntou.

-Alguma coisa Sparkers -respondeu Scarllet, fechando o livro. Kathy era muito simpatica. Mas quando pegava para falar, não havia quem segurasse sua língua.

-É, isso, acho que é Beatrice...Bem, então, ela estava falando de convidar o Kettleburn. O Sven convidou a professora McGonagall ontem a noite.

-Sim, eu vi ele falando com ela -disse Scarller -Desse jeito eu vou ter que dançar com o professor Dumbledore!

-Ou com o Snape. -Kathy fez uma careta ao falar o nome do professor de Poções. -Bem, eu vou indo. O...Scott ta me esperando. -ela disse, corando, se levantando e saindo pelo buraco do retrato.

Scarllet ficou encarando o nada por alguns segundo. Professor Snape? Ela teria coragem de convidar o _professor Snape _para _dançar _com ela no baile? Alias, ela gostaria de dançar com ele? Scarllet corou enquanto chegava a conclusão. Sim, ela gostaria de dançar com ele.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O resto do dia demorou a passar e, depois da ultima aula, Scarllet se jogou em sua cama, sem ao menos ir jantar.

_Como não percebeu antes? _Era o que se perguntava, encarando o teto. Ela era provavelmente a unica pessoa naquele castelo que gostaria de ter uma conversa com ele. Ela o achava simpatico e a algum tempo começara a se sentir incomodada quando Kai, Kathy ou qualquer outro falava mal dele perto dela, mesmo ela mesma tendo inventado o tão popular "Morcegão das Masmorras". O achava até mesmo bonito, mesmo com todas as imperfeições de sua aparencia! Aqueles arrepis, toda vez que olhava naqueles poços negros que eram os olhos dele. Como não perecera que pensava de mais nele, sendo ele apenas seu professor? Nem mesmo a perpectiva de dançar com Depp, que era o desejo da maioria das suas colegas, passara na sua cabeça quando McGonagall falara da tradição da dança. O primeiro que lhe veio a cabeça foi o professor Snape, e ela nem mesmo notou.

Seu estomago deu um volta, enquanto algumas lágrimas sairam de seus olhos e molharam seus cabelos. Como e em que momento, exatamente, ela começou a se apaixonar por Severus Snape? O _professor _Snape?

Virou de lado e fechou os olhos. Logo imagens de seus sonhos vieram em sua cabeça: O homem vestido de negro, que salvava ela, Kira e Kai dos Comensais do Morte, antes sempre sem rosto, tinha os olhos _dele_, o mesmo nariz em forma de gancho _dele_ e a mesma boca fina _dele_.

Ela fechou as cortinas em volta de si e se ajeitou na cama. Ouviu Kathy entrar, não sabia quanto tempo depois, e continuou sem saber quanto do tempo havia passado. Adormeceu em algum momento de seus pensamento, sem conseguir distinguir o que era sonho da realidade.

Acordou na manhã seguinte com o corpo dolorido e a cabeça doendo da noite mal dormida. Kathy já havia saido e era sabado. A vontade de ficar na cama ganhou e Scarllet dormiu por mais algumas horas, no entanto, sem conseguir descançar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Scarllet? -ouviu a voz de Kathy a chamar. -Ta acordada?

Era terça-feira e mais uma vez Scarllet não jantara. A verdade é que tinha receio de entrar no Salão Principal e dar de cara com dois olhos cor de ébano.

-To sim -respondeu a garota, sentando na cama, onde estava deita a mais ou menos duas horas, tentando ler um livro sobre Feitiços para um trabalho.

Katherine entrou em seu campo de visão e disse:

-O Kai tá te esperando lá em baixo -ela avisou

-Obrigada, Kathy -Scarllet agradeceu e levantou, passando a mão nos cabelos e descendo as escadas para o Salão Comunal.

Não demorou em avistar o garoto, sentado em um sofá de dois lugares, encarando o fogo.

-Kai? -chamou. O garoto piscou algumas vezes e olhou pra ela.

-Scar...-pareceu perdindo por um segundo, depois olhou par ela e disse: -Pô, fiquei te esperando mais de uma hora lá em baixo no Salão Principal!

-Desculpa -pediu ela, se sentando ao lado dele -Eu...Não estava me sentindo bem.

Kai encarou Scarllet por algum tempo. Ela encarava o fogo que até pouco tempo era alvo dos olhos do amigo.

-Scar... -Kai chamou e Scarllet o olhou -Você...ta com algum problema?

-Não, Kai -respondeu ela, de modo automatico.

-Não parece -ele respondeu, fazendo cara de quem não estava convencido.

-É serio, eu to legal! -insistiu.

Ela voltou a olhar o fogo e ele continuou encarando-a, nem um pouco convencido.

-Você...-ele começou e Scarllet voltou a olhar pra ele -Você esta apaixonada, Scar?

Scarllet arregalou os olhos, chocada.

-Por que você acha isso? Claro que não!

-Não tente me enganar, senhorita Wolfgan! -ele disse -Eu posso não ser a Kira e posso ser bem tapado as vezes, mas você não me engana mesmo! Você não é destraida, você não fica avoada e, principalmente, você não fica suspirando pelos cantos a não ser que tenha macho, que por acaso não sou eu, na jogada!

-Kai, você falou agora como se eu fosse uma das vadias que você pega e você fosse a amiga mais vadia ainda dela! -Scarllet concluiu, com uma careta, quase rindo.

Kai olhou pra ela serio por um momento e logo caiu na risada, seguido pela garota.

-Ta, eu sei! Foi estranho! -ele assumiu, parecendo pensar no que falo -Mas eu to falando serio, Scar... A ultima vez que você ficou toda boba foi no 4º ano, quando tava gostando do Alan Gowen, irmão do Scott.

-Isso não é verdade! -reclamou -Quer dizer, eu não estou agindo feito uma menina apaixonada por um cara mais velho! -ela parou e pensou e perguntou, preocupada -Tô?

-Scar...Então quer dizer que ele é mais velho? -pergunto Kai

-Eu não disse isso! -ela rebateu, corando.

-Mas a gente ta no ultimo ano... -ele parecia estar falando com si próprio -Scar! Você esta gostando do professor Depp?

-Quê? -perguntou ela -Claro que não!

Ele encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Mas chegou a conclusão que a amiga não mentia.

-Então quem é? -perguntou Kai, sem outro opição em mente.

-Eu não estou apaixonada! -ela tentou novamente.

-Scar, você pode admitir logo e poupar saliva sua e minha, ou, agente pode passar a noite se contrariando aqui!

-Você consegue ser mais chato do que a Kira quando quer! -reclamou a garota, suspirando.

Não é que ela não confiasse em Kai. É claro que ela confiava nele! Mas ela mal havia admitido pra si mesma! Como podia ela simplesmente dizer a seu amigo, que por acaso odiava Snape, "Eu to apaixonada pelo professor Snape."?

-Você vai pensar que eu endoidei...-ela sussurrou, encotando a cabeça no encosto do sofá e fechando os olhos. Ela mesmo pensava isso.

Kai ficou quieto, esperando.

-Eu nunca pensei que pudesse acontecer...Eu só... -suspirou.

-Pode falar, Scar -Kai disse, passando o braço pelo ombro dela e trazendo-a para mais perto de si, Sacrllet deitou a cabeça no ombro dele.

-Só...Promete que não vai gritar? -pediu ela, ainda de olhos fechados e sussurrando -Mesmo que levar um susto ou que me achar doida ou que ficar bravo comigo...Promete?

-Prometo -disse o garoto, engolindo em seco.

-Eu sou uma idiota... -ela sussurou.

-Scar...

-Eu vou falar, perai... -ela disse, tomando coragem.

-Scar...É...É um professor? -ele perguntou, hesitante -É realmente um professor?

Ela não respondeu. Apenas fez um gesto de afirmação com a cabeça

-É o...O professor Snape? -ele perguntou, baixo, quase sem realmente falar. Scarllet só entendeu porque a boca dele estava a centimetros de sua orelha.

-É -a garota respondeu.

Kai não disse nada, só trouxe ela pra mais perto. Scarllet encostou no peito dele e os dois ficaram em silencio. Era tão facil estar com Kai. Ela entendia perfeitamente porque Kira se apaixonara por ele. Kai podia ser um tapado as vezes, como ele mesmo admitira. Mas ele sabia desarmar Scarllet...E era tão amigo... Fiel... Companheiro... Era um perfeito Grifinório. Nunca deixava seus amigos na mão e sempre esteve com ela e Kira, independente da situação. Foira Kai que ajudou a falar com Alan, no quarto ano. Era ele que aguentava as duas melhores amigas de TPM e ele nunca reclamava. Mesmo da mania de estudar de mais dela, ou da sensibilidade exagerada que Kira tinha. Aquele um ano que passara sem falar com ele parecia não ter existido. Ou simplesmente serviu apenas para uni-los mais.

-Kai? -chamou ela, depois de longos minutos de silencio, em que o Salão Comunal ccomeçou se esvaziar.

-Hum?

-Eu to parecendo uma boba apaixonada? -ela perguntou, preocupada.

Kai riu.

-Não! -ele respondeu, ainda rindo -Mas me promete que vai jantar apartir de amanhã. Porque eu tenho notado que você não esta comendo direito e se continuar com isso vai ser uma anemica apaixonada.

-Besta! -ela disse, dando um tapa no braço dele que circulava seu corpo.

* * *

Então...Vou fugir para as colinas antes que vocês me atirem pedras pela demora. Mais uma vez. MAS eu até tenho uma desculpinha boa ^^' Meu notebook PIFO. Fiquei muito puta com isso e sem inspiração pra escrever, com o fim do ano as coisas complicaram mais ainda e eu viajei, não deu tempo nem pra escrever e muito menos postar.

MAS aqui estou eu de volta com mais um capitulo e a boa noticia que eu possivelmente postarei logo o próximo.

E, nesse capitulo, Scarllet finalmente se descobre apaixonada. E também descobre vai ter que dançar. E o Kai deixou de ser um bobão xD.

No proximo, a despedida de Hogwats. O baile e mais umas coisitas.

Um grande beijo para todas as lindas que comentaram o capitulo anterior: **Amanda Lais** (é, eu mato todo mundo kukukukuku U_U E não, eu não vou abandonar essa fics!), **Hithi** (Me passa seu msn ou facebook), **Mariane**, **Amanda Gomes** e **Rafinha granger-potter** (Ai estão as respostas das suas perguntas xD Ta add, me acc ai)

Obrigado pela leitura e até o proximo. E, por favor, reviews U_U


	14. Capitulo 13

**Capitulo 13: O ****Fim**

-Quando você vai convidar o Snape pra dançar com você no Baile de Formatura? -perguntou Kai.

Os dois estavam sentados a beira do lago, estudando. Os N.I.M.s seriam dentro de pouco mais de um mês.

-Quem disse que eu vou convidar ele? -Scarllet perguntou, parando de ler o livro de Transfiguração.

-Ou é ele, ou é o Flitwick ou o Dumbledore. O Flitwick vai presisar de um banquinho, pra dançar com você e você vai precisar de um banquinho pra dançar com o Dumbledore. -ele disse, dando de ombro.

Scarllet riu do comentario, ignorando a parte em que ele lhe chamava de baixinha.

-Não seja maldoso, Kai! -ela repreendeu, ainda rindo.

Kai riu também.

-Mas, é serio, Scar. -começou serio -Você vai convidar ele?

-Tem outra opção? -perguntou ela.

-Dumbledore -ele respondeu, com um sorriso debochado.

-E você? -perguntou, quando parou de rir -Vai dançar com quem?

-Carolinne Manfreyd, da Corvinal -respondeu.

-Aquela que quase teve um ataque de nervos no N.O.N.s de Poções e que é apanhadora? -Scarllet perguntou.

-É! -ele respondeu, emocionado -Ela odeia poções e ama quadribo tanto quanto eu.

Ela balçou a cabeça, com cara de quem queria rir e voltou ao livro. Kai deu de ombro e voltou a tentar fazer o maldito feitiço de encolher.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A aula de Poções corria tranquilamente. Scarllet estava sentada sozinha na primeira carteira em frente a mesa de Snape. O professor passava entre as mesas dos alunos, quase sem fazer comentarios. Os N.I.M.s estavam a porta. Todos já estavam nervosos só com esse fato.

O sinal anunciando o fim da aula bateu e coração de Scarllet acelerou, tinha decidido convidá-lo após a aula. Respirou fundo, enquanto engarrafava sua poção, tentando não corar quando deixou a amostra em cima da mesa dele e juntando toda sua coragem grifinória para não sair correndo logo após guardar seu material.

Os poucos alunos que faziam Poções no sétimo ano rapidamente deixaram a sala e Scarllet se dirigiu até a mesa de Snape, onde ele escrevia alguma coisa num pedaço de pergaminho.

-Professor Snape -chamou, quase dando um grito de felicidade por não ter gaguejado.

Snape levantou o rosto.

-Sim, senhorita Wolfgan? -perguntou, largando a pena e se endireitando.

Scarllet engoliu em seco, seu coração batendo rapido. Rezava para que não estivesse corada, respirou fundo e começou:

-É que... O senhor certamente sabe que os monitores, no Baile de Formatura, abrem a valsa com um professor e...Eu gostaria de saber se o senhor poderia... -ela hesitou, tentando encontrar uma palavra melhor do que "Dançar".

-Esta me convidando para abrir a valsa com a senhorita? -perguntou Snape, com uma sobrancelha arqueada, parecendo surpreso.

-Sim, senhor -respondeu. Merda! Estava corada.

Snape continuo encarando-a com aquele ar surpreso por mais alguns segundos antes de responder, com um sorriso tão imperceptivel que Scarllet se perguntou se não o imaginara:

-Será uma honra, senhorita Wolfgan, dançar com a minha aluna mais brilhante.

Scarllet piscou e ficou o encarando por quase um minuto antes de sorrir, mas corada do que já estava e gaguejar:

-Hã...é... -tentou formular uma frase, mas desistiu e ascenou com a cabeça, correndo para fora da sala.

Certo, tinha que parar de corar daquele geito e de se comportar feito uma boba perto do professor Snape.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Por que na sua lista de convidados tem só o nome do seu pai e da sua mãe? -perguntou Scarllet.

Ela e Kai estavam no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, que estava quase vazio. Era um sabado quente e a maioria dos alunos estavam nos jardins, seja estudando, seja apenas se divertindo. Ela estava deitada no sofá e ele sentado no chão, encostado em um outro sofá, de frete para ela.

Kai estava revendo alguns feitiços que estava com dificuldades enquanto Scarllet foleava uma revista deixada pelos elfos nos dormitórios das garotas do setimo ano com modelos de vestidos. O garoto deixara uma folha de pergaminho com o titulo de "Lista de Convidados" em cima de seus livros e Scarllet acabara de notar ela.

-Por que se eu deixar pela minha mãe, o Salão Principla vai lotar só com parentes meus. -respondeu Kai, sem desviar os olhos do livro que acabara de pegar.

-Ah...E seus avós? -perguntou.

-Vovó Margarida não sabe a diferença de uma cenoura e uma varinha a uns 10 anos, a...coisa...que meu pai diz ser mãe dele me odeia mais do que guinomos no seu lindo jardim e meus avôs, como você já sabe, já tão fazendo companhia a Merlin faz tempo. Alias, já te disse que desconfio que foi a...coisa...que deu um fim no vovô Calton? -perguntou, olhando para Scarllet com o cenho franzido

-Já...Tipo...Umas quientas e duas vezes? -perguntou, se segurando para não rir.

-Ah...É... -e voltou a ler o livro.

Scarllet balançou a cabeça e voltou a prestar atenção na revista.

-Desisto! -exclamou Kai, dez minutos depois -Eu nunca vou consegui fazer isso aqui!

Scarllet rolou os olhos e continuou o que fazia. Kai havia falado isso já mais de quatro vezes na ultima hora e toda vez pegava de volta o livro e tentava fazer sabe-se lá o que.

-Já escolheu o vestido? -perguntou, reparando na capa da revista que a amiga olhava.

-Não...-respondeu -Não consigo escolher a cor...

-Vermelho? -perguntou Kai -Tipo...Bem Grifinório, sabe?

-Não...Meu cabelo já é vermelho, com o vestido vermelho vou parecer uma fogueira ambulante. -ela virou a pagina -Acho que verde é legal...Combina com meus olhos...Eu acho...

-Você ta doida? -perguntou Kai -Quer morrer espancada? Você é Monitora Chefe da GRIFINÓRIA e vai com um vestido VERDE? Meu Merlin! O que o amor não faz com a inteligencia de uma pessoa!

-O que você quer dizer com isso? -perguntou Scarllet, se sentando e o encarando com o cenho franzito.

-Podia ser preto! Ai você não ofende a Grifinória e agrada o Morcegão! -ele sugeriou, com um sorriso maroto.

-Eu não quero agradar ninguém, Kai! -ela protestou, corando.

-Aham! -exclamou ele -Me engana que eu gosto!

Scarllet o encarou com uma sobrenacelha arqueada e jogou a revista na cara dele, se levantando e dirigindo-se para a escada do dormitório feminino

-Onde você vai? -perguntou o garoto, depois de tirar a resvista da cara. -Não tava escolhendo o vestido?

-Já decidi. -disse ela, começando a subir as escadas.

Kai bufou, balançando a cabeça:

-Mulheres...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Ai, Kathy! -exclamou Scarllet pela quarta vez.

-Se você parace de se mexer, eu não puxaria seu cabelo! -retrucou a loira, apontando a varinha pra mais um tanto de cabelo da ruiva.

-Por que, exatamente, eu tenho que enrrolar o cabelo? -perguntou a ruiva, chorosa -Eu gosto dele liso!

-Já te disse mil vezes que hoje é um dia especial! Mudar um pouco não vai te matar! E fica quieta logo se não eu vou te deixar careca! -ameaçou Kathy, apontando a varinha pra ela de modo ameaçador.

-Calei-me! Calei-me! -disse Scarllet, engolindo em seco.

Dez minutos se passaram em silencio, com Katherine enrrolando aos poucos o cabelo de Scarllet.

-Você gosta do Kai -disse a loira, de repente, quebrando o silencio.

Scarllet suspirou pesadamente antes de responder:

-Sim, Kathy! Eu amo o Kai! Mas não do jeito que você está insinuando. Ele é meu melhor amigo e meu irmão. Nada mais, nada menos! Eu só queria saber da onde você tirou essa ideia absurda!

-Vocês agem como um casal -respondeu Kathy, dando de ombro -Todas as meninas achavam que o Kai ia tomar jeito e namorar serio com a Kira, algum dia. Mas, depois da morte dela, do afastamento repentino de vocês e do geito que vocês voltaram a se falar, pareceu que não era só mais amizade. Vocês ficam bem juntos. É diferente o jeito que vocês ficam juntos do que quando estão com outra pessoa.

-É...É diferente. -respondeu Scarllet -Com o Kai eu me sinto com um irmão de verdade. Sinto-me segura, sinto que nada nem niguém pode me atingir e que ele me entende mais do que ninguém. E é assim. Sempre foi. Desde que a gente se conheceu no trem, no 1º ano. Era assim com a Kira também. A gente sempre se sentiu seguro juntos. Eles são os meus irmãos.

Kathy ficou em silencio, pensativa. Scarllet também se perdeu em pensamentos. Estava para terminar. Aqueles 7 anos nunca seriam esquecidos. Os melhores 7 anos da sua vida.

-Terminei -disse Kathy, finalmente.

Scarllet sorriu, sentindo um frio na barriga. Se levantou da cadeira e foi até o guarda-roupa onde estava pendurado seu vestido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kai bufou pela oitava vez no último minuto. Estava sentado em um dos sofás do Salão Comunal, esperando Katherine e Scarllet descerem do quarto, junto com Scott, a pelo menos uma hora.

O Stom vestia uma veste cinza chumbo e tinha os cabelos muito negros totalmente bagunçados, como sempre usava e batia o pé impacientemente no chão, pensando em uma meneira de ir até o dormitorio da amiga e arrastá-la até o Salão Comunal.

-Por que mulheres demoram tanto para se arrumar? -perguntou Scott, se levatando do sofá que ele e Kai estavam sentados e andando pra lá e pra cá. Estava com vestes azuis escuras, os cabelos castanhos meio arrepiados pra cima, os olhos verdes miravam a escada a cada dez segundos.

A ordem de McGonagall foi que só descesem para o Salão Principal juntos, todos os formandos. Algumas garotas já estavam lá, mas a maioria ainda não acabara de se arrumar.

Duas garotas vestidas de vermelho e vinho desceram as escadas e foram conversar com James Carrol, que estava encostado ao lado do buraco do retrato com seus quatro amigos. Carrol lançou um olhar gelado para Kai e o garoto o ignorou. Depois que voltara a falar com Scarllet, Carrol e ele brigaram, porque o artilheiro achava que a amizade dele com a garota acabaria prejudicando o time.

Depois de mais dez minutos e mais quatro garotas, finalmente Kathy e Scarllet apareceram na curva da escada e Kai e Scott esqueceram de reclamar com elas, boqueabertos.

Katherine, que era dona de caixinhos loiros que chegavam-lhe até metade das costas quando soltos e belos olhos castanhos, estava com o cabelo puxado para trás. Usava um vestido tomara-que-caia, vermelho. O corpete era com o tecido meio enrrugado e tinha um decote em V nas costas, a saia caia até os pés, cobrindo a sandalha dourada.

Scarllet usava um vestido que era aparentimente preto, mas na luz podia se ver que era de um azul muito escuro, de um ombro só. A cintura era marcada por uma feixa preta, que quase não aparecia, e a saia descia até o tornoselo, deixando a sandalha preta e prata aparecendo. Da cintura, descia um pano semi transparente, da mesma cor do vestido, que esvoassava atras dela quando andava. O cabelo ruivo estavam soltos e levemente ondulados, no braço nu, o esquerdo, tinha um bracelete prateado e a maquiagem destacava seus olhos.

-Oi -repetiu Scarllet pela terceira vez, de frente para Kai.

-Hã...Oi -ele disse, saindo do traze -Caramba! Você ta linda!

Scarllet corou.

-Obrigada. Sofri muito na mão da Kathy pra ficar assim, se quer saber.

Kai riu e olhou em volta. Bufou. Anda faltava gente. Scarllet sentou ao lado dele, com cuidado para não amassar o vestido.

-Ha-ha! -disse Kai -Eu sabia que você ia escolher preto!

-É azul escuro, bobão! -disse ela bando um tapa na cabeça dela.

-Ai! -exclamou ele, olhando falsamente zangado pra ela. Scarllet riu. -Seus olhos... -ele disse e Scarllet parou de rir, fazendo cara de interrogação -Eles..Eles não são verdes!

-Não. -respondeu ela -Não são.

-Como não? Eu sempre pensei que eles fossem verdes!

-Os olhos da minha mãe são verdes, Kai. -ela disse, revirando os olhos -Os meus não. Minha mãe sempre me disse que eles são iguais aos do...do meu pai.

-Ou, isso é uma lirio no seu bracelete? -ele perguntou.

-Que é? -exclamou ela -Decidiu reparar tudo agora?

-Se você não percebeu, não a nada a se fazer até aquela garota loira metida...Afrodite Fish! Aparecer...

-Então você resolveu me encher? -perguntou ela.

-Basicamente -respondeu Kai, sorrindo -Ah, Scar! Você sabe que esse é meu esporte preferido, depois do quadribol, é claro! Mas, não mude de assunto! Eu pensei que você não gostasse de flores!

-E não gosto -ela respondeu -Mas foi um presente da minha mãe e ela pediu que eu usasse...Ela sempre diz que "Não é porque você não gosta que não é bonito" e eu finalmente tenho que concordar, eu adorei o bracelete.

-Posso te chamar de Lily então? -Kai perguntou, sorrindo.

-Claro -respondeu Scarllet -E logo depois vai passar a formatura na enfermaria! O que você acha? -perguntou ironia.

-Até que em fim! -exclamou um dos garotos que estavam ao redor de James Carrol, vendo Afrodite Fish aparecer no fim da escada do dormitório feminino, usando um vestido dourado que se daria para ver a quilometros de distancia.

-Oh, Merlin! -exclamou Scarllet de repente.

-Que foi? -perguntou Kai, já de pé para seguir os outros formandos que já saiam pelo buraco do retrato.

-Eu vou dançar com o professor Snape! -ela respondeu, desesperada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No Saguão de entrada já estavam os formandos da Sonserina e Lufa-Lufa quando os da Grifinória chegaram. McGonagall estava parada em frente as portas do Salão Principal, pareceia zangada com o atraso dos Corvinais e vestia vestes verdes esmeraldas.

-Finalmente! -exclamou alguém quando os corvinais apareceram do alto da escadaria.

McGonagall estava com cara de que concordava perfeitamente com a pessoa que exclamou. Ela fez os alunos formarem quatro filas de arcordo com suas casas na ordem Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal, Sonserina e Grifinória e anunciou:

-Seus parentes já estão no salão aguardando-os, os procurem e os cumprimente. Em meia hora será a primeira valsa, logo em seguida a valsa dos pais e os senhores estaram dispensados para apreciar a formatura.

As grandes portas do Salão Principal se abriram e McGonagall os guiou para dentro.

O Salão Principal fora magicamente ampliado e ricamente decorado. O céu azul escuro quase não era visto, tamanho era o numero de velas flutuando pelo ar. Onde tinham as mesas das casas, agora era uma pista de dança, cercado por varias mesas. No lugar da mesa dos professores, fora montado um palco.

Quando os formandos entreram, palmas ecoaram pelo Salão e logo todos se espelharam, procurando seus familiares.

Scarllet logo encontrou sua mãe, que estava numa mesa junto de seu tio, seus dois primos e sua avó. A familia de Kai estava na mesa ao lado.

-Oi, filha -disse Megan, abraçando-a e beijando sua testa -Você está linda!

-Obrigada, mãe -ela agradeceu, sorrindo.

-Lily! -exclamou seu tio, irmão da sua mãe, Dean, um homem de uns 40 e poucos anos, cabelos castanhos avemelhados e olhos escuros, também a abraçando -Você está tão linda!

-Obrigada, tio -ela agradeceu e cumprimento a mulher dele, que segurava sua prima no colo, seu primo que entraria no ano seguinte em Hogwarts e a mãe de sua mãe. -Tio -chamou Dean, depois de soltar-se do abraço de sua avó -Eu gostaria que você dançasse a valsa dos pais comigo.

Tio Dean a abraçou novamente, dramático, dizendo que estava orgulhoso e que iria chorar de felicidade, levando uma bengalada na cabeça de sua avó

-Vai amaçar o vestido da menina, sua besta! -a velha mulher disse, fazendo todos rirem.

-E o Kai, Lily? -perguntou Megan quando toda a familia já estava sentada.

-Aqui, tia Megan! -exclamou o garoto, atrás da cadeira da vovó Carmen, fazendo-a tomar um susto e dar uma bengalada na perna dele.

-Ai! -exclamou. -Vovó! Faz isso não! Eu preciso da perna pra me equilibrar na vassoura!

-Não se deve assustar pessoas idosas, Kai! -tio Dean advertiu e levou outra bengalada.

-Quem é idosa aqui? -perguntou vovó Carmen, ameasando bater nele de novo.

-Ninguém, mamãe! Ninguém! -exclamou ele, se encolhendo atrás da esposa.

Kai, Megan e Scarllet riram, quando a voz de Dumbledore soou, magicamente ampliada:

-Queridos formandos -disse, de cima do palco -Por favor, queiram se dirigir a pista de dança para a valsa de abertura.

Scarllet arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco. Kai a puxou, revirando os olhos.

-Vamo logo! -exclamou -Parece que vai pra forca!

-Calado! -mandou ela, puxando o braço que ele segurava e o seguindo -Se não vou falar pra vovó Carmen te dar outra bengalada!

Chegaram a pista e todos os formandos se juntaram aos pares e formaram duas fileiras, uma de cada lado da pista. A monitora da Sonserina, Britney Jones, já acompanhado do professor Depp, estava mais metida do que nunca e parecia se achar a rainha do baile. Heltton Bee, também da Sonserina, formava par com a professora Vector, Atilla Sven e Beatrice Sparkers, da Corvinal, formavam par com a professora McGonagall e o professor Kettleburn, respectivamente. Sabrina Makino, da Lufa-Lufa, ia dançar com o professor Quirrell, Douglas Jhonson, também da Lufa-Lufa, com a professora Sprout e Scott com a professora Hooch.

Kai deu um leve empurram em Scarllet na direção de Snape e ela assumiu seu lugar ao lado do professor, que como sempre estava todo de negro, antes de se por ao lado de Carolinne Manfreyd, da Corvinal. Ela não olhou o rosto do professor, corada e nervosa, escutou a musica começar a tocar, enquanto Snape a conduzia para o meio da pista.

Scarllet quase teve uma ataque quando sentiu um das mãos de Snape segurando a sua e a outra em sua cintura, pondo a mão no ombro dele. As mãos dele, ao contrario do que pensara, eram quentes, mas asperas.

Começaram a dançar no ritmo da musica, ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para o rosto dele pela primeira vez na noite. Estava corada, tinha certeza. Mas, quando seus olhos encontraram os negros dele, tudo a sua volta pareceu desaparecer e ela sentiu o tão famliar arrepiu na espinha. Seu coração acelerou e ela pediu em pensamentos a Merlin que ele não notasse.

Ele lhe girou e segurou sua mão novamente, seus olhos não deixaram os dele um segundo se quer e sentia sua mão suar e sua boca seca. Por varias vezes sentiu o impulso de beijá-lo, mas logo se lembrava de onde estava, de quem ele era, de quem ela era.

Seus olhos percorreram cada detalhe do rosto dele, dês dos cabelos, que não estavam tão oleosos naquela noite e o nariz mais grande e curvo que o normal, aos olhos muito negros, onde se perdia por varios segundos, até a boca fina que desejava que se juntasse a sua. Ele não era exatamente bonito. Severus Snape tinham um charme que ela não entendia, mas adorava.

Snape também não desviou uma única vez os olhos do rosto dela e, quando Scarllet percebeu isso, corou ainda mais. A musica estava chegando ao fim e Scarllet se sentiu frustrada ao costatar que teria que soltar aquela mão grande e aspera que segurava a sua com tanta firmesa e ao mesmo tempo delicadesa.

-Professor Snape -ela chamou, escutando os ultimos acordes tocar -Isso pode parecer extremamente ridículo e inapropriado...Mas...Como é provavelmente a última vez que o verei, vou dizer mesmo assim...

Nesse momento a música acabou e ela disse, antes dele tirar a mão de sua cintura e uma salva de palmas ecoar por todo o salão:

-Eu estou apaixonada pelo senhor.

E, sem saber se ele lhe escutara, soltou a mão dele, procurando seu tio entre os parentes de alunos que estavam em volta da pista.

Dançou com tio Dean e depois outra valsa com Kai, que insistiu tanto que sua vó lhe deu uma bengalada e mandou ela aceitar. Depois, as valsas forma substituidas por uma musica mais agitada de um grupo bruxo relativamente famoso que Dumbledore contratara para tocar.

Scarllet foi para o lado de fora do castelo depois de dançar algumas musicas. O jardim também estava muito bem iluminado e decorado e vários casais namoravam nos bancos que haviam cido distribuidos pela extenção do jardim. Ela caminhou até um dos bancos, um pouco afastado e se sentou, admirando Hogwarts a luz da lua, que estava um pouco além da metade aquela noite.

As lembranças que levariam daquele lugar e dos anos que passara ali jamais seriam esquecidas. Dês do momento que tombara com Kira, ainda dentro do Expresso, até o momento em que embarcasse naquele mesmo Expresso.

Haviam cido sete anos. Sete anos de risadas, amizades, aprendisado, felicidades e tristeza. Em Hogwarts aprentera a lançar seu primeiro feitiço, deu seu primeiro beijo, fez seus melhores amigos, se apaixonou pela primeira vez.

-Vou sentir falta daqui -disse uma voz atrás de si e ela não precisou olhar para trás para saber quem pulava o banco e sentara nele ao seu lado. -Foram os sete anos mais inesquecíveis da minha vida.

-Era exatamente nisso que eu estava pensando -ela respondeu, desviando os olhos do castelo e olhando para o rosto de seu melhor amigo, que encarava a maravilhosa construção que era Hogwarts. -Pensei que não ia largar a Carolinne!

-Ciúmes? -perguntou ele, olhando pra ela com cara malisiosa e piscando -Na verdade, por mais que me doa admitir, foi ela que me largou pra dança com os...tipo...cinco ou seis irmãos.

-Cuidado, vai leva uma surra dos "cunhados" -advertiu, rindo, a ruiva.

-Que medo! -ele disse, irônico.

Ela encostou no peito dele e ele a abraçou, ela ainda rindo.

-Né, Kai... -ela chamou -Acabou. Apartir de agora cada um vai seguir sua vida e ir atrás de seus sonhos...Da um medo pensar que agora é a gente e o mundo...

-Da mesmo... -ela disse, suspirando -Eu pensei que esse dia nunca ia chegar -Kai desabafou -Eu sempre pensei que Hogwarts era pra sempre...Que eu ia passar o resto da vida dormindo no alto da torre, comendo a comida dos elfos, tendo aula com a McGonagall...

-É fantastico demais... Mas não é realmente um fim...É um...novo começo, por mais clichê que essa frase possa ser -Scarllet disse, rindo.

-É...-Kai disse, pensativo -Parece que foi semana passada que eu entrei pela primeira vez por aquelas portas de carvalho, todo nervoso, com uma baixinha ruiva pisando no meu calcanhar toda hora atrás de mim e sussurando "Oh, droga! Desculpa!".

-Você nunca vai me deixar esquecer isso, né? -perguntou Scarllet.

-Claro...que não! -exclamou Kai -Como também nunca vou deixar você esquecer do...

-Cala a boca, Kai! -mandou a ruiva dando um tapa na cabeça dele -Se não eu vou começar a te lembrar dos SEUS micos! -ameaçou a ruiva -E ai sim você vai ter um motivo pra tentar me envergonhar.

-Eu já disse que as vezes tenho medo de você, Ruiva? -perguntou Kai.

-É bom mesmo ter! –ela disse, cruzando os braços.

Kai riu e voltou a olhar o castelo, suspirando.

-Eu não te contei antes porque com essa correria toda dos N.I.M.s e do baile não deu tempo de falar nem pra minha mãe, então você vai ser a primeira a saber: -ele pausou e olhou para a ruiva, sorrindo -Eu fui chamado para fazer um teste pelo Vespas e pelo Tornados.

-Ah, Kai! -ela exclamou empolgada -Sério?

-Aham! -ele respondeu, cheio de si.

-Que bom! -ela disse, o abraçando.

-É, Ruiva...Imagina a Kira aqui com agente...

-Ela já estaria chorando -Scarllet respondeu, os olhos marejados e os dois riram.

-Como você está agora? -ele perguntou, Scarllet deu um murro no braço dele, limpando os olhos em seguida.

-Eu não estou chorando! -reclamou.

-Não, eu que tô depois desse soco monstro! -ele reclamou, com a mão onde ela socara -Caramba, meu! Sua vó quase me deixa sem perna e você quase sem braço! Como é que eu vou ser goleiro assim?

Scarllet riu, balançando a cabeça e levatandvo.

-Vem, vamos pra dentro. -chamou -Ainda tem muita festa pra rola e ainda tem aquele chororo de despedida no último dia.

-Ai, ai! -exclamou ele -Me lembre de por uma camiseta velha, não vai ser legal molhar demais uma nova com lágrimas de saudade antecipada das garotas.

-Vai a merda, Kai! -ela mandou, revirando os olhos, enquanto eles crusavam as portas de carvalho que os levariam de volta ao Salão Principal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No momento que Scarllet entrou no Expresso de Hogwarts para ir embora definitivamente de Hogwarts, ela se sentiu estranha.

Naquele momento, uma parte dela morreu e outra nasceu. Ela se sentiu diferente e acreditou naquele momento que podia seguir em frente.

Mas que Hogwats jamais saíria de seu coração.

* * *

Aqui estou eu com o novo capitulo! \o/ E finalmente o fim xD Daqui pra frente as coisas aconteceram fora de Hogwats e muitas surpresas estão por vir. Pra os que esperam o romance, calma que logo chega!

Quanto a dança, eu imaginei eles dançando, por mais estranho que possa parecer, ao som da musica que da nome a fics. A cena ficou linda na minha cabeça, mas a musica não tem absolutamente nada a ver com valsa '-'

Beijos pra as lindas que deixaram review: **Rafinha granger-potter **(Aqui está a dança xD Espero que não tenha deixado a desejar. E, bem, estou esperando contado '-'), **Amanda Lais** (Calma, calma, tudo a seu tempo xD) e** Viola Psique Black** (OBA! leitora nova! Seja bem-vinda e espero que continue acompanhando a historia.

E já que as meninas que se ofereceram ainda não entraram em contato:

**AINDA PRECISO DE UMA BETA!** Quem poder me ajudar, eu não sou muito exigente. Só precisa ter uma boa noção de português (tipo acentuação e pontuação, que é onde essa autora mais falha) e um pouco de tempo livre para corrigir os erros com calma mais sem demorar anos '-'. De bonus, le o capitulo antes de todo mundo e ainda rola uma outra spoiller q eu posso acabar soltando ;D


	15. Capitulo 14

**Capitulo 14: Cartas.**

Albus Dumbledore costumava acordar cedo todos os dias e, naquela manha de Agosto, não foi diferente.

O sol mal tinha iluminado as copas das árvores da Floresta Proibida quando o velho e sábio bruxo entrou em seu escritório e se sentou atrás de sua escrivanhinha, sendo cumprimentado pelos quadros da parede.

Albus encarou por um momento as diversas cartas enderessadas a si em cima da mesa, antes de começar a abri-las e responde-las. Começou por uma de Cornelio Fudge, que lhe perguntava sobre o novo professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Havia também uma cópia do Profeta Diário, que ele deixou de lado para ser lido mais tarde, e um recado de Minerva, avisando que chegaria apenas na vespera do começo do ano letivo.

O velho bruxo levantou de sua cadeira depois de responder mais uma carta e foi até sua fênix de estimação, Fawkes. Fez carinho no corpo velho da ave, que logo queimaria para renascer das cinzas. Perdeu-se em pensamento alisando as penas desbotadas.

Suspirou, vendo a fênix entrar em combustão e renacer das próprias cinzas minutos depois. Afagou a cabeça do bebê fênix e voltou a sua escrivaninha, pegando mais uma carta.

Dumbledore leu a caligrafia redonda e pequena que escrevera seu nome do lado de fora do envelope. Não a reconheceu. A abriu, desdobrando o papel de dentro e começou a ler:

_Caro Professor Dumbledore,_

_Quem lhe escreve é uma ex-aluna da Grifinória, formada em 1984._

_Acabo de me formar no Curso Avançado em Poções e preciso de um Metre em poções para ministra meu estágio. Entrei em contato com o aposentado professor Slughorn, mas ele não se mostrou interessado em ter-me como pupila._

_O unico outro Mestre que tenho conhecimento é Severus Snape, mas não creio que ele esteja disposto a aceitar uma pupila._

_Gostaria de saber se o senhor poderia me indicar uma outra pessoa._

_Agradeço à atenção,_

_L. Scarllet Wolfgan._

-Ah! Senhorita Wolfgan! -o bruxo exclamou, se lembrando da jovem Grifinória. Pensou por um momento e puxou um pergaminho e uma pena, molhando a ponta dela em um tinteiro e começou a escrever.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lily Scarllet Wolfgan saiu do banheiro no fim do corredor, vestindo um calça jeens e uma blusinha branca, descalça e secando os cabelos ruivos com uma toalha, e entrou em seu quarto, a primeira porta a direita

O quarto era composto de um guarda-roupa pequeno marfim, encostado na parede da porta, uma cama com um criado-mudo do lado na parde ao lado do guarda roupa, uma comoda com uma televisão em cima e uma escrivaninha, ambas na parede em frente a cama.

Jogou a toalha na cama e se apoiou no peitoral da janela de seu quarto, no segundo andar de um sobrado, olhando a rua pouco movimentada. A quase dois anos, Scarllet e sua mãe se mudaram para aquela casa no centro de Londres, em um bairro tranquilo. Tinham varios vizinhos bruxos, entre eles, inclusive, dois antigos colegas de escola de Scarllet: Scott Gowen e Katherine Watson, que recentemente passara a ser Gowen em uma pequena cerimonia onde Scarllet foi madrinha.

Saiu da janela e pegou sua varinha no criado-mudo, ao lado da cama. Apontou-a para os cabelos, murmurou um feitiço e no mesmo instantes eles se secaram e cairam em suas costas, lisos, até metade dela. Sorriu, olhando a foto no criado mudo. Colocou a varinha de volta onde estava e sentou na cama, pegando o porta-retrato.

A foto era do começo do sexto ano. Estavam Scarllet, Kira e Kai, no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, o garoto com as vestes de quadribol, depois de uma vitória de 500 à 100 em cima da Sonserina. Os três sorriam e jogavam salgadinho um nos outros. Fora uma das ultimas fotos que tirara com Kira.

Ela se olhou atentamente naquela foto. Ela mudara muito desde seus 16 anos. Estava mais alta, o rosto menos redondo e infantil, o corpo mais curvilhento e os seios maiores. Os cabelos ruivos, apesar de tudo, continuavam os mesmos e Kai jurava que seu sorriso era o mesmo de 10 anos atrás, quando tinha apenas 11.

O bater de asas e o pio de uma coruja tiraram-na de seus pensamentos e ela olhou para a janela onde a pouco tempo estava. Haviam duas corujas: Uma Coruja das Torres, marrom e desconhecida. A outra castanha, com algumas manchas brancas e amarelas pelas penas. Ambas traziam cartas amarradas nas patas

A mulher caminhou até a janela e a coruja desconhecida estendeu-lhe a pata. Ela desamarrou a carta da pata dela e ela levantou voo. Scarllet olhou para a carta em sua mão que tinha seu nome enderesado em uma letra pequena, fina e caprichada. A outra coruja piou, chamando sua atenção.

-Apollo -ela cumprimentou, fazendo um carinho na cabeça dela e desamarrando a carta de sua pata. Apollo deu uma bicada carinhosa no dedo dela e voando até um poleiro ao lado da cama, onde uma coruja de penas barncas sem nenhuma macula e grandes olhos claros estava.

Sentou-se em sua cama, colocando a carta que Apollo trouxera ao seu lado, no colchão e abriu a carta da coruja desconhecida.

_Cara senhorita Wolfgan_

_Foi com satisfação que li em sua carta que conseguiu seguir no curso que desejava e completá-lo. Creio que esteja feliz e lhe dou meus parabêns._

_Creio também que possamos resolver seu problema. Se assim desejar, podemos nos encontar em meu escritório em Hogwarts para discutir o assunto._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Albus P. B. W. Dumbledore._

Scarllet sorriu, trocando a carta aberta pela fechada que estava no colchão. Abriu a carta, reconhecendo a letra um pouco torta do dono de Apollo.

_E ai, gata?_

_Ingressos grates para o jogo dos Vespas VS Canõs, sabado que vem. Não falte e traga aquela sua amiga loira, Bonnie. Chame o Scott e a Kathy._

_Do seu grande, maravilhoso, talentoso e gostoso amigo_

_O Goleiro do Vespas, Kai._

-Oh, que surpresa -Scarllet riu, sarcastica, acabando de ler a carta -Ele esqueceu do modesto!

Scarllet tirou os quatro ingressos de dentro do envelope e pos na gaveta do criado-mudo, indo até sua escrivaninha, pegando a carta de Dumbledore em cima da cama. Sentou-se e começou a rasbiscar rapidamente uma resposta, com um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios.

* * *

Oiiii gente =D

Dessa vez eu não demorei nem um poucquinho e aqui está um capitulo novo e com algumas mudanças.

Tenho más noticias, minhas queridas leitoras (quer dizer, mais ou menos más xD). Eu, como nem todo mundo sabe, sou estudante do colegial ainda (esse ano me formo \o/ Terceirão manolo xD) e como uma boa adolescente, não faço muito mais da vida do que estudar. MAS semana passada participei de uma entrevista E fui contratada.

Apartir de quarta-feira começarei atrabalhar e meus horarios vão ficar beeem apertado, principalmente porque vou ser pião e trampa de fim de semana '-' O próximo capitulo da fics está faltando uma parte ainda não escrita e minha inspiração não tem ajudado a escreve-lo. Isso quer dizer que sim, vai demorar para as senhoritas terem noticias minhas. Sinto muito mesmo. Mas não pretendo abandonar a fics, mesmo porque ela está inteira na minha cabeça já.

Postei esse capitulo o mais rapido possivel para me desculpar antecipadamente pelo possivel atraso do próximo, já deixando uma satisfação e também para deixa-las com um gostinho de quero mais ;D

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo minusculo e um grande beijo para as leitoras que deixaram review: **Hithi** (não apareceu o seu e-mail), **Rafinha granger-potter** (mande-me uma mensagem quando estiver online), **Viola Psique Black** (calma que não vai demora muito xD), **Amanda Lais** (obrigada pelos elogios *-*), **Misato** e **Luiza Arce** (me mande seu msn ou e-mail q eu te add aki e a gente conversa e seja bem-vinda =D)


	16. Capitulo 15

**Capitulo 15: De Volta a Hogwarts**

O soprar do vento frio e os pios ocasionais de corujas eram os unicos barulhos que se ouviam do lado de fora dos muros da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts naquela noite fresca de final de agosto. A lua quase cheia iluminava os terrenos da escola e o céu escuro era pontilhado por infinitas estrelas.

Um sonoro "crak" quebrou o silencio por um momento e uma figura vestindo uma capa negra apareceu alguns metros dos portões. A luz da lua iluminou parcealmente o rosto feminino e os cabelos ruivos da mulher que fitava o castelo com certa nostalgia.

-Minha querida Hogwarts... -ela sussurou, caminhando em direção aos portões.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Albus Dumbledore escrevia em um pergaminho, sentado atrás de sua escrivaninha, quando escutou batidas na porta.

-Entre -pediu, enquanto os retratos dos antigos diretores nas paredes paravam de fofocar entre si e fingiam dormir.

A porta se abriu e por ela entrou Minerva McGonagall, acompanhada pela mulher ruiva. Scarllet era um mais de uma cabeça mais baixa que sua antiga professora e estava usando roupas trouxas, não trajando mais a capa negra.

-Senhorita Wolfgan. -cumprimentou Dumbledore, sorrindo para sua antiga aluna.

-Professor Dumbledore -Scarllet devolveu o cumprimento.

-Sente-se, querida -pediu o diretor, fazendo um gesto para a poltrona em frente a sua escrivaninha -Pode ir, Minerva. Tenho assuntos a tratar com a senhorita Wolfgan.

-Foi um prazer revê-la, professora -disse Scarllet, sorrindo para a diretora da Grifinória.

-Igualmente, minha querida -a diretora deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso e retirou-se.

Scarllet se sentou em frente a Dumbledore e o homem lhe encarou através dos óclinhos de meia-lua.

-Fiquei deveras satisfeito quando li sua carta, senhorita Wolfgan -começou o velho diretor -É sempre um prazer a nós, professores, quando sabemos que seus alunos atingiram seus objetivos. Como já lhe disse em minha respostas, mas insisto em reforçar, meus parabêns.

-Obrigado novamente, professor - Scarllet respondeu. -Também agradesso ao senhor ter cedido um pouco de seu tempo a mim. Seria complicado procurar um Mestre de Poções sozinha, dado o fato que o professor Slughorn recusou meu pedido.

-Realmente, Horace está irredutivel em receber pupilos. Ele me disse, certa vez que esta "Muito satisfeito em ganhar sem fazer nada".

Scarllet sorriu, pensando que aquilo era a cara do velho Slughorn.

-Mas, foi exatamente por causa do recuso de Horace que estamos aqui -Dumbledore disse.

-Sim, professor -concordou -Com a recusa do professor Slughorn me vi sem outra opção e não pude pensar em outra pessoa a recorer a não ser o senhor, professor.

-Creio que não tenha em mente nenhuma outra pessoa? -perguntou o Diretor.

Scarllet suspirou. Claro que pensara em outra pessoa, antes mesmo de Slughorn até! Na época em que se formou em Hogwarts e começou a sua especialização, ela pensava até demais em seu ex-professor.

Mas haviam coisas que não paravam de martelar em sua cabeça. Primeiro, duvidava muito que Snape aceitasse um pupilo, que dirá uma Grifinória e, em segundo, o que dissera a ele no baile de formatura, ao fim da dança deles. Nunca soube se o professor lhe escutara ou não. E não sabia se queria saber a resposta.

-Bem -começou -Não negarei que o professor Snape certamente passou-me pela cabeça.

-E por que não o contatou? -Dumbledore perguntou.

-Não creio que o professor Snape gostaria de um pupilo, professor -respondeu Scarllet.

-Mas, senhorita, lhe desagrada a idéia de tê-lo como mestre?

Scarllet demorou um momento para responder, tentando entender aonde Dumbledore queria chegar.

-Não, senhor. -respondeu por fim -Da época que estudava em Hogwarts, o professor Snape foi um de meus melhores professores. E, diferente da maioria dos alunos de minha casa, nunca o odiei.

-Então não se importará com o fato de eu ter conversado com Severus -constatou Dumbledore, com um sorriso misterioso, e continuou, depois de uma pausa em que ela nada disse -E que, sabendo ele de que aluna se tratava, aceitou ser seu Mestre.

Scarllet encarou o diretor confusa por meio minuto. Sem reação. Severus Snape, o professor que detestava Grifinórios, que havia dado-lhe a maioria das detenções de sua vida, que havia resolvido suas duvidas sobre seguir a carreira de Mestra em Poções e por quem havia se apaixonado quando ainda estava na escola, aceitara ser seu professor novamente e agora, um professor particular

Sua cabeça girava.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O vento frio agitava as arvores da Flores Proibida e Scarllet caminhava lentamente pelos jardins desertos do castelo, com as mãos no bolso do sobretudo beje.

Suspirou, parando a beira do Lago. Sorriu, sentindo o vento acariciar seu rosto e as lembranças boas de sua infância e adolescencia. Foi ali mesmo, mais de 5 anos atrás, que dera seu primeiro beijo com um garoto um ano mais velho chamado Alan Gowen, batedor da Grifinória, na época.

Passou uma das mãos nos cabelos muito ruivos, rindo com a lembrança de Kira empurrando Kai no lago, ainda no primeiro ano, por alguma piada besta que ela se quer lembrava. Depois daquele dia, Kai se esforçou em aprender a nadar e Kira a segurar seus impulsos.

O vento agitou seus cabelos e ela repirou fundo, fechando os olhos. Os abriu, fitou o horizonte por algum tempo e virou-se, com a intenção de voltar para o castelo, onde iria se encontrar com o professor Snape para acertar os detalhes do seu estágio, mas deu de cara com uma pessoa, a uns 3 três metros de distancia e soltou uma exclamação de susto.

Era o próprio. Seu coração já disparado bateu mais forte.

-Professor! -exclamou ela, com a mão no peito -Que susto! O que o senhor está fazendo aqui?

Snape a encarou por algusn segundos, antes de responder:

-Senhorita Wolfgan? -ele perguntou, franzindo o cenho, parecendo surpreso.

Ela sorriu, confirmando com a cabeça.

-Sim, senhor. -respondeu -É um prazer revê-lo.

-Igualmente, senhorita -respondeu ele, lentamente.

O silêncio se fez presente por quase um minuto enquanto os dois apenas se encaravam.

Scarllet não notou nenhuma mudança no professor, excerto talvez seus cabelos que estivessem um pouco mais compridos. Ele continuava a andar todo de preto e com a mesma expressão fechada de sempre. Quando seus olhos encontraram com os dele, ela sentiu um arrepio que pensou que nunca mais iria sentir.

-Estava indo para o castelo, encontrar com o senhor -ela quebrou o silêncio -Não estou atrazada, estou?

-Não -respondeu -Também estava indo para lá. Já que nos encontramos por aqui, creio que o melhor seja irmos para minha sala.

Ela concordou e esperou ele se virar e começar a andar para segui-lo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Suspirou, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e a cabeça na mão. Fazia mais ou menos três horas que o professor Snape a deixara sozinha em seu laboratório particular.

Se tivesse alguma janela naquele aposento, ela certamente estaria olhando para os jardins muito bem cuidados de Hogwarts, que aquela altura deviam estar cheio de estudantes do quinto e setimo ano estudando para seus respectivos exames que seriam realisados em menos de um mês. Junho chegou tão rapido desde que se mudara para Hogwarts que ela se perguntava para onde havia ido o tempo.

Já faziam quase nove meses que começara o estágio. Nove longos e ao mesmo tempo rápidos meses.

O começo tinha cido difícil. Snape se mostrou insuportavelmente metódito em relação ao seu laboratório particulat e as poções, ingredientes e qualquer coisa dentro dele. Nos dois primeiros meses, se quer era permitida permanecer lá dentro sozinha.

Ganhar a confiança do Mestre de Poções não foi fácil. Ele sabia do potencial dela e se lembrava de como ela era em aula, mas mesmo assim ela teve que suar muito.

Não. Snape não era tão insuportavelmente dificil de lidar como parecia. Sim, ele era mal humorado e muitas vezes seco, grosso e mal educado. Mas era só saber ignorar.

Coisa que Scarllet aprendeu rapidamente em menos de três meses. Era como fazer Kai ficar quieto: só precisava de um pouquinho de geito.

Riu sozinha em como soava bizarro comparar Kai com Snape.

Aprendera naqueles meses também que o professor não era muito dado a falar de sua vida pessoa. Aliás, Severus Snape não era dado a falar de nada. Gostava de silêncio e de ficar quieto. As vezes ainda conseguia manter conversas com ele, sempre ligadas a poções ou qualquer assunto totalmente impessoal. Mas elas eram não menos que interresantes e muitas vezes se prolongavam por algumas horas.

Mas a verdade era que fazia já algum tempo que Snape estava diferente. Ele era gentil até as vezes, mesmo do seu jeito estranho.

Mas, sim. Severus Snape continuava a ser o Misterio em pessoa.

E Scarllet se sentia cada vez mais atraida por esse misterio todo.

É, ela não havia superado o que achava ser uma paixão de adolescente.

Suspirou de novo ao chegar a esse pensamento. Se endireitou na bancada, olhando a poção que fervia em fogo baixo ao qual tinha que mexer de duas em duas horas. Olhou a ampulheta que flutuava ao lado do caldeirão. Faltava mais de uma hora ainda.

Bufou. Era fato que amava preparar poções desde pequena. Mas, por algum motivo, aquele laboratório a deixava impaciente.

É, quem queria enganar? Não era o laboratório que a deixava impaciente.

Bufou de novo, pensando seriamente com quem pegara essa mania, e se levantou, pegando sua bolsa que estava pensurada em um gancho na parede. De lá de dentro pegou a ultima carta que recebera de sua mãe e a de Kai e se sentou na bancada novamente, puxando para perto de si um pergaminho, um vidro de tinta e uma pena.

_"Fala, gata!_

_Tudo bem? _

_To magoado com você, sua ruiva! Esqueceu que eu existo? Só porque agora tem aulas particulares com seu Morcegão das Masmorras não lembra mais do amigo aqui?_

_Nem deveria te mandar entradas para o proximo jogo! (Falando nele, tem duas ai. Leva a vovó Carmem, ela vai amar! É dia 2 de Julho.)_

_Saudades, Ruiva do meu coração. Quando tiver um tempo livre, me manda uma carta que eu literalmente voo pra te ver._

_Amor,_

_Kai."_

Kai era mesmo um idiota, constatou rindo. Molhou a ponta da pena no tinteiro e começou a escrever-lhe uma resposta, quando escutou a porta do laboratório abrir e fechar. Seu coração deu um pulo.

Não levantou os olhos. O único que podia entrar ali alem dela, pelo que sabia, era o próprio dono do laboratório.

Não escutou os passos dele, mas o sentiu ao seu lado, olhando atentamente a poção que ainda cozinhava. Ele pareceu constatar que estava tudo certo e se afastou, sentando-se em frente a ela pouco depois

Viu por sua visão periferica ele colocar um bolo de pergaminhos em cima da mesa, juntamente com um pote de tinta vermelha e uma pena.

Desviou sua atenção de Snape e voltou a resposta da carta de Kai. Quando terminou, deixou-a de lado e passou a responder a de sua mãe.

Quando começou o estágio com Snape, Scarllet se mudou para o castelo, onde Dumbledore lhe consedeu muito gentilmente um aposento particular. Desde então, sua vó fora morar com sua mãe, no sobrado que as pertencia, em um bairo tranquilo de Londres.

Terminou de responder sua mãe e olhou novamenta a ampulheta. Ainda falta mais de meia hora.

Olhou para frente, Snape corrigiu os deveres consentrado, balançando a cabeça vez ou outra, rabiscando aqui e ali.

-Posso ver? -perguntou, se referindo a pilha já corrigida.

Ele não se deu ao trabalho nem de olhá-la nem de respondê-la. Isso era um sim.

Pegou a pilha de redações e começou a ler. Eram do quinto ano, sobre a Poção do Morto-Vivo. A primeira redação tinha um "P" e varias observações, bastante maldosas, diga-se de passagem, pelo texto, em vermelho, em uma letra miuda e apertada.

Ela leu as redações, uma por uma, e as observações.

Ela tinha que concordar com uma coisa: Não haviam motivos para Snape ser gentil com certos alunos. Ela ficara abismada com as coisas sem pé nem cabeça que alguns colocaram.

-Essas pessoas pretendem passar realmente no N.O.M. de poções? -ela perguntou, terminando de ler a ultima redação da pilha que pegara, a sobrancelha arqueada.

Snape parou de fazer suas correções e olhou dela para os papel, finalmente falando:

-Não creio. -respondeu -São poucos os alunos que levam a serio poções. A maioria dos garotos pensam que um dia seram uma celebridade do Quadribol.

-Mal sabem eles então que as chances não são exatamente boas -ela disse, balançando a cabeça.

Ela fora assistir o teste de Kai para entrar no Vespas. Talento, sorte, carisma e influencia nunca era de mais.

-Professor -chamou, ele já havia voltado a suas correções e pereceu insatisfeito por ser interrompido novamente. -Ganhei entradas para o proximo jogo dos Vespas, final de semana que vem. Lembra do Kai Stom? Ele é o goleiro e me mandou. Falou pra mim levar minha avó, mas creio que ela teria uma parada cardiaca se assistisse outro jogo como o último...O senhor não quer ir comigo?

Snape a encarou por meio minuto, antes de responder:

-Não gosto de Quadribol, senhorita Wolfgan, e creio que seu amigo queira companhias melhores do que a de um ex-professor.

E voltou ao seu trabalho. A ampulheta apitou e o assunto encerrou-se.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O despertador ao lado da cama tocou e foi empurrado violentamente por uma mão, direto do criado-mudo para o chão.

Scarllet gemeu, ainda de olhos fechados, deita da bruços, se virou, abrindo os olhos e olhando pro teto.

Bufou, atirando para longe do rosto os fios de cabelo que estavam lhe atrapalhando a visão. Ficou quase cinco minutos encarando o teto rustico de seu quarto, antes de finalmente se levantar e ir até o banheiro, despindo o pijama de seda branca que usava e entrando no chuveiro.

Estremeceu quando a água morna bateu em sua pele e suspirou de prazer. Molhou o rosto, tentando espantar o sono e passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos.

Era domingo... E era dia do jogo.

Estava pensando se realmente ia sozinha, quando se lembrou de que Snape havia pedido à ela que fosse ao laboratório às 10:30.

Exatamente uma hora antes do começo do jogo.

Soutou um grunido de fustração e terminou rapidamente seu banho. Saiu e, ainda errolada na toalha, pegou sua varinha no criado-mudo ao lado da cama e consertou o desperator, que marcava 10:15 da manhã.

Quem foi o desgraçado que programou o relógio para desperatar às 10?

Sim, claro! Ela mesma. Odiava acordar cedo de domingo.

Bufou de novo, abrindo o guarda-roupa e pegou a primeira roupa que viu pela frente. Pegou a varinha e secou os cabelos com um feitiço rapido, terminou de se arrumar rapidamente e enfiou os ingressos do jogo no bouso da calça, com esperança de que desse tempo de ir, correu para as masmorras.

Aquilo lembrou-lhe suas detenções na época que estudava.

Chegou na porta da sala de Snape eram exatamente 10:30.

Entrou na sala e a atravessou, chegando até a porta do laboratório, onde bateu. A porta se abriu, segundos depois. Mas não foi Snape que atendeu.

Era Dumbledore.

-Olá, senhorita Wolfgan -ele cumprimentou, cordial, com um sorriso, dando-lhe passagem para entrar no laboratório.

-Olá, professor -ela devolveu o cumprimento, entrando.

Snape estava parado em frente a bancada, engarrafando uma poção azul anil. Tinha no rosto uma expressão mais mal humorada que o natural.

-Bom dia, professor Snape -ela disse e foi prontamente ignorada.

Sinceramente? Já tinha se acostumado.

O silêncio reinou por um momento. Scarllet viu na bancada um caudeirão no fogo e se aproximou dele, tentando indentificar a poção que cozinhava.

Poção calmante. E estava a alguns minutos de ficar pronta.

-Quer que eu mexa essa poção, professor? -ela pergunto à Snape, que continuou quieto.

Ela esperou dar o tempo da poção e começou a mexer.

Dumbledore também ficou o tempo todo quieto, parecendo examinar os dois. Enquanto ela mexia a poção, Snape terminou o que estava fazendo e, abrindo um dos armarios onde ela sabia que tinha um pequeno estoque de poções de varios tipos, começou a organizar os novos vidros.

Scarllet viu Dumbledore olhar para o chão e se abaixar, pegando um papel retangular.

-Uma entrada pra o jogo de hoje do Vespas contra as Harpies! -exclamou -Isso é seu, senhorita Wolfgan?

Scarllet deu a ultima mexida no caldeirão e se aproximou de Dumbledore, apaupando o seu bolso e tirando o outro ingresso.

-É, sim senhor -ela respondeu -Devo ter deixado cair quando entrei.

-O jogo é daqui menos de uma hora -ele disse, lhe estendo o ingresso -Não vai?

Scarllet suspirou.

-Acho que não senhor -respondeu -Não há ninguém para ir comigo e eu tenho coisas á fazer aqui no laboratório.

-Pois eu estava dizendo agora mesmo, antes de você entrar, à Severus, que ele deveria tirar o dia de folga -Dumbledore disse, olhando para o outro professor.

Snape o ignorou, ainda de costas, continuou a mexer nos vidros.

-Por que não vai com ela, Severus? -perguntou Dumbledore, depois de quase dois minutos esperando a resposta do outro.

O homem se virou, com uma expressão que fez Scarllet quase se encolher e respondeu, com a voz controlada:

-Prometa que me deixará apodrecer em paz pelo resto dos meus dias dentro desse laborátorio e eu vou até ao inferno com Bartolomeu Crouch se quiser!

-Creio que achou alguém para ir com a senhorita -Dumbledore disse, parecendo estranhamente feliz.

E mais uma vez Scarllet não entendeu nada, o que era de prache quando se tratava de Dumbledore.

Snape bufou e disse, saindo do laboratório:

-Me encontre em quinze minutos nos portões do catelo, senhorita Wolfgan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As torcidas faziam um barulho quase imsuportável e Snape estava com cara de poucos amigos.

As arquibancadas era um mar de verde-escurou e dourado e amerelo e preto. Scarllet tentava ignorar Snape, gritando alto toda vez que Kai fazia uma defesa. Ele estava jogando exepcinalmente bem aquela tarde, defendendo todas as goles lançadas pelas artilheiras do Harpie, entre elas a antiga colega de time de Hogwarts, Lin Smaler.

O jogo terminou 250 x 400 para os Vespas, quase cinco horas depois de seu inicio, com uma linda captura de pomo de Atilla Sven.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Eu quase cai da vassoura quando você fez aquela cara de hipogrifo ofendido quando eu defendi seu primeiro lançamento, Lin!

Scarllet entrou na barraca armada na parte de tráz do campo, onde ficava o time do Vespas, e encontrou Kai conversando com Atilla Sven e Lin Smaler. Os três estavam sentados em pufs, bebendo e rindo.

Era como voltar a Hogwarts e ver colegas de casas diferentes comentando o jogo. Era perfeito.

-E o que foi sua cara de cãozinho chutado da mudança quando a Marie marcou o terceiro gol, Stom? -perguntou Lin, depois de beber mais um gole de seu copo.

-Scar! -Kai escapou de ter que responder a provocação de Lin ao ver a ruiva entrando. -E ai, gata? Pensei que você não vinha!

-Eu não ia perder de jeito nenhum essa reuniãozinha de colegas de escola. -ela respondeu, abraçando Kai com força e por um longo tempo.

Era como estar em casa novamente, depois de quase três meses sem vê-lo.

-É, e eu notei quem você trouxe com você -ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, soando canalha demais na opinião da ruiva.

-Vai a merda! -ela mandou, se soltando dele e dando um tapa em seu peito -Oi, Lin! Oi Sven! -ela cumprimentou, se aproximando dos outros.

-Scarllet! Quanto tempo! -Lin se levantou e veio cumprimentá-la, Sven deu-lhe um aperto de mão.

-Só passei pra dizer um "oi" -Scarllet disse -Tenho que voltar para Hogwarts.

-A é! -exclamou Lin -Kai disse! Você consegui um estágio com o Snape né? Parabêns e boa sorte!

-Obrigada -Scarllet agradeceu -Mas eu tenho que ir mesmo.

-Ah! Não vai não! -rebateu Kai -Faz três meses que eu não vejo essa sua carinha linda! Não vou deixar você ir embora assim!

Scarllet balançou a cabeça e riu.

-Sério, Kai. Não posso ficar -ela disse.

-Nossa, que cara mal humorado! -exclamou um homem, entrando na barraca. Ele era alto e bonito, cabelos castanhos claros, arrepiados, olhos claros e adoráveis covinhas no rosto que aprareceram quando ele sorriu para Kai -Ah, oi Kai, Atilla...Smaler e...?

-Essa é Scarllet Wofgan, a amiga de infância que eu tanto falo -Kai apresentou, piscando -Esse é o Diego Martins, o artilheiro.

-É o um prazer conhece-la finalmente, senhorita Wolfgan -Diego se aproximou e apertou a mão de Scarllet. Ele tinha um sotaque diferente que Scarllet pensou ser provavelmente espanhol.

-Igualmente. -respondeu Scarllet

-Quem é que é mal-humorado, Diego? -perguntou Atilla, estendendo uma caneca para o recém-chegado e uma para Scarllet.

-Um cara ai fora todo de preto -respondeu ele, pegando a caneca e tomando um gole -Esbarrei nele sem querer e pedi desculpas, mas ele só me olhou de cara feia, saiu andando e aparatou.

Scarllet parou a meio caminho de levar a caneca até a boca.

-Ele era pálido e tinha o cabelo meio comprido? -ela perguntou, sentindo a raiva começar a subir.

-É -respondeu -Você o conhece?

-Sim, conheço. -ela respondeu -Eu to indo, pessoal. Desculpem.

-Ah, não! -exclamou Kai, segurando seu braço -Você vai ficar bem aqui com a gente!

-Kai... -ela tentou argumentar, mas o amigo praticamente a jogou sentada num dos pufs e sentou ao seu lado.

-Nada feito! -ele cortou.

Os outros riram da cara de indignação de Scarllet e, no fim, ela própria estava rindo.

Resolveu passar o resto de tarde ali. Era melhor do que voltar para Hogwarts e encarar a cara mal humorada daquele homem.

Mas ela não conseguia parar de pensar nele por muito tempo, e várias vezes Kai teve que chamá-la repetidamente para acordá-la.

Maldito Snape!

* * *

Oie Gente! Bem...Eu disse que ia demorar e, como previsto, demorei.

MAS aqui está o capitulo 15 \o/

Sai do trampo, não deu certo '-'. Tava muito ruim as coisas e nem descançar eu conseguia mais. Muito menos estudar ou escrever então, resolvi que era melhor procurar outra coisa.

E aqui estamos nós. Scarllet mais uma vez em Hogwarts, agora não mais como uma aluna. Snape dando mancada e o Kai...sendo o Kai xD Quem gosta do Kai da um SAUVE aeee xD

O proximo capitulo talvez demore. Apesar de já ter ele escrito, falta uma pequena parte no meio dele que não saiu de jeito nem um e faz um bom tempo que tento escrever ela '-' Então, pela primeira vez desde que começei a postar a fics, o poste depende de minha imaginação.

Obrigada a todas as lindas que me deixaram review e eu gostaria de avisar que eu não consegui receber o e-mail de ninguem que tentou. Quem quiser se candidatar a beta, me mande um e-mail para hatakekaguralari () hotmail (.) com é só tirar os parenteses e juntar tudo.

Beijos e até a proxima o/


	17. Capitulo 16

**Titulo da Fics: **I'm With You (Eu Estou Com Você, em inglês)

**Autoria: **Hatake KaguraLari

**Shipper:** Severus Snape / OC

**Direitos Autorais:** Todos os personagens, lugares e sitações que você reconhecer pertencem a J.K. Rowling.

**Gênero: **Romance/Drama/Familia

**Censura: **16+

**Beta Reader: **Mainara Marinho

**Sinopse: **Ele foi seu professor...Foi seu amigo e seu amante...Foi seu marido e pai de seus filhos...Ele foi comensal e espião...Foi seu quando precisou dele, foi do mundo quando o mundo precisou dele...Ela se tornou mulher ao lado dele e ele viu a bela flor desabroxar. E, em nenhum momento, ela se arrependeu de estar com ele.

**N/A: **Bom...essa é minha primeira long fics do HP. A fanfics esta com alguns capitulos prontos no pc, então as atualizações dependem dos comentarios. O titulo da fics é inspirado na musica de mesmo nome da cantora Avril Lavigne. Os capitulos são relativamente pequenos, cerca de 5 paginas de word em Times 12. Espero que gostem.

* * *

**Capitulo 16: Ressaca, Poções e Atitudes**

Já era noite quando aparatou em frente aos portões de Hogwarts. Entrou na escola sem dificuldade, apesar de ter tomado umas doses a mais do que devia de Firewhisky.

Tinha o rosto rubro por efeito da bebida e amaldiçoou Kai por induzi-la a beber, por causa de uma aposta idiota, todas as mais de cinco vezes que tropeçou a caminho do castelo.

Riu sozinha lembrando-se da tarde agradável com os ex-companheiros de escola e, quando já estava dentro do castelo, tropeçou mais algumas vezes antes de conseguir lembrar o caminho para as masmorras.

Chegou ao seu quarto e se jogou na cama, sem se dar ao trabalho de trocar de roupa. Suspirou, sentindo o sono, o cansaço e a pontada de raiva que ainda a cutucava.

Virou na cama. Quando entrara na barraca para conversar com Kai, convidou Snape para ir com ela, pensava só em dar um "oi" para o amigo e voltar para Hogwarts. O professor se recusou, dizendo que esperaria ela do lado de fora.

E ele simplesmente aparatou e foi embora sem dizer um "a". Que merda se passava na cabeça de Snape? Quando mais ela tentava entender, mais confusa ficava.

Virou novamente e resolveu dormir. A bebida a deixava tonta, mesmo deitada, e sua cabeça estava começando a doer.

Mas tinha certeza que a dor de cabeça nada tinha a ver com o Firewhisky.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Amaldiçoou Kai pelo que lhe pareceu a centésima vez enquanto procurava o maldito frasco de Poção para Ressaca que ela tinha certeza que tinha guardada em algum lugar do guarda-roupa... ou do criado-mudo...ou do armarinho... ou do banheiro.

Certo, a poção não estava por ali e sua cabeça parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento.

Scarllet acordara as 4 e meia da manhã, com o corpo dolorido e uma dor de cabeça do tamanho de Hogwarts. Ficou quase meia hora tentando dormir, mas a dor de cabeça não deixou e ela finalmente resolveu se levantar e ir procurar uma poção que tinha certeza que havia trazido consigo.

Tá, no momento, nem tanta certeza assim.

Eram quase seis horas quando finalmente desistiu. Sentou-se no chão, encostada na cama e bufou, gemendo de dor logo em seguida.

Poderia preparar uma poção sem muitas dificuldades... Se não estivesse com a cabeça quase explodindo e tivesse sem seus materiais, já que tinha um laboratório praticamente a sua disposição.

Bufou novamente, sentindo uma pontada, gemeu.

-Droga! -murmurou - Serio que vou ter que ir até o laboratório nesse estado? -se perguntou.

Demorou mais cinco minutos até finalmente se levantar, trocar-se e tentou fazer sua aparência o mais descente possível.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Entrou sem bater, pensando que Snape possivelmente não estaria lá dentro. Mas se enganou. O professor tinha cara de quem não dormira, estava para começar a preparar uma poção e obviamente mais mal humorado que o normal.

Nem se incomodou de cumprimenta-lo. Pegou um caldeirão no armário e os ingredientes, a balança e os outros utensílios.

Ocupou um lugar na bancada e começou a cortar os ingredientes ao mesmo tempo em que ele.

O único barulho ouvido por um longo tempo foi o das facas cortando e o fogo que aos poucos fervia a poção. Mas até isso fazia sua cabeça doer mais.

A poção precisava ferver em fogo lento por dez minutos antes de se mexer quatro vezes no sentido horário e se terminar o preparo.

Suspirou, sentando-se enquanto a poção cozinhava. Reparou que Snape também parara de adicionar ingredientes no caldeirão e sentara.

Ficaram em silencio os dez minutos inteiros, sem movimentos bruscos e se encarando vez ou outra. Ela tentava controlar as pontadas de raiva por ter sido deixada sozinha, ele pareceu prestes a falar alguma coisa mais de uma vez.

O tempo se esgotou e os dois se levantaram, mexeram as poções e desligaram o fogo, pegaram um copo cada e despejaram parte do conteúdo do caldeirão.

Pararam de fazer os mesmos gestos ao mesmo tempo e se encararam, com as duas poções fumegantes nos respectivos copos, da mesma cor e textura.

Scarllet conteve a vontade de bufar. A cabeça doendo mais que nunca. Sentou-se na bancada e virou a poção de uma vez.

E seus pensamentos quase que imediatamente clarearam, a dor de cabeça se foi e o corpo ficou infinitas vezes mais leve.

Snape também levou a poção à boca e, no mesmo instante cuspiu, exclamando de dor.

-Maldição! -praguejou.

Scarllet ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou a poção no caldeirão do professor: Igual a sua, era branco transparente e tinha uma consistência liquida. Mas, diferente da sua, que não desprendia fumaça alguma, tendo se resfriado quase no mesmo instante que tocara o vidro do copo, a do professor soltava um vapor fraco e, pela reação de Snape, estava quente.

-Professor Snape -começou, ainda com a sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso zombeteiro -Se isso é uma poção para Ressaca, creio que tenha se esquecido de adicionar um ingrediente fundamental para o pronto resfriamento dela, no terceiro passo.

Severus fuzilou-a com os olhos e respondeu seco e mal humorado:

-Creio senhorita Wolfgan, que sendo eu o Mestre de Poções, eu sei onde errei na poção.

Scarllet não se abalou com a resposta seca e replicou:

-Creio, professor, que o senhor sendo o Mestre de Poções, deveria saber fazer uma poção tão simples como essa sem qualquer grau de dificuldade. -ela rebateu, já se levantando e saindo do laboratório sem esperar uma resposta, batendo a porta atrás de si.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Andava pisando duro pelos corredores quase desertos da escola. Um ou outro aluno lhe cumprimentava e ela respondia tão educada quanto conseguia.

Aquele filho-da-mãe lhe deixara sozinha e sairá para beber!

Bufou, chegando finalmente aos jardins onde a grande maioria dos alunos estavam aproveitando os dias depois dos exames para descansar antes do fim de mais um ano letivo. Caminhou até uma parte mais afastada e deserta a beira do lago, onde costumava ir para pensar, e se sentou, praguejando contra o maldito "Morcegão das Masmorras".

Estava p. da vida com o Snape. Ele já tinha conseguido irrita-la no dia anterior e novamente agora. Por Merlin, por que tinha que ter se apaixonado justamente por um homem como aquele?

Scarllet não era idiota para ficar negando pra si própria seus sentimentos. Sabia que nunca havia esquecido o que jurava ser uma paixão adolescente e, por mais que Severus Snape fosse um completo mistério, ela o amava.

Como podia amar alguém que sabia tão pouco?

Suspirou, pegando uma pedrinha no chão e jogando-a no lago. A pedra afundou e Scarllrt bufou, nunca conseguia faze-las quicar e Kai e Kira costumavam tirar sarro da cara dela por causa disso.

-Bom dia, Lily! -escutou uma voz tímida falar a suas costas e demorou alguns segundos antes de se tocar que aquele também era seu nome.

Olhou por cima do ombro e deu de cara com uma aluna, corada, com o uniforme da Corvinal e um livro abraçado contra o peito pelos dois braços.

Mabilli Sven sorriu tímida. A garota tinha curtos cabelos castanhos escuros que eram levemente enrolados e um pouco bagunçados, seus olhos cor de mel eram disfarçados por um óculos de grau e transmitiam uma sensação estranha, perdida entre a familiaridade e a curiosidade. A corvinal do segundo ano era irmã mais nova de Atilla Sven.

-Olá - ela devolveu o cumprimentou e sorriu de volta, ignorando que a aluna lhe chamara pelo primeiro nome.

Mabilli sentou-se ao seu lado e lhe estendeu o livro que trazia. Era um livro antigo de poções que Scarllet estava atrás há tempos.

-Mamãe mandou por correio coruja pra mim essa manhã - se explicou, sua voz era tímida e delicada, deixando mais infantil do que era, aos seus quase 13 anos. -Pode ficar com ele quanto tempo quiser.

-Obrigada, pequena. -ela agradeceu, bagunçando ainda mais o cabelo da garota e rindo.

Tinha cruzado uma vez no corredor com a garota, logo que começara seu estagio, a garota tombara com Scarllet, derrubando seus livros. Entre eles, haviam muitos de poções e transfiguração, muito avançados para o ano dela.

Depois de se desculpar e voltar a correr para a sala de aula, estando atrasada, Mabilli tropeçou em um dos livros que não pegara e caiu, torcendo o pé.

Scarllet a levou para a enfermaria onde começaram a conversar. A corvinal era muito inteligente e esforçada, amava ler e tinha um medo profundo de Snape.

Descobriu pouco depois que ela também usava aquele pedaço dos jardins para se isolar e às vezes se encontravam ali.

-Mabilli! -gritou outra voz e as duas se viraram.

Duas garotas vinham correndo na direção delas. Uma era alta e tinha cabelos cor-de-rosa chiclete, presos em duas marias-chiquinhas baixas. O rosto em forma de coração e os olhos claros, a gravata das cores da Lufa-Lufa totalmente frouxa.

A outra tinha cabelos e olhos e cabelos castanhos, era mais baixa que a primeira e rolava os olhos. Seus cabelos cumpridos eram enrolados como molas e estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo, seu uniforme, Grifinória.

-Nymphadora, não faça um escândalo! -pediu Mabilli.

-Primeiramente, não me chame de Nymphadora! -mandou a garota, chegando até elas e parando, com as mãos na cintura - Segundo, oi, Scar e, terceiro: Não estou fazendo um escândalo, a culpa é sua por sumir.

-Oi, Dora, Amalie - respondeu Scarllet, rindo. Mabilli apenas balançou a cabeça.

-Oi Scar - Amalie Tuner devolveu o cumprimento e ela e Nymphadora Tonks se sentaram.

Amalie era irmã mais nova de Kira. Não via a garota desde o enterro da amiga e ver a garota nos corredores da escola, usando o uniforme da Grifinória anos depois foi uma grande surpresa para Scarllet, que sempre gostara muito da irmãzinha da melhor amiga.

Ficou algum tempo ouvindo a conversa das mais novas e participando vez ou outra, se esquecendo momentaneamente de um problema chamado Severus Snape.

Já era quase noite quando as três garotas se despediram da mais velha e Scarllet tomou o caminho das Masmorras, enquanto cada uma das garotas ia para seus Salões Comunais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A semana se passou tortuosamente.

O clima entre Severus e Scarllet era de tensão. A garota se recusava a falar mais do que o estritamente necessário com o professor, que vinha lhe distribuindo farpas desde o incidente com a Poção para Ressaca.

Era sexta e os estudantes de Hogwarts haviam partido no Expresso daquela manhã. Scarllet ainda ficaria mais uma semana, antes de ir passar um mês com sua mãe e sua avó em Londres.

Estavam os dois no Laboratório no mais profundo silencio, ele analisando alguns pergaminhos e ela estudando uma poção com que estava com algumas dificuldades para entender.

Bufou, buscando suas anotações em sua bolsa e, ao puxa-las, caiu do meio delas três pergaminhos dobrados.

Franzido o cenho, tentou se lembrar o que era aquilo. Pegou os pergaminhos e soltou uma exclamação. Eram cartas, uma de sua mãe, uma de seu tio Dean e a ultima de Kai. Havia recebido elas no dia anterior e ainda não lera as duas ultimas.

Abriu a de seu tio e leu. Ele notificava o nascimento de mais um primo seu e perguntava quando ela lhe daria um sobrinho neto. Conteve a vontade de rir, e pegou a carta de Kai.

_"Oi Gata, como passou a semana?_

_Seguinte, sexta que vem é aniversário da minha mãe, como você já deve saber, e você foi intimada a jantar lá em casa._

_Nota: O Diego adorou você, toda vez que pode te menciona. Acho que o bobão gamou na minha maninha!_

_Espero seu sim em breve, e se mamãe ler um não, ela vai te buscar nem que seja no Nepal._

_Muito amor,_

_Kai Maravilho Stom"_

Scarllet balançou a cabeça, enquanto murmurava como Kai era idiota, pegou uma folha de pergaminho para responder as cartas, já tendo respondido a de sua mãe naquela manhã.

-Senhorita Wolfgan -a voz de Snape cortou o silencio, mal ela tinha encostado a pena no pergaminho -Creio que não tenha ficado claro ainda que esse é um local de trabalho e não deve ser desenvolvido aqui assuntos pessoais.

Scarllet ergueu uma sobrancelha o encarando. Há uma semana Snape implicava com ela por qualquer besteira, desde o caldeirão que não tinha sido devidamente limpo até a lasca de casco de unicórnio que desperdiçara quando fechou a tampa do vidro com força de mais.

-Eu estou apenas respondendo uma carta! -ela exclamou, levantando ambas as sobrancelhas.

-Isso se encaixa no quesito assuntos pessoais - ele rebateu.

-Gostaria de saber, professor, o porquê da implicância comigo desde a partida de quadribol que assistimos? - ela perguntou, o encarando.

-Não estou implicando com a senhorita -ele respondeu calmamente -Estou apenas constatando um fato.

-Ótimo!- disse Scarllet alterando a voz. - Então vamos esclarecer alguns fatos aqui: Se não queria uma pupila por que aceitou o convite de Dumbledore? Por que se tornou meu mentor se nem me suporta? Por que você me trata assim?- Scarllet terminou de falar ofegando, tentando segurar a raiva que sentia de Snape naquele momento.

-Para começo de conversa, Senhorita Wolfgan, creio que ainda sou seu mentor, então exijo respeito –Snape disse calmo –E a senhorita não devia falar sobre coisas que não sabe.

-Não sei? Sei muito bem do que estou falando! –ela disse, deixando toda a raiva aflorar e parando totalmente de pensar, falando tudo que lhe estava entalado na garganta –Estou falando de como o senhor sempre me detestou! Ou melhor, de como o senhor detesta qualquer aluno, ainda mais grifinórios! O senhor age como se fosse o todo poderoso! Não da àmínima pra ninguém! Trata a mim como se eu fosse um Elfo domestico desse castelo, não é? –continuou Scarllet sem dar chance ao professor de se pronunciar –Não, claro que não! Elfosdomesticos tem até mais respeito do que o senhor dá a mim. E mais consideraçãotambém. Eu estou farta de ser tratada assim: ou o senhor me ignora ou só me critica. Então me diga professor: o que eu fiz para o senhor?

Snape a encarou por o que lhe pareceu uma eternidade, sua expressão indecifrável, Scarllet se virou, pronta para correr para fora do laboratório, sentindo toda a coragem grifinória de alguns minutos atrás sumir, quando seu braço foi segurado com força e o Mestre de Poções lhe jogou contra a parede, colando os lábios aos dela.

Ela por uma fração de segundos arregalou os olhos, mas ao se dar conta do que estava acontecendo, os fechou e correspondeu ao beijo quase violento do professor.

Snape lhe enlaçou a cintura e colou seu corpo ao dela, sem desgrudar os lábios dos da mulher por um único segundo. "Que se dane o ar!" pensava Scarllet, passando os braços pelo pescoço de Snape.

Os braços de Snape em sua cintura eram firmes e ele moveu-a até a bancada como uma boneca de pano. Scarllet sentou-se na bancada, sem parar o beijo, e ele se colocou entre as pernas dela, apertando-a mais contra si.

As mãos da mulher deslizaram pelo cabelo cumprido de Snape, constatando com o pouco de lucidez que ainda tinha que eles não eram tão oleosos quanto aparentavam.

Snape interrompeu o beijo de modo bruto e bufou, soltando-a e se afastando, deixando com cara de paisagem sentada em cima da mesa.

-Me perdoe senhorita Wolfgan -ele disse -Isso não tornará a acontecer.

E saiu do laboratório, a capa negra farfalhando atrás de si.

Scarllet encarou a porta do laboratório por meio minuto, antes de se levantar, o rosto contorcido de raiva, e jogar com toda sua força um pote de vidro vazio contra a porta.

O som do vidro quebrando fez coro com a voz raivosa de Scarllet gritando:

-MALDITO MORCEGO!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ela ficou no laboratório esperando ele voltar por 4 horas. Até que resolveu quebrar mais um pote de vidro e ir para seus aposentos.

Se jogou na cama, bufando, se sentindo uma menininha de treze anos que dera seu primeiro beijo.

E que beijo.

Podia não parecer, mas, por debaixo daquela roupa toda, Snape provavelmente tinha um belo corpo. Seus braços eram firmes, seu tronco era duro, seus lábios eram ásperos, mas não machucavam.

Suspirou, se lembrando da sensação que sentiu quando ele lhe prendeu contra a parede: O júbilo, os arrepios, misturados com a raiva e a frustração de minutos atrás, o prazer.

Bufou. Ele simplesmente lhe agarrara, pedira desculpas e ia embora sem mais nem menos. Continuava não entendendo o que se passava na cabeça de Severus Snape. E aquilo lhe frustrava cada vez mais.

Bufou de novo, a raiva tomando conta de si novamente.

Passou o resto de seu fim de semana amaldiçoando o "Morcegão das Masmorras".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Segunda-feira, Scarllet não bateu ao entrar no Laboratório, que estava vazio.

Bufou, indo em direção a bancada e encontrando um bilhete na letra do Mestre de Poções.

_"Senhorita Wolfgan_

_Ocorreram alguns problemas e eu terei que me ausentar por tempo indeterminado._

_Termine o que tiver que fazer e está dispensada__._

_Boas férias._

_Severus Snape"_

Scarllet encarou o bilhete por um minuto antes de grunir de frustração.

"Ocorreram alguns problemas" o caramba! O maldito morcego estava fugindo dela!

Nem que quisessem conseguiria se concentrar em alguma coisa naquele momento. Saiu do Laboratório, o deixando do mesmo jeito de quanto entrou e foi para os jardins desertos da escola.

* * *

Sim arranjei uma beta \o/ Muito obrigada Mainara, você salvou minha vida xD

E não, eu não demorei. Creio que agora a historia vá demorar bem menos pra ser postada, dado o fato que tenho uma beta e tempo livre, e o melhor de tudo, inpiração \o/

Sim, o Snape agarrou a Wolfgan =O E agora? Sóooo no proximo capitulo xD

Um beijo pras lindas que me deixaram review e, por favor gente, leu não custa né? =( Deixem uma autora feliz!

Até o proximo o/


	18. Capitulo 17

**Capitulo 17: Paciência (Ou falta dela)**

Suspirou, entrando em seus aposentos no gigantesco castelo de Hogwarts. Tirou as malas do bolso e fez elas voltarem ao tamanho normal com um feitiço.

Sentou em sua cama e sorriu, pensando em como voltar para o castelo depois do fim de suas férias era nostalgico.

Passara semanas agradáveis em constante companhia da mãe e da avó. Saira com Kai, Lin, Atila, Diogo e outros companheiros de quadribol dos antigos amigos. Tentara até mesmo alguma coisa com Diogo, mas não durou nem uma semana e já não aguentava mais o espanhol.

Agora estava ali em Hogwarts, pensando em como Snape lhe encararia depois do que aconteceu antes das ferias.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Durante sua estadia em Hogwarts, Scarllet geralmente tomava o café-da-manhã ou em seus aposentos ou no Salão Principal. As vezes sentava à mesa da Grifinória e conversava com os alunos da casa, outras se sentava em um canto da mesa dos professores.

Naquela manhã, desciu-se por tomar seu café no Salão e aproveitar para conversar com Snape sobre o novo ano de seu estágio.

Entrou no Salão e olhou de ponta a ponta a mesa dos professores. Ele não estava la, suspirou e caminhou até ela, se sentando ao lado de madame Hooch. A professora de voo lhe perguntou de Kai, empolgada, e ela lhe contou a mais recente conquista dos Vespas.

Já estava quase terminando seu café quando um vulto de capa preta adentrou o salão por sua porta lateral. Snape se sentou ao lado de Dumbledore e cumprimentou o Diretor, que chegara minutos antes.

Continuou conversando com Hooch até esta pedir licença e se retirar. Esperou mais algum tempo até Snape se levantar e ela ir atrás dele.

-Professor Snape -chamou ela, logo que sairam do Salão Principal.

O professor virou nos calcanhares quando ouviu seu nome e pareceu quase surpreso em ve-la logo cedo.

-Senhorita Wolfgan -ele cumprimentou. -Bom dia.

-Bom dia, professor -ela devolveu o cumprimento. -Espero que tenham sido boas as férias.

-Naturalmente -ele respondeu.

-Gostaria de saber se esse ano vai continuar a mesma coisa que o ano passado -ela disse, apos perceber que ele nada perguntaria de suas férias, nem por educação.

-Conversamos isso no intervalo no Laboratório, senhorita Wolgfan -disse ele e, sem aviso, virou-se e voltou a andar.

Scarllet bufou. Quaria seriamente conversar com a mãe dele e perguntar se não lhe dera nenhuma educação.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

E três meses se passaram sem que Scarllet visse para onde eles foram.

Sua função praticamente passou de estagiaria a assistente. Ajudava Snape a fazer poções para a Ala Hospitalar, estudava, assistia as aulas que ele dava para a maioria das series, pequisava, corrigia algumas atividades, estudava.

Snape não a tratava mais como antes. Não conversavam mais do que o necessario. Ele evitava olhar pra ela e ficava o menos possivel em sua companhia Ele realmente estava decidido a esquecer o incidente antes das férias.

E Scarllet não estava gostando nada disso.

Passou o natal em casa, na companhia da mãe, da avó, de Kai e Valery e Martin Stom, os pais de Kai. Foi um feriado agradável em Godric's Hollow, ainda mais quando sua avó Carmen ficou bebada e puxou Kai para dançar ao som de Celestina Warbeck.

A ruiva bufou, mudando novamente de posição na bancada, observando o fogo cozer lentamente a poção. Snape estava sentado à sua frente, lendo alguns trabalhos dos sétimos anos. Faziam duas semanas que voltara das férias de Natal.

Bufou novamente, menos de cinco minutos depois, cruzando as pernas, seus olhos caindo sobre o professor que estava indiferente.

Ficou o encarando descaradamente por quase meia hora e o professor não levantou os olhos. Bufou de novo.

-Esta com calor, senhorita Wolfgan? -perguntou o professor ironico, sem desviar os olhos da redação onde escrevia.

-Não senhor. - ela respondeu -O clima ultimamente anda meio carregado.

Ele não respondeu sua ironia e continuou corrigindo a redação. Ela suprimiu mais uma bufada e descruzou as pernas, ainda o encarando.

Certo, chegara no limite de sua paciencia.

Os olhos de Snape subiram imadiatamente da folha para seu rosto quando sua mão bateu com força na mesa e ela se levantou, exclamando alto:

-Chega!

Ele a encarou por longos segundos antes de estreitar os olhos e perguntar:

-Chega do que, senhoritra Wolfgan?

-Chega desse teatrinho de "não aconteceu nada" -ela respondeu, dando a volta na bancada e parando em frente a ele -Desse fingimento de que você nunca me agarrou antes das férias! Qual é, professor? Pensa que só pedindo desculpas e saindo com o rabinho entre as pernas ia apagar o que aconteceu?

-Primeiramente, garota -Snape se levantou, zangado, ergendo a voz -Eu exijo respeito quando se dirija a mim! Não admito esse tipo de linguajar em minha sala e nem em meu laboratorio, seja ele dirigido a mim ou não! -baixou o tom -E sobre o que ocorreu antes das férias, foi um infeliz acidente. Já pedi desculpas por meu comportamento inoportuno e minha falta de respeito.

-Não aceito suas desculpas -ela respondeu, sem se abalar com o tom dele - Já disse que ela não apagam o que aconteceu. E eu creio, professor, que aquilo não possa ser classificado como um "acidente".

-Que seja!-ele rosnou antes de perguntar: -Mas, se não aceita minhas desculpas, o que quer de mim?

-Uma expicação! -ela exclamou alto, quase perdendo o pouco de paciencia que ainda tinha.

-Não há explicações. -ele respondeu simplesmente e tentou passar por ela.

Mas Scarllet não deixou.

-Qual é? -ela perguntou -Vai sair correndo de novo, professor Snape? Tem medo de que afinal? E, alias, como não tem explicações? Ninguém joga outra pessoa na parede daquele jeito por nada!

-Já disse que foi um acidente, senhorita Wolfgan -ele retorquiu, impacinete.

E Scarllet perdeu o resto de paciencia que tinha.

-Então me desculpe por esse acidente, professor -então, antes que o homem pudesse rebater qualquer coisa, ela segurou o rosto dele com suas mãos e o calou com a própria boca.

A reação dele foi instantanea: As mãos voaram para a cintura dela e logo ela estava novamente em cima da mesa com ele entre suas pernas.

Os labios de Snape se separavam dos dela por instantes e logo ele voltava a cola-los. As mãos deles passeavam em suas costas e as dela se misturavam aos cabelos negros e mal cuidados. Snape a apertava mais conta si e quando finalmente se afastou novamente, seus olhos negros estavam abertos e encontraram-se com os de Scarllet

-Vai tentar fugir de novo, professor? -perguntou ela com ironia.

Por um segundo pensou que ele realmente iria. Então ele colou seu corpo ao dela novamente e disse ao pé do ouvido dela:

-Creio que não, senhorita Wolfgan -e a beijou novamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Só se separaram novamente duas horas depois, quando o professor teve que ir dar aula para o sétimo ano do qual não conseguira terminar de corrigir as redações por causa de uma certa ruiva.

Scarllet ficou mais alguns minutos sentada na bancada onde ele lhe deixara, ainda sem acreditar que aquilo realmente acontecera.

Foi só então que sentiu o cheiro de queimado e se lembrou da poção que cozinhava. Pulou da bancada pro chão e correu para o lado do caldeirão: Arruinada.

Mas por um bom motivo, pensou ela, sorrindo.

Eliminou a poção queimada com um feitiço e limpou o caldeirão, recomeçando o preparo da poção.

Quando a poção ficou pronta, era quase hora do termino das aulas. Scarllet não sabia se esperava Snape voltar ou se ia para seus aposentos. Decidiu-se por esperar e sentou-se, lendo algumas anotações.

Meia hora depois, Snape entrou pela porta, parecendo nervoso com alguma coisa. Lançou um olhar de leve surpresa para Scarllet, que lhe sorriu, marota.

-Ainda aqui, Senhorita Wolfgan? -ele perguntou, porem sem o tom acido na voz. Ele voltara a agir como quando começavam a se dar bem.

-A poção que eu estava fazendo não deu certo na primeira tentativa, senhor -ela respondeu -Deixei-a queimar por desatenção. Tive que refaze-la.

Snape acentiu e sentou-se de frente pra ela, bufou. Estava tenso. Provavelmente acontecera algo em uma das aulas que o estressara.

-Grifinórios e Sonserinos? -perguntou ela.

-Dois periodos seguidos -ele respondeu, puxando as redações que não terminara de corrigir mais cedo.

Por um tempo o unico barulho ouvido fora o arrastar da pena e os bufos ocasionais de Snape. Scarllet ficou o tempo todo parada, o olhando corrigir os trabalho, observando a impaciencia e o estresse do Mestre em Poções.

Finalmente se levantou e deu a volta na bacada, parando atrás do professor e levando suas mãos aos ombros dele, apertando.

Snape pareceu que iria protestar, mas ficou quieto, aceitando a massagem que a Wolfgan lhe fazia.

Scarllet sentiu os musculos dos ombros e pescoço de Snape relaxar sob suas mãos e o professor soultou um suspiro de satisfação que quase a fez rir.

Passou um bom tempo massageando os ombros dele até que, num movimento um tanto repentino, Snape se virou na bancada, ficando de frente para ela, bons centimentros mais baixo por estar sentado.

Ela sorriu, encarando os olhos negros e fechou os seus, abaixando-se e o beijando. Ele segurou-a pela cintura e a trouxe para seu colo, correspondendo o beijo.

Mas foram interrompidos por batidas na porta.

Severus bufou, separando os labios do dela. Scarllet quase achou engraçado. Quase. Ela levantou do colo dele e o professor se levantou também, olhando no relógio.

-Maldita Tonks! -amaldiçou, indo até a porta e abrindo para uma garota de cabelos lilases.

-Boa noite, professor -ela cumprimentou, com voz de quem estava de saco cheio.

Snape acenou com a cabeça para dentro.

-Oi, Scar! -a aluna cumprimentou.

-Dora -Scarllet devolveu o cumprimento, esperando que seus cabelos não estivessem cido muito bagunçados pelas mãos do professor.

-A senhorita pode começar a limpar aquela pilha de calderões -Snape respondeu, apontando a varinha para a bancada onde até agora ele e Svarllet estavam e fazendo aparecer uma pilha de calderões sujos -Sem magia.

Tonks bufou e arregassou as mangas, entregando a varinha ao professor e se sentando em frente a pilha.

-Está dispensada, senhorita Wolfgan -ele se virou para ela -Creio que podemos continuar amanhã.

Scarllet arqueou uma sobrancelha. Abusado.

-Não quero atrapalha, professor -Tonks disse -Não é por causa da minha detenção que tem que parar as atividades da Scar.

Scarllet quase riu novamente. Certamente Dora se sentiria traumatizada se eles continuassem o que estavam fazendo na frente dela.

-Não, Dora -ela disse, contendo o riso -Eu já estava indo mesmo. Boa noite. Boa noite, professor Snape.

E saiu.

E se Tonks tivesse prestado um minimo de atenção, poderia ter flagado Snape secando não necessariamente as costas da mulher ruiva.

* * *

É, pegação total no laboratório de poções e as coisas prometem esquentar... Mas será que vão cumprir? xD

Como prometido, nem demorei. Inspiração mais ou menos e lá vamos nós \o/

Ah, como eu disse anteriormente, postei uma nova fics com o Severus e oc. O nome é "For You" e já está disponivel aqui no fanfiction. Espero que minhas queridas leitoras acompanhem *-*

Beijos as lindas que me deixaram review: Minha beta xD, Viole, Karine e Maria *-*


	19. Capitulo 18

**Capitulo 18: E Mais Uma Bebedeira**

Scarllet saiu do banheiro vestindo apenas um roupão branco. Secou os cabelos com um feitiço simples e se jogou na cama, ainda com a varinha na mão, suspirando.

Há três meses ela encurralara Snape. Wolfgan não sabia quais eram os sentimentos do professor. Mas há três meses os dois vinham dando amassos no laboratório de poções.

Ele era másculo e fazia-a se derreter em seus braços. Fora do laboratório, continuavam como se nada acontecesse. Dentro do laboratório, as coisas começavam a realmente pegar fogo, apesar de Snape respeitar limites que ela própria não tinha imposto.

Ela estava apaixonada. Era obvio e ela já sabia disso há tempos. Não ficaria como tonta negando pra si mesma. E também não negava que ela queria que esse sentimento fosse correspondido.

Mas não era mais uma garota apaixonada por seu professor. Tinha 21 anos e não podia ficar vivendo de ilusões. Sabia que Snape podia estar apenas se divertindo. E sabia que ele também podia estar pensando que ela também. Não iria se deixar machucar.

Não mesmo!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Entrou no laboratório sem bater, algo que já virara habito seu há tempos. Snape já estava lá, andando de um lado para o outro, hora com livros, hora com ingredientes nas mãos.

-Bom dia - ela cumprimentou e ele grunhiu em resposta.

Ótimo, ele estava de mal humor.

Suspirou e sentou-se, observando a poção que o professor estava fazendo. Poção Calmante. Madame Pomfrey mandara na tarde anterior uma lista de poções que estavam em falta na Ala Hospitalar e, pelo que Scarllet notara do outros dois caldeirões que também estavam cozinhando algo, Snape já começara.

-Dumbledore pediu para entregar para você – Snape disse lhe estendendo um envelope de pergaminho, com uma espécie de careta no rosto que Scarllet achou quase cômica.

Pegou o envelope e o abriu. Leu rapidamente. Era um convite para uma festa no Três Vassouras no fim do mês. Aniversário do bar. Scarllet se lembrava de ter ouvido algumas colegas da escola mencionar em seu sexto ano que todo ano os professores de Hogwarts eram convidados para algumas festas em Hogsmeade e essa era uma delas.

-Obrigado, professor – ela agradeceu e se levantou, guardando o convite em sua bolsa e pegando algumas anotações de dentro dela - Você vai? –perguntou.

Apesar de não ter abandonado o "professor Snape" já fazia algum tempo que parara de se referir a ele por "senhor" quando estavam sozinhos.

-Não. – ele respondeu secamente, sem maiores explicações.

Scarllet deu de ombro e retomou o trabalho que estava fazendo na tarde anterior. Faltavam apenas meias folha de sua leitura quando se irritou com os constantes bufos de Snape que sentara há meia hora à sua frente e estava corrigindo atividades. Terminou de ler rapidamente a meia pagina e se levantou, dando a volta na bancada e se pôs atrás dele, começando a lhe massagear os ombros. Ele soltou um suspiro de satisfação.

Por um longo tempo ficaram em silencio e logo ele voltou a corrigir. Eram de grifinórios e sonserinos do terceiro ano e, pelo que Scarllet pode ler por cima dos ombros do professor, só tinha abobrinhas escritas ali.

-Não é por nada que você está sempre irritado. –ela comentou. –Se fosse eu, já teria pulado no pescoço dos cabeças-ocas que escrevem isso faz tempo.

-É um dos meus maiores desejos em momentos como esse. –ele respondeu, bufado. –Se não fosse tão cabeças-ocas essas crianças, quem sabe não perderiam tantos pontos por besteiras.

Ficaram mais alguns minutos em silencio. Scarllet parou com a massagem e sentou-se ao lado dele. Snape pegou a pilha que ainda tinha pra corrigir e pôs na frente dela, pegando outra pilha, pelo que Scarllet pode ver, do sexto ano da corvinal.

Terminaram juntos as atividades que faltavam e ele pegou as folhas para guarda-las. Scarllet levantou-se e entregou as anotações que acabara de ler com as suas próprias, depois de tirar uma copia com um feitiço para si. Depois de guardar tudo nos seus devidos lugares, Snape checou as poções enquanto Scarllet sentou-se apoiada na bancada, esperando que ele lhe desse mais alguma coisa para fazer.

Snape desligou o fogo da poção calmante e a engarrafou, guardando o franco em um armário e rabiscando algo em uma folha de pergaminho. Quando se virou em direção a bancada novamente seus olhos encontraram Scarllet e ele parou por um momento.

Ela sorriu pra ele e ele se aproximou. Logo os lábios dela estavam colados nos dele.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Como os meses anteriores, Scarllet mal percebera quando Abril chegara ao fim.

Era o ultimo fim de semana do mês e no sábado a noite seria a festa no Três Vassouras. Aquela sexta-feira estava tediosa e sem muito que fazer. Snape mal parava no laboratório por conta das aulas e de encrenqueiros que resolveram tirar o dia para infernizar os professores.

Já era fim de tarde quando Snape entrou no laboratório batendo a porta e bufando, com uma carranca pior que a habitual. Scarllet não ousou abrir a boca para perguntar ou comentar nada, continuou quieta no seu canto respondendo uma carta de sua mãe.

Snape sentou-se na bancada em frente a ela e bufou novamente, puxando um monte de pergaminhos que tentava corrigir toda a vez que entrava no laboratório e cinco minutos depois alguém entrava lá o chamando.

Scarllet observou quando ele quebrou a pena tamanha era a força que aplicara nela, ele bufou novamente e, ao se levantar para pegar outra, derrubou o pote de tinta. Ele grunhiu, sacando a varinha e sugando a tinta que caíra nos pergaminhos e no chão com um feitiço não-verbal.

-Quer ajuda? –ela se atreveu a perguntar, esperando a resposta acida que certamente viria.

-Seria muito bom – ele respondeu.

Reprimindo a vontade de fazer cara supressa, Scarllet pegou as redações que foram atingidas pela tinta e começou a arruma-las, aproveitando para corrigi-las. Snape terminou de limpar a bagunça que fizera e pegou outra pena, sentando-se de frente pra ela e voltando a corrigir.

Scarllet terminou de limpar os pergaminhos e passou a observar o professor. Ele estava claramente estressado e não era de hoje.

-Você deveria ir à comemoração no Três Vassouras – ela comentou, depois de quase meia hora - Ajudaria a relaxar um pouco.

Ele não respondeu, ela suspirou. Típico.

-É serio – ela insistiu.

-Não. – ele respondeu seco.

-Por que você foge tanto de sair pra se divertir? –ela perguntou, bufando.

-Cuide de sua vida – seco novamente.

Ela bufou e levantou-se, pegou suas coisas e enfiou na bolsa que trouxera com ela. Já estava na porta do laboratório quando ele perguntou:

-Aonde você vai?

-Cuide de sua vida – ela retorquiu e saiu.

Ele ficou olhando a porta se fechar, sem reação.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Olhou-se no espelho pela ultima vez. Estava tudo certo. Usava um vestido simples tomara-que-caia na cor azul escuro que, aliás, era sua cor preferida, os cabelos ruivos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo de lado baixo e um maquiagem bem leve.

Suspirou e, guardando a varinha em um compartimento escondido pela saia do vestido na perna, saiu de seu quarto em direção a saída do castelo.

Uma carruagem levava alguns professores do castelo até Hogsmeade, mas a maioria, como a própria Scarllet, preferia ir aparatando.

Aparatou ao lado do bar, que já estava consideravelmente cheio. Entrou e, entre varias outras pessoas, reconheceu a professora McGonagall conversando com o que lhe pareceu ser Dumbledore e um homem que lhe era vagamente familiar. Hagrid estava acompanhado de um homem que não conhecia e vários outros professores estavam ali.

Quando Dumbledore a viu, fez sinal para ela se aproximar.

-Sente-se com a gente, senhorita Wolfgan – pediu o bruxo, lhe apontando uma cadeira. –Creio que não o conheça pessoalmente, mas esse é Cornélio Fudge, o Ministro da Magia.

Scarllet então se lembrou de ter visto aquela cara não uma ou duas, mas varias vezes nos jornais bruxos.

-É um prazer, senhor –ela cumprimentou –Scarllet Wolfgan.

-O prazer é todo meu, senhorita – ele disse, sorrindo.

O tempo todo que passou ali com os três, Scarllet ficou quieta, ouvindo os dois homens falar e McGonagall vez ou outra se pronunciar. Não demorou muito e saiu dali, quando viu Kai entrar pela porta do bar, junto com alguns outros ex-alunos do seu tempo de escola.

-A professora Hooch sempre convida os ex-alunos que seguiram carreira como jogador–ele explicou, depois de cumprimentar a ruiva com um abraço – Madame Rosmerta não se importa.

Sentou-se com ele, Lin e Atilla em uma mesa. Conversa vai, conversa vem, bebida vai, bebida vem e a noite foi indo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Já era madrugada quando desceu da carruagem já dentro dos terrenos de Hogwarts. Não se aventurava em aparatar no estado de embriagues que se encontrava. Foi tropeçando o caminho todo dos jardins até o castelo, sem ao menos conseguir pensar claramente por aonde ir.

Quando viu estava perdida. Não fazia a mínima ideia de que corredor ou andar se encontrava.

-Droga. –balbuciou, apoiando-se na parede por conta de uma tontura.

-Senhorita Wolfgan? –perguntou uma voz atrás de si e Scarllet se arrependeu eternamente de se virar na velocidade que o fez.

Seu mundo virou e, se não fosse braços firmes cobertos de negro, estaria no chão naquele momento.

-Professor Snape? –ela perguntou, com a voz embargada por causa da bebida. Em algum lugar em seu inconsciente, anotou mentalmente de não sair mais para beber com Kai, sempre dava merda.

-Sim, sou eu – ele respondeu, franzido o cenho – E a senhorita pelo que parece está bêbada.

-Grande dedução, gênio – ela balbuciou, sentindo-se firme o suficiente para sair dos braços dele. –Agora me de licença. Vou para meus aposentos. –e começou a andar.

-Senhorita? – o professor chamou.

-Que? –ela perguntou o mais mal educada que conseguia.

-Seus aposentos são para o outro lado. –ele respondeu, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Scarllet bufou e praguejou novamente.

-É impressão minha ou a senhorita está perdida? –ele perguntou.

-Cuide de sua vida, professor – ela respondeu grosseira, já tomando o caminho indicado pelo Mestre.

-Chega de grosserias, senhorita. –ele mandou, segurando-a pelo braço – Creio que não seja uma boa ideia andar por ai no estado que se encontra. E, se tombar com algum aluno no caminho, será pior. Vou acompanha-la até seus aposentos, quer queira ou não.

Scarllet bufou e se desvencilhou da mão dele. Apontou o caminho à frente e Snape balançou a cabeça negativamente, começando a andar com a ruiva ao lado.

Foram o caminho todo em silencio, Scarllet cambaleando vez o outra. Uma ou duas vezes perdeu o equilíbrio e quase foi ao chão, sendo amparada por Snape e se desvencilhando dele com grosseria.

Em dado momento Scarllet começou a reconhecer os corredores e logo pararam em frente à porta de seu quarto.

-Obrigado professor –Ela agradeceu, já abrindo a porta –Desculpe a inconveniência.

-Senhorita Wolfgan – ele chamou, fazendo-a parar de fechar a porta já pela metade. Esperou alguns segundo antes dele finalmente dizer – Você fica muito bem de azul.

E ele se virou e foi embora, deixando ali parada, sem saber o que fazer.

Suspirou, vendo a capa negra desaparecer na curva do corredor.

Queria muito se esconder num buraco e nunca mais sair de lá. Que papelão havia feito na frente do professor! Como pudera se embebedar daquele jeito! Ia matar Kai!

-Não que a culpa seja dele né... –sussurrou pra si mesma.

Suspirou novamente, fechando a porta do quarto atrás de si e cambaleando pelo corredor. Esperava não se perder novamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A dor de cabeça se fez presente antes mesmo de abrir os olhos e foi com muito esforço que o fez, reprimindo um gemido.

Olhou para a parede à sua frente. Era de um verde escuro bonito, mas certamente não era a parede do seu quarto.

Forçou a mente aos eventos da noite passada e logo se lembrou. Três Vassouras... Kai... Bebida... Castelo... Perdida... Snape... Certo. A última coisa que lembrava era de estar batendo na porta do quarto de Snape e, pelo que parecia, havia entrado e não saído mais de lá. Reprimiu outro gemido. Por Merlin, o que tinha feito?

Sentou-se na cama devagar, percebendo o corpo do professor adormecido ao seu lado. Ele tinha a expressão serena e estava sem a capa e a camisa de botões, com o dorso totalmente nu, vestindo apenas as calças. Olhou pra si própria constatou que, apesar de amarrotado e um pouco torto, seu vestido ainda estava em seu corpo.

Bem, só podia constatar que a bebida a fizera apagar antes que pudessem fazer qualquer coisa. Merlin quisesse que sim.

Arrumou o melhor que pode o vestido e pensou em acordar o professor. Olhou para seu rosto sereno e se permitiu por um momento aprecia-lo. Lembrou-se do baile de sua formatura e não pôde deixar de comparar os traços com os de sua memória. Snape ficava muito mais bonito assim, dormindo, relaxado.

Não pode deixar de apreciar também o fato dele estar sem camisa e constatou que, como realmente parecia, o Mestre de Poções tinha o corpo levemente definido, sem ser exatamente musculoso. Sua pele era clara, provavelmente muito pouco via do sol e tinha uma ou outra marca. Scarllet franziu o cenho. Pareciam cicatrizes.

Em meio ao sono, Snape se moveu, levando o braço esquerdo por sob o rosto, cobrindo sua testa. A marca gravada em seu antebraço assustou Scarllet, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos e arfar de surpresa.

Pensar na possibilidade de ele ter sido um Comensal da Morte era uma coisa. Ter a certeza diante de seus olhos era outra totalmente diferente.

Ao que pareceu, sua reação não foi tão silenciosa quanto pensou. O homem abriu os olhos muito negros, piscou duas ou três vezes e a fitou. Pareceu confuso por alguns segundo, olhando a mulher encarar de seu braço para seu rosto. Até que pareceu entender.

Ele sentou-se em um único movimento e assumiu uma pose arrogante. Fitou-lhe mais alguns segundos, depois desceu os olhos para o próprio braço, logo voltando a fita-la.

-Sei que não é uma visão nada agradável –ele disse, em tom felino –E não a necessidade de continuar a tê-la. Saia.

Ela ficou parada ai, olhando-o. Respirou fundo, sem saber o que exatamente pensar.

-É... Verdade? –perguntou, em meio a toda onda de pensamentos.

-Dê-o-fora! –ele falou pausadamente.

-Professor Snape... –ela tentou novamente.

-SAIA DAQUI, WOLFGAN! –ele gritou.

Ela levantou de um pulo da cama e pensou em gritar algo de volta pra ele. Mas desistiu. Não ia adiantar discutir. Viu isso claramente nos frios olhos negros. Arrumou o vestido em seu corpo o melhor que pode e saiu do quarto, não sem antes lhe lançar o olhar mais ofendido e magoado que Severus Snape já recebera na vida.

* * *

Gente, 10000000 desculpas. Aconteceu uma infinidade de coisas e eu não pude postar antes. Era pra mim ter postado dia 1º e não deu, por conta de ser meu aniversario. Depois, foi acontecendo uma coisa atrás da outra. Quando eu finalmente vim postar, descobri que tinha esquecido minha senha e meu inglês é uma negação. Resolvi fazer tudo com calma depois, acabou que depois ficou sendo hoje.

Bem mas aqui esta o capitulo, recheado de informações. Sim, eles brigaram de novo. Sim, vocês devem estar "PQP! Eles só brigam! Nunca vão se acertar?" Caaalma que daqui a pouco as coisas se ageitam de novo, pra se estrupia de novo, pra se ageitar de novo e assim sucessivamente xD

Um beijão pras lindas que me deixaram review: **karinepira**, **Viola **e **Amanda**

****Té +


	20. Capitulo 19

**Capitulo 19: Algo Além do Esperado**

O caminho até seus aposentos foi deserto. Era dia de passeio a Hogsmeade e a maioria dos alunos que não iam pra lá não levantavam antes das 11 da manhã.

Chegou em seu quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si. Encostou-se a ela e deslizou, até se encontrar sentada no chão, com os joelhos contra o corpo.

As lágrimas finalmente começaram a cair.

Não sabia exatamente o porquê de estar chorando. Mas logos os soluços vieram e, junto com eles, a confusão de sentimentos e pensamentos a dominou.

O que poderia pensar? O homem fora um Comensal da Morte! Provavelmente cometera mais assassinatos e torturas que detenções ele dava dentro daquele castelo. O que diabos Dumbledore tinha na cabeça ao coloca-lo como professor naquela escola e, como, tendo a marca tão nítida em seu antebraço, ele fora inocentado?

Poderia Severus Snape realmente ser um bom homem ou ele era simplesmente uma farsa?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deu a senha para a gárgula e subiu as escadas circulares sem pressa. Chegou ao topo, bateu na porta e escutou a voz lá de dentro mandando-a entrar.

Scarllet entrou no escritório em que esteve apenas algumas vezes, três ou quatro em todos seus anos ali. Dumbledore a esperava, sentado atrás de sua escrivaninha, encarando-a com os óculos de meia-lua.

-Bom dia, senhorita Wolfgan – ele cumprimentou.

-Bom dia, diretor - ela respondeu.

-Sente-se - ele pediu com um aceno.

Scarllet se sentou à frente do diretor. Estava cansada, era quarta-feira e não dormia direito desde domingo. Desde aquele maldito domingo.

-Fiquei sabendo pelo nosso professor de poções que a senhorita terminou seu estágio. –ele comentou

Scarllet reprimiu um suspiro. Na manhã de terça-feira, depois de ser deixada de fora do laboratório de Snape por uma barreira magica na segunda, recebera uma carta do Ministério dizendo que Snape mandara um relatório alegando sua competência e dando fim ao seu estágio, formalizando sua formatura no Curso Intensivo Avançado em Poções.

-Sim, senhor –ela respondeu – Ontem de manhã recebi um comunicado do Ministério da Magia. Só preciso comparecer lá, apresentar alguns documentos e cumprir mais algumas formalidades e serei oficialmente formada.

Por meio minuto, Dumbledore nada disse, apenas estudando-a por sobre os óculos com um estranho e profundo olhar.

-Desculpe-me se isso não é da minha conta –ele finalmente disse –Mas a senhorita não parece feliz com essa ideia.

Scarllet encarou o próprio colo por algum tempo, sem responder.

-Creio que o fim de seu estágio tenha sido algo meio repentino, senhorita – o professor continuou. – Aconteceu algo entre a senhorita e o professor Snape?

Scarllet levantou a cabeça rapidamente, encarando o diretor. Ele falava como se soubesse exatamente o que se passou.

-Diretor, eu... –tentou se explicar.

-Acalme-se, senhorita - pediu Dumbledore. –Não a estou julgando nem nada desse tipo. De fato, muito poucas coisas que aqui se passam fogem de meu conhecimento. Eu não acho certa a atitude de Severus, independente do que tenha acontecido. Isso pode acabar prejudicando-a em sua carreira. –ele parou e deu um suspiro - Mas, tente entender, minha querida: Severus tem muitos fantasmas em seu passado. E é teimoso como um hipógrifo mal-humorado, devo acrescentar.

Certo. Scarllet estava se sentindo no fundo do posso ao ouvir o que lhe pareciam conselhos amorosos de Dumbledore. Ficou alguns segundos em silencio, pensando em o que dissera o homem.

-Professor... Snape realmente era um... Comensal da Morte? -perguntou, aflita.

-O que leva a senhorita a crer isso? -perguntou o professor, educadamente curioso.

-Eu... Vi a marca, professor - Scarllet declarou, tentando não corar.

-Senhorita... Eu creio que não tenho direito algum de falar da vida de outra pessoa. Ainda mais de um assunto tão serio. A senhorita terá que tirar suas próprias conclusões quanto a isso. A única coisa que posso lhe dizer é a mesma que disse a toda a escola quando Severus entrou para o corpo docente de Hogwarts: Severus Snape goza de minha inteira confiança.

O silencio se estabeleceu depois dessa afirmação de Dumbledore. Mil coisas passavam pela cabeça da ruiva.

-Bem, senhorita Wolfgan – ele começou, mudando o tom da conversa - Dando esse assunto por encerrado, gostaria de entrar no real motivo de chama-la aqui, além, é claro, para parabenizá-la por sua formatura.

-E qual seria esse motivo, senhor? –Scarllet perguntou educadamente curiosa.

-Certamente conhece nosso professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Kevan Benks. –Scarllet assentiu – Mas não sei se é de seu conhecimento que o professor Benks é um especialista em criaturas das trevas marinhas.

-Não, senhor. Eu não sabia - ela afirmou interessada.

-Levando em conta esse fato, o professor Benks veio falar comigo ainda mais ou menos há umas duas semanas, que em Agosto próximo ele pretende realizar uma viagem para estudar o comportamento de algumas... Criaturas... Em seu habitat natural.

-Entendo - disse Scarllet, sem saber onde Dumbledore queria chegar.

- E, se não me engano, a senhorita conseguiu um "Excede Expectativas" e um "Ótimo" respectivamente nos N.O.M´s e N.I.E.M´s de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. –ele continuou.

-Sim, senhor - confirmou.

O velho mago deu um sorriso.

-Lembro-me, senhorita, que, a mais ou menos seis anos atrás, eu a chamei em meu escritório para lhe convidar a ser Monitora. E a senhorita não me desapontou, chegando a Monitora Chefe, no ano seguinte. –ele deu uma pausa - Gostaria, senhorita Wolfgan, de mais uma vez lhe fazer um convite. Desta vez, a fazer parte do corpo docente de Hogwarts como professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, no próximo ano letivo.

Scarllet encarou o Diretor por alguns segundos, chocada. Ela? Professora? Em sua querida Hogwarts?

Pensou por um momento. Estava formada, mas sem emprego. Até conseguir algo e se estabilizar, levaria algum tempo e, levando em conta a experiência de um ano como professora em uma escola tão renomada como Hogwarts...

-Será um honra para mim, senhor - ela respondeu, correspondendo o sorriso que Dumbledore lhe dava.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aparatou em frente à casa que sua mãe e sua avó moravam na Londres trouxa. Não aparecia ali a um bom tempo e estava com saudades de casa. Era meio-dia e meia e ela estava simplesmente ansiosa para comer a comida da mãe. Pegou a chave no bolso da capa que usava e abriu a porta.

-SURPRESA!

Scarllet levou um susto e quase caiu ao ver a cena na sala:

Havia uma faixa branca pendurada na parede escrito "Parabéns Scarllet!", que provavelmente não tinha sido feita por sua mãe, se não estaria escrito Lily, em azul com vários caldeirõezinhos de poção desenhados. Bexigas vermelhas e azuis estavam espalhadas pela parede e, seu tio Dean, a esposa e seus primos, sua mãe, sua avó Carmen, Kai, Katherine, Scott e Alan Gowen e Valery e Martin Stom, pais de Kai, estavam com chapeuzinhos de festa cônicos que provavelmente não tinham sido ideia de Kai, pela cara que ele fez ao encarar a cabeça de Katherine quando esta correu para abraçar.

-Parabéns, Scar! –ela disse em seu ouvido, quando a ruiva a abraçou de volta - Você aguentou mais dois anos com o Snape! Você é uma pessoa iluminada!

Scarllet sorriu apesar de se sentir incomodada com a menção a Snape. Entrou em casa e foi abraçada por cada um dos presentes, ganhando um abraço especial de Kai, Valery e Megan.

-Parabéns, Lily - Megan falou ao lhe abraçar – Estou muito orgulhosa.

-Obrigada, mãe - respondeu, após uma careta.

Megan serviu o almoço e todos comeram juntos, comemorando a formatura de Scarllet. Já era quase noite quando Valery, Martin e Kai foram embora. Kai até gostaria de ter ficado, mas tinha jogo na manhã seguinte e Valery o puxou pelas orelhas até o ponto de aparatação.

Seus tios e primos foram embora logo depois, não antes de tio Dean dar um show de drama, falando quanto estava orgulhoso e levar algumas bengaladas na cabeça da vovó Carmem, Scott e Katherine foram os últimos, moravam na casa da frente e Scarllet acompanhou o casal e o irmão de Scott até a porta.

Alan se demorou um pouco, deixando o casal ir à frente.

-Bem –ele disse, depois de alguns minutos em silencio –Parabéns novamente. É bem legal que tenha conseguido seguir e concluir o curso que queria.

-É, obrigado - ela respondeu. Alan era alto, pelo menos uma cabeça a mais que Scarllet. Tinha olhos castanhos esverdeados e seus cabelos eram muito escuros e arrepiados. –Scott me contou que você conseguiu uma vaga de redator no Semanário Bruxo ano passado. Parabéns.

Alan sorriu.

-Obrigada. –ele pareceu pensar um pouco - Faz realmente muito tempo que a gente não se via... Que tal sairmos um dia desses?

Scarllet considerou a proposta por um momento.

-Pode ser - respondeu. –Me mande uma coruja e nós marcamos. –ela sorriu pra ele.

Alan se aproximou.

-Ok. –ele respondeu - Eu... Vou embora agora.

-Ok. –ela repetiu.

Alan se aproximou mais.

O coração de Scarllet acelerou ao entender a intenção do homem a sua frente. O corpo de Alan já invadira seu espaço pessoal e seu rosto estava cada vez mais próximo.

Então se lembrou do calor da simples presença de Snape e tudo que quis naquele momento foi beijar Alan, esquecer aquele homem.

Mas não conseguiu.

No ultimo segundo, quando Alan ia encostar os lábios dele nos seus, virou o rosto. Alan beijou sua bochecha.

-Desculpe - ela disse, o empurrando levemente e se afastando. –Não posso.

Alan a fitou por um momento, com a expressão interrogativa.

-Qual é Scar? –ele perguntou parecendo desapontado - Eu sei que você não está saindo com ninguém. Então qual o problema?

-Não é por não estar saindo com ninguém que estou aberta a relacionamentos - ela respondeu. –Desculpa. Não é nada com você. Eu só não quero me envolver com ninguém agora.

-Eu pensei que ainda dava pra rolar alguma coisa, sabe? –ele disse.

-Alan, faz tanto tempo. –Scarllet disse - Fazem mais de cinco anos desde que a gente teve alguma coisa. E nós dois éramos tão crianças.

-Desculpe-me se eu não esqueci - ele disse, magoado - Mas, me conte: É o Stom não é?

-O que? –perguntou surpresa.

-Kai Stom. Goleiro do Vespa. Seu "melhor amigo" desde sempre. –citou Alan um tanto amargurado –Ele é o problema né?

-Alan, por Merlin! Kai não tem nada a ver com essa historia!

-Ok, Scarllet - ele disse. Suspirou - Desculpe... Eu...

Ele não terminou o pensamento. Virou as costas e foi embora.

Scarllet se sentiu uma merda depois disso.

Suspirou. Tomou sua decisão. Não ia ficar igual uma idiota pensando nele.

-Hei Alan! –Scarllet chamou, andando até ele. –Espera. Olha, é só que estão acontecendo coisas muito confusas na minha vida. O problema não é você.

-Oh, claro –ele disse, se virando pra ela – O clássico "o problema não é com você, é comigo" Me poupe!

-Desculpe Alan... Eu só...

Mas Gowen não deixou a terminar. Antes que Scarllet pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa Alan já invadia seu espaço pessoal novamente e estava a poucos centímetros de sua boca. Mas na cabeça de Scarllet a única coisa que se passava era de seu professor de poções lhe jogando contra a parede. Dessa vez não fez nada para impedir Alan de avançar e beijar-lhe. Mas não sentiu absolutamente nada enquanto seus lábios correspondiam-no. Dando-se por satisfeito, Alan encerrou o beijo com mais um... Dois... Três selinhos.

-Há mais de cinco anos espero por isso, Scar – ele disse vitorioso, ainda a poucos centímetros de si.

Scarllet nada respondeu. Tinha a impressão que se abrisse a boca choraria. Queria colocar toda aquela raiva, frustração, decepção... Todos aqueles sentimentos. Tudo que ela queria era coloca-los pra fora.

-Eu vou te escrever. - disse Alan, e Scarllet apenas confirmou com a cabeça. - Tchau Scar. –e lhe deu mais um selinho.

Então ele finalmente virou as costas e atravessou a rua e Scarllet voltou para casa sentindo-se verdadeiramente uma merda.

* * *

NÃO ME MATEM, PLEASE Ç.Ç

Eu não queria demorar tanto, eu juro! Mas eu fui acometida por uma crise de desanimo em que eu parei de achar graça em jogar, não estava conseguindo escrever e tudo que eu escrevia me parecia uma bosta. Pensei até mesmo em desistir das fics e briguei feio com meu namorado, chegando até mesmo a terminar.

MAS consegui voltar a escrever, voltei com meu namorado e os jogos ainda estão meio sem graças, mas to voltando a jogar xD (Deu vontade de jogar Diablo II oo')

Eu desisto de prometer que não vou demorar xD Vou tentar postar o próximo capitulo o mais rápido possível.

Obrigada as lindas que me deixaram review: **Viola**, **Amanda** e **Daniela**

****E não me matem por eu enfiar outro macho na vida da Scar .-.

FUI antes q vocês resolvam tacar pedras em mim o/.


	21. Capitulo 20

**Capitulo 20: Os Caras**

Estava em silêncio a mais de meia hora, somente bebericando se chá. Estava na sala do apartamento de Alan, situado em uma ruela do Beco Diagonal, enquanto ele tagarelava sobre a nova matéria de capa do Semanário Bruxo. Fingia prestar atenção e vez ou outra fazia algum comentário. Mas a verdade é que Scarllet não queria estar ali.

Fazia quatro meses que estava saindo com o Gowen. Ele era uma boa companhia até. Mas falava demais. Era grudento demais. Era alegre demais.

Era diferente demais de Snape.

Ela estava ficando doida com isso. Toda vez que ele lhe tocava, ela se lembrava das mãos ásperas do Mestre em Poções. Toda vez que ele lhe beijava, ela desejava que fossem outros lábios e sempre que ele abria a boca pra falar, ela espera algo mais inteligente do que de fato saia.

Ela sabia que o que estava fazendo não era certo e nem daria certo. No fim das contas, em dois dias estaria voltando para Hogwarts, para a presença de Snape. E isso fazia apenas que seu coração acelerasse e seu estômago desse voltas só de pensar em Snape.

Diferente de agora que Alan acariciava suas pernas expostas pela saia e tudo que queria era sair correndo. Ele havia parado de falar, tirado a xicara de sua mão e começado a beija-la, enquanto suas mãos já faziam caminhos ousados por seu corpo.

Ela não estava gostando. Nem um pouco. Odiava quando ele começava com isso e a mão dele já entrara dentro de sua saia.

-Para, Alan! –ela pediu, o empurrando levemente.

-Ah, Scar! –ele choramingou, sem obedece-la – Deixa de ser careta vai... Eu só estou...

-Passando dos limites! –ela disse, se levantando, zangada.

-Ok, ok. –ele disse, bufando – Já parei! Mas você devia pensar sobre isso sabe. Não é a primeira vez que você me afasta desse jeito

-Alan...

-Olha Scar – ele começou, cortando-a, dando tapinha do seu lado no sofá pra que ela voltasse ao lugar onde estava. Scarllet sentou-se – Eu sei que você gosta de outro cara, tá legal? Eu não sou idiota. Sei muito bem disso. E também sei que você muitas vezes não se interessa pelo que eu falo, que você não gosta que eu te toque e que não sou eu quem você quer. Eu também não sei que é esse cara. Mas ele é um puto dum babaca por não estar com você e você está sendo uma tonta por continuar a gostar dele. Eu sei que não da pra simplesmente falar "não gosto mais dele" e partir pra outra... Mas, Scar, eu estou aqui... Eu quero te fazer feliz, gata. Me dá uma chance descente pra isso?

-Eu não sei se consigo, Alan... –ela disse de fato se sentindo uma idiota.

Uma idiota por fazer ele de bobo, tratar do jeito que o estava tratando, quando o cara merecia algo melhor. Por tentar tirar da cabeça o que não conseguia tirar do coração desde seus 17 anos. Por continuar duvidando da palavra de Dumbledore e, principalmente uma idiota por ter deixado Snape tê-la tratado do jeito que tratou.

-Scar... –ele começou – Você vai para Hogwarts em dois dias. Gata, dois dias. Se eu não conseguir me fazer importante por hoje e amanhã, eu definitivamente paro de te encher.

-Alan... –ela começou, mas os lábios dele interromperam-na. Ela se deixou envolver pelo beijo dele, tentando esquecer os lábios frios de Severus Snape. Logo as mãos de Alan estavam novamente em sua perna e ele se inclinava sobre ela. Quando sentiu o corpo dele se encostar totalmente no seu, não conseguiu mais.

-Para, Alan. –ela pediu, o empurrando, tentando tira-lo de cima de si.

-Relaxa, Scar... –a mão dele subiu por sua perna.

-Eu mandei você parar, Gowen! –ela gritou, o empurrando com mais força.

Alan bufou alto e saiu de cima da Wolfgan.

-Eu já entendi! –ele disse frustrado, sentando no sofá. –Ok. Eu já entendi. Não tenho chance. Ok!

Scarllet se levantou e arrumou a saia que ele levantara.

-Você é virgem, Scar? –ele perguntou, parecendo se dar conta de algo.

-Não creio que isso seja da sua conta. –ela respondeu de cenho franzido – Eu estou indo Alan. Até.

Ela saiu do apartamento sem dizer mais nada. Alan ficou parado, sentado no sofá. Cara de taxo.

Scarllet desceu as escadas do apartamento, que ficava no segundo andar, bufando. Chegou à rua, a noite estava fria e o Beco Diagonal estava quase deserto. Andou um pouco pelo ar frio da noite, sentindo o vento em seu rosto. Precisava esvaziar a cabeça um pouco.

Toda a simpatia que sentia por Alan fora por agua a baixo. Tinha até mesmo se sensibilizado com o pequeno discurso que ele tinha dado e até pensara em dar uma chance para o rapaz. Mas ele tinha que tentar transar com ela. Ele não podia simplesmente se contentar em manter certa distancia e lhe dar espaço. Porra! Nem mesmo Snape, com quem tinha dado constantes amassos no Laboratório de poções, tinha tentado passar dos limites.

E mais uma vez seu pensamento chegara nele. Não tinha jeito. Não conseguia tira-lo da cabeça. De duas uma: Ou ela esquecia logo Severus Snape ou enlouqueceria.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O dia mal começara e já estava de mal humor.

Pra começo de conversa, Alan lhe mandara quatro cartas quilométricas pedindo desculpas. Duas em cada dia. O pior de tudo? Eram obvias copias uma da outra, com a mudança de uma ou duas palavras. Ele era um cara-de-pau!

Em segundo lugar, perdera a hora e, como na noite anterior Kai a arrastara para uma festa de despedida, como se nunca mais fosse ver ela e, nessa festa ter esbarrado com Alan, agora seu malão estava sendo feito as pressas.

Terceiro, estava de ressaca. Acordou quase duas horas da tarde. Sua mãe sairá pra trabalhar e vovó Carmem havia ido visitar uma amiga em sabe-se-lá-onde. E nenhuma das duas se dera ao trabalho de acorda-la. Ah! E não tinha uma poção para ressaca, nem tempo de fazê-la.

Já era mais de seis horas quando conseguiu deixar tudo em ordem para ir para Hogwats. Iria por fluor, o que era bom. Mas tinha uma reunião de professores as sete e sua cabeça latejava.

Juntou suas coisas em frente à lareira, encolheu-as e colocou em seu bolço, se perguntando por que Kai sempre a convencia a sair para beber. Aquele time dele só tinha alcoólatra! E eles estavam levando Scarllet pelo mesmo caminho.

Chegou á lareira de seu novo aposento. Já estivera lá na semana passada. Era uma sala de estar agradável com uma poltrona de frente a lareira com uma mesinha de centro. Uma escrivaninha no canto da parede onde tinha a porta para a suíte.

Saiu do quarto e caminhou até o escritório de Dumbledore, onde a maioria dos professores já estava. Snape estava sentado a um canto, conversando com Dumbledore. Ela parou por míseros segundos para observa-lo e os olhos deles encontraram os dela. Ela sentiu um tão conhecido arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Ele lhe encarou por pouco tempo e logo desviou novamente seus olhos para Dumbledore.

Sentou-se junto de McGonagall com quem começou a conversar, logo os professores que faltavam chegaram e a reunião começou.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A primeira experiência em sala de aula de Scarllet não foi das piores. Foi um grupo de alunos do primeiro ano da Grifinória e Corvinal. Escutaram atentamente o que ela dizia e faziam perguntas tolas, porem pertinentes para a pouca idade e experiência deles. Respondeu todas com paciência, talvez adquirida com Kai e Kira quando tinha que explicar Poções pra eles.

E assim foi. Encontrando um pouco de dificuldade apenas com alguns sonserinos e um ou outro corvinal metido a espertinho e, no fim de uma semana, Scarllet se sentia relativamente feliz por ter as aulas para ocupar seus pensamentos e seu tempo livre.

No fim do primeiro mês no castelo, Scarllet podia muito bem dizer que estava adorando ser professora. Era um pouco cansativo, mas passar seu conhecimento para frente era maravilhoso. Só seria melhor se pudesse lecionar Poções, mas estava feliz tendo sua segunda matéria preferida. Evitava ao máximo Snape. Mas inevitavelmente o via nas refeições e vez ou outra passava por ele nos corredores. O cumprimentava rapidamente e sem demonstrar qualquer coisa. Não fazia diferença, afinal. Não pra ele, pelo menos.

A lembrança do dia que acordara no quarto do mestre de poções a perseguia, juntamente com as palavras de Dumbledore. Não consegui achar qualquer sentido naquela situação.

Não sabia o que levava Dumbledore a confiar em Snape. E não sabia o porquê, se de fato o professor era inocente, ele não se explicara quando ela viu sua marca. Afinal, parece que Severus Snape estava apenas matando tempo com ela. Só não entendia se era mesmo isso, o porquê do professor evita-la tanto quanto ela o evitava, numa fuga silenciosa que ela compreendia tão bem.

Apertou melhor o sobretudo negro contra seu corpo quando um vento gelado entrou pelas janelas abertas do corredor por onde andava a caminho do Salão Principal. O frio estava cada vez mais intenso nos meses que se passavam e chegava o inverno, já estavam no meio de novembro.

Se ao menos Snape não a fizesse se sentir como a adolescente que era quando se apaixonou por ele... Se ao menos cada vez que encontrasse sem querer aqueles olhos negros o arrepio já tão familiar não se manifestasse... Se não se lembrasse de todas as noites dos amassos no Laboratório de poções... Ela poderia se esquecer de Snape e dormir em paz.

-Scar! –gritou uma voz já conhecida da ruiva.

Scarllet fechou os olhos e suspirou, se virando para olhar o garoto que vinha correndo em sua direção pelo corredor. Lorman Vernner era um aluno do sétimo ano, Sonserino, família tradicional. Batedor do time da casa, mais alto que a própria Scarllet e corpo bem definido. Cabelos muito escuros jogados nos rostos e até hoje Scarllet não fizera questão de saber a cor de seus olhos.

-Professora, senhor Vernner. –repreendeu Scarllet – Professora Wolfgan.

-Ah! Não é pra tanto! –disse o rapaz que vinha dando um trabalho e tanto para Scarllet com suas inconvenientes cantadas, convites para sair e insinuações. –Você nem é tão mais velha que eu! Dois? Três anos?

-Sou velha o suficiente para ser sua professora. –disse, revirando os olhos - E Não me lembro de ter lhe dado intimidade de me chamar pelo primeiro nome e muito menos por um apelido. –terminou e emendou – O que quer? Tem alguma duvida?

-Sim, tenho uma duvida –disse o garoto, sem se intimidar abrindo um sorrisinho de canto –O que vai fazer sexta à noite?

-É o ultimo aviso, Vernner! –ela avisou, ficando realmente brava – Ponha-se no seu lugar. Não gosto, não permito e não quero esse tipo de gracinhas comigo. Terei que lhe punir se insistir com isso.

-Eu tô brincando. – disse Vernner. – Mas é serio Scar, você é muito gata e...

-Cinquenta pontos a menos para a Sonserina pelo seu atrevimento e uma semana de detenção. – Scarllet disse exasperada.

-Creio que este aluno pertença a minha casa, professora Wolfgan. – Scarllet ouviu a voz grossa e profunda a suas costas e conteve as reações de seu corpo. Virou-se e viu quem já sabia ser. Snape olhou para si e depois lançou um olhar a Venner que Scarllet sentiu sincera pena do garoto – E creio que seja minha responsabilidade puni-lo.

-O senhor Vernner desacatou a mim, professor Snape. Então sou eu que lhe tenho que punir.

Snape a ignorou completamente falou diretamente com o aluno que engoliu em seco, mas tentou manter-se firme.

-Quero o senhor as nove na minha sala hoje à noite, sem atrasos. Agora saia.

Ele pareceu tentado a desobedecer Snape, mas acabou seguindo o corredor, provavelmente achando melhor preservar sua estadia em Hogwarts e seu pescoço. Quando o sonserino fez a curva do corredor, Scarllet virou-se para contrariar Snape, mas foi impedida, sendo arrastada pelo braço para dentro da sala mais próxima.

-Me solte! –exigiu Scarllet, puxando seu braço, já dentro da sala.

-O que significou isso? –grunhiu Snape.

-Eu é que pergunto! –exclamou a ruiva – Aquele aluno desrespeitou a mim. Você não tinha nada que se intrometer!

-Foi um assedio. –Snape disse, como se isso explicasse tudo.

-Assedio? – repetiu Scarllet achando graça. – Ora faça-me o favor; ele é um menino.

-Isso não importa. – retorquiu Snape.

-Importa sim. Há meses que você não fala comigo, desde que eu vi... aquela... aquilo. Então de repente você resolve falar?

Snape encarou-a por um tempo, parecendo recobrar a razão e se dar conta do que fazia. Virou-se com toda sua pompa a caminho da porta, mas Scarllet se pôs em seu caminho.

-Ah! Não vai não! –disse, cruzando os braços.

-Saia da minha frente. –ele disse, em sua calma fingida.

-Vou sair sim, espere sentado. –ironizou – Eu quero uma explicação, Snape. Acho que mereço uma. O que aquela marca quer dizer?

-A não ser que seja mais idiota do que aparenta, Wolfgan, sabe muito bem o que aquela marca quer dize. –despejou acidamente – Mas posso refrescar sua memoria se ela anda tão fraca: Fui um Comensal da Morte. Segui o Lord das Trevas. Matei. Torturei. Quer mais alguma informação?

Scarllet o encarou boquiaberta. Teve vontade de chorar, não sabia o porquê. É claro que sabia exatamente o que era a Marca Negra. Mas não precisava ouvir aquelas coisas tão diretamente quando tudo que queria era uma palavra de redenção.

-Mais nada? –ele perguntou. Ela continuou encarando-o. – Acho que não. Então saia da minha frente. –ele levantou a mão para segurar o braço dela e tira-la do caminho, mas levou um tapa forte e ela lhe olhou, com raiva e lagrimas nos olhos, disse, lentamente:

-Não encoste em mim.

Ele lhe encarou surpreso e a própria Scarllet assim se sentia. Virou as costas, saiu e bateu a porta atrás de si, deixando Snape preso ao chão.

* * *

Oi gente linda que eu amo! Oia o capitulo novo ae! Saiu rapidinho só pra vocês \o/

Ia postar antes do feriado, mas como eu fui viajar e não tinha net pra onde eu fui, ficaria o FDS ansiosa pra ler os comentários xD

Beijos especiais pras lindas que comentaram: karinepira, Viola (Sim, meu bem, pode usar xD), Daniela, Raf e Eris (obrigado pelo comentario querida! são pessoas assim como vcs todos que me incentivam. E eu estou muito, muito surpresa em constatar que já faz tanto tempo que posto essa fics xD)

Até o proximo, que vai estar BOM-BAS-TI-CO! ;D


	22. Capitulo 21

**Capitulo 21: I'm With You**

**Aviso:****Esse capitulo contem cenas NC17****  
**

Já estavam no fim de novembro e naquele começo de noite uma fria e pesada chuva caia sobre o vilarejo de Hogsmeade.

Os habitantes do vilarejo não costumavam sair muito de casa naquele tempo e o Três Vassouras estava particularmente vazio naquela noite. Mesmo assim risos e conversas podiam ser ouvidos por quem chagava perto da porta.

Scarllet estava sentada sozinha em uma das mesas. Encarava o copo quase intocado de Firewhisky sem realmente vê-lo. Seus cabelos ainda estavam molhados da caminhada até o bar e seu sobretudo estava pendurado na cadeira ao lado, ensopado. Não se dera ao trabalho de seca-lo com um feitiço e muito menos de se esquentar.

Não ouvia nada. Seus olhos estavam um tanto vermelhos. Fazia quase duas semanas desde a discussão com Snape. Vernner lhe pedira desculpas por seu comportamento há alguns dias e vinha sendo um verdadeiro anjo na sala de aula. Todas as vezes que Snape passava por ela, ela o ignorava. Não queria se quer lembrar-se da existência daquele homem.

Mas sua mente não lhe deixava em paz e as palavras dele queimavam ainda em seus ouvidos como se alguém tivesse gravado e colocado as para repetir ao seu lado sem cessar.

"_Severus Snape tem minha confiança."_

"_Sei que não é uma visão nada agradável. E não a necessidade de continuar a tê-la. Saia."_

"_Severus Snape goza de minha inteira confiança."_

"_Fui um Comensal da Morte. Segui o Lord das Trevas. Matei. Torturei. Quer mais alguma informação?"_

Perguntas sem respostas rodavam em sua mente. Não dormia direito há dias.

O próprio Snape lhe dissera o que fora. O que fora. Não era mais. Mesmo ainda tendo a marca gravada no braço, se Dumbledore tinha Snape em tão alta confiança, ele não podia ser um Comensal da Morte. Não mais. Bem, de fato não existia mais Lord para seus seguidores seguirem. Mas, será que Snape estava realmente do lado certo durante a Guerra que acabara há alguns anos?

Na verdade, nada daquilo importava. Não fazia diferença alguma ela saber se ele era inocente ou culpado. Ou se havia algo pra se inocentar ou culpar. Ele não queria qualquer coisa com ela. E, bem, ela definitivamente, depois de tudo que ele lhe dissera, devia não querer também.

Finalmente o copo a sua frente entrou em foco e ela suspirou. Pegou-o e tomou um pequeno gole da bebida que queimou lhe a garganta levemente. Desistia de pensar nisso. No fim, não valia a pena de qualquer forma.

Era sexta-feira e no dia seguinte seria visita ao povoado. Scarllet estava pensando se Dumbledore cancelaria a visita por causa do tempo quando seus olhos recaíram a entrada do bar e viu a porta se abrir e fechar atrás de uma figura toda vestida de negro.

Severus Snape.

Desviou os olhos rapidamente, antes que ele olhasse para si e voltou a encarar seu Firewhisky. O que diabos Snape estava fazendo ali?

Ficou algum tempo, não saberia dizer quanto, apenas encarando a bebida em cima da mesa. Esperava que ele se quer a notasse e, se notasse, a ignorasse como estava fazendo há meses.

Mas não foi isso que aconteceu e Scarllet claramente se assustou quando a cadeira em frente a sua foi arrastada e alguém sentou nela. Seus olhos rapidamente subiram do Firewhisky até os olhos negros e se arregalaram ao constatar que realmente era ele em sua frente.

Encararam-se por o que pareceu uma eternidade. Por fim, ela franziu o cenho, levantou-se, deixou alguns galeões no balcão em frente a Madame Rosmerta e saiu do bar.

Só sentiu falta de seu sobretudo quando já estava a alguns metros de lá e não voltaria nem morta para buscá-lo, mesmo sentindo cada um das gotas geladas de chuva como alfinetes congelados em sua pele.

E não pode deixar que as lágrimas voltassem a cair, se misturando com a chuva. E todas as perguntas sem respostas voltaram a lhe girar a cabeça e como nada estava dando certo. Por que merda Snape entrou naquele bar e sentou-se em sua mesa? Por que tinha que ter tido o impulso de sair correndo? Por que ele não viera atrás dela?

-Wolfgan! –ouviu seu sobrenome ser chamado, cortando sua linha de pensamento. Não se virou. Sabia muito bem de quem era aquela voz. –Wolfgan! –ele chamou de novo. Ela apressou o passo.

-Scarllet! –escutou e mesmo que seu braço não tivesse sido segurado com força, teria parado. Seu corpo se virou e gritou:

-O que você quer? – sua respiração acelerada parou por um segundo quando seus olhos encontraram os de Severus.

E como um déjà vu de sua dança com ele em sua formatura, não havia mais nada além daqueles olhos. A chuva era uma melodia e ela simplesmente se perdeu.

Ele pareceu querer falar e isso quebrou o encanto, Scarllet queria gritar novamente, mas ele a beijou. E ela esqueceu de todo o resto novamente. Seu corpo se arrepiou em contato com o de Severus e de repente ela se deu conta do que estava acontecendo. O empurrou.

-Pare com isso! –ela gritou – É só o que você sabe fazer? Chegar, me beijar, me dar um fora, me agarrar novamente e me chutar? Gosta de brincar comigo? Eu estou cansada disso Snape! Me deixe em paz! Você mesmo me expulsou da sua vida! Você mesmo disse quem é! Eu tenho nojo de você!

-Eu creio que aja uma meia dúzia de maus entendidos por aqui. –ele disse.

-Que maus entendidos? –ela perguntou sem gritar.

-Primeiramente eu não a agarrei seguidamente duas vezes. Me lembro claramente que fui agarrado. –pra Scarllet pareceu uma tentativa de piada, algo tão surreal que ela achou que na verdade ele estava tirando com sua cara. Abriu a boca pra o mandar ir para um lugar não muito agradável, mas ele continuou: – Em segundo lugar, não estou brincando com você. Desculpe se foi o que pareceu.

Ele calou-se. Ela nada disse. A chuva continuou molhando-os. Os olhos negros estavam fixos nos dela.

-Eu não sei quem você é, Severus Snape –ela respirou fundo –Mas eu... Eu quero estar com você.

Ela sabia que o sorriso mínimo que viu nos lábios deles antes de se unirem ao seu não foi impressão.

E Scarllet Wolfgan se atirou numa estrada sem volta e sem direção. E ela não se importava nem um pouco. Pela primeira vez de verdade, desde que se descobrira apaixonada por seu professor de poções no seu sétimo ano, ela estava onde queria estar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A chuva ainda estava caindo quando Scarllet e Snape entraram no castelo e provavelmente ainda caia. Mas, de dentro dos aposentos particulares dele, nas masmorras, não se dava para ouvir nada.

Scarllet estava seca e a lareira crepitava com o fogo aceso. Suspirou, segurando a xícara de chá com um pouco de força. Snape finalmente apareceu da porta que provavelmente dava do banheiro e sentou-se na poltrona a sua frente, pegando a xícara que estava na mesa de centro que separava os dois.

O silencio pesou por um momento. Scarllet havia tomado uma decisão quando ele viera atrás de si na chuva. Não importava. Não importava se ele havia sido um Comensal da Morte ou o que fosse. Ela resolveu confiar nele. Seu coração assim mandava e, como boa Grifinória que era, obedeceria-o.

-Havia uma mulher. –ele começou a falar. Scarllet franziu o cenho, mas logo entendeu. Ele estava lhe dando uma explicação - Foi por causa dela que resolvi trair o Lord das Trevas. Eu a amei mais que tudo. Mas não fiz por merecer. Principalmente ao me juntar aos Comensais, sabendo das opiniões dela e sendo ela nascida trouxa. Ela se casou. Teve um filho. E eu fui o responsável pela morte dela e do marido. Nunca consegui superar isso. Quando entrei aqui como professor, eu já era um espião para Dumbledore. Ele conhece todo minha história e me aceitou, principalmente como uma arma contra o Lord. Na noite em que ele caiu, ela morreu.

Scarllet ficou em silencio. Foi no dia 31 de outubro de 1981. Estava ele lhe aplicando uma detenção enquanto a mulher que ele amava morreu. Teve vontade de perguntar quem era a mulher. Mas sentiu que estaria invadindo o intimo dele. Seria forçar a barra.

-Eu... Eu confio em você – ela disse, soltando a xícara na mesa de centro. –Não apenas pelas palavras de Dumbledore.

Ele encarou por um momento e assentiu. E novamente silencio. Scarllet suspirou.

-Acho melhor eu voltar para meus aposentos, professor Snape – ela disse já se levantando.

Estava quase na porta quando escutou um leve movimento atrás de si e seu braço foi segurado pela mão dele.

-Fique, Scarllet. –ele falou. Não soube se era um pedido ou uma ordem, mas não teve vontade de contrariar e, antes que pudesse desistir, já estava com os lábios colados nos dele novamente.

As mãos dele passaram por sua cintura, trazendo-a o mais perto de seu corpo quanto podia. As mãos dela voaram para o pescoço dele, enlaçando-o. Em alguns momentos o fogo da lareira já não era mais necessário para manter o casal quente e Scarllet não mostrou nenhuma resistência quando ele lhe empurrou gentilmente em direção à porta ao lado da que ele saíra anteriormente, onde ela sabia ser o quarto dele.

Os lábios dele desceram pela linha da mandíbula e percorreram o pescoço da ruiva deixando um rastro por onde passava. Com um movimento rápido ele a deitou suavemente na cama enquanto a ruiva ofegava. Nunca chegara tão longe com ninguém.

Seu cérebro estava a mil por hora, seu corpo correspondia aos avanços dele por instinto. As mãos trêmulas dela encontraram os botões da camisa e encontraram alguma dificuldade, ele a beijou e ela sentiu. Todo o desejo que tinha por ele. Todo o desejo que ele tinha por ela. Era algo totalmente novo. Era muito além de amassos no laboratório de poções. E então o pensamento a atingiu:

"_Merlin! Estou prestes a transar com Snape!"_

De repente Scarllet estava mais do que consciente das mãos de Snape percorrendo suas costas, do corpo dele a imobilizando, mantendo-a ali. Ela o desejava, o queria, mas ainda parecia cedo para que fizessem tudo aquilo.

-Professor Snape... –ela chamou, procurando ar. Tentando pensar claramente.

-Severus. – ele disse coma voz rouca e grossa e se encaixou entre as pernas dela, pressionando seu corpo no dela. Deveria ter corado no momento que sentiu algo duro contra seu corpo, mas um gemido saiu de seus lábios e ele completou: – Me chame de Severus.

Ela arfou quando a mão dele entrou em baixo de sua blusa, áspera e quente. Mandou as favas qualquer pensamento racional. Era aquilo que ela queria. Mas nada. Só conseguia se concentrar nas reações que nunca tinha sentido, não tão fortes, não tão profundas.

Ela nem percebera quando ele tirou a blusa dela e já lutava contra o fecho do sutiã. Suas mãos voltaram à camisa dele e finalmente conseguiu tira-la. Era tudo tão absurdamente novo, mas ao mesmo tempo tão natural, como se seu corpo tivesse sido feito para se encaixar no de Severus. Quando deu por si o resto de suas roupas estavam no chão, junto com as dele.

Severus a olhou por um momento e Scarllet sentiu-se corar pelo olhar de profundo desejo que ele lhe lançava. Ele suspirou, descendo os lábios de encontro com os dela. Seus beijos eram profundos, apaixonados, e desciam pelo pescoço e colo dela, fazendo-a sentir os arrepios que já eram comuns a ela, mais fortes, mais cheios de desejo do que nunca.

Uma pequena parte da sua mente percebeu o gemido que saiu de sua boca no instante em que Severus a possuía. Era diferente de tudo que pudesse pensar ou imaginar. Uma sensação totalmente fora do normal dominou seu corpo e sua mente e mal percebeu os sons baixos que emitia. A respiração de Severus estava em seu ouvido e podia escutar cada suspiro que ele dava, tornando tudo mais concreto, real.

Suas mãos exploravam cada centímetro do corpo definido do homem que a possuía. Sentiu Severus arquejar e gemer baixinho quando Scarllet começou a dominar a situação. Os papeis inverteram-se mais uma vez. Scarllet sentiu-se desfalecer por um momento, enquanto Severus se mantinha unido a ela. Ele demorou alguns minutos ainda para sair de cima dela e se deitar ao seu lado, trazendo-a para perto de si, a abraçando.

Scarllet encostou a cabeça nos ombros de Severus e sentiu a mão dele passeando para cima e pra baixo na sua cintura. O carinho se interrompeu um pouco antes dela cair em um sono profundo e confortável. Dormiu tranquilamente, como a muito não fazia.

* * *

TCHARAM! Eu disse que ia ser bombástico esse capitulo U_U

Estou muito, muito, muito feliz! O capitulo passado recebeu 7 review! SETE! *o* Obrigada a todas as lindas que contribuíram com esse numero:

**Daniela Snape**, **Viola** (Ta aqui. Foi tão bom quanto vc achou? Vc sempre me deixa nas nuvens com seus comentários Tem face?, se tiver me add: Larissa Corregio (as outras leitoras tambem podem xD)), **Eris** (Agora vc pode dizer q é lindo xD),** Maria C. Weasley**, **Raf13**, **Karine** e **Emanuella**


	23. Capitulo 22

**Capitulo 22: Natal em Família Parte I**

Scarllet acordou pela segunda vez no quarto de paredes verdes, deitada numa cama com Severus Snape. Mas, dessa vez a ruiva não estava de ressaca e tinha plena certeza do que acontecera. Não se arrependia de nada.

Virou na cama e encontrou Severus, não mais o "professor Snape", mas Severus, ainda dormindo. Parecia relaxado e sereno, deitado de lado virado pra ela.

Olhou para a Marca Negra gravada no braço dele, que apesar de opaca era bem visível na pele clara de Severus. Curiosa que era, traçou os contorno com as pontas dos dedos suavemente. Mesmo assim, os olhos negros se abriram. Ele ficou em silencio, observando-a. Ela ainda estudou a marca por alguns minutos quando ele perguntou bruscamente:

-Não te assusta?

Ela o encarou e respondeu com sinceridade:

-Não. –continuou a tocar o braço dele, e em seguida perguntou: – Te incomoda?

-O seu toque? –perguntou e emendou a resposta sem precisar da confirmação dela: – Não. A marca? –franziu levemente o cenho – Todos os dias.

Eles continuaram se encarando em silencio, um de frente por outro, apenas refletindo.

-Que horas são? –perguntou Scarllet, preocupada.

Severus se virou na cama e olhou o relógio que tinha em um criado-mudo.

-Nem oito. –respondeu, virando-se novamente pra ela – Relaxe. É sábado. Os alunos vão para o vilarejo e ninguém sentirá nossa falta.

Ela assentiu e fechou os olhos, tencionando dormir mais um pouco. Sentiu o braço dele passar por sua cintura e trazê-la para mais perto. Segura em seus braços, ela sorriu, sem abrir os olhos, e voltou a dormir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Novembro terminou chuvoso e dezembro começou pior. O castelo esfriava cada dia mais e a decoração de natal já estava sendo providenciada.

Era o primeiro sábado do mês, logo depois do meio-dia, e Scarllet estava no laboratório de Severus, sentada em frente à bancada, corrigindo relatórios do 6º ano. O homem fazia algumas poções para gripe e pequenas doenças corriqueiras que afetavam os alunos nessa época do ano para repor o estoque da Ala Hospitalar. Em algum momento nas duas ultimas semanas, começaram a passar mais de seus tempos livres juntos, seja corrigindo atividades, conversando ou... Aproveitando a cama de Severus.

Ele sentou ao seu lado sem nada dizer e ficou observando-a. Depois de um tempo bufou e declarou:

-Você é extremamente mole com esses moleques.

Ela franziu e cenho e o encarou.

-Não sou o Mestre de Poções ranzinza da sonserina. –respondeu irônica.

-Não sou ranzinza. –ele disse.

-Não. –ela continuou as ironias – Você não é ranzinza e a Minerva resolveu distribuir colares de flores e dançar a Hula no Salão Principal.

-Eu não precisava dessa imagem na minha cabeça – ele comentou. Ela riu da cara dele e o beijou, um rápido selinho que o Mestre fez questão de transformar em um beijo apaixonado.

-Melhor? –ela perguntou quando os lábios dele deixaram os dela. Ele a beijou de novo, tendo sua pergunta respondida.

Ficaram ali no laboratório trocando beijos pelo resto da tarde. Quando já estava próximo do horário do jantar, Severus teve que tirar algumas poções do fogo e Scarllet se lembrou de uma carta da mãe que recebera pela manhã e ainda não lera.

Abriu-a lendo o conteúdo. Sua mãe estava perguntando se ia passar o feriado em casa. Vovó Carmen não estava muito bem de saúde e seu tio Dean já havia programado uma viagem para a América. Passariam o feriado sozinhas.

Scarllet estivera pensando em passar o feriado no castelo, mas não podia deixar a mãe e a avó sozinhas. Pegou um pergaminho para responder a carta, quando uma ideia passou em sua cabeça.

-Severus... – chamou. Ainda era estranho chama-lo pelo primeiro nome, mas sempre sorria ao fazê-lo. Gostava muito. E gostava ainda mais quando ele lhe chamava pelo nome.

-Sim? –ele perguntou, levantando a cabeça da folha de pergaminho em que escrevia.

-Onde você passa as festas de fim de ano? –ela perguntou.

Ele franziu o cenho.

-No castelo. –respondeu – Ou em minha casa.

-Pretende passar onde esse ano? –ela tentou não ser invadida por uma pequena tristeza ao lembrar-se da casa dele, na rua onde Kira morrera.

-Não sei. –ele respondeu. –Por quê?

-Minha mãe me chamou para ir pra casa –ela falou –Minha avó está meio doente e elas vão passar sozinhas... Quer vir comigo?

Ele pareceu ponderar.

-Fora de cogitação. –respondeu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

E as três semanas seguintes se passaram, com Scarllet pensando em como levar Severus para passar o natal consigo. Já tinha respondido a carta da mãe. Disse que passa as festas com ela e... que levaria um colega de trabalho junto. Não queria deixa-lo sozinho. Mesmo estando no castelo, tinha certeza que ele iria se isolar, como sabia que sempre fazia.

Estavam nos aposentos dele, depois do jantar. Às vezes ele lhe chamava para tomar um chá, o que acaba levando-a a dormir por ali. Não que reclamasse. Estava sentada na poltrona de frente para a dele, descalça, tramando coisas em sua cabeça.

Tomaram o chá em silencio. Quando acabou, ele começou a falar sobre um novo livro que havia saído recentemente sobre ervas. Era um assunto interessante, mas não para aquele momento, ela decidiu. Ela levantou-se e disse que iria ao banheiro. Ele assentiu e ela tocou-lhe o ombro sugestivamente ao passar pela poltrona dele, que ficava de costas para as portas do banheiro e quarto.

Não demorou nem dois minutos e voltou. Ele tinha pegado um livro e o estava lendo. Ela sorriu, mas não foi em direção a sua poltrona, parou do lado dele e ele levantou os olhos para ela.

Ela estendeu a mão e ele segurou. Ela o puxou até o quarto, fechando a porta por trás deles. Severus deu um sorriso mínimo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Severus? –ela chamou. Estava deitada com a cabeça no peito dele, na cama do quarto dele.

-Hum? –ele respondeu.

-Você tem certeza que não quer passar o Natal lá em casa?

Ele bufou. Ia responder. Mas ela cortou.

-Não é justo com a minha mãe e minha avó, sabe –ela continuou –Elas ficam felizes quando pessoas vão lá. E eu falei que você iria.

-Eu disse pra você que não iria –ele respondeu –Foi você que iludiu sua mãe e sua avó, não eu.

-Mesmo assim –ela disse –Eu não acho justo. Minha avó já é de idade. Não gosto da ideia de priva-la de pequenas felicidades. E ela já está doente. Sempre foi uma pessoa alegre, minha vó. Gosta de companhia.

-Não creio que eu seja uma companhia recomendada para alegrar uma idosa doente, Scarllet. –ele respondeu.

Ela girou no próprio eixo, o encarando. Severus bufou novamente, parecendo que contava de um até dez. Ela reprimiu o impulso de rir.

-Eu vou. –declarou, revirando os olhos. –Agora durma.

Scarllet teve que se segurar novamente. Se aconchegou melhor contra ele e fechou os olhos, sorrindo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Com um estralo, Scarllet e Severus aparataram no patamar do sobrado com faixada de tijolos bonito e bem conservado que pertencia a Megan Wolfgan.

Scarllet pegou a chave de dentro de um dos bolsos do sobretudo que vestia e abriu a porta, entrando com Severus logo atrás de si.

Um latido, um miado e um rosnado e Scarllet estava de joelhos no chão, falando com voz de quem fala com bebê com duas bolas de pelos brancas.

-Oi, pequenas –ela falou –Sentiram minha falta foi? Foi?

Severus encarou a garota interagir com o gato e o maltês com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Lily? –ouviram uma voz e logo Megan apareceu, as mãos sendo limpas em um pano de prato e de avental.

-Oi mãe – disse Scarllet, se levantando, com a gata no colo e a cachorrinha pulando em sua perna, pedindo colo.

-Vejo que Snow e Malévola se adiantaram – riu-se a mulher. Scarllet colocou a gata no chão e abraçou a mãe. A gata chiou insatisfeita.

As duas se separaram e finalmente Scarllet pareceu lembrar-se de Severus, parado ainda no mesmo local onde estava quando entraram.

-Mãe –disse Scarllet –Esse é o colega que lhe falei...

-Boa noite, sou Megan Wolfgan – ela disse, entendendo a mão.

Severus deu um passo à frente e segurou a mão da mulher.

-Encantado, senhora Wolfgan, Severus Snape. –ele se apresentou – Devo me desculpar pelo incomodo de minha presença.

-Oh, o que é isso senhor Snape! –disse Megan, soltando a mão do homem e sorrindo – É sempre bom ter mais alguém por aqui. Desde que Thomas morreu e Lily se formou, nossos fins de anos são pouco agitados. Mas não vamos ficar parados aqui, sim? Lily, deixei vovó cuidando da comida no fogo, o que não é uma boa ideia. Mostre o quarto de hospedes e a casa ao senhor Snape e depois desçam que o jantar está quase pronto.

Scarllet assentiu e chamou Severus com a cabeça, indo em direção à sala e subindo por uma escada. Mostrou o quarto de hospedes, que ficava de frente ao seu, para ele e deixou suas próprias coisas em seu quarto, com a gata e a cachorra em seus pés, competindo por atenção.

-A maltês é a Malévolas – explicou Scarllet, sentada na cama do quarto de hospedes enquanto Severus desfazia sua mala – Ela é da minha avó. E sim, o nome não é só uma brincadeira. Ela odiava meu pai. A perna dele era cheia de mordidas.

Severus encarou a cadela que o olhou de volta. Rosnou.

-Não creio que ela tenha gostado de mim. –ele disse, franzindo o cenho para a maltês.

-Fique feliz se ela não fizer xixi em você enquanto dorme. –Scarllet riu da cara de Severus e ficou seria de repente – É serio, feche bem a porta do quarto.

Ouviu-se um chamado no andar de baixo e Malévola saiu correndo, abrindo espaço para a gata branca deitar finalmente no colo de Scarllet.

-Tadinha de você Snow – ela disse, com a voz delicada. –Snow é da minha mãe, mas gostaria que fosse minha. Sinto falta dela quando tenho de sair de casa por muito tempo. Minha mãe ganhou-a do meu pai quando eu tinha uns 7 anos. Meu irmão havia morrido no ano anterior e era tudo muito solitário pra mim. Snow virou uma companheira.

Mais um chamado no andar de baixo, desta vez avisando que o jantar estava pronto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quando chegaram ao andar de baixo, Megan e vovó Carmen já estavam à mesa.

-Mamãe –começou Megan –Esse é o colega de trabalho da Lily, senhor Snape.

Severus ia se apresentar, quando a senhora riu e disse:

-Oras Lily! Já estava na hora e trazer outro homem pra casa que não fosse o pangaré do Stom!

-Vovó! –repreendeu a Wolfgan, assumindo todos os tons de vermelho possível – Isso não é jeito de falar do Kai e nem na frente da visita

-Oras! –exclamou a senhora – Mas é a mais pura verdade! Eu quero bisnetos antes de morrer, Lily! E você nunca me aparece com um namorado aqui! Com a sua idade eu já era mãe, garota!

-Mamãe, chega. –pediu Megan em toda sua calma – Sentem, o jantar está esfriando.

Os dois sentaram e jantaram tranquilamente, com vovó Carmen fazendo comentários insinuativos. Quando o jantar terminou, Scarllet estava ainda vermelha e ajudou a mãe a tirar a mesa rapidamente.

Vovó reclamou de dor nas costas e foi se deitar, deixando os dois professores de Hogwarts e a senhora Wolfgan conversando na sala enquanto tomavam um delicioso chá preparado pela mais velha.

-O senhor leciona que matéria? –perguntou Megan, tomando um gole do chá.

-Poções –ele respondeu –Mas gostaria que parasse de me chamar de senhor. Faz-me sentir mais velho do que sou.

Megan riu.

-Então nada de senhora para mim. –ela disse.

Scarllet pouco falou enquanto a mãe e Severus conversavam. Megan podia não ser bruxa, mas toda sua família era e ela não devia a ninguém no quesito bem informada. Mesmo não tendo frequentado Hogwarts como seu Tio Dean, havia lido os livros dele e aprendido até mais do que ele. Era uma mulher impressionante, sua mãe, pensava Scarllet. Uma mulher que ela gostaria de se tornar dali alguns anos.

Já era tarde da noite quando Megan se retirou para dormir, deixando o casal sozinho.

-Sua mãe é uma pessoa impressionante – comentou Snape, descansando a xicara vazia na mesa de centro. –Qualquer bruxo que conversar com ela nunca diria que ela é um aborto.

-Ela sempre foi muito dedicada em qualquer coisa que tinha interesse. –Scarllet disse – Deve ser difícil crescer em uma casa onde todos são de um jeito e você é de outro.

Severus ficou calado, contemplando Scarllet.

-Desculpe pela minha avó –ela disse –Acho que ela anda ficando mais gagá a cada dia.

Severus deu um discreto sorriso, acenou com a cabeça em concordância e se levantou.

-Creio que já esteja tarde –ele disse –Vou me deitar.

Scarllet se levantou e sorriu, tomando o caminho da escada. Snape a seguiu.

* * *

Oi minhas leitoras lindas! Tudo bem com vocês?

Sim, eu sei, demorei. Mas, a culpa foi da minha inspiração que tirou ferias antes de mim '-' Passei dois meses sem escrever uma unica linha e eu não gosto de postar ao menos que já tenha pelo menos três capítulos a frente escritos. E também descobri que vestibular e ENEM não é fácil! x.x

Bem, já passei na faculdade e o ENEM já foi. Eu entro de férias e minhas ideias voltam com tudo após ler Um Homem de Sorte (que eu recomendo muito) do Nicolas Sparkes

Nossa! Eu fiquei muito feliz quando os reviews chegaram a marca de 90 *-* Mais 9 e seram 100 *-* Ajudem essa autora a ser feliz!


	24. Capitulo 23

**Capitulo 23: Natal em Família Parte II **

Quando Scarllet acordou, Severus já não estava mais consigo em sua cama. Levantou-se e pegou uma muda de roupas para tomar banho. A porta do quarto de hóspedes estava entreaberta, deu uma olhada lá dentro: A cama estava vazia e não tinha ninguém no quarto. Pensou que ele provavelmente já havia levantado e continuou o caminho pelo corredor até o banheiro.

Chegou à porta do banheiro, estava fechada. Escutou um xingamento lá de dentro e ergueu as sobrancelhas. Bateu na porta.

-Severus? –perguntou.

O homem abriu a porta. Estava sem camisa e com uma calça preta, segurando outra calça na mão, molhada pela extensão da barra até o joelho.

Scarllet levou meio minuto para entender e, quando entendeu, caiu na risada.

-Não é engraçado! –ele rosnou.

-Claro que é! –ela disse – Eu avisei pra você fechar a porta!

Snape rosnou de novo e fechou a porta do banheiro na cara dela.

-Ou! –ela reclamou, ainda rindo – Eu quero tomar banho!

Ele não respondeu. Ouviu outro rosnado. Riu mais.

-Não sei por que a Malévola não gostou de você – ela disse – Vocês são ranzinzas e rosnam igualzinho um ao outro.

Ouviu o clique do trinco da porta abrindo. Algo lhe disse que era melhor correr e, antes que Severus tivesse tempo de amaldiçoa-la, ela entrou em seu quarto e trancou a porta, rindo ainda mais.

E riu mais um pouco ao constatar que pareciam duas crianças.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus mal falou com ela durante o resto do dia. Ela, na maior parte das vezes, segurava o riso perto dele. Ajudou sua mãe a adiantar a ceia de Natal para o dia seguinte e Malévola foi encontrada pela vizinha pendurada na árvore de frente a casa dela. Severus pareceu satisfeito quando passou perto da vovó Carmen com Malévola no colo e ela rosnou e se encolheu.

Já à noite, Severus estava menos bravo e a mesa estava posta. Comeram e conversaram, apesar dele ficara a maior parte do tempo quieto e vovó Carmen só abrir a boca para falar besteira.

Logo após o escurecer tinha começado a nevar e a noite estava muito fria. Após o jantar, tomaram um chá na sala e logo foram se deitar.

O quarto da vovó ficava no térreo por conta de seus problemas para andar e o de Megan andava dormindo com a mãe por ela não estar muito bem de saúde. Severus e Scarllet subiram as escadas, a ruiva na frente, em silêncio.

Quando chegaram em frente à porta do quarto dos dois, Scarllet se virou.

-Boa noit... –Severus não a deixou terminar, fazendo seus lábios encontrarem com os delas. Ele a encostou na parede de forma bruta e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Você vai se arrepender de ter rido de mim mais cedo, senhorita Wolfgan.

Scarllet levantou a sobrancelha.

-Estou pagando para ver, professor Snape.

Ele sorriu malicioso e a empurrou para dentro do quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Acordou novamente sozinha pela manhã, com uma pequena pilha de presentes ao pé da cama. Sempre gostou da manhã de Natal. Adorava a parte de abrir presentes quando era criança e não podia negar que ainda adorava.

Pegou um embrulho de tamanho médio e mole envolvido por um papel vermelho e natalino. Abriu-o. Era uma blusa de tricô azul escura de gola alta e tinha um pequeno cartão de sua vó. Sorriu. Vovó Carmen sempre surpreendia os netos com presentes feitos por ela. Ela tinha até hoje o cachecol vermelho e dourado que ela lhe dera quando entrou em Hogwarts e foi para Grifinória.

O segundo embrulho era mal feito e de papel pardo. Scarllet riu, já tendo certeza de quem era. Abriu. Era um livro sobre as Harpias de Holyhead autografado por todo o time atual, inclusive antiga colega de escola, Lin Smaler. Junto, um cartão de Kai se vangloriando por ter conseguido sair com três das meninas dos times, antes de duas descobrirem e darem uma surra nele dois dias antes da final onde os dois times jogariam um contra o outro. Que, alias, as Harpias ganharam.

Abriu o presente de sua mãe, um par de brincos em forma de pomo de ouro que a deixou encantada e, por fim, o presente de seu tio Dean, vindo diretamente da América bruxa: Um porta-joias com o formato de uma meia-lua auto-organizador.

-Eu acho que ele finalmente cansou de perguntar onde estavam os brincos que a tia me dava e receber a resposta que eu perdi um par – ela comentou pra si mesma, rindo.

Procurou em volta para ver se não achava algum outro embrulho e nada achou. Em seu intimo, ficou minimamente desapontada, mas se levantou e foi tomar banho. Depois da primeira noite em que Malévola entrou no quarto, Severus se certificava de fechar a porta todas as noites, então passou direto pela porta do quarto de hospedes e foi tomar banho.

Tomou banho e voltou ao seu quarto, a porta do quarto de hospedes ainda estava fechada. Não sabia se ele já havia levantado ou se ainda dormia. Resolveu bater na porta do quarto.

Bateu uma vez. Não houve resposta. Mais uma. Nada. Girou a maçaneta e forçou a porta. Estava aberta. Olhou dentro do quarto, ninguém. Fechou a porta e voltou ao seu quarto.

Quando abriu a porta, Snow estava em cima de sua cama. Franziu o cenho. Como a gata tinha entrado se a porta estava fechada? Chegou mais perto da cama e olhou melhor o felino em cima dela. A gata miou. Não era Snow. Era pequena demais para ser ela e tinha uma fita vermelha amarrada no pescoço.

Abaixou-se para ficar na altura da gatinha e a chamou. Ela correu até sua mão e miou mais uma vez. Era pequena sim, mas por ser filhote. Era totalmente branca, apenas suas orelhas eram de uma coloração meio creme, e tinha os olhos azuis, os de Snow eram verdes. Ela miou novamente quando Scarllet fez um carinho em sua cabeça.

-Quem é você e como entrou aqui, hein? –ela perguntou, sentando na cama e pegando a gata no colo.

Tinha um cartãozinho grudado na fita do pescoço dela e Scarllet o tirou de lá, abrindo-o:

_Espero que tenha gostado do presente. Ela tem pouco mais de um mês e não tem nome._

_SS._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quando desceu as escadas e apareceu na sala de jantar, com a gata no colo, sua mãe e Severus já tomavam café-da-manhã.

-Bem que eu ouvi uns miados vindos lá de cima! –exclamou Megan, se levantando e pegando a gatinha do colo de Scarllet. –Que coisinha fofa!

Scarllet olhou para Severus e sorriu. Ele deu um sorriso quase imperceptível de volta.

-Já deu nome pra ela? –perguntou Megan, colocando a gata no chão, perto de Snow, que estava deitada na porta da cozinha. A mais nova cheirou Snow por um tempo e depois começou a morder a orelha dela. Scarllet podia jurar que se a gata fosse humana teria revirado os olhos, mas não houve objeções.

-Fui só eu que achei que ela parece um cookie de chocolate branco? –respondeu a ruiva, sentando-se à mesa.

A tarde passou rapidamente, com Megan, Scarllet e Severus assistindo a televisão trouxa. Severus sabia o que era e conhecia varias coisas da cultura trouxa, mas parecia levemente surpreso com outras. À noite os quatro comeram a ceia preparada por Megan com ajuda de Scarllet e já era tarde quando foram se deitar.

A semana do Natal para o Ano Novo passou voando em um clima agradável. Nevava constantemente o lado de fora das casas e Cookie, como de fato foi batizada a gata, não deixa Snow em paz por um minuto se quer. Malévola já havia ganhado uns arranhões da nova moradora da casa, que não foi muito com o focinho dela.

Aquela manhã seria a penúltima na casa para Scarllet e Severus. Novamente, apesar de não ter ido dormir sozinha, Scarllet acordou sem ninguém no quarto além dela e Cookie, que dormia em um cestinho perto da porta. Levantou-se e, como também fazia todas as manhãs, pegou suas coisas para tomar banho.

Parou em frente à porta do quarto de hospedes e a abriu lentamente. Severus ainda estava deitado, dormindo. Aproximou-se sem fazer barulho da cama e ficou parada ao seu lado por um momento, admirando o rosto sereno adormecido, se virou para ir embora, mas seu braço foi puxado e ela caiu na cama, sufocando um grito de susto, derrubando suas coisas no chão.

-Não acho uma boa ideia gritar. –ele constatou, meio inclinado em cima dela – Sua mãe pode pensar que estou abusando de você.

Scarllet ia dizer algo, com uma expressão fingida de indignação, mas Severus a calou com um beijo.

Ele já estava praticamente em cima dela. Já estava até mesmo tirando a blusa de frio que ela usava como pijama. Mas Scarllet não havia fechado a porta quando entrou no quarto.

-Achei ter ouvido um barulho. Esta tudo be...

Severus quase pulou de cima da mulher e Scarllet arregalou os olhos. Megan olhou de sua filha ao "colega de trabalho" uma, duas, três vezes.

-Desculpem –disse –Acho que atrapalhei algo.

Ela saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Scarllet e Severus se encararam. Sentiam-se dois adolescentes pegos dando um amasso num Armário de Vassouras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Scarllet estava arrumando suas coisas para voltar para Hogwarts na tarde seguinte. Não conseguira encarar a mãe o dia todo. Estava se sentindo uma criança novamente. Suspirou. Nem Severus ele encarara o dia todo. Que tipo de Grifinória era ela?

-Lily? –chamou a voz de sua mãe à porta, que estava aberta. –Posso entrar?

Scarllet assentiu, sem se virar, enquanto arrumava algumas roupas em sua mala. Megan entrou e, depois de alguns segundos, decidiu-se por sentar na cama. Cookie pulo em seu colo, pedindo carinho.

Ficaram em silêncio enquanto Scarllet terminava sua tarefa e Megan acariciava a gata. Quando a mais nova terminou a mala, ela sentou ao lado da mãe e Cookie pulou para seu colo.

-Lily, você está com cara de quem espera uma bronca. – constatou Megan. – E está agindo como uma criança em minha opinião. Quando você iria me contar que está namorando o senhor Snape?

Scarllet suspirou.

-Não estou namorando Severus, mãe. –ela respondeu, de fato se sentindo uma besta por agir como uma adolescente que fora pega no quarto com o namorado pela mãe.

-Ok. –respondeu Megan – Vou reformular minha pergunta: Pretendia me contar que está transando com seu colega de trabalho?

Scarllet suspirou.

-Não sei mãe. –ela respondeu – Não sei se isso vai dar em alguma coisa. Não sei se isso vai passar do que está. Não que eu não tenha achado necessário conversar com você sobre isso. Apenas... As coisas estão meio confusas e...

-Não estou te recriminando ou algo do tipo, filha. –cortou Megan, não brava, mas falava como uma amiga – Você já tem 22 anos. Já é maior de idade a um bom tempo e sabe se cuidar sozinha. Mas nunca te vi tão insegura assim. Tem algo além que eu deveria saber para entender tudo isso? O senhor Snape é casado ou algo do tipo?

-Não, mãe. –ela respondeu – É algo um pouco complicado e que envolve mais ele do que eu.

-Um homem misterioso e com segredos obscuros –Megan negou com a cabeça – E eu achando que você iria arranjar um jogador de quadribol mais burro que você e passaria a vida viajando e estudando poções pelo mundo.

Scarllet riu, Megan riu junto.

-Não creio que eu conseguiria aguentar alguém como o Kai em minha vida, mãe!

-Pobre Kai... Um dia ele vai cansar de ser ofendido pela sua avó e por você e nunca mais vai aparecer!

As duas riram novamente e, na tarde seguinte, Scarllet e Severus voltaram para Hogwarts aparatando.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Logo após o jantar, Severus e Scarllet estavam jogando xadrez de bruxo nos aposentos particulares dele. Conversavam enquanto as peças se decapitavam e Scarllet previa um xeque-mate em três rodas.

-Tonks está em detenção comigo novamente. –informou Severus.

-O que ela derrubou dessa vez? –ela perguntou. Era algo totalmente comum Tonks em detenção com Severus. Ela derrubava um vidro de poção, ficava com zero e detenção, ela derrubava um caldeirão e fazia barulho, detenção. Ela esbarrava em alguém, detenção.

-Quase explodiu um caldeirão por falta de atenção nas instruções do quadro. –ele respondeu. –E Sven também está em detenção.

-Mabilli? –Scarllet perguntou, espantada. Devia ser a primeira detenção da vida da menina – O que ela fez?

-Defendeu Tonks. A Tuner tentou me pegar em uma pegadinha com a poção dela, fazendo-a explodir em minha cara e me deixar de cabelos brancos, mas obviamente reconheci a poção. Ela tem um grande talento, apesar de ser intragável. Ah, ela também está em detenção... Até o fim do ano letivo.

-Você é um carrasco, mate, Snape. –ela disse, movendo a torre e terminando o jogo.

Severus levou quase um minuto para entender o "mate" no meio da frase. Olhou para o tabuleiro, analisando as possibilidades. Bufou.

-Não sei por que eu ainda insisto em jogar com você – ele disse e, com uma aceno de varinha, as peças estavam dentro de uma caixa.

-Sem graça! Por que guardou? Quero ganhar de você novamente!

Severus levantou e estendeu a mão. Scarllet pegou-a e ela a levantou do sofá.

-Tem outras coisas que gostaria de fazer no momento, senhorita Wolfgan.

Scarllet nem mesmo tentou reclamar quando ele a beijou. Logo estavam novamente no sofá, mãos em baixo das roupas e lábios que não se separavam.

Eram mãos pra lá e pra cá. Scarllet estava quase tirando a complicada camisa do Morcegão, quando ele segurou suas mãos e a encarou.

-Espere. –ele pediu.

-O que foi? –ela perguntou, depois de um segundo de confusão.

-Algo que me veio a cabeça somente agora...

-Este é o momento apropriado? –ela perguntou o cortando. –Não pode pensar com essa cabeça mais tarde?

-É serio Scarllet – ele disse.

Ela suspirou. Encarou-o por meio segundo. Bufou e o beijou, voltando a tarefa de desabotoar a camisa.

-Scarllet... –ele sussurrou entre os lábios dela, ameaçando para-la novamente.

-Cale a boca, Snape! –ela mandou, tirando a própria blusa e voltando-se ao pescoço dele.

-Scarllet, eu...

-Você sabe o significado de cale-a-boca? –ela perguntou, antes de cravar os dentes no pescoço dele.

Naquele momento, Severus esqueceu de o que lá fosse que iria falar, jogou a mulher de costas no sofá e esqueceu-se também do resto do mundo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ela suspirou, sentada no colo dele, sem roupas, ainda no sofá. Encararam-se por alguns segundo e ela sorriu, saindo de cima dele e o puxando para o quarto, onde deitaram na cama, ainda um pouco ofegantes.

Passou-se alguns minutos em silencio, em que Scarllet encarava o teto enquanto Severus acariciava seus cabelos ruivos. A ruiva se remexeu, virando de frente pra e perguntou curiosa:

-O que você queria me dizer?

Severus franziu o cenho, mas logo lembrou. Bufou.

Levantou-se da cama e saiu do quarto. Ouvi-o abrir um armário na sala, remexer em alguns vidros e voltar para o quarto com um vidrinho de poção. Estendeu pra ela, que nada entendeu.

-O que é isso, Severus? –ela perguntou.

-Poção anticoncepcional. –ele respondeu. –Desculpe, não conheço sua intenção, mas eu não tenho como ter um filho. Não posso e não quero.

Ela o encarou por um minuto, depois respondeu ofendida:

-O que você acha que eu sou? –perguntou se levantando da cama – Eu não quero engravidar para tirar nada de você não, Snape! Enfie essa poção aonde você quiser.

Ela saiu do quarto para a sala, atrás de suas roupas.

-Scarllet! –ele chamou indo atrás dela.

-E só pra sua informação: Estou tomando esta poção desde o dia que nós transamos pela primeira vez!

Ela terminou de se trocar e saiu do quarto antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

Severus praguejou. Ele e sua maldita língua.

* * *

Ia postar no Natal, mas não deu. Ai como vocês me amam e amam a história, você vão me perdoar né?

Bem, a história está indo para o meio. Sim, ainda tem muuuuuito chão pela frente. Eu pretendo fazer esses dois terem muitos momentos felizes, mas sofrerem muito também BWAHAHAHA ~le malvada (como diz a beta xD)

FALTAM DOIS REVIEWS PARA 100 *-* Você não sabem como estou feliz! Muito obrigada gente! Nunca pensei que minha história ia fazer tantos fãs *0*

Prometo (não, não prometo xD) não demorar com o próximo e obrigada a todas as lindas que me deixaram review *-*

Até o próximo!


	25. Capitulo 24

**Capitulo 24: Nós.**

Amalie Tuner e Nymphadora Tonks entraram sem pressa na aula conjunta da Grifinória e da Lufa-Lufa de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas daquela manhã.

-Eu não acredito que aquele Morcego colocou até a Mabilli em detenção! –exclamou Tonks, sentando-se na frente junto com a outra.

-Ok, a Mabilli não merecia, concordo. –disse Amalie – Mas eu estou de detenção ATÉ O FIM DO ANO! É muita maldade em uma pessoa só!

A porta da sala bateu com força, fazendo todos os alunos dentro da sala ficarem quietos imediatamente. Quando Amalie olhou para trás, ela esperava encontrar Snape em vez de uma muito, muito mal humorada Scarllet.

Quando a Professora Wolfgan se postou na frente da sala, nenhuma alma se atreveu a falar nada. Parecia que ela mandaria uma imperdoável diretamente pra pessoa que se pronunciasse. Aquela foi a aula de Defesa mais quieta de todo o ano e, quando acabou, Amalie e Tonks nem se arriscaram a ficar e conversar com sua professora preferida.

Depois do almoço, Scarllet tinha dois períodos livres. Sentou-se em sua escrivaninha em seu escritório e começou a corrigir algumas atividades. Estava sendo extremamente malvada com aqueles sonserinos, mas estava pouco ligando.

Alguém bateu na porta, depois de mais ou menos meia hora. Bufou irritada e foi até ela. Abriu, com cara de poucos amigos, e deu de cara com a pessoa que mais queria matar naquele momento.

Fechou a porta de novo, batendo-a com força.

As batidas se repetiram. Ela não se deu o trabalho de levantar novamente, as ignorando. Depois de alguns minutos, novas batidas. Ela continuou ignorando. As batidas se repetiram mais duas ou três vezes e ela mal se mexeu. Quando pensou que Snape desistira, a porta se abriu e ele entrou na sala, fechando a porta atrás de si.

-Eu acho que você bateu a porta na minha cara. –ele disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ela o encarou, fuzilando-o.

-Se eu bati a porta na sua cara e não o deixei entrar, acho que quer dizer que não quero falar com você. –ela respondeu.

-Scarllet... –ele começou.

-Vá embora, Severus. –ela mandou, levantando-se e abrindo a porta para ele – Eu não quero falar com você.

Ele encarou-a.

-Não vou embora. –ele disse. –Você não precisa agir dessa forma por causa do que eu falei. Feche essa porta e converse decentemente comigo.

-Vá embora. –ela disse novamente.

Ele bufou. Pegou-a pelo braço e tirou-a de perto da porta, puxou a varinha e lançou um feitiço não verbal, trancando-a.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo?! –ela disse zangada.

-Tentando falar com você. –ele respondeu. Estava perdendo a paciência. –Se eu estou aqui, ao menos escute o que tenho a dizer.

Ela cruzou os braços e continuou encarando-o. Ele bufou de novo, foi até ela e a agarrou pela cintura. Scarllet ia protestar, mas ele calou-a com sua própria boca. Scarllet tentou afasta-lo, mas desistiu tão logo ele conseguiu uma passagem com a língua. O beijo foi demorado e furioso e, quando acabou, Severus não a soltou.

-Vai me ouvir direito agora, sua mulher teimosa? –ele perguntou, em um meio rosnado.

-Por que você é tão grosso e indelicado? –ela perguntou, sem se soltar dele – Não sabe falar como gente? Tem que sempre ofender ou espalhar veneno como uma maldita cobra?

-Se sou uma cobra, você é uma leoa, Scarllet. –ele respondeu – O que bem condiz com nossas antigas casas. Não quis te ofender ontem à noite e não, eu não sei não ser grosso ou indelicado. Ou se acostuma, ou de fato, é melhor eu ir embora.

Ela não respondeu, apenas voltou a beija-lo e somente quando o sinal tocou, anunciando o fim do período, Severus se desgrudou dela.

-Eu quero te dar uma explicação – ele disse. Ela assentiu e eles se sentaram.

–Não é algo com você, Scarllet. -começou ele – Mas, eu já disse que antes de acabar a Guerra, eu era um espião. O Lord das Trevas, quando atacou os Potters, Dumbledore tem certeza que ele não morreu.

Scarllet ficou sem fala por alguns segundo.

-Quer dizer que... –ela deu uma pequena pausa – Quer dizer que Dumbledore espera que Você-Sabe-Quem volte a qualquer momento?

-Sim. –ele respondeu. –E quando isso acontecer, o esperado de mim é voltar a ser um espião. Não sei quando isso pode acontecer. Pode ser amanhã, semana que vem, ano que vem ou nunca. Eu não sei se Dumbledore está certo. Mas, se de fato o Lord voltar, eu não terei saída a não ser servi-lo. Ele pensará que serei seu espião.

-Você estará em perigo o tempo todo. –ela disse – Ele pode e vai descobrir você, Severus!

-O enganei por mais tempo do que qualquer um antes de sua queda, Scarllet –ele disse –E pretendo continuar com o teatro de servo leal. Não quero envolve-la nisso. É irracional eu estar com você sabendo que, quando o Lord voltar, não é só minha vida que vai correr perigo. Se além de me descobrir, ele souber de você, usara você como uma forma de chegar a mim. Eu não agi de maneira correta quando fui atrás de você no Três Vassouras. Tive a chance hoje novamente de não vir atrás de você. De deixar como está. Parar de me intrometer na sua vida, sendo eu futuramente nada mais que um perigo pra você. Mas eu não consegui. Você priva-me de todos os pensamentos lógicos. Eu sei que tenho que me afastar, mas você me atrai como um imã.

Quando ele terminou de falar, Scarllet ficou muda, de cabeça baixa, por um minuto inteiro. Ele pensou que ela nada diria e estava quase se levantando, quando ela levantou a cabeça e o encarou com uma determinação assustadora.

-Você não tem que se afastar. –ela disse – Eu não quero. Não me importo se você é um risco pra mim. Eu disse para você que quero estar ao seu lado e estou falando sério. Não importa as consequências. Se Você-Sabe-Quem retornar, ninguém estará seguro e eu me recuso a ficar sentada sem fazer nada. Se houver outra guerra, eu estarei nela.

-Você não sabe o que está falando, Scarllet –ele disse –Você assistiu a outra Guerra de dentro da escola, segura. Não sabe o que é estar em uma batalha.

-Não se esqueça Severus, que vi Kira ser morta na minha frente. Que já duelei com não um, mas três Comensais. Não me diga que não sei o que é a guerra, porque perdi amigos nela e estou viva graças a um milagre.

-Suas habilidades não são um milagre. –ele respondeu.

-Não importa o que você diga, não vou me afastar. –ela ignorou-o e continuou com a mesma determinação.

-Você é mesmo uma maldita Grifinória! –ele disse, como se isso o incomodasse.

-Eu sou assim. Ou se acostuma, ou de fato, é melhor você ir embora – ela repetiu as palavras dele.

-Acho que terei de me acostumar. –ele respondeu.

Ela sorriu. Parecia que em algum lugar aquela relação iria chegar. E, com fé, Você-Sabe-Quem continuaria onde quer que ele estivesse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Já era tarde da noite e Scarllet estava corrigindo deveres. Não sentia vontade de dormir e não queria incomodar Severus. Tinha terminado os dois livros que estava lendo e resolveu adiantar a correção das atividades da semana que passou.

Parou por um momento, encostando as costas no encosto da cadeira. A verdade é que estava ansiosa e, como quando tinha passeios ao povoado ou qualquer outro evento importante, ela não conseguia dormir.

Era sexta-feira e naquela tarde, ainda no horário de almoço, Severus e ela estavam dando uma "fugidinha" nos aposentos dela. Almoçaram juntos ali e estavam conversando sobre qualquer coisa. De repente, ficaram em um silencio confortável e Scarllet levantou da poltrona onde estava e sentou-se no colo de Severus. Ele lhe deu aquele sorriso mínimo que sempre dava, algo contido demais, que lhe incomodava ás vezes.

-Eu estava pensando -ele quebrou o silencio depois de uma troca de beijos -Nós sempre ficamos presos no castelo, sem poder sair. Eu não me incomodava com isso antes, mas estou me sentindo um pouco sufocado ultimamente.

-E o que você sugere? -ela perguntou, divertida - Que seria bom dar um passeio de mãos dadas por Hogsmeade?

Ele lhe lançou um olhar carrancudo e ela riu.

-Deixe de ser mal humorado, homem! -ela disse - Estou brincando e de ouvidos abertos para sua sugestão.

-Quer sair comigo amanhã? -ele perguntou.

-Como um encontro? -ela perguntou brincando.

-É meio tarde para um primeiro encontro? -ele perguntou e ela sorriu, beijando-o.

-Não, não é. -respondeu - Aonde vamos?

-É uma surpresa.

-Você não vai fazer isso comigo - ela disse e percebeu que ele zombava de sua cara. Ele lhe seu um selinho e tirou a de seu colo.

-Já vou indo. Daqui a pouco começa as aulas.

-Severus... -ela disse em tom de aviso, mas não adiantou. Ele saiu do quarto depois de lançar um feitiço de desilusão em cima de si próprio. -Filho da...!

E lá estava ela agora, ansiosa, sem saber o que o seu... namorado? Bem, sem saber o que Severus planejava. Provavelmente não ficariam em nenhum lugar por perto, isso era obvio. Não podiam ser vistos juntos e esse sábado seria de visita ao povoado. Ela não sabia se ele a levaria para algum restaurante ou então a algum parque. Estava perdida, essa era a verdade, e queria muito saber o que ele planejava.

Ficou mais um longo tempo pensando nisso até o sono finalmente vence-la e ela ir pra cama.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Não sabia que horas havia conseguido dormir, não sabia que horas eram e nem o porquê de ter alguém batendo em sua porta.

Levantou-se bufando. Olhou no relógio: Eram 10 da manhã. Segurou-se para não pegar a varinha e lançar um feitiço dos mais dolorosos na pessoa que perturbava seu sono.

Praticamente marchou até a porta e só se lembrou de que estava com uma camisola super-curta quando Severus praticamente comeu suas pernas com os olhos.

-Meus olhos estão mais pra cima, Snape - ela disse acida.

-Bom dia pra você também - ele disse, desviando os olhos dela.

-O que você quer? -ela perguntou, encostando-se ao batente da porta.

-Vim avisa-la que saímos daqui umas duas horas e que está bastante frio, algo que você não deve ter percebido. -ele disse, ignorando o mau humor dela.

-E você percebeu muito bem não? -ela respondeu

Severus suspirou.

-Scarllet, vou ter que acabar com esse seu mau humor antes que ele me contagie. -ele disse e, antes que ela pudesse lembra-lo de que quem vivia de mau humor era ele, Severus já tinha empurrado a para dentro e fechado à porta atrás de si, agarrando-a possessivamente e a empurrando em direção ao quarto, com os lábios colados no dela.

Scarllet não reclamou. Seu humor já estava bem melhor.

Mais de uma hora depois, Scarllet observava Severus colocar a calça e se sentar na cama para colocar os sapatos. Ele sempre deixava a camisa por ultimo e ela adorava ficar observando o contorno das costas nuas dele. Moveu-se na cama, sentando-se e passou às mãos pelas costas dele e depois o abraçou, beijou seu ombro e descansando a cabeça no pescoço dele.

-Se você não me soltar, não poderei sair daqui - disse ele, acariciando os braços dela.

-Essa é a intenção. -ela respondeu.

-Você quer mesmo passar outro sábado na cama? -ele perguntou.

-Hum - ela murmurou -É uma proposta tentadora.

-Que pena -ele disse -Perderemos um belo passeio.

Scarllet gemeu de frustração e o largou, se enrolando no lençol e marchando para o banheiro.

-Vá logo antes que eu desista!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ela tomou um banho demorado e colocou uma roupa quente. Severus dissera para encontra-lo do lado de fora do castelo para aparatarem e ela tomou o caminho para o portão.

-Estou atrasada? -perguntou pra ele quando chegou ao portão e ele parecia emburrado.

-Não, não está -ele respondeu -Vamos? -perguntou, estendendo o braço pra ela.

-Vamos. -respondeu sorrindo e enlaçando o braço no dele.

Ele guiou a aparatação e ela só deixou-se levar. Sentiu o cheiro de água salgada antes de abrir os olhos e ter um mar sem fim a sua frente. A água estava meio agitada e o céu nublado se encontrava com ela no horizonte, mal dando para distinguir um do outro. Eram quase duas horas, mas parecia fim de tarde. Mexeu os pés e sentiu-os afundar um pouco, ouvindo o barulho da areia. Estavam numa parte mais deserta de uma praia, aonde a areia ainda não era molhada pela água. O vento soprava forte e Scarllet puxou o cachecol mais pra cima.

-Eu adoro o mar. - Severus disse e ela sorriu de novo, sem olhar pra ele. -Venha.

Sem tirar seu braço do dele, Severus guiou-a até uma parte da praia menos deserta. Mais pra frente havia vários chalés e, andando mais um pouco, um pequeno centro comercial.

Era tudo bem litorâneo e agradável. Aqueles lugares turísticos, mas que não perdiam o toque de cidadezinha pequena e Scarllet ficou encantada como o ambiente, era tão familiar e aconchegante. Tomaram chá em uma cafeteria e depois caminharam pelas lojas do centro. Mais tarde, quando começou a esfriar mais, tomaram um chocolate quente e pararam em uma livraria, onde Severus comprou alguns livros sobre poções com algas marinhas. O vilarejo, notou depois de um tempo, era metade trouxa e metade bruxo. Conversaram e até mesmo riram.

Lá pelas sete horas jantaram frutos do mar e foram dar uma volta pela praia. Já estava escuro e frio e o mar agitado e nuvens pesadas anunciavam uma tempestade. Ficaram algum tempo de mãos dadas apenas olhando para o mar e, quando começou a chover, Severus segurou mais forte sua mão e a guiou até a área onde vira alguns chalés logo que chegaram.

Na metade do caminho, a chuva começou a cair mais forte e começaram a correr, chegaram à cobertura de um dos chalés totalmente ensopados e Severus tirou uma chave do bolso do sobretudo que usava, abrindo a porta e dando passagem pra ela.

Ela entrou e imediatamente sentiu o calor da lareira acessa começar a esquenta-la. O chalé era de tamanho mediano, as paredes de madeira escura, a mobília simples e rustica, com alguns enfeites de conchas na parede e em cima dos moveis. Havia um sofá na sala de frente para a lareira e uma porta aberta do lado esquerdo dela, da onde se dava para ver o contorno de uma cama.

-Que lindo Severus! -ela exclamou.

Ela não viu, mas ele sorriu e se aproximou das costas dela. Ajudou-a a tirar o casaco molhado e a primeira das duas blusas de lã que ela usava.

-Tem um banheiro no quarto. -ele disse - Quer tomar um banho?

Ela sorriu e se virou pra ele, assentindo. Saverus sorriu novamente e, pela primeira vez, ela viu algo que não era apenas a sombra de um sorriso nos lábios dele. Era um sorriso de verdade. Ela encostou seus lábios nos dele e ele segurou-a pela cintura. Se beijaram longamente e ela o ajudou a despir o sobretudo que usava. Ele a surpreendeu pegando-a no colo e ela riu quando ele carregou-a para dentro do quarto e só pôs ela no chão novamente quando chegaram ao banheiro, que era tão rustico quanto à sala e onde tinha uma banheira de madeira redonda e grande o suficiente para um casal ficar a vontade.

Severus ligou a água quente para encher a banheira e um terminou de despir o outro. Quando já estava cheia, não havia mais necessidade da água quente para aquecer os dois. Severus a pegou no colo novamente e entrou na banheira com ela. Os carinhos não pararam e logo ela estava em cima dele, movendo-se ritmadamente enquanto as mãos e boca dele explorava seu pescoço e colo. Scarllet se perdia nas caricias dele, achando aquele o dia mais perfeito de sua vida.

Quando a água da banheira começou a esfriar, ela segurou a mão dele e os levou para o quarto, secaram-se um ao outro, ele a deitou na cama e se juntou a ela logo depois. Não havia nada que os atormentassem naquele momento.

Severus se esquecia de quem era enquanto estava com ela, em cima dela, ouvindo-a gemer seu nome. Com certeza aquela mulher haveria de ser sua perdição e ele não estava nem um pouco preocupado com isso. Naquele momento só existia o corpo de Scarllet, tão quente quanto o seu. Naquele momento, ele era apenas um homem amando uma mulher.

* * *

Aqui está o capitulo 24! nem demorei vai! U_U Não foi nem um mês xD

Totalmente emocionada com o 100º review *-* Muito obrigada a TODAS as lindas que comentaram e fizeram esse um momento maravilhoso para mim!

**karinepira** (é, o Severus sempre estraga tudo! xD a Cookie vai sim pro castelo..eu acho xD), **Eris** (eles são engrolados mesmo, não adianta, são pior que eu e meu namorado xD Mas eles estão se acertando aos poucos. É um relacionamento complicado, com duas pessoas de gênio difícil e teimosas xD e você consgeuiu dar o 100º reviw, obrigada *-*), **Maria C. Weasley**, **Viola Psique Black**, **Amanda Lais** e **Daniela Snape.  
**

**Agora um aviso importante:  
**

Terminei o Ensino médio ano passado, as aulas da faculdade começão dia 4 de fevereiro e estou estou buscando um emprego a quase um mês. Não tenho tido tempo para escrever tanto quanto eu gostaria e meu pc está pra ser mandado para o conserto (leia-se: casa do namorado técnico xD). Estou escrevendo trechos do próximo capitulo ainda, coisas que eu achei necessário acrescentar depois de escrever mais um pouco. Não prometo que não demorarei para postar, mas não afirmo que demorarei. Com o intuito de que vocês pudessem acompanhar o progresso e atualizações e comentários sobre as minhas fics, eu criei uma pagina no facebook. Lá vou postar regularmente sobre coisas relacionadas a IWY e outras histórias minhas. Espero que todos curtam.

A pagina é:** /FanficsKl** (facebook)

Um beijo a todas e me desejem sorte nessa nova face que se inicia em minha vida :D (E sim, eu mudei meu user xD)


	26. Capitulo 25

Capitulo 25: Lily

A chuva ainda caia lá fora quando Scarllet acordou. Era um barulho gostoso o das gotas batendo contra o telhado de madeira e dava vontade de continuar dormindo. Ainda mais com o braço protetor de Severus em volta de seu corpo.

Ficou um bom tempo nesse estado de sonolencia, sem nem abrir os olhos direito, apenas ouvindo a chuva cair e sentindo a pele de Severus na sua. A respiração dele estava calma e ele provavelmente dormia. Estava tudo tão tranquilo. Scarllet rezava pra que sempre fosse assim. Pra que nunca nada de ruim acontece com aquele homem e que nada os separesse. Ela estava apaixonada, ela o amava e ela sabia que ele também. Não precisava que ele dissesse. Não depois de tudo que ele já lhe contara, não depois de senti tudo que sentia quando estava com ele, não depois do modo como ele se entregava a ela.

Sentiu ele se mexer e finalmente abriu os olhos, que encontram um par cor de ébano fitando-a. Ela sorriu e ele correspondeu o sorriso. Ela o achou lindo. A chuva do lado de fora em algum momento parara e agora só se podia ouvir poucos pingos batendo no chão e alguns passaros até cantavam.

-Bom dia – ele sussurou em sua voz rouca.

-Bom dia – ela disse se expreguissando. - Alias, é dia? Dormimos a noite toda?

-Sim, já é dia, na verdade, quase tarde. – ele respondeu – E não, passamos a maior parte dela acordados.

Ele estava de bom humor e ela riu com isso. Mas também, como acordar mal humorado naquela situação?

-Você quer ir embora ou prefere passar a tarde por aqui? -ele perguntou.

-Não quero ir embora - ela respondeu.

Ele sorriu. Ela estava adorando o fato dele sorrir a todo instante.

-Eu também não.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Era estranho toda vez que voltava a Hogwarts. Ali crescera, fizera amigos, viu amigos morrerem, namorou, jogou quadribol e abriu portas pra ser hoje um jogador profissiobal.

Era estranho, mas era como estar em sua segunda casa.

Kai adentrou as portas do castelo juntamente com McGonagall, que estava feliz em ve-lo e, depois de deixar as instruções de como se chegava aos aposentos de Scarllet e recomendar que ele desse uma passada na sala dos professores depois, seguiu o caminho da direita, enquanto Kai foi para esquerda.

Fazia um bom tempo que não via Scarllet e, visto que aquele domingo estava de folga antes de começar mais um campeonato, resolveu ir visitar sua irmã de consideração.

Andava destraidamente pelos corredores, observando em volta, saudoso do tempo que estudara ali. Gostava de pensar em sua epoca de Hogwarts e estar dentro do castelo novemente tornava tudo mais emocionante.

Passou por uma porta fechada que sabia ser um armario de vassouras e riu internamente com a lembrança de ser pego de amaços com a monitora da sonserina no sexto ano ali por Flitwick. O professor ficou tão vermelho, mais tão vermelho que Kai pensou que precisaria levar o professor para enfermaria só de cueca. Depois de Flitwick deixa-los a sós por um momento para se vestirem, ele e... Melody? Levaram uma das piores detenções de suas vidas. Bem, podia ser pior. Se Minerva tivesse os pego, provavelmente estariam de volta para suas casas na manhã seguinte.

Estava tão destraido que só notou que havia alguém em seu caminho quando era tarde demais. A pessoa caiu de bunda do chão, com um estrondo, e varias coisas cairam no chão. Kai ficou atordoado por alguns segundo, usando todo o equilibrio de jogador que tinha para não cair também.

-Me-me desculpe! -escutou uma voz fina falar e só então olhou para com quem havia tombado.

A garota o chão parecia ter uns 16 ou 17 anos, não dava para saber se era alta ou baixa, mas usava oculos de grau, que estavam tortos no rosto devido ao tombo. Seus cabelos escuros estavam presos em uma trança bagunçada e tinha um rosto delicado e um olhar inteligente que combinava perfeitamente com a casa que estava estanpada em suas vestes: Corvinal.

Kai sorriu para a garota. Ela era muito bonita, apesar do ar meio relaxado de quem estava sempre com pressa. Ofereceu a mão para ajuda-la a levantar e disse, pensando que parecia conhecê-la de algum lugar:

-Desculpe-me. -ela pegou sua mão - Estava tão destraido que não vi a senhorita. Se machucou?

-Não – ela respondeu. Estava vermelha. Ele quis rir, mas se conteve.

Ele sorriu novamente e se abaixou, ajudando-a a pegar os pergaminhos e livros que deixara cair. Demoraram alguns minutos até estar tudo em ordem nos braços dela novamente.

-Eu sou Kai Stom e... Acho que conheço você de algum lugar.

-S-stom? -ela gaguejou seu nome. Ele quis rir novamente, achando-a muito fofa. -Sim, conhece. Sou Mabilli Sven, irmã do Atilla.

-Oh! -Kai exclamou, comparando a garota a sua frente com a menininha de suas lembranças. -Mabilli? Como você cresceu! Da ultima vez que te vi você era uma piralhinha de doze anos!

A garota corou e sorriu amarelo. Ele percebeu que falava como um velho, não como um cara só alguns anos mais velho e deu um sorriso de desculpa, passando a mão atrás da cabeça e bagunçando um pouco mais os cabelos já bagunçados.

-É, faz tempo. -ela murmurou - Sua folga hoje né? Atilla esteve aqui ontem, passou para darmos uma volta no povoado.

-Sim. -ele respondeu - Começo de temporada em breve, mas por enquanto temos que relaxar também. Vim ver minha amiga, Scarllet. Ou melhor, a professora Wolfgan.

Mabilli sorriu.

-Perdeu a viajem – disse – Ela não está. Saiu ontem a noite e não voltou. Tinha dito que sairia comigo e umas amigas, mas quando fomos procura-la ela não estava.

Kai não ficou surpreso em saber que Scarllet tinha amizade com alunas. Ela era tão sociavel que conseguiria fazer amizade até com... o Morcegão das Masmorras.

-Legal, fui fazer uma surpresa e fui surpreendido - ele bufou. Não esperava que Scar tivesse saido. Não sabia, alias que a amiga estava saindo com alguém. Alguém estava guardando segredos dele. -Não vai ao povoado hoje?

-Não, vou estudar - ela respondeu, corando.

-Ah! -ele exclamou - Nem se eu te convidar pra tomar uma cerveja amantegada comigo?

Ela corou ainda mais com seu pedido e Kai sorriu mais uma vez. Aquela garota era um encanto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Já era noite e Scarllet e Severus estavam sentados no sofá do chalé, bebendo chá e comendo biscoitos de chocolate. A chuva voltara a cair mais ou menos na hora que voltaram do centro. Tinham passeado a tarde toda e desde que voltaram ao chalé estavam sentado ali conversando, a lareira acessa e um cobertor sobre eles.

-Temos que voltar hoje? -Scarllet perguntou manhosa, encostada em Severus.

Ele suspirou.

-Sim, temos. – respondeu - Amanhã tem aula e, infelizmente, somos os professores.

Scarllet riu, sem muita animação. Não queria que aquele fim de semana acabasse. Também não queria voltar ao castelo e ter que fingir que não existia nada com Severus além de um coleguismo profissinal. Ou ter que dormir em sua cama sozinha.

-Um sicle por seus pensamentos. - Severus falou, interrompendo seus devaneios.

-Meus pensamentos não são comprados por tão pouco. - ela respondeu, fitando o fogo da lareira.

-Um galeão? -ele perguntou.

-Que tal mais uma noite nesse lugar maravilhoso? -ela perguntou, desencostando a cabeça do ombro dele e olhando-o fita-la de volta.

-Será um prazer - ele respondeu. -Mas teremos que partir logo pela manhã.

-Tudo bem. -ela respondeu, se sentindo um pouco mais animada.

-Seus pensamentos?

-Já os disse - ela respondeu. -Esse lugar é maravilhoso e a companhia igualmente.

Ele sorriu e colocou uma mecha do cabelo ruivo atrás da orelha.

-Eu... -ele começou, parecia não saber direito o que falar. Ela prestou atenção, o insentivando - Eu gostaria que soubesse: Faz muito tempo que não me sinto tão bem como estou com você. Levo o peso de meu passado em meus ombros desde que cometi o erro de estar do lado errado e você conseguiu me fazer esquecer esses anos todos em apenas dois dias. Desde que entrei em Hogwarts e fiz todas as escolhas erradas, não tenho alguem do meu lado que me faça o que você faz.

Ela sorriu, se sentindo emocionada com a declaração dele. Ele tinha escolhido errado na adolescencia e ainda paga por isso. Levava nas costas a morte de pessoas inocentes, a morte de uma mulher que ele amou e isso devia ter quase destrido-o, mas ele seguiu em frente e ela estava feliz que tivesse seguido.

Ela o beijou lenta e apaixonadamente. Se sentindo feliz e completa.

Passaram mais algum tempo no sofá, apenas trocando beijos. Era quase onze horas quando Severus a chamou para deitarem.

-Severus... -ela chamou. Estavam conversando, deitados de conchinha, mas o silêncio havia chegado há alguns minutos.

-Hum? -ele perguntou.

-Eu... não sei se você quer me dizer. É uma curiosidade e eu não devia perguntar. -ela queria perguntar, mas tinha medo da reação dele - Eu sei que pareço insensível simplesmente perguntando e...

-Você quer saber quem foi a mulher que me fez voltar para o lado do bem. -ele concluiu.

Ela soltou o ar com força.

-Sim. -respondeu. -Desculpe, não devia ter nem começado. - disse, quando ele tirou o braço de volta de si e deitou-se de costas, em silencio.

Demorou mais alguns minutos e ela logo concluiu que ele dormira. Ele provavelmente estava bravo com ela e ela se bateu mentalmente por ter perguntado.

-Lily Evans - ela escutou ele dizer quando estava quase dormindo

-Hum? -ela perguntou, se virando pra ele.

-A mulher que eu amei e que morreu por minha causa - ele disse - Se chamava Lily Evans.

Scarllet franzio o cenho. O nome era famaliar.

-Você deve tê-la conhecido de vista em seu primeiro ano. -ele disse - Ela era grifinória, ruiva, olhos verdes, boa aluna. Mas Evans não foi o nome que a tornou marcante para o mundo mágio. Ficou conhecida por seu nome de casada.

Ela nada disse e ele demorou mais algum tempo antes de dizer:

-Potter. - disse e ela sentiu uma pontada de raiva na voz dele. Seu coração se apertou. - Lily Potter.

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI GENTE!

Eu sei que sumi, please, não me matem! Eu me justifiquei no cap. anterior! A pessoa aqui começou a facul e a trabalhar, mudou a rotina e toda a vida e não foi facil, mas agora estou de volta e não pretendo sumir tão cedo!

Espero que gostem do novo cap. e obrigada para as pessoas maravilhosas que não me deixaram desistir e continuaram mandando review *-*


	27. Capitulo 26

**Capitulo 26: Algo a Mais**

Scarllet não dormiu a noite toda. Não poderia. Não depois do que Severus lhe dissera.

Seus pensamentos rolaram soltos em sua cabeça e ela chegou até mesmo a chorar silenciosamente. Sentiu-se usada. Sentiu-se até mesmo suja. Queria sair daquela cama e ir embora, mas não conseguiu. Ficou a noite toda de costas para Severus e ele não disse nada depois de dizer o nome de Lily Potter. Naquele momento, Scarllet odiava ainda mais seu primeiro nome.

Escutou quando Severus acordou. Ele suspirou e espreguiçou-se e abraçou sua cintura logo depois. Tirou o cabelo de seu pescoço e o beijou. O afastou rapidamente e levantou, indo para o banheiro e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Severus ficou plantado na cama, sem saber o que fazer.

Só saiu do banheiro depois de um banho longo e uma tentativa de por seus pensamentos em ordem. Não conseguiu. Esquecera suas roupas no quarto, uma muda que ele trouxera sem lhe informar, e teve que sair do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha.

Ele estava exatamente onde ela o havia deixado: Deitado de costas, olhando para o teto. Pegou sua roupa e começou a se trocar. Ele se quer olhou para suas costas nuas e, quando se sentou para calçar o sapato, ele finalmente falou:

-Eu pensei por muito tempo que minha atração por você era por culpa dela – deu uma pausa – O mesmo nome, a mesma casa, boas alunas... Até mesmo a mesma cor de cabelo e em partes o mesmo gênio difícil. Mas... Em algum momento depois de te beijar pela primeira vez, depois de perceber que você era tão diferente dela quanto um girassol de uma rosa, eu vi que não eram suas semelhanças com ela, mas suas diferenças, que não me permitiam deixar de pensar em você, de querer você. Lily tinha olhos verdes e eles me deixavam sem chão. Mas, quando vi seus olhos de perto pela primeira vez, quando notei que eles não eram verdes, mas com um leve tom de azul. Quando notei que, dependendo de como a luz se reflete neles, eles ficam acinzentados, ou mais verdes, ou mais azuis...

Ela nada disse e ele se calou, sem concluir o pensamento. Ela terminou de se vestir e, quando estava pra sair do quarto, ele disse:

-Cabe a você acreditar em mim novamente. – ele disse – Mas, independente de qualquer coisa, Lily Evans está morta.

Ela estancou na porta. Ouviu-o levantando e também ouviu a porta do banheiro bater. Voltou pra dentro do quarto depois de alguns segundo parada ali, se sentindo enjoada pela confusão em que estava sua cabeça. Por que nada podia ser simples naquele relacionamento?

Quando Severus saiu do banheiro apenas de calça, Scarllet estava sentada na beira da cama, olhando para o chão. Ele terminou de se arrumar em silencio, sem se aproximar da ruiva. Scarllet também permaneceu calada.

-Vamos? – ele disse, depois de passar por toda casa e constatar que nenhum dos dois esqueceu nada.

Ela ainda estava sentada na cama. Tinha arrumado as próprias coisas enquanto ele tomava banho.

-Desculpe – ela disse – Já disse que acredito em você. Só que... Não consigo não sentir raiva disso... De você ter gostado de mim por parecer com ela. Sinto-me uma substituta, mesmo sabendo que não é assim.

Uma sombra de um sorriso passou pelos lábios dele, mas não o sorriso que ele deu durante todo o fim de semana.

-Apensa vamos – ele disse, sem qualquer ressentimento na voz e lhe estendeu o braço.

Foram até um ponto de aparatação e aparataram separadamente, ele em Hogsmeade e ela o mais próximo possível de Hogwats.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quando Scarllet entrou em seu quarto, havia uma carta em cima da cama. Não tinha a primeira aula então, antes de desfazer a mala, resolveu lê-la.

_"Querida Senhorita Independente_

_Estive ai no domingo à tarde e a noite e você simplesmente sumiu. Obrigada por me fazer visita-la atoa. Passei uma excelente tarde em Hogesmeade com uma de suas alunas, que não vou falar o nome enquanto você não contar com quem você está saindo, então não estou bravo._

_Com amor_

_Kai."_

Scarllet ergueu uma sobrancelha. Que historia era essa de Kai estar saindo com uma de suas alunas? Respondeu a carta rapidamente e foi para seu escritório arrumar o material da aula.

Passou metade do tempo livre pensando na carta de Kai e a outra metade em Severus e Lily Potter. Primeiramente não gostara de saber que Kai saiu com uma de suas alunas. Gostava e confiava muito em seu melhor amigo, mas sabia exatamente o tipo de cara que ele era quando o assunto era relacionamento. Kai não levava nada a serio e ela esperava que a aluna em questão não fosse inocente o suficiente pra cair na cara de bom moço que ele tinha.

Agora, em segundo lugar, era difícil de acreditar que a mãe de Harry Potter morrera por causa de algo que Severus havia feito. Não perguntara e possivelmente não perguntaria por enquanto. Ninguém sabia ao certo o que levou Você-Sabe-Quem matar os Potter, mas algo lhe dizia que Severus sabia se não tudo, pelo menos um pouco mais que a maioria.

Seus devaneios se estenderam pela tarde, deixando-a distraída e fazendo com que os alunos tivessem que repetir várias vezes as perguntas. Antes do almoço, se desculpou com Tonks e Amalie por não estar presente no domingo, que tinha combinado de ir a Hogsmeade com elas e Mabilli.

Pela tarde tinha mais um período livre e resolveu passear pelos jardins. Severus tinha aula com grifinórios e sonserinos do quinto ano seguida por uma dobradinha do terceiro. Ele provavelmente estaria espumando de raiva no jantar e estava pensando seriamente se deveria se quer sentar perto dele.

O vento estava frio e provavelmente choveria pela noite, mas não nevava já fazia quase um mês. Pensou na ultima carta de sua mãe que recebera na hora do almoço. Vovó Carmen estava no hospital novamente. O médico dissera que o coração dela não aguentaria muito mais e Scarllet temia que a próxima carta de Megan fosse para contar-lhe da morte da avó. Segurou as lágrimas e respirou fundo. Não adiantava chorar por antecipação.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Já era inicio de março e a primavera começava a dar indícios que iria aparecer mais cedo aquele ano. O céu estava limpo e as noites eram agradáveis, mas Mabilli Sven continuava trancada na biblioteca.

Amalie e Dora tinham passado para chama-la para ir para Hogsmeade naquele sábado. Negara o pedido. Não que estivesse conseguindo se concentrar em sua leitura, mas queria pelo menos tentar.

No mês que se passou desde sua ida com Kai a Hogsmeade, ele lhe mandara duas cartas. As duas eram bastante informais e cotidianas, falando sobre a temporada que se iniciava e sobre os micos pagados por Atilla e a nova namorada do irmão. Na verdade, as cartas de Kai pareciam muito com as de seu irmão: O tom bem humorado e certo carinho fraterno.

Mabilli respondeu as cartas exatamente como teria respondido para Atilla, porem sempre corava ao pega-las. Já conhecia Apollo, a coruja de Kai, de uma foto que ele guardava na carteira. Sim, o rapaz tinha uma foto da coruja na carteira, junto com a coruja na verdade, do dia que ganhara ela de seus pais no segundo ano. Ele lhe contou que os pais dele gostavam muito de Scarllet e da irmã falecida de Amalie, Kira, e que naquele ano deram uma coruja para cada um no natal: Apollo, Arthemis e Hercules.

Quando viu a coruja castanha, com algumas manchas brancas e amarelas pelas penas, em sua frente no café da manhã, três dias depois do passeio a Hogsmeade quase engasgou com o suco de abóbora. Amalie roubou a carta de suas mãos, tão logo ela terminou de ler as garotas ficaram zuando com ela pelo resto da semana. A segunda carta chegou duas semanas depois, mais discreta, quando suas colegas de quarto já dormiam e ela terminava a redação de Snape sentada em sua cama.

Passou o dia devaneando e, ao cair da noite, resolveu tomar um banho antes do jantar. Amalie e Dora tinham chegado não fazia muito tempo e lhe deram uma sacola de doces.

Depois de sair do banho, os cabelos ainda molhados e já vestida, procurou dar uma ultima lida em seu trabalho de transfiguração antes de descer. Ouviu um bater de asas e, quando se virou para a janela, Apollo lhe olhava com seus olhos esbugalhados e lhe estendeu a perna.

Mabilli corou e se levantou rapidamente, derrubando o tinteiro no chão e por pouco errando o próprio trabalho. Soltou um lamento, a coruja voou pra dentro de seu quarto e parecia exigir que pegasse a mensagem antes de limpar a bagunça.

Ela o fez e Apollo levantou voo logo depois, saindo noite a fora. Mabilli limpou a tinta com um aceno de varinha e recolheu o trabalho do chão. Pegou a carta de Kai que estava em cima de sua mesa de cabeceira e abriu: Era menor que as outras, muito menor. Na verdade, era mais um bilhete que uma carta:

_"E ai, Gatinha_

_Vá até a torre de Astronomia, às 22h30min. Tenho uma surpresa pra você._

_Do super lindo, K.S."_

Corou mais ainda quando terminou de ler.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Scarllet escutou as batidas na porta de seu quarto e bufou. Tinha acabado de sair do banho e estava só de roupão. Esperava sinceramente que fosse ou Minerva ou Mabilli, Tonks e Amalie.

Mas não era nenhuma das quatro e Severus ergueu a sobrancelha quando ela abriu a porta, olhando-a de cima a baixo.

-Não pensei que soubesse que eu viria – ele começou – Mas adorei a recepção.

Ela sorriu, balançando a cabeça e o puxou para dentro, fechando a porta.

-Melhorou de humor? -ela perguntou, caminhando em direção ao quarto.

-Sonserinos e Grifinórios me tiram do sério de maneira que meu humor só melhora no dia seguinte. -ele respondeu. -Essas aulas de reforço que Dumbledore resolveu dar a alunos com dificuldade nos sábados só podem ser pra acabar de vez com a minha sanidade.

-Nossa, então suas primeiras aulas sempre são dessas turmas pois nunca te vi de bom humor -ela provocou, despindo o roupão, de costas pra ele.

-Sinceramente irei ignorar suas provocações verbais e aceitar as outras, Scarllet -ele disse, agarrando-a pela cintura.

-Como quiser.

Ele virou-a de frente pra si e passou os olhos novamente pelo corpo nu dela. Scarllet soltou um gritinho assustado quando ele lhe pegou no colo e lhe jogou na cama, mas logo depois riu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mabilli subiu as escadas da torre de astronomia rapidamente, tropeçando três ou quatro vezes no caminho. Chegou ao topo ofegante e olhou em volta: Não havia ninguém. Olhou em seu relógio de pulso e constatou serem exatamente 22h30min.

Suspirou, olhando em volta novamente. Kai talvez tivesse resolvido tirar uma com a cara dela. Não havia como ele lhe fazer uma surpresa, não havia como ele entrar em Hogwarts. Suspirou novamente, resignada, e já tomava o caminho de volta as escadas.

-Mabilli! -ouviu seu nome ser chamada e virou o corpo rapidamente.

Kai estava parado do lado de fora de uma das janelas, suspenso no ar. Mabilli demorou um segundo para notar a vassoura embaixo dele e ele lhe sorriu, os olhos azuis brilhando.

-Você me disse que Atilla nunca te ensinou a andar de vassoura. -ele explicou. -Sua oportunidade.

Mabilli hesitou apenas um instante antes de correr para a janela e, com a ajuda do Stom, que deslizou mais para trás, subiu na frente dele.

-Vamos -ele falou, de repente Mabilli ficou consciente demais do peito dele nas suas costas e da boca dele em seu ouvido -Segure o cabo e de um impulso pra frente.

Mabilli obedeceu e a vassoura deu um grande solavanco pra frente, quase derrubando os dois. Kai teve que assumir o controle, se inclinando sobre ela e segunda o cabo logo atrás das mãos dela, rindo.

-Calma, garota! -ele disse, divertido. Mabilli não soube dizer se falava com ela ou com a vassoura, mas mesmo assim sorriu. -Vai devagar.

Logo ficou claro para ambos que Mabilli não conseguiria dirigir uma vassoura corretamente sozinha nem para salvar a própria vida, mas Kai se divertia tentando ensina-la e ela própria estava se divertindo. Voaram para além do campo de quadribol, para um lugar que dificilmente seria visto do castelo e ali ficaram dando voltas e ziguezagues. Quando deram por si, já era mais de três horas da manhã.

-Desculpe, não vi o tempo passar. -ele disse, guiando a vassoura para o castelo -Qual a janela do seu quarto? Você sabe?

-Não tem problema – ela respondeu – Sei sim, eu te guio... e você guia a vassoura.

Ele riu e Mabilli também. Ela sentiu a risada dele em suas costas e só então notou que em algum momento encostara as costas no peito dele. Ele pareceu perceber também, parando de rir, mas não fez nada para afasta-la e ela tão pouco sentiu vontade de fazê-lo.

Ele parou a vassoura debaixo de sua janela, que por sorte estava aberta, e ajudou-a a entrar o mais silenciosamente possível. As colegas de quarto dela já dormiam e Mabilli sorriu e acenou para Kai.

Ele imitou-a e deu um impulso na vassoura. Mabilli olhou a figura escura se afastar na noite até sumir de vista e somente depois de muito tempo deixou a janela em direção a cama.

Minhas lindas e maravilhosas leitoras me desculpem pela demora. Eu e minha beta estávamos pra lá de enroladas com nossas vidas pessoais dai demorou .-.

Obrigada pelas MARAVILHOSAS que deixaram review e a tia promete que não vai demorar mais U_U

O que vocês acharam desse clima que pintou entre Mabilli e Kai? ;D


	28. Capitulo 27

**Nota:**

Antes de iniciar o capitulo, eu gostaria de deixar claro uma coisa: A Mabilli Sven não é irmã da Kira. A irmã da Kira é a Amalie, amiga da Mabilli. Mabilli é irmã de um dos antigos colegas de escola do Kai e da Scarllet, o Atilla Sven.

Houve essa confusão e eu só queria deixar claro mesmo pra não comprometer a história. Obrigada e bom capitulo!

* * *

**Capitulo 27: Coisas a Se Dizer**

A noticia chegou na primeira segunda-feira de março. Scarllet estava dando sua primeira aula do dia, uma turma de Grifinórios do sétimo ano, quando McGonagall bateu a porta e pediu para dispensar a turma que Dumbledore estava a esperando em seu escritório. Perguntou-se o caminho todo o motivo tão repentino da chamada do diretor, mas assim que entrou no escritório e viu seu tio parado em frente à mesa do diretor, olhando-a com olhos inchados e vermelhos, Scarllet não precisou que lhe dissessem nada. Ela simplesmente tropeçou até seu tio e o abraçou, começando a chorar.

Não era inesperado, mas nem por isso doeu menos. Na mesma hora foi para casa junto do tio e lá encontrou sua mãe. Megan raramente chorava e ver a mãe naquela situação deixava Scarllet em cacos.

Semanas difíceis se seguiram. Primeiro teve de ajudar sua mãe a providenciar o velório e o enterro da mulher que ajudara a cria-la. Era difícil encarar o fato de que Carmen estava morta. Dean se separara da mulher três semanas antes da morte da mãe e, antes mesmo do velório, começou a beber constante e chagar em casa de madrugada. Sua mãe estava encarando tudo com a mesma força que superara a morte dos dois filhos e do marido, mas Scarllet a ouvia chorar todas as noites. Kai passou a primeira semana em sua casa, dando apoio para ela e sua mãe, que tanto gostava de seu melhor amigo, mas teve que voltar para o time, estavam em temporada e precisavam dele.

Severus foi seu principal apoio nas semanas que se seguiram. Além de todos os fins de semana estar presente, preparava poções para ressaca de seu tio e estava substituindo algumas de suas aulas, o que dava a ele trabalho em dobro, mas ele não reclamara uma única vez. Ele ficava acordado até de madrugada todos os dias, sendo embalando-a em seus braços até ela parar de chorar e dormir, sendo corrigindo atividades atrás de atividades ou preparando aulas.

Depois de velar e enterrar a avó e cuidar de todos os detalhes e processos de bens dela, de ajudar sua mãe a doar as coisas dela, tomando cuidado de separar itens que podiam ser vendidos para trouxas e os que não, e depois de conseguir com que seu tio ficasse a maior parte do tempo sobreo, Megan praticamente enxotou Scarllet para Hogwarts, três semanas e meia depois da morte de Carmen.

E então, no começo de Abril, Scarllet estava novamente lecionando.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOo

Severus acordou com o despertador tocando. Resmungou alguma coisa e, sem mexer o resto do corpo deitado de bruços, pegou a varinha no criado mudo e fez um feitiço não verbal, desligando o barulho irritante que o acordava todas as manhãs.

Suspirou e abriu os olhos, dando de cara com um mar de cabelos ruivos, mexeu seu braço, jogado por cima da mulher que dormia a seu lado na mesma posição que ele, fazendo um carinho na pele nua.

Acordar de manhã com Scarllet do seu lado se tornara habitual nas ultimas semanas, depois que ela voltara para Hogwarts. Ela alegava não conseguir dormir sozinha e em algum momento ele deixou de se quer perguntar se ela apareceria. Desde então, a professora de DCAT dormia mais em seus aposentos que no próprio quarto.

-Scarllet –chamou –Hora de levantar.

A mulher resmungou alguma coisa e se virou, abrindo os olhos:

-Bom dia – murmurou com a voz embargada de sono.

-Bom dia – ele respondeu.

Ela suspirou e gemeu, se levantando devagar e passando a pegar suas roupas jogadas pelo chão do quarto.

Ele a observou se trocar e pensar alto sobre as atividades diárias dos dois. Depois de já estar devidamente vestida, ela se virou pra ele e disse:

-Até o café, professor – ela disse, sorrindo.

Ele sorriu para a porta que se fechava. Bufou. Estava definitivamente perdido.

Levantou-se da cama e começou ele próprio a se trocar. Era bom vê-la sorrindo novamente. Ele fizera de tudo para anima-la nesse período de tempo e, finalmente, ela parecia um pouco melhor. Apesar de que, ele tinha certeza, ela estava tentando parecer menos abalada do que realmente estava.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chorara novamente enquanto tomava banho e, agora que estava já com as vestes no corpo, se olhou no espelho.

Não estava tão ruim quanto parecia. Seus olhos estavam levemente inchados, mas não muito vermelhos. Aquele mês não vinha sendo de forma nenhuma fácil, mas as coisas estavam melhorando. Sentiria falta das loucuras da avó quando voltasse para casa, mas precisava se animar. Carmen jamais iria querer que sua neta querida ficasse desse jeito por causa dela e Scarllet prometeu pra si mesma que não voltaria a chorar.

Mas, de fato, aqueles enjoos estavam lhe matando. Tinha ido ao médico logo depois de enterrar a avó e ele lhe dissera que eram por conta do estresse que estava passando. Mas, de uns tempos pra cá eles estavam tendendo a piorar em vez de melhorar, mesmo tomando o remédio que o médico trouxa lhe passara. Estava pensando seriamente em ir a Ala Hospitalar mais tarde.

A semana foi agitada e Scarllet deu graças quando o fim-de-semana chegou. Era pascoa e ela e Severus iriam para casa dela. Sua mãe já se acostumara com a presença do Snape e tio Dean não perguntara muito. Scarller só pedira para os dois não comentarem nada com ninguém, inclusive a quase ex-esposa do tio, e sabia que podia confiar em sua família.

Tirando o fim-de-semana que passaram na praia, Scarllet e Severus só ficavam juntos em seus aposentos em Hogwarts ou dentro da casa dela. Eram discretos e, tirando Dean e Megan, Scarllet acreditava que ninguém, exceto talvez Dumbledore, sabia do relacionamento dos dois. Não conversavam sobre isso além do que já tinha sido dito, mas Scarllet sabia que tinha de ser assim.

Aparataran ao lado da casa, Scarllet com Cookie no colo, já era mais de duas horas da tarde. Scarllet abriu a porta e entraram. A casa estava vazia, mas havia um bilhete de Megan grudado à geladeira na cozinha.

_Lily_

_Fui com seu tio conversar Miranda_

_Ela não quer deixa-lo ver as crianças e ele acha que eu colocaria alguma razão na cabeça dela. Se quiser adiantar o jantar eu agradeço._

_Beijos, Mamãe_

-Minha mãe e meu tio saíram Severus - avisou Scarllet. Severus já tinha subido as escadas para levar as coisas dela e dele para seus respectivos quartos. Severus ainda ficava no quarto de hospedes, Dean dormia no quarto de Megan e Megan estava no quarto que pertencera à mãe, no andar de baixo.

Scarllet abriu a geladeira e analisou o que podia fazer para o jantar. Não era uma das melhores cozinheiras e preferia não se arriscar fazendo algo muito complicado.

-Então temos a casa só para nós por tempo indefinido? -Severus perguntou já na cozinha, abraçando a por trás.

-Creio que sim. -ela respondeu, sorrindo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Já eram quase seis horas quando Scarllet começou a preparar o jantar. Severus ficou na cozinha com ela, lendo um livro de ficção trouxa que a ruiva lhe emprestara.

-Sua mãe e seu tio estão demorando – comentou Severus.

-Minha mãe deve ter inventado de passar em algum lugar -respondeu Scarllet -Deixe-me terminar de mexer isso aqui e eu ligo para a casa da Miranda.

Severus assentiu em silencio e voltou sua leitura. Não demorou cinco minutos, a campainha tocou.

-Mamãe deve ter esquecido a chave -bufou Scarllet - E não deve ter deixado tio Dean fazer um feitiço. Pode abrir pra mim, Sev? A chave está pendurada ao lado da porta.

Severus ergueu uma das sobrancelhas para o apelido, mas fechou seu livro, marcando a pagina em que parou, e levantou, saindo da cozinha.

Parou em frente à porta e não demorou a encontrar a chave no porta-chaves em forma de casinha ao lado da porta. Pegou a única chave pendurada ali em uma argola e encaixou ela na fechadura, abrindo a porta.

-E ae, tio Dean! - Kai Stom estava parado em frente à porta com um sorriso gigantesco, que foi murchando quando se tocou que o homem à sua frente não era Dean - Não, pera. Você não é o tio Dean. Você é o professor Snape!

-Grande dedução, senhor Stom - respondeu Severus, fechando a cara. -Se estivéssemos em Hogwarts, poderia considerar 10 pontos para a Grifinória.

-Eu só posso estar na casa errada - ele falou. - E no mundo errado, além de tudo o senhor está fazendo piada!

-Quem é Severus? -perguntou a voz de Scarllet e logo pode ver a amiga saindo da porta da cozinha, enxugando às mãos em um avental que vestia. -Kai! O que você esta fazendo aqui?!

-Tenho a mesma pergunta sobre ele - respondeu o Stom chocado, apontando Snape.

Severus encarou Scarllet e ela encarou-o de volta. Ele deu de ombro e revirou os olhos e ela suspirou.

-Entra logo, seu bestão! -mandou Scarllet.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Foi estranho, mas teve que explicar para Kai, pelo menos por cima, o que estava acontecendo. Severus parecia emburrado, mas entendia que Kai era como se fosse seu irmão.

-Olha, Scarllet - ele disse, os dois estavam as sós na sala de estar, enquanto Severus cuidava de tirar a comida do fogo - Isso é muito, muito estranho. A vida e as escolhas são suas e se você está feliz, não tenho o que dizer e não sou contra. Só espero que você não se machuque.

Scarllet sorriu e o abraçou.

-Obrigado por entender, Kai - ela disse.

Soltaram-se quando Severus entrou novamente na sala e encostou-se à parede ao lado da porta. Ele parecia incomodado com alguma coisa que Scarllet não fazia ideia do que era. Sabia que ele não se importava com a descoberta de Kai, se não ele não teria deixado a contar que estavam juntos e teria inventado qualquer outra desculpa. Não fazia ideia do que se passava na cabeça do homem para ele estar assim.

-Afinal, o que você veio fazer aqui? - Scarllet perguntou.

-Bem - Kai começou, se soltando no sofá, a vontade, como sempre ficava na casa dela e ela na dele - Mamãe e papai resolveram viajar sem me avisar e eu fui pra casa atoa. Como você parece estar fugindo de mim toda vez que vou te ver em Hogwarts, decidi passar aqui e aproveitar para ver como estão vocês.

-Ninguém te avisa de nada nunca - concluiu Scarllet.

-É, estou pior que corno. - respondeu Kai e os dois caíram na risada.

Severus permaneceu emburrado pelo resto da noite e seu humor não melhorou com a chegada de Megan e Dean. Kai se desculpou pelo incomodo e disse que iria embora, mas Megan insistiu que ele ficasse pelo menos para o jantar.

Jantaram e continuaram conversando na mesa. Severus em algum momento pediu licença e se retirou, Scarllet ficou irritada com a atitude dele, mas estava se divertindo conversando com o amigo e deixou pra lá. Já era tarde quando Megan pediu que Dean a acompanhasse até o quintal dos fundos e a ruiva logo deduziu que sua mãe queria ficar a sós com o irmão, o que implicava em deixar Scarllet e Kai a sós na cozinha.

-Agora que descobri quem é o misterioso homem que está saindo com a minha irmã, fiquei mais preocupado. –ele admitiu e Scarllet riu.

-Deixe de ser idiota –ela disse –Na maioria das vezes quem salvou seu traseiro todos esses anos, quem livrou seu traseiro de todos os perigos e encrencas fui eu. Então acho que sei me virar sozinha!

Kai abriu e fechou a boca duas vezes, sem conseguir uma resposta. Scarllet riu e deu um tapa de leve na cabeça dele, chamando-o de mané.

-Mas agora –ela começou um assunto que queria tratar com o Stom a tempo – Você vai me dizer que é minha aluna com quem você está se engraçando!

-Não estou me engraçando com ninguém! –ele disse levemente ofendido. –Só tomei uma cerveja amanteigada com ela... E troquei cartas com ela... E levei-a para passear de vassoura...

-Ok, Kai –Scarllet revirou os olhos –Quero nome.

-Mabilli Sven.

-Quem? –perguntou espantada.

-Mabilli Sven, corvinal, sétimo ano, irmã mais nova do Atilla Sven?

-Eu sei quem é seu besta! O que você tem na cabeça? –Scarllet se alterou. Não parecia possível para ela que Kai fosse tão canalha assim. –Pare com essa besteira imediatamente!

-Parar com o que? –dessa vez foi Kai que se espantou, até recuando um pouco no sofá.

-Não se faça de desentendido Kai! – disse o fuzilando com o olhar – Eu te conheço muito bem! Mabilli não é esse tipo de garota!

-Que tipo de garota, Scarllet? –perguntou atônito – Você esta ficando doida?

-Não, não estou! –respondeu – Sei muito bem aonde você quer chegar com ela! Você não pode simplesmente brincar assim com uma garota como ela!

O entendimento passou pelo rosto dele e, de repente, irritação. Scarllet estava o julgando como um canalha que nunca levava nada a sério e, não que não fosse exatamente isso que ele era, porém não ia dar o braço a torcer de jeito nenhum.

-Você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida! Não se meta. –respondeu agressivo.

-Ora tenho sim! –contrapôs Scarllet – E me meto enquanto você quiser magoar uma menina tão doce e sensível como a Mabilli! Ela é quase uma criança Kai!

-Ah! Então vamos falar de idade né? Por que você não é quase sete anos mais nova que o seu novo namoradinho. Nem muito menos ele era seu professor até alguns anos atrás. –Kai estava quase tremendo de raiva, mesmo sem saber ao certo porque tanta raiva, Nunca se sentira assim em relação a sua melhor amiga – Se toca que você não é exemplo pra ninguém!

-Não mude de assunto – gritou Scarllet, e por um momento passou por sua cabeça se Severus não estava escutando aquela discussão ridícula e corou – Eu não estou falando de idade, mas de experiência!

-Claro! Porque experiência é com você mesmo! –interrompeu Kai.

-Cale a boca! –disse a ruiva, sua face já da cor de seus cabelos.

-A verdade dói não é, Scar? –Kai respirou fundo.

Tinha chegado a um ponto critico e não valia a pena continuar. Tinham que parar com aquilo agora ou acabariam se ofendendo de verdade. Kai conhecia Scarllet: Quando ela perdia o controle da raiva... Ela perdia o controle da raiva.

-Já disse para não mudar de assunto! – rebateu – O que você está fazendo é assedio!

Então Kai não aguentou. Ele simplesmente caiu na gargalhada, deixando Scarllet com cara de tacho.

-Do que você está rindo seu idiota? –perguntou mais furiosa.

-Assedio? –perguntou – Cara! Scar! Você só pode está brincando né? Você fala como se eu fosse um canalha pervertido que quer conquistar mocinhas indefesas depois larga-las sem mais nem menos – Kai quase não conseguia controlar o riso – Por Merlin! Você acha que eu quero levar a Mabilli pra cama?

-É o que está parecendo!

-Sua besta! – ele riu – Mabilli é uma garota maravilhosa! Ela é esperta, inteligente, meiga! Fora de serie! Mas eu não estou me engraçando com ela Scar! Só gostei da companhia dela e ela da minha. Além do mais Atilla quebraria a minha cara se eu se quer pensasse nela desse jeito.

-Então pare com isso. –repetiu a ruiva. - Não estou me engraçando com ninguém! –disse Scar imitando a voz de Kai – Só tomei uma cerveja amanteigada com ela... E troquei cartas com ela... E levei-a para passear de vassoura... Mabilli pode interpretar sua intenção de outras formas, sabia?

Kai franziu o cenho, pensando em como Scarllet era estraga prazeres e. em como ela estava sempre certa. Pra ele aquilo não era nada demais, mas ele não sabia o que poderia se passar na cabeça da adolescente. Suspirou.

-Acho que você tem razão. Não quero magoa-la. Só gostei tanto dela. Me lembra mais a Kira do que a própria Amalie! Ela é tão inteligente, gosto de conversar com ela como gosto de conversar com você, mas acho que talvez eu possa estar fazendo as coisas do jeito errado, passando a impressão errada pra ela.

-Até que enfim entendeu seu trasgo montanhês!

-Não precisa ofender ok?

Os dois riram e voltaram a conversar. Já era tarde quando Kai foi embora e logo Megan foi se deitar. Dean ficou algum tempo no quintal dos fundos bebendo, Scarllet não soube dizer o que. Severus continuava emburrado e, quando ela se irritou e disse que iria dormir, ele não fez objeções. Esperou durante mais de uma hora que ele viesse atrás. Mas ele não veio. Bufou deitada na cama, rolando de um lado para o outro. Qual era o problema daquele homem? Estava quase dormindo quando escutou a porta do quarto abrir, quase duas horas depois de subir. Escutou-a ser trancada e se virou. Severus estava de pé ao lado de sua cama, seu rosto em uma expressão estranha. Ele se abaixou e beijo-a, sem explicações. E sem explicações também, ele aprofundou o beijo e se deitou em cima dela. E Scarllet se esqueceu de qualquer merda de comportamento estranho dele. Afinal, o Snape era estranho por inteiro e ela o amava assim, do jeito que ele era.

* * *

**Olá meus querido!**

Não! Eu não abandonei a fics. não abandonei e NEM VOU ABANDONAR! Passei por uns problemas criativos e minha beta está um tanto ocupada ultimamente, mas não se preocupem que eu não vou deixa-los até ter essa fanfics concluída.

E muito obrigada aos comentarios das minhas meninas lindas!

E desculpem pela demora! Prometo um ultimo capitulo no ano como presente de natal pra vocês!


	29. Capitulo 28

**28º Decisões Nunca São ****Fáceis**

Deu dois passos para trás, bateu na parede e deslizou até o chão. Suspirou, sentindo o gosto amargo do vômito na boca.

-Droga! –exclamou Scarllet – Droga, droga, droga!

O mal estar não passara, mesmo depois de colocar todo seu café-da-manhã pra fora. Já tinham se passado quase dois meses da morte da avó e as coisas já estavam nos eixos novamente, mas os seus "enjoos de nervoso" não passavam, só pioravam. Passara mal já duas vezes na presença de Severus e ele estava começando a pressiona-la para ir a um curandeiro. Levantou-se, um pouco melhor, e foi até a pia, lavando a boca e se olhando no espelho.

De volta ao seu quarto, sentou-se na cama e pegou o calendário que estava em sua mão antes de correr para o banheiro. Contou os dias de novo, como não notara antes um atraso tão grande? Tinha tomado a poção atrasada. Com tudo o que aconteceu no mês que se passou, não teve como se lembrar de tudo e a poção foi uma das coisas que esqueceu. Mas o atraso não foi nem de uma semana. A probabilidade de não ter feito o efeito era mínima.

Quis chorar. Quis queimar aquela merda de calendário. Quis sair correndo.

Suspirou. Não adiantava chorar. Não dava para sair correndo. Teria que encarar e tirar o resto da dúvida que ainda tinha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Scarllet andava devagar em direção aos aposentos de Severus. Fazia dois dias que não o via direito. Na verdade, fazia dois dias que estava fugindo dele. E obvio que ele percebera e até perguntara pra ela o que estava acontecendo.

E ela obviamente desconversara novamente.

Mas Scarllet sabia que não podia fugir pra sempre e que uma hora ele se irritaria com isso. E por outro lado, nem tinha muito o que pensar. Já estava feito, não tinha mais jeito. Estava na hora de reunir sua coragem grifinória e ir falar com o Snape.

Chegou à porta da sala dele. Respirou fundo e entrou sem bater.

Ele esta concentrado em cortar ingredientes para uma poção que fervia em fogo lento. Não se virou ou se quer parou de cortar as vagens verdes que estavam em cima de uma taboa em cima da bancada, ao lado do caldeirão. Só havia uma pessoa que entrava em seu laboratório sem bater. Ela se sentou na bancada, pouco menos de sessenta centímetros de distancia de onde ele cortava as vagens. Ela o encarou por algum tempo, sem que nenhum dos dois se pronunciasse.

-Nós precisamos conversar - ela disse, finalmente.

Severus acabou de cortar as vagens e jogou-as no caldeirão e só então olhou para ela.

Scarllet estava vestida com roupas trouxas: Usava uma blusa de gola alta vinho e uma calça jeans cobria as pernas que estavam cruzadas. Os cabelos ruivos estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo alto e nos pés tinha uma bota de salto. Os olhos verdes o encaravam enquanto ele olhava-a dos pés a cabeça. Os braços apoiavam o corpo levemente inclinado para trás. Não conseguia desviar os olhos dela.

-Diga - falou ele.

Ela suspirou e se endireitou na mesa. Olhou-o com um olhar desafiador e soltou, sem hesitar ou enrolar:

-Eu estou grávida.

Ele a encarou por um minuto. Não parecia surpreso, nem tão pouco abalado. Continuou com a mesma expressão que usava com seus alunos em sala de aula, lhe encarando com aquela cara que usara muito com ela quando era aluna.

-E o que você quer que eu faça? –ele perguntou de repente e ela se perguntou se ele escutara o que ela dissera. – Quer uma poção? Você provavelmente conhece a receita que acaba com esse problema. Faça.

Foi a vez de Scarllet de encará-lo em silêncio. Ela processou o que ele disse e não gostou nem um pouco. Pensou seriamente em gritar com ele e sair dali, mas a situação era um pouco mais grave do que a de vezes anteriores onde discutiram.

-Você prestou atenção no que acabou de falar? –ela perguntou o mais calmamente possível.

Ele lhe lançou um olhar duro, abandonando a faixada de professor e virando apenas Severus. No caso, um Severus muito irritado.

-Certamente escutei. Eu acho que foi você que não escutou tudo que eu disse Scarllet! –ele bufou – Em qual momento eu não deixei claro que eu não poderia ter um relacionamento, quanto mais um filho? Você não prestou atenção em minhas explicações, as que tanto exigiu de mim?

Ele estava realmente bravo. Estava totalmente irritado. Possesso.

-Você não estava tomando a maldita poção? –ele perguntou – Como você me explica uma gravidez tomando uma maldita poção contraceptiva? Por acaso fui tão mau professor que nem uma dessas consegue fazer funcionar?

-Não me ofenda! – ela disse, contando pontos a favor dele por não tê-la acusado de engravidar de proposito – Posso ser muitas coisas, mas não sou uma má bruxa! Você conhece muito bem minhas habilidades! Não errei no preparo da poção! Tomei-a atrasada! Com tudo que aconteceu nesse mês, você acha que eu me lembraria de tudo? Tomei-a quatro malditos dias depois do dia correto! Quatro malditos dias!

-Que foram suficientes para chegar ao assunto que estamos. –ele observou, irônico – Não tem conversa, Scarllet. Não posso ter um filho. Não o terei. Não colocarei a vida de mais um inocente em jogo.

-Então prefere simplesmente matar de uma vez? –ela perguntou, levantando-se da onde estava. –Eu estou grávida, Sevreus. Grá-vi-da! Não há "eu não terei um filho". Você querendo ou não, já tem um filho a caminho.

-Scarllet – ele rosnou. – Para continuar comigo, não haverá criança.

Ela o encarou. Suspirou, baixando os olhos, cansada.

-Ótimo – ela disse, finalmente o olhando. Por um momento ele pensou que ela concordaria. –Buscarei as coisas que são minhas e estão em seus aposentos à noite. Separe-as, por favor.

-Scarllet...

-Severus – ela interrompeu – Eu não vou abortar. Foi um descuido, não deveria ter acontecido, a situação não é propicia. Mas é meu filho. Meu sangue. SEU sangue. Ele não tem culpa de nada. Como você mesmo disse, é um inocente. Nós poderíamos cria-lo juntos. Poderíamos dar um jeito. De qualquer forma, não a certeza se Você-Sabe-Quem voltará. Eu preciso de seu apoio, mas posso passar sem ele. Eu vou ter esse filho. Sendo você o pai dele ou ele não tendo pai. Se assim preferir, se preferir que ninguém saiba dele e você próprio não queira saber, não me procure mais.

Ela esperou uma resposta que não veio. Olhou no fundo dos olhos negros, esperando uma resposta sincera. Ele nada disse. Sequer abriu a boca. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, saiu do laboratório antes que as lágrimas começassem a se manifestar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Fazia horas que estava chorando, abraçada a seu travesseiro. Sentia-se uma criança, sem saber o que fazer. Estava grávida, o pai do seu filho e homem que amava não a queria, estava com medo, desolada, insegura. O que seria dela e de seu bebê? O que deveria fazer? Como contaria para sua mãe? Como ser mãe solteira num mundo tão preconceituoso como o mundo bruxo?

Entre essas e outras perguntas Scerllet adormeceu, vestida ainda com as roupas trouxas e com o rosto molhado de lagrimas. Teve um sono inquieto e acordou varias vezes durante a noite. Já era quase de manhã quando teve um enjoo forte e teve que se levantar, colocando o que tinha no estômago para fora. Resolveu tirar aquelas roupas e tomar um banho. Depois de quase meia hora debaixo da água quente, com o estomago melhor e com os pensamentos de volta a sua gravidez, Scarllet colocou um pijama de flanela e deitou-se novamente. Era domingo, ninguém sentiria sua falta. Estava se sentindo um esterco de hipogrífo ambulante e duvidava que conseguisse descansar muito mais, mas passou a manhã e o começo da tarde na cama, sem dormir ou comer, quase sem se mexer, apenas deixando as lágrimas cair.

Ela sabia que precisava ser forte. Sabia que precisava se levantar, lavar o rosto e continuar. Sabia que precisava comunicar sua situação e sua decisão a Dumbledore. Sabia que precisava contar para a mãe que seria avó, sabia que precisava providenciar uma consulta ao médico ou a um medibruxo e precisava começar a se preocupar mais com sua saúde. Sabia que precisava decidir milhares de coisas. Mas, antes de qualquer coisa, Scarllet precisava chorar. Seria forte quando suas lágrimas parassem de cair. Seria determinada quando o choro fosse embora. Estaria segura quando parasse de soluçar e espantaria todo o medo quando se sentisse pronta para levantar da cama e encarar o mundo. E ela conseguiria, sabia que sim. Ela conseguiria por si, para provar para Severus que ela não precisava dele e, principalmente, pelo seu filho.

-Ou filha... –murmurou e um pequeno sorriso brotou em seus lábios. Ficou reta na cama, deitada de costas e levantou a blusa do pijama, encarando por um momento sua barriga lisa. Colocou a mão em cima de seu ventre e imaginou que dali alguns meses estaria sentindo o bebê se mexer, depois de mais alguns meses, ele estaria em seus braços.

Sorriu mais aberto e as lágrimas pararam de cair. Nada iria detê-la. Nada a faria mudar de ideia e nada a faria ter medo novamente. Ela teria seu bebê. Não importava pelo que tivesse que passar, teria e cuidaria do seu bebê.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOo

Levantou-se da cama já era noite. Tomou outro banho, sentindo todas as duvidas irem embora com a agua. Sentia-se uma borboleta enfim saindo do casulo.

Secou-se lentamente, prestando atenção em seu corpo e pensando em como ele mudaria nos meses que viriam. Em pé, em frente ao espelho de corpo inteiro de seu quarto, nua, tentou imaginar-se barriguda. Riu com a ideia, se preocupando com coisas como estrias e celulite repentinamente. Deixou sua vaidade falar e se perguntou se ficaria gorda após ter o bebê, ou com os seios caídos. Olhou-se de lado, novamente imaginando a barriga grande. Passou a mão no ventre, tentando sentir qualquer sinal que havia uma vida ali dentro.

Penteou os cabelos cumpridos lentamente, pensando se seria melhor corta-los. Prendou-os em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo e se vestiu, finalmente saindo do quarto, com um sorriso no rosto.

Não que não tivesse doendo a rejeição de Severus. Muito pelo contrario. A maior parte das lágrimas que derramara fora por causa dele. Pensou por varias horas em todos os momentos gostosos que tiveram e até nas brigas e discussões bestas. Pensou seriamente como aquele homem podia jogar a vida fora dessa forma e... Chegou a conclusão que não era a primeira vez que ele fazia isso. Não era a primeira vez que Severus Snape jogava sonhos e esperanças pela janela, e isso deixava Scarllet com um gosto amargo na boca e um vazio no coração. Queria poder fazê-lo feliz. Queria poder fazê-lo esquecer do passado. Mas, não era o que ele queria. E ela estava de mãos atadas. De fato, pretendia ir em frente com o relacionamento deles não importavam as consequências. Estava disposta a tudo por ele. Mas as coisas mudaram e Scarllet descobriu-se indisposta apenas em algo. Algo que não poderia fazer, mesmo que custasse seu relacionamento, seu amor. Scarllet não estava disposta a desistir da vida de seu filho.

Chegou à gárgula que bloqueava a passagem para o escritório de Dumbledore. Deu a senha (delicias gasosas) e a gárgula pulou para o lado, revelando a escada em espiral que subia. Caminhou sem pressa até a porta que separava a escada do escritório do diretor. Bateu a porta e a voz de Dumbledore deu-lhe permissão para entrar.

Abriu a porta e entrou. O velho bruxo estava sentado atrás de sua escrivaninha e lhe encarou por cima de seus óculos de meia lua.

-Senhorita Wolfgan –cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça –O que posso fazer pela senhorita? –perguntou

-Gostaria de discutir um assunto delicado com o senhor, diretor – ela respondeu.

–Oh, claro! Sente-se, que indelicadeza a minha! Aceita bala de limão? –indicou um pode de vidro cheio de balinhas verdes.

Scarllet se adiantou e sentou-se na cadeira em frente ao diretor.

-Não, senhor, obrigada – ela respondeu.

-Como quiser, senhorita – ela falou, encarou por mais um momento e perguntou – Do que se trata o assunto que lhe trás aqui?

Scarllet inspirou profundamente. Tinha pensado muito naquela decisão. Sabia que não era a mais certa, mas era a melhor para si.

-Eu vim pedir demissão, diretor.

Dumbledore a fitou intrigado. Seu cenho se franziu levemente e ele perguntou:

-Há um motivo para essa decisão tão repentina e inesperada? –ele perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

-Sim, senhor –Scarllet respondeu – Uma surpresa pra mim tão repentina e inesperada quanto meu pedido de demissão para o senhor. – fez uma pausa na qual Dumbledore fez um gesto para continuar – Estou grávida, diretor.

-Oh! –Dumbledore exclamou e Scarllet nunca vira o diretor de Hogwarts tão surpreso em toda a sua vida. –Meus parabéns, senhorita! Uma criança é sempre uma felicidade! – disse, lhe oferecendo um sorriso.

-Obrigada – ela respondeu, devolvendo o sorriso.

-Só não entendo porque gostaria de se demitir – ele disse – Creio que esteja no começo da gestação e o ano letivo acaba em menos de quatro meses. Temos Papoula em nossa Ala Hospitalar que é perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de qualquer necessidade sua. A escola tem muitas escadas, mas sua sala não é muito longe nem do Salão Principal nem de seus aposentos e creio que seus alunos não ficariam felizes em serem abandonados no fim do ano letivo, sendo a senhorita uma professora tão querida como é. A menos que tenha algum motivo pessoal que eu desconheça, Hogwarts tem condições de tê-la como professora, mesmo grávida, minha querida.

Scarllet ponderou por um momento. Dumbledore, ao contrario do que suspeitava, aparentava não saber do relacionamento dela e de Severus, o que sim, era um motivo pessoal que levava ela a querer sair do cargo que ocupava. Ela sabia que não era justo com seus alunos e com o resto do corpo docente abandonar seu cargo assim. Dumbledore confiara essa vaga a ela no começo do ano e não esperava ser desapontado.

-Senhor... – ela começou.

-Ouça senhorita Wolfgan – ele disse – O que acha de pensar um pouco sobre isso? Pode levar quanto tempo precisar. Sei que essa decisão não deve ter sido tomada as pressas, mas pense um pouco mais. Pode ser que algo que eu desconheça esteja influenciando-a nessa decisão, mas pense com carinho em Hogwarts e nos seus alunos. Eles precisam de você. Não tenho condições de achar um professor para substitui-la tão logo e todos serão prejudicados. Por favor, senhorita, não pense somente em você. – ele deu uma pausa – Faça assim: Tire a semana de folga. Vá para casa, se não o fez, conte para sua mãe e, domingo que vem, a senhorita me da uma resposta.

Dumbledore estava certo e Scarllet sabia disso.

-Ok, diretor –ela respondeu - eu pensarei um pouco mais sobre o assunto.

* * *

Como prometido, o presente de Natal de vocês!

Sim, agora a porra ficou seria. A Scar está gravida e Sev não aceitou nem um pouco bem esse noticia. O que vocês acham que vai acontecer agora?

Obrigada as lindas **Daniela Snape **(nunca abandonarei! xD), **Eris** (Amo pessoas perspicazes 3 Os enjoos no começo eram de nervoso sim, eu tenho isso xD Mas ai está a resposta de sua pergunta. E, sim, creio que mais pra frente esse ciumes do Sev seja abordado novamente. Sim, sim, acatarei essa sugestão!), **Rafinha** (Ciumes, Rafa. O nosso sonserino é um puta de um ciumento xD E eu fiquei com dó de matar a Carmen tbm, ela era tão 3 Mas era necessário para o desenvolvimento da historia.)** inthedungeons** (Obrigada por ler! muito feliz em consgeuir uma nova leitora. Eu particularmente amo fanfics que abordem o passado do nosso sonserino preferido, então resolvi escrever a IWY com base nisso: ele menos duro, menos calejado, mas sem deixar de ser Severus Snape) por deixarem meu dia mais feliz com um review 3

Não tenho previsão de quando sairá o próximo capitulo. Mas fiquem atentas a minha pag. no face que vou estar informando vocês por lá


	30. Capitulo 29

Scarllet acordou se sentindo descansada. Era tão bom dormir novamente em sua cama, em seu quarto, na sua casa, com Cookie enroscado em suas pernas e o doce cheiro de biscoitos assados por sua mãe.

Espreguiçou-se e sentou-se, a gata em seus pés levantou, miando, e saiu pela porta aberta. Scarllet suspirou, lembrando-se da tarde passada, quando chegou em casa e deu a noticia para a mãe que ela seria avó de uma criança sem pai.

"Por mais difícil que seja pra você, minha querida, essa notícia, apesar dos pesares, me alegra. Será bom ter alguém que precisará de mim novamente. E uma criança ainda! É felicidade demais para mim, Lily. Desculpe se minha felicidade é egoísta, filha, sei que você está sofrendo muito com essa situação. Mas sua mãe sempre estará aqui com você, meu amor."

Dificilmente esperaria essas palavras de sua mãe. Apesar de Megan ser a pessoa maravilhosa que era, esperava no mínimo uma bronca. Sorriu. Apesar de tudo, sua mãe estava feliz e isso a deixava um pouco mais animada.

Levantou e seguiu em direção ao banheiro. A casa permanecia silenciosa e, não fosse o cheiro de biscoitos, pensaria estar sozinha. Sua mãe comentara com ela que tio Dean e Miranda estavam se acertando novamente e que ele voltara pra casa há uns três dias.

Abriu o chuveiro e entrou de baixo da água quente. Seus pensamentos correram, sem que percebesse, para o fim de semana na praia com Severus. Parecia que tinha sido há anos e a saudade bateu com força, fazendo as lágrimas caírem. Chorou bons minutos, lembrando-se do carinho dele, dos lábios dele, das mãos dele e até mesmo de suas grosserias. Era tanta saudade que lhe sufocava. Era horrível pensar em nunca mais tê-lo perto de si, mas sabia que fizera a escolha certa. Era a vida de seu filho. Uma criança que nem dera um único sinal de vida, e Scarllet já amava mais do que tudo.

Ouviu batidas na porta e sua mãe lhe chamando, desligou o chuveiro e disse que já estava saindo. Secou o corpo e suas lágrimas e só saiu do banheiro quando teve a certeza que seus olhos não estavam vermelhos ou inchados.

Megan a esperava na cozinha, com a mesa posta para o café.

-Bom dia – disse, beijando Megan na bochecha e sentando-se.

-Bom dia, querida. –respondeu sua mãe – Acordou bem hoje?

-Sim, sem enjoos – respondeu, pegando os biscoitos, que ainda estavam quentes, e começando a comer – Que saudade de seus biscoitos mãe!

Megan sorriu para ela, mas se Scarllet estivesse prestando um pouco mais de atenção, veria que sua mãe estava preocupada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ela não queria, mas Megan insistira e lá estavam as duas, no centro da Londres trouxa, em uma travessa onde só existiam lojas para bebês e gestantes.

-Mãe, a senhora não acha que é muito cedo para isso? –Scarllet perguntou pela terceira vez – Nem tenho barriga, nem sabemos o sexo do bebê!

-Lily, não me prive de dar o primeiro presente do meu primeiro neto! – sua mãe disse, encerrando o assunto e puxando-a pela mão.

As lojas eram todas fofas, cheias de coisas rosas e azuis, tudo num tom muito claro. A maioria das pessoas pelas ruas eram gestantes, com barrigas de grande a enormes ou mulheres com bebês pequenos e, muitas vezes, chorões. Scarllet olhou tudo aquilo um tanto quanto assustada, pensando como logo estaria na situação daquelas mulheres.

Estava assustada na verdade. Não mentiria pra si mesma. Tinha medo do que estava por vir. Estava sozinha afinal de contas, não totalmente, sabia que sua mãe estava ali para o que precisasse, estava carente e sabia que tudo só iria piorar. A falta de Severus seria palpável por toda sua gravidez e além dela. Provavelmente sua criança sempre o lembraria e ela não conseguiria esquecê-lo, por mais que quisesse, suspirou, as lágrimas chegaram aos seus olhos, mas as conteve. Não podia ficar chorando igual um ser desamparado.

Sua mãe conversava com a vendedora e nem prestava mais atenção nela. Resolveu andar pela loja pequena na qual entraram e olhar as coisas fofas que tinham espalhadas por ali. Seus olhos param por todas as pecinhas de roupa até chegar a um par de sapatinhos de crochê. Era cinza bem claro e tinha um animal de pano fixo no sapato. Quando Scarllet se aproximou para ver o que era, descobriu ser um lobinho. Sorriu. Era uma versão filhote de seu patrono.

-Lily? – a voz de sua mãe veio de suas costas. Scarllet se virou e ela disse: – Já comprei o que eu queria, podemos ir?

Scarllet assentiu e deu uma última olhada no sapatinho. Saiu da loja atrás de sua mãe e estava quase na esquina da rua quando, simplesmente, pediu para a mãe esperar e voltou à loja.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cookie miava sem parar, olhando Scarllet arrumar suas coisas de volta na mala depois de apenas uma semana em casa. A gata não gostava nem um pouco da ideia de ficar indo de um lugar para outro, principalmente se isso envolvia Pó de Flu ou aparatação.

-Você tem certeza que é isso que você quer? –perguntou Megan.

Scarllet suspirou, sentando-se na cama, Cookie pulou em seu colo e parou de miar, recebendo os carinhos da dona.

-Vai ser complicado, mãe. – ela disse – Não sei como vou evitar olhar para ele todos os dias enquanto nosso filho cresce dentro de mim. Mas eu não posso simplesmente abandonar meus alunos e o cargo que me foi oferecido. Dumbledore, meus alunos e os outros professores contam comigo. E, de qualquer forma, em quatro meses o ano letivo acaba e Dumbledore pode achar outro professor para me substituir. Também vou precisar do dinheiro, mãe. Grávida, não vou achar outro emprego e mesmo pequenos bicos fazendo poção são difíceis, pois existem poções que no meu estado não posso fazer. Preciso de um pouco de dinheiro para pelo menos fazer o enxoval do bebê e as primeiras necessidades dele.

-Eu às vezes esqueço, Lily, que apesar de cabeça-dura e impulsiva, você, quando para pra pensar, pensa em tudo – sua mãe disse, sentando-se ao seu lado e abraçando - Eu e seu pai lhe criamos muito bem, querida, e tenho certeza que, mesmo sozinha, vai dar todo amor e tudo sempre o que seu filho precisar.

-Obrigada, mãe – Scarllet a abraçou de volta e simplesmente chorou. Não demorou muito e pode sentir pequenos soluços de Megan também. As duas ficaram chorando abraças até a hora que Scarllet precisou partir, com a promessa que escreveria toda semana e sempre que passasse com Madame Pomfrey.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A maioria dos alunos já estava presente no Salão Principal para o jantar daquela noite. Scarllet, sentada na mesa dos professores ao lado de Minerva, passou os olhos pelos alunos, um tanto quanto nervosa. Antes de servir o jantar, Dumbledore anunciaria sua gravidez para seus alunos e outros professores.

Viu, pelo canto dos olhos, Severus entrar pela porta lateral que dava acesso a mesa dos professores. Ele parou por um momento quando a viu, mas logo tornou o seu caminho para o assento mais distante possível dela.

Dumbledore se levantou instantes depois e pediu silêncio.

-Boa noite a todos – começou – É com alegria que recebo novamente nossa professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, que já voltou de sua pequena licença de uma semana.

Todos aplaudiram. Scarllet sorriu, acenando com a cabeça. Viu muitos sorrisos nas mesas e isso lhe fez sentir que fizera a escolha certa em voltar.

-Também gostaria de fazer um comunicado aos senhores – Dumbledore continuou quando as palmas cessarão. – Nossa querida professora Wolfgan está enfrentando um período delicado nesse momento, uma gravidez. -Dumbledore fez uma pausa para todos absorverem a informação -Mas, mesmo com todas as escadarias e estresses apresentados pelo trabalho, resolveu continuar a lecionar até o fim do período letivo. Gostaria de pedir aos senhores que entendessem a situação de sua professora e ajudasse com o possível. Obrigada,

O Salão ficou em silêncio por um momento. Com um aceno de Dumbledore, os pratos se encheram de comida e logo os estudantes começaram a ataca-la, conversando, especulando sobre a novidade.

-Parabéns, Scarllet! –exclamou Minerva assim que Dumbledore se sentou. – Uma criança é sempre uma benção! Mas não sabia que a senhorita já era casada.

Scarllet quase fez uma careta. Sabia que teria que passar por aquela situação incontáveis vezes pelo resto de sua vida e sabia que teria que se acostumar. Respirou fundo e respondeu, sorrindo e como quem comenta o tempo.

-Não sou casada Minerva – respondeu. Minerva parecia que ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas resolveu ficar quieta. Apenas deu um sorriso fino e começou a comer.

Scarllet jantou aquela noite sendo alvo de olhares o tempo todo. Sentia-se um pouco incomodada, mas sabia que logo deixaria de ser a novidade da vez. Hogwarts era sempre assim. Afinal, adolescentes presos a maior parte do tempo em um único lugar sempre tem que arranjar o que falar.

Mais desconfortável que os olhares dos alunos ou a pergunta de Minerva certamente era a presença de Severus. Era incrível como consegui senti-la como se estivesse ao seu lado, mesmo ele estando o mais longe possível. Estava sem fome alguma, mas se forçou a comer pelo menos um pouco. Também não saiu do salão o mais rápido possível, como era sua vontade. Conversou mais um pouco com Minerva sobre sua gravidez, a bruxa não voltou a perguntar sobre o possível pai de seu filho, e ainda o viu sair pela lateral do salão antes de comer um pedaço de torta de morango e também se retirar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Assim que pode, Scarllet passou na enfermaria e começou seu pré-natal com Madame Pomfrey. Estava com quatro semanas de gestação e a enfermeira passou algumas poções e recomendações.

As coisas começaram a acontecer tão rápido que quando Scarllet deu por si, estavam no fim de maio. A convivência no castelo não estava sendo ruim, visto que via Severus apenas poucas vezes enquanto circulava pelos corredores. Porém, a falta dele era latente e todas as noites se pegava pensando neles, às vezes chorava, às vezes sorria, mas a todo momento desejava que ele parasse de ser estúpido e estivesse do lado dela.

Na segunda semana de maio, estava sentada em seus aposentos, lendo distraidamente um livro, quando ouviu batidas na porta. Era domingo e tinha visita no povoado. Duvidava que fosse uma de suas alunas preferidas e quase nenhum professor havia ficado no castelo. Levantou-se, deixando o livro sobre a mesa de centro, e abriu a porta. Deu de cara com Kai Stom com um sorriso idiota/eu-sou-encantador.

-Bom Dia, flor do dia! – ele disse, abrindo ainda mais o sorriso.

-Ok – ela disse – Eu espero que esteja feliz assim porque gostou do seu presente de aniversário.

-Como eu poderia não gostar de ganhar a versão mais atual de "Qual a Vassoura?" que nem saiu nas lojas ainda da minha linda e maravilhosa irmãzinha postiça que tem contatos secretos que nunca me informou dentro da Editora Bruxa do Século?

Scarllet sorriu e o abraçou, como sempre, fazia um bom tempo que não via seu irmão.

-Parabéns, seu bobão!

-Obrigada, Scar! – ele respondeu – Tá certo que a visita deveria ser ao contrario, né? Realmente esperava sua presença na minha super modesta festa.

Scarllet revirou os olhos. Os dois se encaminharam para as poltronas e sentaram-se.

-Não pude comparecer em sua super-mega-ultra festa e você vai jogar isso na minha cara pelos próximos vinte e três anos, estou certa?

-Certíssima, minha cara. – ele respondeu. – Mas, falando serio. Fiquei chateado, dona Wolfgan. Por que não foi?

Scarllet suspirou. Durante o mês que se passara, não conseguiu um momento a sós com Kai para lhe contar que seria tio. Também acreditava que a reação de seu quase irmão não seria muito agradável por saber que Severus a abandonara. Isso, junto ao fato que seus enjoos resolveram aparecer à noite também e que provavelmente Kai estranharia e muito Scarllet não beber, fizeram a mulher acreditar que era melhor não ir à festa de aniversário do amigo em uma boate bruxa no Beco Diagonal.

-Eu não estava me sentindo muito bem – ela respondeu vagamente. Apesar de saber que precisava contar a ele, não sabia se estava pronta. Kai sempre fora super protetor com ela e Kira quando o assunto era homens e disconfiava que o irmão poderia fazer alguma besteira.

-Ok –ele assentiu –Agora você me conta a parte que você está me escondendo.

E, apesar de cabeça-oca, Kai sempre sabia quando ela mentia ou escondia alguma coisa. Maldita intimidade!

-Tudo bem, Kai. –ela disse – Não é como se eu quisesse esconder de você. É só que eu não encontrei tempo pra falar com você, como sempre.

-Não me culpe por ser popular! –ele se defendeu, brincando.

Scarlelt riu. Kai riu. Os dois se encararam. Scarllet suspirou.

-Estou grávida. –ela falou.

Kai pareceu confuso num primeiro momento. Abriu e fechou a boca umas três vezes antes de finalmente conseguir falar:

-Do... Snape? –ele perguntou meio boquiaberto.

-E poderia ser de mais quem, Kai? –ela perguntou sarcástica – Do Dumbledore?

Kai revirou os olhos diante da ironia. Os dois ficaram mais alguns minutos em silêncio, Kai parecia absorver a informação.

-Caramba, Scar! –ele exclamou estupefato – E ele já sabe?

-Sim – ela respondeu, suspirou – Digamos que a reação dele não foi das melhores.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? – ele perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

Scarllet ficou em silêncio. Como podia ser tão dificil falar sobre isso?

-Scar... –Kai começou – O que aquele bastardo fez? Não me diga que ele... Que ele largou você nesse estado?

Scarllet olhou para as proprias mãos em seu colo e assentiu, um bolo se formou em sua garganta.

-Eu... Ele... –ela suspirou novamente – Ele não quer a criança, Kai. E eu disse a ele que a teria sozinha. Ele não tem mais nada a ver com isso. Nem com a minha vida, nem com a do meu filho.

Sentiu os olhos de Kai em si. Pareceu que horas se passaram no silêncio, Scarllet em algum momento começou a chorar silenciosamente. Um barulho alto a fez finalmente olhar para onde deveria estar Kai e só tinha uma poltrona tombada e então o barulho da porta batendo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus estava em sua sala, corrigindo deveres de grifinórios e sendo particularmente malvado. Estava de mau humor e gostaria sinceramente não estar naquela merda de castelo.

Ouviu batidas brutas na porta e bufou irritado, se levantando e abrindo a porta.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi apenar um flash na visão de Severus que, ao abrir a porta sentiu imediatamente um golpe em sua face. Ele cambaleou para trás, surpreso, desnorteado e sentindo algo viscoso escorrer de seu nariz. Foi empurrado pra dentro e a porta fechou atrás da pessoa, que sacou uma varinha.

Por um momento, ainda com a visão prejudicada pelas lágrimas que se formou com o impacto do soco em seu nariz, o Snape pensou que seria atacado magicamente também, sem ao menor chance de puxar sua varinha, mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

-Abaffiato! –escutou uma voz muito vagamente familiar comandar e estão uma mão agarrou o seu colarinho – Você é um bastardo filho da puta!

E então, a imagem de seu ex-aluno se formou mais claramente a sua frente: Kai Stom.

Severus demorou mais um segundo para processar todos os acontecimentos e estão uma raiva latente subiu por suas veias.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo? –exclamou furiosamente, empurrando o braço de Kai e soltando-se da mão do mais jovem – Como se atreve a entrar em meus aposentos dessa forma e me agredir de uma maneira tão baixa, seu merdinha?

Kai apontou a varinha para Severus que, apenas depois de apalpar o lugar que deixava sua varinha se deu conta que ela estava em cima de sua escrivaninha, a uns bons metros de distancia.

-Cale a boca, seu merda! –o Stom exclamou – Eu sabia que você ia desgraçar a vida da minha irmã, devia ter quebrado sua cara no dia que te encontrei na casa dela, seu desgraçado!

-Saia de meus apodentos, Stom –Severus sibilou, ainda com a varinha de Kai apontada pra seu pescoço – Eu não desgracei a vida de ninguém. Deixei bem claro para a Wolfgan que não podia ter um relacionamento e muito menos um filho! A teimosia de querer seguir com a grávidez foi dela!

Mais um golpe.

-Arg! –exclamou Severus, sem pensar, sem cogitar a varinha em sua garganta, revidou o soco, que acertou em cheio o lado direito do rosto de Kai.

-Você-é-um-bastardo! –exclamou Kai, desferindo um novo soco, a varinha já caida aos seus pés, esquecida.

Uma serie de pontapés e murros se seguiu, acompanhadas de xingamentos. Em dado momento Kai jogou Snape em cima de sua escrivaninha, lhe desferindo um novo soco, Severus agarrou sua varinha e apontou-a para Kai.

- EVERTE STATUM! –gritou, lançando Kai longe.

O mais novo bateu contra a parede e caiu. Severus deslizou até o chão, caindo sentado. Por um momento os dois homens apenas ofegaram, sangrando, Severus com o nariz quebrado e Kai com um olho que ficava a cada minuto mais roxo.

Severus levantou-se, mancando, e foi até seu oponente, levantano-o pela gola da camisa.

-Saia daqui antes que eu te mate, Stom. –sibilou.

Kai ofegou mais uma vez e deu uma cabeçada em Severus, que cambaleou novamente. O jogador de quadribol pulou em sua varinha e a pegou, apontando-a para Severus ao mesmo tempo em que Severus apontava a sua para ele.

-Como você pôde Snape? –Kai perguntou sentindo um ódio até então sentido apenas em uma noite de dezembro há muitos anos atrás – Como você pôde pedir simplesmente para uma mulher matar o filho dela? SEU próprio filho!

-Minha vida diz respeito apenas a mim, Stom. –Snape disse – Saia daqui! Eu não tenho mais nada a ver com Scarllet! Ela escolheu ter uma criança que eu não quero.

-Essa criança também é responsabilidade sua, bastardo! –gritou Kai.

-Não, não é. –Snape afirmou, brandindo a varinha – Eu estou falando sério Stom! Se você não sair daqui imadiatamente com suas próprias pernas, eu trato de fazê-lo sair em uma maca.

Os dois se encararam, varinhas apontadas, respirações pesadas.

-Essa é sua resposta final? –perguntou Kai – Você não vai reconsiderar? Vai deixar minha irmã sozinha e não vai assumir o filho que é sua responsabilidade?

Snape apenas o encarou e por fim disse:

-Saia.

Kai abaixou a varinha, seu olhar endureceu, sua voz adquiriu um tom que Severus não escutava há anos.

-Sinceramente, depois do dia que você salvou a mim e Scarllet daqueles Comensais, eu tinha adquirido um profundo respeito por você. – Kai disse, parecia até mesmo magoado – Hoje eu vejo que de nada serviu esse respeito. Você é um covarde, Severus Snape.

-Eu já mandei você sair! –Severus gritou.

Kai negou com a cabeça.

-Covarde.

Kai deu as costas e andou até a porta, desfazendo o feitiço que colocou e a abrindo. Parou por um instante e se virou novamente para seu ex-professor.

-Se você se arrepender depois, Snape – ele disse – Será tarde demais. Você foge de uma responsabilidade que é sua, mas eu não vou deixar minha irmã desamparada. Vou assumir a criança que você tanto repudia. Seja infeliz, por favor.

Kai fechou a porta com um estrondo atrás de si, deixando um Snape chocado do outro lado.

* * *

Quem chocou com o Kai da um grito EEEEEEE \o/

Nota da minha beta sobre o capitulo:

_"Eu, simplesmente sou completa e absolutamente apaixonada pelo Kai. Ele é tipo, o homem dos meus sonhos e ele bancando o irmão super protetor é a coisa mais fofa do mundo!"_

Demorei, como sempre, mas ai está. O proximo capitulo esta quase pronto e sairá bem mais rápido.

Troquei de emprego e, desde que comecei trabalhar dia 20, já escrevi mais de 20 paginas! xD

Obrigada pelos reviews suas lindas! **Daniela Snape, inthedungeons **(Uma palavra: cabeça-dura xD), **Eris** (Será? Veremos nos próximos capitulos!), **karinepira **e


	31. Bônus: Por Severus

Antes de mais nada, isso não é um capitulo novo. Mandei o capitulo para minha beta essa semana e ela disse que até dia 23 ela me devolve para posta-lo. Peço desculpas, mas, em compensação trouxe um bônus pra vocês!

Esse bonus se passa entre o capitulo 15 (De Volta a Hogwats) e 16 (Ressaca, Poções e Atitudes), quando Scarllet é largada por Severus no jogo de quadribol de Kai e o encontra de ressaca na manhã seguinte. O capitulo se passa no ponto de vista de Severus.

Nota: O texto não foi betado. Desculpem os erros.

Sem mais, divirtam-se!

* * *

**Bônus **

Severus bufou, entrando em seus aposentos e puxando a varinha das vestes:

-Accio Firewishky

A garrafa voou de algum lugar até sua mão e ele repetiu o feitiço, chamando um copo dessa vez. Serviu-se de uma dose e praguejou, depois de virar o conteudo inteiro do copo goela a baixo:

-Maldição!

Ele não sabia quem amaldiçoava primeiro. Era uma lista tão grande de pessoas, que resolve-se por consentrar sua ira em Dumbledore, que o fizera aceitar ser o Mestre de Lily Scarllet Wolfgan.

Durante nove mês ele tivera que aguentar uma intrusa em seu laboratório, em suas poções e, principalmente, em sua vida. Sua privacidade, que tanto presava, sua solidão a qual já estava tão acostumado. A Wolfgan chegara e nada mais era como antes.

Quando ela era apenas sua aluna, ele tinha um grande interesse na grifinória. Era inteligente e jeitosa com poções, sempre as melhores e sempre a que menos se esforçava e a que mais ajudava.

É claro. Ele vira as semelhanças com Lily Evans de imediato: O mesmo tom de cabelo, os olhos claros, verdes, o corpo pequeno, a pele muito branca. Melhores notas, grifinória, dom nato em poções, Slughorn a idolatrava, tinha certeza. E quando Dumbledore procurou-o para saber se queria mestrar seus estágio, ele relutou, mas não conseguiu negar: Ela era talentosa, ela merecia isso. E ali estava ele: Convivendo diariamente com a Wolfgan. Viu claramente Evans nela.

Até o momento que ela passara a ser parte do seu dia-a-dia. Até o momento que ele viu que era apenas isso que as duas mulheres tinham em comum: O nome, as notas e a casa.

Só.

Ele não percebeu quando se deu conta disso, mas os olhos dela não eram verdes: Eram um jogo de cores impressionante. Eram de um verde azulado que, dependendo de como a luz refletia neles, tornavam-se acinzentados, ou mais verdes, ou mais azuis.

Os cabelos da Wolfgan eram mais enrolados que os da Evans, mesmo o tom de cor sendo o mesmo. Evans era pequena, Wolfgan se tornara uma mulher alta, quase do seu tamanho. Lily Evans tinha um tom rosado nos bochechas e amava tomar sol nos fins de tarde, Wolgan já lhe dissera que preferia dias nublados e se tornava mais nervosa em dias muito quentes. Sua ex-aluna perdia a paciência fácil e era organizada, mas não meticulosa como Evans.

Wolfgan odiava o nome de flor que Evnas tanto gostava.

Sim, Snape passava horas notando pequenos detalhes, percebendo pequenas diferença, matutando sobre elas. Se sentia enlouquecer aos poucos e todos eles detalhes mínimos faziam a diferença: A diferença no fato de que mesmo Lily Scarllet Wolfgan não sendo parecida com Lily Evans ele não deixava de se sentir atraído por ela. A diferença de que, mesmo as duas sendo pessoas totalmente diferentes e ele não mais ver Evans em Wolfgan, ele não conseguia deixar de pensar nela.

jogou o copo vazio contra a parede e envergou a garrafa, bebendo direto do gargalo, se jogando no sofá e bebendo mais um grande gole.

No baile de formatura a alguns anos atrás, Scarllet lhe dissera que estava apaixonada por ele. Como uma garota de 17 anos podia se apaixonar por um homem como ele?

Severus bebeu o resto da garrafa de um gole, fazendo uma careta e chamando outra com a varinha.

E como um homem como ele podia estar se apaixonando de novo?


	32. Capitulo 30

**30º O Fim de Mais um Ciclo**

Scarllet demorou alguns segundos para processar o que Kai estava indo fazer. Quando ela finalmente chegou à conclusão que ele provavelmente teria ido confrontar Snape, ela levantou-se apressadamente e saiu do quarto, andando rápido e pensando por onde Kai poderia ter começado a procurar Severus.

Provavelmente ele foi diretamente aos aposentos do professor. Ela não sabia se Kai conhecia o caminho até lá, mas desceu o mais rapidamente que conseguia sem chamar a atenção dos poucos alunos pelo corredor.

Chegou em frente à porta dos aposentos que tantas vezes estivera e bateu na porta, nervosa. Se Kai não tivesse vindo até ali e Severus atendesse a porta, ela não saberia o que fazer. Esperou alguns minutos e bateu novamente, mais alto. Nada. Se o professor e nem Kai estavam ali, Snape poderia estar em sua sala, do outro lado das masmorras.

Já estava na metade do caminho quando teve a visão de seu irmão, mancando com um olho roxo e sangrando de um corte no supercilio.

-KAI! –ela gritou, correndo até ele – O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? SEU MALUCO?

-Acho que tomei uma surra – ele falou, rindo – Mas espere até ver a cara do Snape, está bem pior.

Scarllet não sabia se ria, ralhava ou se chorava.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A Wolfgan levou Kai de volta para seus aposentos e começou a tratar dos pequenos ferimentos decorrentes da briga enquanto ele choramingava.

-Scar – ele falou depois que ela terminou – Eu quero conversar com você.

Scarllet sentou-se em frente ao irmão e disse:

-Fale.

-Não grite comigo ok? –ele disse – Você vai me chamar de maluco, de novo, mas eu tenho plena consciência do que isso vai acarretar em minha vida, carreira e etc. Não quero ver você desamparada e muito menos que você sofra qualquer tipo de preconceito e, acima de tudo, além de qualquer coisa, eu já considero essa criança meu sobrinho ou sobrinha.

-Kai... –Scarllet tentou falar, mas Kai continuou como se ela não tivesse se pronunciado:

-Eu quero ajudar você a criar a criança, Scar –ele concluiu –Inclusive, quero registrá-la como meu filho.

As lágrimas subiram aos olhos da mulher e ela começou a chorar. Por mais que achasse um absurdo o que Kai estava dizendo, não poderia nem em mil anos deixar de se emocionar com o carinho e prontidão de Kai em lhe socorrer e não querer deixar-lhe desamparada. Scarllet sabia que nunca fora atoa que o chamava de irmão. Ele o era tanto quanto seus próprios irmãos poderiam ter sido.

-Scar, por que você está chorando? –Kai perguntou, se sentando ao lado da mulher e a abraçando – Eu sei que ter um filho com o sobrenome Stom deve ser uma emoção muito grande, mas não é pra tanto!

Scarllet riu em meio ao choro e deu um tapa no peito dele, o abraçando de volta.

-Você o panaca mais legal de todo mundo! –ela respondeu – Mas não posso aceitar Kai.

Ele se afastou um pouco e a fitou confuso.

-Isso é o tipo de coisa que eu não posso colocar nas costas de outra pessoa, meu irmão –ela continuou – Meu filho é uma responsabilidade minha. E seria de Severus. Mas como ele já deixou bem claro, ele não o quer. Você é e sempre será o tio idiota dele, mas pai? Eu não acho justo com você ou com meu filho. É uma responsabilidade Kai, que, inclusive, você provavelmente não está pronto e que vai pesar muito mais na sua vida do que ter um "sobrinho". Nunca negaria qualquer ajuda sua, pois sei que ela viria de coração e também sei que meu filho vai amá-lo como eu amo. Mas eu prefiro que seja assim: Uma relação de tio e sobrinho. Sem uma carga maior pra ambos os lados e sem que você tenha que assumir uma responsabilidade que não é sua.

Kai pensou em discordar e insistir, mas Scarllet era uma mulher determinada e ele sabia disso. Poderia tentar convencê-la durante a gravidez, aos poucos, sem irritá-la ou contrariá-la demais. Mas Kai estava determinado também. Não deixaria o filho de sua irmã sem pai de jeito nenhum.

-Ok, Scar –disse após suspirar –Você é quem sabe. Eu só acho que eu não sou assim tão irresponsável que não possa ajudar você. Eu quero seu bem e o bem do seu filho. É um peso grande e que será por toda a vida. Só saiba que eu tenho consciência disso e mesmo assim, quero assumir essa responsabilidade.

Scarllet não respondeu, suspirou e encostou a cabeça no peito dele.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O fim do ano letivo estava chegando e Scarllet começava a ver sinais mais claros de seu filho em seu corpo: Seus seios começaram a inchar e a barriga tinha uma leve saliência. Estava quase entrando no quarto mês de gestação e os enjoos eram menos frequentes, mas o sono era excessivo durante o dia e lhe faltava à noite.

As aulas de revisão para as provas eram tranquilas, porem os alunos do quinto e sétimo ano estavam uma pilha. Ela ria, se lembrando de seus exames. Quase morrera de nervoso naqueles dias e tinha certa pena dos seus alunos.

Mabilli Sven batia em sua porta pelo menos três vezes ao dia querendo sanar dúvidas. Os cabelos de Tonks adquiriram um permanente tom vermelho sangue e pareciam prontos a pular em alguém. Amalie já parara duas vezes na enfermaria com crises nervosas. Outros alunos apareciam em sua porta com regularidade. Ela sabia que era a professora mais querida e provavelmente a mais paciente, mas já estava se sentindo um tanto abusada, apesar de achar divertido.

Já era noite e estava deitada em seus aposentos, mais uma vez sem conseguir dormir e mais uma vez com os pensamentos onde deveria simplesmente esquecer.

Snape se mantinha distante. Na manhã seguinte a briga com Kai, ele não apareceu no café e só o viu pela tarde, sem nenhum ferimento aparente, mas notou que mancava. Nem mesmo lhe dirigira a palavra depois daquilo e ela se sentia cada dia um pouco mais solitária. A gravidez não ajudava em questão de hormônios e quase toda noite chorava um pouco, seja pela falta que ele fazia, pelas decisões que ele tomara ou pelo que seria dela e seu filho.

Não sabia se estar longe dele, depois que finalmente o ano letivo acabasse e ela deixasse seu cargo de professora, faria as coisas melhorarem. Sinceramente achava que não, pois pelo menos estando no castelo sabia que ele estava bem. Estando longe não teria notícias. Sabia que não saber o que esta acontecendo com ele, mesmo que de longe, machucaria. Quando seu filho nascesse, ali estaria uma parte dele que ela não poderia evitar e rezava todos os dias para seu filho não ter os olhos negros do pai.

Virou para o outro lado da cama e olhou para o relógio no criado-mudo: Eram três e meia da manhã. Resolveu levantar e dar uma volta. Quem sabe assim seus pensamentos iam para outro lugar. Saiu da cama e tirou sua camisola, colocando as vestes que usava convencionalmente para dar aula e rumou para fora de seus aposentos.

Andava furtivamente pelo castelo, como se não tivesse permissão para tal. Na verdade, sabia que provavelmente seria indagada pelo professor responsável pela ronda naquela hora e se fosse Minerva, certamente levaria uma bronca, porém não ligava.

Scarllet andou presa em seus devaneios. Os mesmos devaneios que a mantinham acordada em sua cama. Andava sem pensar e, quando deu por si, estava na porta dos aposentos particulares de Severus. Suspirou, resignada. Não conseguiria parar de pensar nele. Ficou parada por alguns minutos ali. Sabia que ele provavelmente dormia e nem sonharia que ela estivera ali. Sentiu as lágrimas chegarem aos olhos e não as impediu.

-O que você esta fazendo aqui essa hora, senhorita Wolfgan?

A voz rouca e profunda lhe atingiu e ela teve um sobressalto. Virou-se apressadamente, só para dar de cara com Severus Snape.

-Creio que meus pés me traíram e vim para aqui por engano – ela respondeu. Não mentiria. Apesar de tudo, se ele voltasse atrás, ela o receberia de braços abertos. E gostaria que ele assim o soubesse. Não seria egoísta ou orgulhosa.

-Creio que não seja hora para uma mulher em seu estado estar perambulando pelo castelo sozinha – ele afirmou, ignorando sua resposta. Scarllet suspirou.

-Já estou voltando para meus aposentos, senhor Snape –ela frisou o nome dele –Não precisa se preocupar. Estou grávida, não doente.

Encararam-se pelo que pareceu uma eternidade a Scarllet. Ela não desviou os olhos dos dele, sem medo do que tinha para ver ali. E ela se perdeu naquele mar negro e pode notar a insegurança e um traço de dor. Ele também estava sofrendo, ela pode em fim ter a resposta do que a atormentava.

-Você sabe que não precisa ser assim – ela assumiu sua coragem e disse num fio de voz.

-Não sei do que está falando – ele respondeu, não muito mais alto do que ela.

-Estou falando de nós, Severus –ela respondeu –Eu, você e nosso filho.

Ela esperou que ele dissesse que o filho não era seu, enraivecido, e a deixasse falando sozinha. Mas ele apenas desviou os olhos dos seus e fitou o vazio.

-Eu não vejo outra opção – ele respondeu – Assim você e ele estão a salvo de qualquer coisa.

-Você não entendeu mesmo, não é? –ela perguntou raivosa, sentindo como se ele e ela falassem línguas diferentes – Eu conheço sua história, conheço você e conheço os perigos e eu não me importo. Eu sou uma bruxa competente e tenho orgulho de mim mesma. Eu posso me proteger, eu posso proteger nossa criança e eu posso estar ao seu lado não importa qual seja a situação.

-Eu não estou vendo força em você –ele respondeu acido –Eu só vejo uma mulher sem brilho algo, com olheiras, grávida, mas magra demais. Vejo alguém definhando aos poucos. Não existe nós, Scarllet. Simplesmente não tem como existir.

Ela o encarou, penosa.

-Você realmente não entende Severus? –ela sentiu as lágrimas caírem, não evitou - Então não a nada que eu possa fazer.

Ela continuou a encará-lo, esperando uma reação, uma fala, um mínimo esboço de sentimento. Mas ele continuou parado, imóvel, fitando o além, com a mesma cara de desgosto.

Ela bufou inconformada. Negou com a cabeça e passou por ele, sem olha-lo. Andou quase sem rumo, com a cabeça baixa, se sentindo derrotada. Parecia que sua força interior havia sido sugada. Toda sua determinação se fora. Ele conseguiu acabar com ela naquele momento e ela se sentia uma fracassada. Não soube como chegou aos seus aposentos, mas assim que fechou a porta e se encostou nela, deixou o corpo escorregar e sentada, abraçada aos próprios joelhos se deixou chorar mais uma vez.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Levantar na manhã seguinte foi uma tarefa muito difícil, mas o fez. Tomou um banho, se arrumou e saiu para dar a primeira aula do dia.

As aulas passaram normalmente naquela manhã e, apesar de se sentir uma caca de coruja, Scarllet conseguiu até mesmo sorrir um pouco para seus alunos. Forçou-se comer um pouco no almoço, passou na enfermaria para uma bateria de exames em seu horário vago.

-Como está se sentindo? –Madame Pomfrey perguntou. Scarllet estava deitada de barriga pra cima em uma maca isolada por cortinas, sem a parte de cima das vestes.

-Sinceramente? –ela perguntou – Péssima.

-Você não está de alimentando bem! –ela ralhou, apontando a varinha para seu ventre – Você deveria engordar, não perder peso!

-Não consigo comer nem dormir direito. –ela justificou.

-Ainda enjoada?

-Não – ela respondeu curtamente. Percebeu que a mais velha estava se irritando.

-Senhorita Wolfgan – ela começou –Se não dizer o que está acontecendo com você, não posso ajuda-la!

-Tristeza, Madame Pomfrey – ela respondeu – É isso que me acomete.

-Pois trate de ficar feliz! – ela disse – Essa tristeza toda só está fazendo mal a você e ao seu bebê!

Scarllet ficou calada, só escutando a bronca da mulher que durou até o fim do exame. Ela mandou-a se vestir e saiu do cubículo de cortinas, voltando logo depois com um saco com vidros de poções.

-São três – ela disse – Uma é pra te ajudar a dormir melhor –ela indicou os vidrinhos com uma poção de coloração rosada -Você a tomara antes de deitar. Não vai sonhar ou acordar até a manhã seguinte. Tome um dia sim e o outro não e observe o comportamento do seu corpo e seus sonhos no dia que não tomar. Se não quiser prejudicar seu filho, não beba todo dia.

Scarllet assentiu.

-Essa é para seu apetite – ela disse, apontando a de coloração verde – Tome duas gotas antes das refeições e não vai conseguir sair da mesa antes de satisfazer as necessidades de seu corpo e do bebê. E essas – apontou as azuis –São as vitaminas pré-natais que está tomando desde que veio me procurar.

-Ok – Scarllet respondeu.

Scarllet pegou as poções e colocou dentro da bolsa que trouxera consigo.

-Já decidiu se vai querer saber? –Pomfrey perguntou um tanto ansiosa.

Scarllet assentiu.

-Quero – respondeu – Minha mãe me pergunta a cada carta e, mesmo que eu não quisesse saber, ela viria pessoalmente buscar a informação aqui com a senhora. E, também, não vejo a hora de montar o quartinho – Scarllet sorriu levemente acariciando o ventre.

Madame Pomfrey riu.

-É um menino – disse.

Scarllet abriu um sorriso maior.

-Bom ver você sorrindo – Pomfrey disse. –Se a algo que te entristece quando pensa, quando seus pensamentos fugirem pra lá, pense no bebê. Pense no quartinho dele, nas roupinhas que vai comprar e no nome que dará para ele. Não fique pensando em coisas que não estão em seu alcance mudar, querida.

Scarllet encarou a mulher por um momento e sorriu novamente.

-Obrigada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A noite chegou e Scarllet marchou diretamente para seus aposentos. Não viu Severus o dia inteiro. Assim que entrou no seu quarto deitou, tomou a poção e dormiu. Estava exausta e não deixou seus pensamentos vagarem, apenas se desligou.

Acordou sem saber que horas eram com barulhos estranhos. Ficou escutando, ainda de olhos fechados, e constatou que havia alguém em sua antessala. Franziu o cenho e se levantou, pegando a varinha em seu criado-mudo e indo em direção à porta.

Qual não foi sua surpresa quando a abriu e encontro pelo menos 20 das suas alunas espalhadas pela sala, todas com sorrisos sapecas no rosto e gritando:

-SURPRESA!

Scarllet fitou a sala atordoada por um segundo. Tudo estava enfeitado com balões e faixas azuis e verdes e uma em especial se destacava na parede de frente a porta: Era azul claro e tinha letras em azul escuro que piscavam "Chá do bebê da Professora Wolfgan".

Ela encarou toda aquela bagunça de faixas, bexigas, pilha de presentes, petiscos e suas alunas na expectativa de sua reação e então riu. Riu como há muito tempo não ria e se sentiu feliz. Mabilli, Amalie e Tonks se adiantaram, sorrindo pra ela. Ela se sentiu bem. Esqueceu momentaneamente de tudo, voltou para dentro de seu quarto e se trocou só para voltar pra alegria de suas alunas.

Scarllet só se tocou como era bom ser querida e como ela era querida por suas alunas naquele momento. Sentada em uma poltrona, escutou o discurso de Amalie que dizia como tinham conseguido a autorização de Dumbledore para entrar e preparar o Chá e de como sabiam que ainda era cedo, mas que queriam fazer enquanto ainda estavam no castelo e como persuadiram Madame Pomfrey a contar sobre o sexo do bebê. A irmã de sua melhor amiga contou que ideia fora de Tonks e que era pra ficar só no 7º ano, mas que logo todas as alunas e casas estavam sabendo. Que elas tiveram que sortear apenas 20 para entrar, pois não caberiam mais, mas que todas tinham mandado um presente, incluindo nessa conta alunas do 1ª ao 7º ano, das quatro casas e até mesmo alguns professores.

A tarde daquele sábado passou tão rápida e agradável para Scarllet que, de noite, quando terminava de organizar o enxoval praticamente pronto de seu bebê, colocando as coisas de modo que ficasse fácil de mandar pra casa depois, deitou em sua cama e sorriu. Nem que tivesse autorização para tomá-la, Scarllet não precisou da poção para dormir. Só desejou por um momento antes de apagar que Severus estivesse ali para ver todas aquelas coisas lindas e fofas, nos mais diversos tons pastel de verde, azul, marrom e roxo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As coisas que ganhara para o bebê já estavam em sua casa a uma semana, seus pertences já estavam em sua maioria empacotados e Scarllet terminava de se arrumar para a festa de formatura do 7º ano.

Usava vestes bruxas em um tom delicado de verde que não deixava transparecer muito de sua barriga grávida. Seus cabelos ruivos soltos, caindo em cascata pelas costas e usava uma discreta maquiagem. Olhou-se no espelho e constatou que apesar de tudo, estava bonita. A maquiagem cobria bem as olheiras que ainda persistiam das noites mal dormidas e não parecia tão pálida e, depois de mais uma bronca de Madame Pomfrey, começara a prestar uma atenção maior em sua alimentação, tendo engordado um pouco nos últimos dias.

Scarllet desceu para o Salão Principal onde a maioria dos professores já estava. Poucos parentes de alunos tinham chegado, mas identificou o Stella e Carlo Tuner entre eles. Foi os cumprimentar e a Sra. Tuner a abraçou, emocionada. Fazia anos que não se viam, desde o enterro de Kira fora apenas uma ou duas vezes visita os pais da amiga. Os dois estavam um tanto abobados. Era a primeira vez que pisavam no castelo.

-Quando te vejo tão linda assim, Scarllet –começou a Sra. Tuner –Me pergunto como seria Kira hoje. Se ela já estaria trabalhando no que sonhava ou mesmo se ia estar casada, me dando netos. –ela divagou por um momento e levou a mão ao ventre de Scarllet – Parabéns, querida. Amalie me contou.

Scarllet sorriu com os olhos marejados e abraçou novamente a mulher.

-Scar, meu! –ouviu uma voz conhecida a suas costas – Para de chorar!

Scarllet virou-se e encontro os olhos azuis de seu melhor amigo olhando para ela.

-O que você está fazendo aqui, Kai? –ela perguntou, recebendo um abraço do amigo.

-Eu o convidei, Scarllet – a mãe de Kira disse, sorrindo para o Stom – Que bom que veio Kai. Amalie vai gostar.

-Não podia deixar de vir, Stella – ele respondeu, sorrindo charmoso e a cumprimentando – E ai, Carlo, como vai?

-Bem, Kai – o pai de Kira estendeu a mão para Kai que a segurou, sorrindo.

Ficou conversando com Stella, Carlo e Kai até todos os parentes de alunos estarem acomodados e os alunos do sétimo ano prontos para entrarem. Eles entraram e logo Amalie veio falar com os pais, linda em um vestido salmão rodado, os cachos presos em um penteado que emoldurava seu rosto e destacava seus olhos. Ela estava animada e iria dançar a valsa com Armander Squert, um aluno da Lufa-Lufa, inteligente e bonito.

Mabilli era monitora, por tanto ia dançar com um dos professores. Scarllet não sabia com qual e seus olhos varreram o salão procurando ela e Tonks, mas só localizou os cabelos lilases de Tonks um pouco a frente, conversando com uma mulher muito bonita que Scarllet deduziu ser a Sra. Tonks.

-Vai dançar a valsa com alguém, Scar? –Kai perguntou, depois de um tempo.

-Sim, vou – ela respondeu – O monitor da Grifinória, Stefan Madelesk. É um bom garoto até, mas um péssimo aluno em Transfiguração, ouvi Minerva falar.

-Péssimo é elogio, Scar –Amalie disse –Agora posso te chamar de boa de Scar né? Já estou formada mesmo. Bem, voltando... Ele quase transformou a Dora em um porquinho-da-índia.

-Imaginem um porquinho da índia lilás agora – Scarllet disse e Amalie riu.

-Ia ser estiloso. –respondeu Amalie

-Ia ser o que estiloso? – Dora apareceu, seus cabelos lilases totalmente bagunçados de um jeito que ficavam bonitos, o vestido que usava era um pouco mais escuro que seu cabelo, rodado porem com a barra toda desfiada propositalmente.

-Todos os monitores e professores, por favor, se dirigir ao centro do Salão para a valsa – a voz de Dumbledore ressonou ampliada.

Scarllet se despediu brevemente de todos com o aceno de cabeça e se dirigiu a pista, onde se posicionou ao lado de Madelesk. O garoto lhe sorriu um tanto nervoso, e ela sorriu de volta, transmitindo segurança a ele.

Olhou em volta: A monitora da grifinória, Dafne Narte, dançaria com o professor Flitwick. Seria um problema sério de tamanho, porém a garota era baixinha e o professor conseguia alcançar a altura um pouco acima de sua cintura. Os monitores da Lufa-Lufa, gêmeos chamados Karter e Katherina Gastor, dançariam respectivamente com a professora Sprout e com o professor Kettleburn. O Corvinal Denis Starter dançaria com Minerva e o sonserino Caleb Monternek dançaria com a professora Hooch.

O que chamou sua atenção foi Darle Fasg. Ela tinha uma expressão tosca no rosto e estava ao lado de Severus. Seus olhos encontraram com os dele por um instante e se reprimiu intimamente ao sentir-se arrepiada. Aqueles olhos negros tinham aquele efeito pelo mesmo número de anos que se conheciam.

Desviou seus olhos para o último casal da roda e encarou surpresa uma Mabilli Sven pra lá de corada, usando um lindo vestido verde esmeralda com uma saia rodada enfeitada com fitas de cetim que desciam como ramos de árvores ao lado de um professor Dumbledore, muito mais alto que ela, lhe sorrindo misterioso e orgulhoso ao mesmo tempo. Scarllet sorriu para eles. Mabilli sorriu de volta, corando mais um pouco. A garota admirava muito Dumbledore e Scarllet não podia imaginar a honra que ela sentia em estar ali, dançando a valsa de sua formatura com ele.

A valsa começou a tocar e Scarllet juntou sua mão a do seu aluno e levou a outra ao ombro dele. Procurou não olhar em volta, com receio de encontrar olhos negros, enquanto rodopiava em meio à música.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kai viu a valsa dos professores acabar e a dos pais começar, sentado na mesa dos Tuner. Carlo Tuner levantou-se para dançar com a filha e Scarllet voltou, sentando-se a mesa.

-Por que essa barriga pesa tanto? – ela reclamou e Stella sorriu.

-Você não viu nem a metade ainda, querida – ela disse –Esta de quanto tempo?

-Quatro meses - ela respondeu se abanando com a mão – Como essa roupa é quente!

-Está quase na metade –Stella constatou –Vai nascer em dezembro ou Janeiro, uma época bem fria até. Não sabe como tem sorte. Final de gravidez no calor é a pior coisa possível.

Kai riu da conversa. Era estranho estar ali escutando duas mulheres conversando sobre gravidez e filhos, sendo uma delas Scarllet, pessoa que ele achou que nunca seria mãe. Ela mesma tinha lhe dito uma vez que preferia não o ser. Mas, como sua irmã lhe disse quando perguntava: Não era questão de querer. O bebê já estava a caminho e Kai sentia o amor que Scarllet já nutria por aquela criança.

Quando Amalie e Carlo voltaram à mesa e uma música mais agitada começou a tocar, ele pediu licença, avistando a professora Hooch ao longe, e seguiu o caminho até ela. Cumprimentou sua professora preferida da época, como ele sempre se referia a ela fazendo-a ficar orgulhosa e acanhada. Ele gostava muito daquela mulher que o ajudara tanto em seu tempo de goleiro da grifinória.

Conversaram por algum tempo até os olhos de Kai recaírem em uma figura de verde um pouco a frente, conversando com uma garota de cabelos lilases.

Kai sorriu e pediu licença a professora, parando ao lado da garota ao mesmo tempo em que a música agitada dava lugar a uma lenta.

-Com licença –ele pediu –Poderia me dar à honra dessa dança?

Os olhos amendoados de Mabilli encontraram os seus e ele sorriu maroto. A garota corou intensamente e a amiga dela riu a empurrando em direção a Kai.

-Vai logo, garota! – ela exclamou e, se possível, Mabilli corou mais um pouco.

-Ka-kai! –ela gaguejou, aceitando a mão que ele lhe estendia e indo com ele para a pista de dança. –Nossa! Você!

-É, gatinha, sou eu – ele riu, enlaçando a cintura dela e começando a se mexer no ritmo da música.

-Eu achei que você não queria mais falar comigo – a garota soltou, desviando o rosto do dele e enlaçando seu pescoço.

-Não – ele respondeu sorrindo–Jamais!

Mabilli sorriu de volta e continuaram a dançar aquela música lenta, Mabilli nunca deixando de ficar corada. Kai achava-a uma graça dessa forma. Depois que a música lenta acabou uma mais agitada começou e eles se soltaram, mas continuaram dançando por mais algumas musicas. Em algum momento no meio de uma música, ele puxou a garota, indicando a mesa de bebidas e se dirigindo pra lá com ela.

-E como vai sua habilidade com a vassoura? –Kai perguntou, servindo um copo de ponche pra ela e outro pra ele. –Andou treinando? –estendeu a bebida e Mabilli pegou.

-Pra começo de conversa, de que habilidade estamos falando? –Mabilli retrucou – A que eu não tenho?

Kai riu, dando um gole em sua bebida.

-É gatinha –ele continuou –Acho que essa parte ficou só com o seu irmão mesmo. Agora inteligência... Creio que essa tenha sido sua, por que o Atilla...

Foi a vez da garota rir e eles continuaram bebendo. Kai sentiu que Mabilli queria lhe dizer algo, mas se refreava toda hora. Desistiu de olhar pra ela, curioso, mas sem querer pressiona-la. Deu uma olhada ao redor do Salão, procurando por Scarllet. Precisava entregar o presente que comprara pra o bebê antes de ir embora. A temporada começaria em dois dias e ele não sabia quando teria tempo de encontrá-la novamente.

Sentiu uma mão em seu braço e olhou pra Mabilli novamente.

-Por que... Você sumiu? –ela perguntou, acanhada. Seus olhos amendoados não fugiram dos seus, como era de costume.

-Desculpa, eu... –Kai suspirou. –Desculpa gatinha. Eu só achei que era bom dar um espaço pra nós, pra nada ficar sabe... Mal entendido...

Mabilli desviou os olhos dos seus novamente.

-Ah... –ela balbuciou - Eu... Não pensei que fosse nada demais.

-Bem, desculpa mesmo assim... É...

Kai sentiu vontade de bufar. Não tinha programado aquela conversa. Ele não queria fazer aquilo. Gostava muito dela, porém ele também sabia que não era um cara de uma garota só. Mabilli tinha só 17 anos e ele sabia que era inocente. Não podia fazer com ela o que fazia com as outras nem tinha a disposição necessária para largar as outras por ela. Era o melhor para os dois. Ele suspirou, bebendo o último gole do copo.

-Você é a irmãzinha do Atilla – ele disse –Não posso comprometer minha amizade com seu irmão. Ele e eu somos um time, precisamos estar bem e... Você é uma amiga, Mabilli.

Ela finalmente o olhou quando ele disse seu nome. Ele encarou o fundo dos olhos dela e ela os dele.

-Tudo bem, Kai –ela disse –Eu já entendi. Não precisa se desculpar, está bem?

-Mesmo assim, desculpa mesmo gatinha – ele disse, se aproximando e beijando de leve a bochecha dela.

Afastou-se e não olhou para trás até chegar à entrada do castelo. Foi embora sem se despedir de ninguém. Tinha receio de encontrar a garota novamente e não querer largá-la pelo resto da noite.

* * *

Olá...

Bem, postei faz pouquíssimos dias o bônus e só a Rafinha comentou. Fiquei bem triste com isso, pois esperava mais comentários. Sei que não tenho muito o que cobrar sendo a autora ausente que sou, mas gostaria de saber se tem mais gente acompanhando sabe =/ Por favor, se tem mais gente acompanhando, da uma comentada, nem que seja só um "to aqui, continua" (mas comentários mais complexos sempre enchem mais de energia em) e quem puder comentar sobre o que achou do bônus eu agradeço.

Mas não se preocupe, Rafinha! Mesmo que tiver só você eu continuarei postando!

Bem, agora fiquem com o meu presente pra vocês: O capitulo 31 =D


	33. Capitulo 31

**Capitulo 31: Coisas a Se Explicar, Coisas a Se Entender**

Já fazia algum tempo que estava em casa. Sua rotina era apatica e apenas ajudava Megan com a casa. Sua mãe trabalhava em uma loja de penhores perto dali e ela ficava a maior parte do dia tendo apenas a companhia de Snow e Cookie. A cachorrinha de sua avó, Malevola, faleceu três semanas depois da dona. Megan dizia que achava que fora de tristesa.

Madame Pomfrey continuava acompanhando sua grávidez, vindo uma vez a cada quinze dias a sua casa e somente por isso estava comendo bem, cansada de levar broncas. Sabia também que estava fazendo mal para seu menino e finalmente começou a engordar.

Apesar de tudo, continuava abatida. A poção de sono já não fazia efeito e Pomfrey a suspendera, sem subistituir por outra coisa. As noites mal dormidas estavam estampadas em suas olheiras e Scarllet estava em uma constante decida. Se sentia quase no fundo do poço. Não ouvira falar de Severus a algum tempo e a falta de noticias a deixa mais e mais para baixo.

Desceu as escada aquela tarde pela primeira vez ao dia. Megan havia acabado de chegar e se quer tinha fechado a porta quando se deparou com a cara amassada da filha.

-Você estava deitada até agora? –ela perguntou e Scarllet apenas assentiu, indo para a cozinha.

Scarllet ouviu a porta bater com força e deu um pulo, assustada.

-Chega, Lily! –a voz de Megan se fez ouvir em alto e bom som.. Scarllet não escutave aquele tom desde quando era uma menininha recebendo bronca. A mulher apareceu na porta da cozinha, o olhar feros –Você escolheu ter essa criança mesmo sabendo que o pai dela não a queria e fez esta escolha com firmesa e coragem. Não te condeno por chorar ou sentir falta dele, mas onde foi parar essa vontade e coragem Lily Scarllet Wolfgan? Se fosse pra se afundar em uma depressão desse jeito, que Deus me perdoe, mas preferia que você tivesse escolhido não ter essa criança!

Scarllet fitou sua mãe, chocada. Não esperava palavras tão duras vindo dela. Sua mãe raramente falava daquele jeito e Scarllet sabia que ela estava certa.

-Eu...eu não sei o que fazer, mãe –ela murmurou.

-Eu te digo então! –ela disse –Vá até Hogwarts e de umas porradas na cara do Snape! Depois disso, de a volta por cima e vá viver sua vida direito! Se ele não te quer, ele que se foda!

Scarllet arregalou os olhos. Sua mãe estava revoltada. Com ela, o pior de tudo.

Estava ali, toda apatica, chorosa, fazendo mal para ela e para o próprio filho desde que saira de Hogwarts. Ela tomou uma decisão e devia arcar com as consequencias da mesma, e não choramingar pelos cantos como uma menininha assustada. O que seria de seu filho se ela agisse dessa forma? O que seria de sua vida se continuasse a simplesmente depender de seus sentimentos por Severus? Não, ela estava machuca. Mas não derrotada, não fracassada.

-Você está certa, mãe –ela disse. –Desculpe.

-Não se desculpe comigo –ela disse –Desculpe-se com meu neto.

Scarllet sorriu para ela e subiu novamete para o andar de cima, indo tomar um banho e ficar com a aparencia mais descente.

OoOooOoOoOoOoOo

Scarllet acordou sobressaltada, respirando rapido. Acabara de ter um pesadelo.

Demorou pelo menos um minuto para se acalma, as cenas de seu sonho se projetando em sua mente: A noite que Kira morrera em seu lugar.

As palavras de Stella Tuner voltando a seus pensamentos "Me pergunto como seria Kira hoje. Se ela já estaria trabalhando no que sonhava ou mesmo se ia estar casada, me dando netos." e Scarllet se perguntou se sua amiga teria vivido melhor a vida que lhe fora tirada.

Naquela fria noite de dezembro, Kira morrera em seu lugar. Ainda hoje, Scarllet se perguntava se aquilo estava certo. Se não deveria ter sido ela a parecer. Se sentia um tanto culpada. Muitas vezes se achava responsavel pela morte dela.

Sentiu um movimento em seu ventre e levou a mão até lá, tomando um novo susto. Parou por um instante, encantada com a primeira manifestação de vida de seu menino.

Sorriu.

Não sabia das leis divinas ou vontades superiores, ou o que quer que regesse o universo. Só sabia que, se ela pudesse ter se jogado na frente daquele feitiço como Kira fez por si, ela teria feito.

O bebê dentro de sua barriga mexeu-se novamente e ela virou de lado, sentindo aquela sessão estranha, mas muito boa. Dormiu em algum momento, sorrindo e, não sabia se acordada ou em sonho, ouviu a voz de sua sempre melhor amiga:

"Jamais me arrependeria de ter dado minha vida por vocês".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Depois do discurso inflamado de sua mãe, Scarllet se sentiu um pouco mais animada e disposta. Naquela manhã de sábado, preparava o almoço, tendo Kai por companhia na cozinha.

-Como você está se sentindo? –Kai perguntou enquanto mexia o molho.

-Bem –respondeu –Ele mexeu ontem.

-Serio? –perguntou animado –Eu quero sentir!

Kai praticamente pulou da cadeira até onde ela estava e colocou a mão em sua barriga.

Esperou impaciente por alguns segundos até dizer:

-Não senti nada.

-Ta parecendo criança, tapado! –Scarllet riu –Ele não vai mexer só porque você quer. Agora senta lá e me deixa terminar esse macarrão se quiser comer ainda hoje.

-Ta bom, mamãe –ele choramingou, indo sentar.

A campanhia tocou.

-Tá esperando mais alguém, gata? –Kai perguntou, já se levantando.

-Não –ela respondeu –Atende pra mim?

-Claro.

Kai foi até a porta e a abriu, dando de cara com a última pessoa que gostaria de ver na face da terra.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? –rosnou Severus Snape.

-Eu é que pergunto! –Kai exclamou, o sangue ferveu –Não mandei você sumir da vida dela?

-Eu não devo satisfações a você Stom –ele respondeu –Quero falar com a Scarllet.

-Você não vai falar com ninguém. –Kai dissm o tom de voz mais alto do que usaria normalmente - Já mandei você sair da vida dela, não mandei? Então some! Ela não precisa de você aqui novamente fazendo mal a ela.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? –Scarllet apareceu na porta da cozinha, tendo ouvido a voz alterada de Kai, limpando as mãos no avental que usava. Estancou quando viu com quem Kai discutia.

-Scarllet –Snape lhe chamou. –Quero conversar com você.

Scarllet o encarou assustada. Ele estava alterado, os olhos negros avermelhados, ela desconfiava que ele bebera e não bebera pouco. A barba por fazer e as roupas, não as roupas tão características que usava em trabalho, mais um tanto mais leves, sem deixarem de ser negras, estavam amassadas e até tinham um rasgo na altura do joelho. Ele parecia em muito com um bêbado vadio, juntando tudo isso aos cabelos negros oleosos e cumpridos.

Ela contou até dez internamente.

-O que você quer? –perguntou calma.

-Quero falar com você em particular. –ele enfatizou a última palavra, lançando um olhar furtivo para Kai.

Ela o encarou por mais um momento, decidindo como deveria falar com ele.

-Olha, Severus –Kai pareceu querer dizer algo, mas ela o censurou com um olhar –Converso com você a hora que você quiser. Mas nesse momento não. Sinceramente. Vá pra casa, tome um banho e coloque uma roupa limpa. Você está parecendo um bêbado de rua, além de estar claramente alcoolizado.

-Eu não estou bêbado! –ele exclamou.

-Sim, você está –ela disse. –Por favor, não vou falar com você se não estiver em seu estado normal.

Severus encarou-a , parecendo querer teimar.

-Ouviu, cara? –Kai se intrometeu –Se quer falar com ela, haja como um homem e não como um bêbado.

Kai fechou a porta sem esperar resposta.

-Kai! –repreendeu Scarllet indo em direção a porta

-Não diga nada –ele pediu, impedindo-a de abrir –Eu não mando em você, mas por mim ele nunca mais chegava perto de você. Deixa ele ir embora e tomar vergonha na cara se quiser falar mesmo com você.

-Kai –ela começou, enquanto iam até a cozinha –Independente de qualquer coisa, ele ainda é o pai do meu filho.

-Pai que não quer a responsabilidade pra ele, Scar! –Kai debateu –Isso é pai? Já disse pra você que o que você precisar eu estou aqui. Você sabe que, inclusive, dou meu nome pra essa criança.

-E eu já lhe disse que você não tem obrigação nenhuma e que eu aceito sua ajuda com o maior prazer do mundo. –ela repetiu o que já dissera varias vezes -Mas assumir como seu? Não, Kai.

-Por quê? –ele perguntou.

-Já te expliquei porquê. –ela respondeu, se dirigindo de volta a cozinha – E não vou responder novamente.

Kai bufou, atrás dela.

-Ok. –ele disse –Só me preocupo com você.

-E eu agradeço muito Kai –ela começou –Mas você não tem que assumir as minhas responsabilidades. Você não vai me fazer mudar de ideia. Eu não quero isso. Eu quero enfrentar minhas escolhas e não ir pelo caminho mais fácil. Você me ofende pensando que eu não posso ser forte.

-Mas eu não acho isso, Scar. Eu...

-Então pare de agir como se pensasse. –ela interrompeu.

Kai lhe encarou por um momento, parecendo pensar. Por fim ele suspirou, derrotado.

-Tudo bem, Scar. –disse por fim, abrandando o tom -Você tem razão.

-Obrigada –ela agradeceu e o abraçou.

-Scar –ele chamou, depois de um tempo que estavam abraçados.

-Hum?

-Tem uma melancia entre nós, gata. –ele disse, se separando dela.

-Seu sobrinho. –ela respondeu, voltando a atenção para a panela e desligando o fogo do molho quase queimado.

-Meu sobrinho é uma melancia? –Kai perguntou fingindo espanto.

-Não tinha te dito? –Scarllet perguntou, mexendo o molho -Você e essa mente maliciosa que pensou que eu fazia coisas por ai.

-Ah tá, sei - ele respondeu e os dois começaram a rir.

Scarllet serviu o almoço para os dois e conversaram pelo resto da tarde, sem tocar no assunto Snape. Kai foi embora um pouco depois que Megan chegou da casa de Dean, já sendo noite. Apesar de não tocar no assunto nem com Kai nem com a mãe, Scarllet foi dormir inquieta, pensando sobre que assunto Severus queria falar com ela.

Uma pontinha de esperança nasceu em seu peito. Adormeceu rápido, com Cokie ronronado docemente ao seu lado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Três dias se passaram e Scarllet já estava minguando novamente, perdendo as esperanças que Severus entraria em contato. Provavelmente fora só um momento de bebedeira e ele não a procuraria novamente.

Se esforçou para não se deprimir novamente, se consentrando em outras coisas. Consegui um pequeno bico com poções que podia fazer normalmente mesmo grávida e, após Madame Pomfrey lhe dizer que finalmente estava ficando sadia, se sentia bem, mesmo sem saber se Severus apareceria ou não. Apesar de pensar muito nisso, não deixou-se afetar e continuou sua vida como se ele não tivesse aparecido em sua porta. Sua mãe também parecia mais animada em vê-la melhor e ela própria se sentia mais forte e disposta.

Era cedo. Não sabia dizer que horas, mas era cedo. Não sabia o que lhe acordara, mas tinha vontade de matar naquele momento o que quer que fosse. Então ouviu novamente o pio da coruja e se sentou na cama.

Por estar muito quente aquela noite, Scarllet dormiu com a janela aberta, e lá estava uma coruja das torres com uma carta amarrada na pata lhe encarando.

Bufou, pesando que podia ter ensinado Cokie a espantar corujas que aparecessem antes das 10 horas da manhã e se levantou, tirando a carta da pata da coruja, que bateu as asas e voou para o céu.

Abriu a carta e reconheceu a letra de imediato. Começou a ler:

"Senhorita Wolfgan

Peço desculpas por importuná-la há alguns dias atrás, onde bati em sua porta totalmente fora de mim.

Espero que não tenha ficado ofendida. Ainda assim, gostaria de conversar com a senhorita.

SS"

Curto e direto. Um sorriso se abriu nos seus lábios. Ela tinha medo de aquela esperança toda ser apenas para quebrá-la novamente, mas não via que tipo de assunto ele poderia querer tratar com ela, a não ser de algo profissional. Porém, não haveria motivos para ele aparecer bêbado em sua porta se assim o fosse. Resolveu contar para sua mãe o ocorrido e mostrar a carta, pedindo sua opinião.

Deitou-se novamente, mas não conseguiu pegar no sono. Depois de revirar para todos os lados que sua barriga avantajada deixava e Cokie sair irritada de sua cama para deitar na própria, resolveu levantar-se de vez e responder a carta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Era manhã em Londres, uma manhã calma e clara de fim de Julho.

-Você tem certeza que não quer que eu fique? –Megan perguntou já na porta de casa, pela sexta vez.

-Mãe –Scarllet começou paciente –Esse é um assunto entre mim e ele. Você já me aconselhou, é a melhor mãe do mundo. Porém isso eu preciso resolver sozinha com ele. Eu não sei o que ele pretende, mas você sabe minha decisão. Vou me manter nela e, dependendo do que ele tiver a dizer...

-Entendo filha –ela respondeu.

-Eu sei que entende mãe –Scarllet sorriu –E hoje quem te entende sou eu.

Megan sorriu de volta e a abraçou, saindo logo em seguida.

-Boa sorte, Lily –ela disse, antes de fechar a porta.

Scarllet encarou a porta por um momento. Suspirou, sentindo seu filho inquieto dentro de si. Sabia que ele sentia sua ansiedade e tentou se acalmar, levando a mão ao ventre, o acariciando.

Seguiu o caminho de volta a sala, sentando-se e olhando o relógio em cima da parede: eram 9:30. Severus dissera na carta que estaria ali às 10. Tinha um longo tempo para refletir sobre o que ele gostaria de conversar e não gostou disso, pois se conhecia e sabia que ficaria mais ansiosa a cada minuto.

Resolveu por fim subir as escadas e ir ao quarto de hóspede, onde seria agora o quarto do bebê. O berço e a cômoda que ganharam ainda estavam embalados, as roupas e brinquedos que ganhara e comprara estavam ali, em sacolas ou caixas. Ainda pretendiam pintar o quarto antes de arrumar e estavam adiando para quando tio Dean pudesse ajudar, já que Megan não gostava que usassem magia para coisa tão simples. "Vocês esqueceram de como se usam as mãos?" ela dizia.

Ainda tinha quase cinco meses pela frente, porém ela já pensava em cada detalhe. Pensava no nome também, mas ainda não tivera nenhuma ideia que a agradasse. Pensou em Thomas, Jhonatas e até mesmo Matthew ou o nome do pai da criança. Mas Scarllet queria uma identidade própria para seu filho, apesar de pensar em dar um desses como segundo nome da criança. Kai sugerira que colocasse o nome dele de Kai II., o que lhe rendeu um olhar torto.

Perdeu-se em pensamentos e planos no quarto, como sempre se perdia quando pensava no bebê. Ele era o alívio para seus dias ruins, quando só conseguia pensar em Severus. Ele fazia tudo de ruim se apagar, só de imaginar o sorriso de seu menino, Scarllet já sorria também.

A campainha tocou, trazendo-a de volta de seu devaneio. A ansiedade bateu e seu estômago afundou, de repente parecendo ter milhões de borboletas dentro. Desceu as escadas com cuidado e parou na frente da porta. Respirou fundo e a abriu.

A imagem de Severus a sua frente foi totalmente diferente da vista da última vez: Seu olhar era firme, a boca fina em linha, sem demonstrar emoção. Os cabelos negros pareciam mais curtos e limpos, o rosto limpo, sem nenhum traço de barba. Não usava aqueles trajes de Hogwarts e Scarllet quase riu ao constatar que ele usava jeens escuro e camiseta preta.

-Bom dia –ele disse em sua voz rouca habitual.

-Bom dia –Scarllet respondeu.

Ele a examinou por inteiro, como ela fizera com ele, seus olhos demorando-se um pouco mais em sua barriga avantajada, que não procurou disfarçar na blusinha justa que usava. Ela deu passagem para ele e ele negou com a cabeça.

-Eu... –ele começou, um pouco incerto –Quero te mostrar um lugar. Você pode aparatar?

Scarllet o encarou com o cenho franzido.

-Posso. –respondeu –Que lugar?

-Pode ser uma surpresa? –ele pediu.

Ela continuou o encarando pelos segundos que se seguiram, um pouco temerosa que ele pudesse querer fazer algum mal a criança dentro dela. Seu coração apertou com esse pensamento.

-Desculpe, não . –ela respondeu.

-Está com medo de mim? –ele perguntou.

-Não por mim –ela respondeu –Mas pelo meu filho.

-É um menino? –Severus perguntou. Scarllet quase sorriu com o interesse dele.

-Sim, é um menino –ela respondeu, levando por instinto a mão a barriga.

-E você já escolheu o nome? –ele perguntou, seus olhos fugindo para a mão dela.

-Não, ainda não –ela respondeu –Mas, você não respondeu minha pergunta: Onde quer me levar?

-Eu não vou fazer mal a vocês, Scarllet –ele disse, seus olhos voltando aos dela –Eu só quero mostra um lugar e... Concertar algumas coisas.

Scarllet sentiu a tristeza nos olhos negros. Eles brilhavam como quem pede por aceitação. Ela se entristeceu com aquela tristeza, aquele pedido.

-Tudo bem. –ela respondeu –Eu vou.

Scarllet podia jurar que tinha visto um sorriso nos lábios dele.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Aparataram em o que pareceu a Scarllet uma floresta. Ao olhar pra frente, se deparou com uma vila.

Caminharam até a vila e entraram, sem chamar muita atenção. Logo Scarllet notou que a grande maioria, se não todas as pessoas da vila, eram trouxas. Continuaram andando, com Severus guiando os dois e as pessoas pelas ruas cumprimentando com um "bom dia" ás vezes.

Severus parou em frente a uma casa. Era cercada por uma cerca branca baixa que chegava ao seu quadril. A casa em si era de tamanho médio e pintada de branco e azul, com o telhado de telhas amarronzadas. O quintal era composto de um gramado bem cuidado e uma árvore.

Ficaram parados ali. Severus não disse nada e Scarllet tentava entender o que estava acontecendo.

-Severus –ela chamou –Pode me explicar por que me trouxe aqui?

-Pensei que podíamos formar uma família aqui –ele disse, seus olhos perdidos na casa –A vila é trouxa, o bebê cresceria sem ter que se esconder e sem esconder que tem um pai, apesar de ninguém poder saber realmente quem somos.

Scarllet continuou parada, encarando a casa, um tanto boquiaberta, um tanto assustada, com vontade de chorar. Tudo misturado. Pensou se não estaria sonhando

-Quer entrar? –ele perguntou olhando pra si.

Ela o olhou por fim e confirmou com a cabeça. Não confiava na própria voz. Ele pegou um pequeno molho de chaves no bolso da calça e usou uma para abrir o portão. Entraram e Scarllet pode ver melhor a casa. Tinha uma sacada tanto na parte de cima quanto na de baixo, Severus foi guiando-a casa a dentro.

Mostrou o holl, a sala e a cozinha, havendo mais um cômodo vazio na parte de baixo e um banheiro. O quintal de trás da casa era um pouco maior que o da frente e tão bem cuidado quanto. Voltaram para o holl, onde subiram as escadas para o andar de cima que tinha 3 quartos, sendo 1 suíte, e um banheiro. Ele comentou que também havia um porão.

-É muito maior do que eu pensei quando vi por fora. –Scarllet disse, parando em um dos quartos com janela para frente da casa, a suíte que também tinha uma sacada, olhando pela janela - Você estava falando sério lá fora? –ela voltou os olhos para ele.

-Se você quiser –ele respondeu e os olhos se encontram. Ficaram se fitando por um longo tempo. Ele queria falar algo e Scarllet tinha ciência disso e não iria responder até ele falar –Scarllet. Eu sou um homem com um fardo. Não posso fugir das minhas responsabilidades. Fui responsável pela morte de Lily e James Potter e tenho uma divida de vida. Dumbledore tem certeza que mais cedo ou mais tarde, o Lorde das Trevas voltará atrás do menino Potter. Se isso acontecer, serei um espião. Não posso ter outras vidas ligadas a mim. Porém, que homem sou eu se deixar outras responsabilidades de lado por cauda disso? Com a situação em que minha vida se encontra, é uma loucura. Não quero envolver inocentes nessa história. Ainda mais uma criança. Mas, devia ter pensado nisso antes de me envolver com você. E... Meu filho já está ai, crescendo dentro de você. Fui um idiota em pedir que não o tivesse e não posso simplesmente ignorá-lo. Nós vamos ter um filho e vamos criá-lo. Está ai e precisa de cuidados. Precisa de um pai.

Ele deu uma pausa e suspirou.

-Não sei se você ainda me quer. –ele continuou –Mas, pelo menos, vou fazer parte da vida dessa criança. Não do jeito certo, não como deveria ser. Não posso dar meu nome a ele, nem mesmo podem saber que ele é meu filho. Mas vou ser um pai para ele, me restringindo por outras responsabilidades que tenho e não posso deixar para trás. –ele deu outra pausa –Essa casa é um presente para vocês, de qualquer forma. E também uma necessidade se eu puder fazer parte da vida dele.

Scarllet continuou quieta depois de ele terminar de falar, refletindo. Ela sabia qual era sua resposta e sabia, ou pelo menos desconfiava, das consequências. Há quatro meses sentia na pele o que era ser uma mãe solteira no mundo bruxo e ela estava disposta a enfrentar isso e qualquer outra coisa pelo seu filho.

E por Severus também.

-Quando você e eu começamos a nos envolver –ela começou por fim –Eu disse que estaria com você, mesmo sem saber quem você é. Hoje eu sei quem você é. Eu ainda estou com você. Não me importa que eu tenha que lutar. Por você e por ele –disse passando a mão em seu ventre –eu vou lutar até o fim.

-Você tem certeza disso? –perguntou Severus, parecia indeciso entre felicidade e dúvida. -Você entende o que ser minha mulher implica? –ele perguntou. –Essa criança vai ter que ser criada escondido, ninguém poderá saber quem é o pai dela, não poderei dar meu nome a você e a ele e você será discriminada por ser mãe solteira. Não poderei estar o tempo todo ao lado de vocês e muito provavelmente se o Lord das Trevas voltar, os dois correram riscos de vida.

-E qual parte do "eu estou ao seu lado" você ainda não entendeu? –ela pergunto dando o primeiro passo em direção a ele –Eu posso passar em cima de qualquer preconceito, qualquer cara feia, qualquer coisa. Se Ele voltar, todos que não concordam com sua causa estarão correndo riscos. Mas você ainda não entendeu, não é, Severus?

-Entendi o quê? –ele perguntou franzindo o cenho.

-Que eu te amo. –ela respondeu –Desde meus 17 anos, eu te amo.

Ela se aproximou mais enquanto falava. Com medo de ser repelida pela declaração ou dele a achar uma tola.

Os olhos dele brilharam, perigosos. Ela se sentiu uma presa na visão de um caçador de repente. Ele então sorriu. Aquele sorriso verdadeiro que Scarllet desconfiava que só ela conhecia. O sorriso _dela_. Ela estava a apenas alguns centímetros.

-Eu também –ele respondeu e a abraçou, sendo correspondido imediatamente. Scarllet não conseguiu mais conter as lágrimas, sentindo os braços tão familiares a envolvendo. – Pode ser a maior loucura da minha vida, mas eu sinto que finalmente tenho uma chance de viver em paz.

Pela primeira vez nos últimos quatro meses, Scarllet chorou de felicidade.

* * *

Por favor minhas lindas: Já que postei dois capítulos seguidos, deixem um review pra cada capitulo dizendo o que gostou, o que não gostou!

Um beijo pra todas que lerem!


End file.
